Daily Life With A Xenomorph (Rewrite)
by DWAR
Summary: (Edited by ghostface4) Deciding that Kimihitio is tougher than he looks, Smith decided to add another non human into the Kurusu household. Only instead of a monster girl, she sends him a male that looks like a cross between a human and something out of a sci fi horror film. How will this affect the development of Darling Kun's love life. Read and find out.
1. A Hatching Plot

**This is a rewrite of my first fanfic _Daily Life with a Xenomorph._**

 **Was looking through some of my earlier chapters, and saw lot of mistakes, and errors, and since I had been experiencing writers block for the next chapter, I thought I could improve my story by reqriting it, thus making it more interesting and curing me of my W.B.**

 **Story starts right after Kimihitio comes home with Papi and Suu after their little adventure by the river, and goes on from their.**

Having taken the liberty to inform her favorite cultural exchange host that his house would soon be renovated in order to meet the needs of one of her more important cases, Kuroko Smith was surprised to see that the easily manipulated boy had returned home with an additional non-human visitor. While the leggy agent had nothing against the integration of liminals within human society, hell she volunteered for her current position in order to ensure that the transition phase would run as smoothly as possible while society was adapting to its new situation, Smith nevertheless regarded the guilty looking human with a menacing smile.

"Darling-kun, care to explain why you're bringing this adorable looking slime girl into your home. Cause last I checked, you're only legally allowed to look after a lamia, a harpy, and a centaur. I would hate to think that you were doing something that would knowingly increase my already heavy workload".

Gulping at Smith's deceptively cheerful inquisition, Kimihito was about to nervously explain his actions to the beautiful government coordinator, when to the surprise of all, the raincoat wearing slime girl decided to speak on her rescuers behalf.

"Master let Suu stay in his house after Suu snuck in through the plumbing. Suu doesn't want to leave master after he saved Suu from falling in a river after she saved one of Papi's friends".

Ignoring the shocked expressions of the household, though she too was surprised at discovering a slime that was able to do more than simply repeat the words of others, Smith turned her attention back to the nervous looking host, ensuring that she fixed him with her most menacing smile.

"Darling Kun. You do realize that you should have contacted me the moment Suu entered your home right? The issue would have been easily resolved, and the girl would have been sent to another family with only the minimum of issues. But now, I'm afraid that since Suu here has formed an attachment to you, things become a lot more difficult for me, since I have".

While Smith's frightening aura managed to reduce his female houseguests into a state of nervousness, the agent's attempt at intimidate had the opposite effect on the long suffering human. Who after experiencing yet another life or death situation revolving around one of the girl's under his care, was in no mood to put up with the usual mix of guilt and bullying Smith used to get her way.

"Smith, I understand that this might make things difficult for you, but for once, can you stop thinking about yourself"

Shocked that Kimihito would have the courage to call out the slightly selfish nature of their government coordinator, the girls remained silent as their host continued to lay into the equally surprised agent.

"Look, I appreciate the fact that your job is stressful, and that you have a lot of families to look after not just my own, but can you please stop acting like I purposefully go out of my way to add to your work load. Considering that you haven't exactly made my life easier by volunteering me for the program, not to mention the fact that you leave out details that could mean the difference between life or death in a situation, I would be extremely grateful if you could just give me a break".

Having finished his rant, Kimihito could now only wait to see how the raven haired agent responded to his words. For while he could understand that Smith probably felt overworked due to the near overwhelming load of her responsibilities, that didn't mean he was going to act like a doormat every time the leggy agent decided to alleviate her stress by increasing his.

For their part, the 3 girls had watched their human host stand up for himself with mixed feelings of guilt and admiration, for while Kimihito had made it clear that he was more than happy to look after them, they realized that they hadn't exactly been doing much to help their host cope with the stress of looking after their individual needs.

Amber eye's softening as she looked at the first human male who hadn't treated her like a monster, Miia found herself swearing a silent promise to her beloved host.

' _I swear Darling, I'm going to make this up to you. I promise'._

Like her reptilian housemate, Centorea was also promising to do better.

' _Milord is such a kind hearted man. It is shameful that I haven't done more to thank him for his kindness. Truly I shall have to up my efforts in proving my worth to him'._

Unlike the more mature looking liminals, Papi was somewhat confused by her hubby's change in attitude, for despite the human getting hurt on a regular basis, he never once lost his temper.

' _Hubby is acting like he's mad. Hopefully it's not because Papi flew off with him again. Need to prove to Hubby that Papi can be responsible like snakey and horsey'._

While the girls silently promised to better themselves in order to be seen as less of a burden on their beloved human host, not that he would ever claim them as such, Smith was regarding her favorite charge with a critical eye. While surprised by Kimihitio's sudden growth of a back bone, the boy's new found confidence actually gave the buxom agent an idea to solve a problem that had been bugging her for quite some time.

While she still fully intended to use Darling Kun as a destination for the more difficult of her female charges, assuming of course she could convince a certain mermaid to stay still long enough to complete her entry visas, not to mention discover the whereabouts of a certain 8 legged girl, Smith had never considered to place one of her more…troublesome charges under his care.

Smith knew that if she was to place the hybrid with another family, things would probably not turn out well for either side, for which she blamed both the unequal attention the media gave to the more..predatory species, as well as the circumstances surrounding how the male hybrid came to this country in the first place. The agent knew that most exchange volunteers wished for their guests to be of the more softer looking species, and tended to treat those that had natural weapons or frightening appearances with caution if not outright distrust.

However, while most liminals would merely accept their hosts passive hostility by merely putting in a request for a transfer, Smith was certain that wouldn't be the case for her difficult charge. While he no longer acted with outright hostility towards most humans, Xeno still had the tendency to violently lash out at those who either treated him like a living weapon, or a potential source of revenue.

Grimacing at that particular line of thought, Smith took the opportunity to assess the other members of the household and how they might react with another male in the household, for if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Xeno had no established grievances with other non-humans. When Smith had been unable to find him any other families to place him with, she had asked her superiors for permission to have Xeno join her special all liminal task force, and for the most part it had worked well, even if half her team viewed the amusingly naïve male in ways that extended beyond simple comradery.

Trying not to smirk at the memory of Xeno's expression as he was being smothered by a pair of breasts that could put a centaur to shame, Smith glanced over each girl with a critical eye, assessing whether or not they would have an issue with the slightly snarky hybrid.

Miia would probably be ok with it, considering she could in some ways relate to Xeno's past experiences with humans, thought thankfully for her only on the barest of levels, and would likely welcome the male hybrid with open arms, even if she might briefly consider him a threat to her Darling's sexuality.

Centorea might be a bit more hesitant considering her own race's perceptions of male non humans, but Xeno's attitude was far different from any muscle bound centaur, though Smith predicted that the blond girl would his definition of humor to be quite unamusing, even if she could profit from his more pragmatic teachings.

She didn't think she had anything to worry about when it came to Papi and the newly arrived slime, since the blue haired avian girl didn't seem to be fazed by much of anything, and would likely enjoy the chance of hanging out with a new housemate.

Having reached a decision, Smith decided to forgoe her usual method of surprising her favorite host with last minute details and proceeded to inform the nervous looking boy about his new circumstances.

"Well Darling-kun, I'm impressed. Didn't think you would have the balls to stand up for yourself, but considering you're constantly risking your health just to ensure that your guests are happy, I shouldn't be surprised. ".

Shocked by her confession, Kimihito and the girls could only silently watch as the usually glib agent apologized.

"And your right. I haven't been giving you the credit you deserve, and I apologise for all the time's I've made your life more difficult due to my actions. But you have to understand, I'm only doing what my superiors have told me to do. And after your success in housing Miia, they decided that you would be the perfect candidate to house some of the more...energetic species, which you have done an outstanding job by the way".

Turning her back to the now embarrassed host to conceal her growing smirk, Smith proceeded to inform her capable host of her decision.

"Since it would take a lot of time and effort to explain to my superiors how I failed to prevent an unregistered liminal from entering a supervised area, I'll pretend that I never saw her, provided of course you take full responsibility for her. Deal"?

Knowing that he was unlikely to get a better offer from the usually lazy government agent, and unwilling to see Papi miserable if Suu was somehow taken away from the household, Kimihitio quickly agreed.

"Deal! Thank you Ms. Smith. I promise you won't regret this. And I apologize for my earlier outburst, its been a long day".

Brushing aside his apology with a wave of her hand, Smith gave the grateful boy a cheerful smile, something which instantly put the rest of the household on edge.

"Think nothing of it Darling Kun. However we've gotten a bit off track here since I came here to inform you that my superiors have decided that since you have been doing such a good job in ensuring that these girls are feeling welcome in our country, you're to become a host to 2 more guests within the week".

A small lie since her supervisors had only signed off on having a certain pink haired mermaid join the Kurusu household, but Smith didn't feel the need to inform the now sputtering human of this, since she fully expected her superiors to agree with Xeno's placement if only to get him out of their hair.

As expected, the news that he was to play host to 2 more non human houseguests caused the long suffering host to stare blanky at his coordinator, as if asking if she was serious, while the girls had more verbal responses to this news.

"WHHAAAAAT!"

Wrapping her lower body protectively around her beloved Darling, Miia could only worry about the increased competition for her human's heart, for while she was confident that she would win in the end, Darling had the annoying ability to cause any female to fall in love with him due to his kind heated nature.

"YAY! More friends for Papi".

Unlike her reptilian housemate, Papi was ecstatic about having more people coming to live in her hubby's house. For in her mind it meant more people to play with.

"I suppose that will be fine, but only if Master Agrees".

Centorea offered noncommittally, for while she felt a similar feeling of possessiveness that was akin to what was being felt by Miia, the busty blond knew that she couldn't go against the express wishes of her chosen master, no matter how much she wished his answer was different.

Feeling that his legs were starting to go numb, Kimihito gently disentangling himself from Miia's grasp before gracing his government coordinator with a look of grudging acceptance. For while he was willing to help, his day's of quietly following Smith's requests were at an end.

"Ok Smith, I'll do it. But only if your going to be more forethcoming with information. I do not want a repeat of what happened last week during the full moon".

Taking note of the blushing expressions of the girls, Smith could barely keep a smirk from developing on her face as she agreed to Kimihitio's request.

"Not a problem. I'll even tell you what type of guests you'll be receiving, and how your house is going to be remodeled to better suit their needs".

Face palming as the leggy agent cheerfully informed him that his parents house was to be renovated yet again, he waved his hand to indicate that she should continue.

Ignoring the unenthusiastic expression of her favorite charge, Smith proceeded to inform the household just what type of guests they were receiving.

"Well for starters, your first houseguest is going to be a young mermaid by the name of Mero. Which means that in the next few days, contractors will be adding an indoor pool to your house in order to make Mero feel more comfortable, though mermaids are able to survive out of water for a long period of time as long as their skin is kept moist".

Listening to Smith explain to him how his house would once again be remodeled to suit the needs of an interspecies girl, Kimihito could find nothing wrong with the changes, since he had nothing against changing his lifestyle in order to make his guests feel more comfortable, though he was somewhat curious as to what Mero was like as a person.

"And what about Mero herself? Is their anything about her I need to know"?

Pleased to see that despite the increased responsibility, Darling Kun still acted with the best interests for his houseguests, Smith told him about the various characteristics of the girl who she suspected would become another candidate for the human's affections.

"Well, Mero is a polite, well mannered girl, who has the ability to get along with everyone. And like all mermaids, she has a fondness for tragic romances…"

Seeing the blank stares at this bit of importance information Smith hastened to continue lest Darling Kun change his mind.

"You see, The Little Mermaid fable is quite popular in mermaid society, and has made the aspects of tragic romance to be a sought after commodity in their community. But you have nothing to worry about, Mero is the type of girl who is able to differentiate between fiction and reality so you should be safe".

While Kimihito reluctantly accepted Smith's assurances that his latest houseguest wouldn't cause him more relationship issues, Miia regarded the raven haired agent with a suspicious glare.

' _I highly doubt that. Every young girl always dreams of meeting their prince charming. And Darling certainly fits that category. So fish legs is probably going to be another rival'_.

Sensing her fellow houseguest's annoyance with their coordinator, Centorea proceeded to prod Smith about the other guest that would soon be arriving.

"And what about the other expectant arrival? What sort of species is she? And what sort of renovations will you have done to my master's house in order to ensure her stay here is welcome"?

At the blond centaur's inquiry, Smith's demeanor changed from her usual cheerfully glib persona to something the household could only describe as apprehensive.

Knowing that she had no way to dodge this question due to her deal with Kimihitio, Smith proceeded to inform the collective group just what they were in for.

"Well for starters Centorea, your new housemate is a he, not a she, and will.."

Before she could continue Kimihito interrupted her with a yell of indignation, signaling that he was not ok with this latest bit of news as he suspected the placement was done to test other methods of interspecies relationships.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE. If your telling me that I'm now the test subject to see if same sex relationships can develop between different species, then you can find another host to do it because I'm straight".

Seeing that she was dangerously close to having her plans fail before they even begun, Smith hurried to clear up the misunderstanding.

"I'm well aware that your straight Darling Kun. And as a matter of fact so is your new houseguest, so you have no reason to be alarmed on that front.

Visibly calming down as he realized that he didn't have to worry about being chased by an overly affectionate male, Kimihitio was nonetheless still curious about why Smith was slightly nervous about telling him about his potential houseguest.

"Then on what front do I have to be concerned about Smith"?

Silently cursing that she had allowed herself to be backed into a corner, Smith reluctantly told the attentive household about her problem case.

"Well, Xeno has a bit of a..troublesome track record when it comes to being housed with humans. You see thanks to the media, most volunteers expect to receive female members of a species that could pass off as human if they were to conceal their nonhuman extremities. And with the common misconception that male liminals are oversexed brutes, few people are willing to have a male home stay in their house, regardless of their appearance.

Picturing the brutish members of her family, Centorea conceded that most humans would be unwilling to open their house to someone as coarse and violent as a male centaur, but she knew that not all species where like that, and was curious to discover why her future housemate had experienced such difficulties in the past.

Aware of the inquisitive gazes of the female liminals, Smith continued her explanation.

"So that's one of the reasons why I've been having such a hard time trying to find a suitable home for Xeno, even though he could easily pass off as a human if he was to cover up some of his more….inhuman traits".

Knowing that she would never be able to pass herself off as human due to her lower half, something that had initially depressed her before she had met her kind hearted Darling, Miia was slightly curious about the appearance of her potential housemate.

"What do you mean by inhuman traits? And if he can easily pass himself off as a human, why doesn't he"?

Turning towards the reptilian girl with a slightly guarded look, Smith answered her questions.

"Well to start off, he's a pretty tall guy, around 6'5, which sets him apart from most human's in this country, though he would be considered to be of average or below average height for some non human species. But as to his species traits, well his arms and legs are covered in a black exoskeleton armor, though from the elbows and knees up he has regular skin, if a bit pale. His fingers are slightly longer than humans, but each of them end with a talon, same with his feet though his toes are more akin to raptor claws than a human foot. And apart from having slightly elongated teeth, the only other non characterisc that I can think of is that he had a long whip like tail".

Seeing that everyone had frozen in shock at her description of Xeno, minus Suu who still had a cheerful smile on her face, Smith continued to answer the lamia's question, though she was careful not to mention anything to explicit about his past.

"And as to why he doesn't pass himself off as a human, from what he told me its because he had no shame in what he was, and would not seek to conceal himself just to make those around him more comfortable. There is more to his reasoning, but its not my place to tell".

Somewhat ashamed by her own initial hesitance in visiting human society, Miia remained silent as she thought over the defiant attitude of the male liminal, ignoring the sympathetic look from her host who was able to correctly guess what the lamia was thinking.

Seeking to discover a little bit more about this admittedly fearsome sounding male, Kimihito sought to ask his lazy government coordinator few more questions.

"And what about his personality? If he poses a danger to people, or is occasionally violent, then I'm sorry smith you'll have to look elsewhere".

Knowing that what she said next would determine whether she succeeded in convincing them to host her favorite male liminal, Smith chose her following words with care.

"Welllll...he's a bit...stand offish towards humans, but that's mostly to people who are generally impolite and idiotically make fun of those who are different from them. Sort of like that racist couple you managed to knock out cold. He is a tad anti social, but gradually opens up after interacting with the same person on a regular basis. Sooo I wouldn't say he's a danger to anyone here, in fact he gets along with other liminals no problem, though he might act a little hostile towards you Darling Kun, but that will pass once he gets to know you".

Having finished explaining the various personality traits of her unofficial squad member, Smith waited paitentily as Kimihito looked around the room to silently see if the girls would either accept the presence of a male housemate, or reject it.

Having given it serious thought, Miia gave her human host a nod to show that she was willing to give the male liminal a chance, since she herself had benefited from having a host that accepted her despite her non human appearance.

Centorea likewise gave her consent to her chosen master, reasoning that if the newest houseguest in anyway threatened her noble host, she would be their to protect him from harm.

Papi and Suu just cheerfully nodded their heads, for they had ignored the rest of the conversation and had focused on the fact that they would soon be having more friends to play with.

Seeing that the girls had all agreed to have a male liminal live underneath the same roof, Kimihitio turned his attention back towards the patiently waiting agent.

"Alright Smith, as long as he's not a threat to the girls I'll host him. Though I am curious about what kind of renovations youll need to do in order to suit his needs".

Having obtained consent of the entire household, Smith gave a sigh in relief for having finally managed to find a place that would probably prove to be beneficial to the troubled hybrid. Glad to have gotten the important stuff out of the way, she cheerfully informed Kimihito about the future addition to his house.

"We will be adding a basement level to your house, which will used as a seperate apartment for your male houseguest. I know it's a bit unusual, but like I explained, Xeno is a bit of a recluse, and will probably limit his interactions with you until he feels more comfortable. Now if theirs nothing else, I have to be going since I need to print the necessary paperwork in order to have your house remodeled. I should back with the first of your new houseguests the day after your house if done so, see you then".

Not surprised by the agent's usual method of departure, Kimihito shouted one last question to the raven haired woman before she drove off.

"You forgot to tell me what species he is".

Rolling down her car window, Smith proceeded to inform him.

"I'm not sure. Xeno hasnt really talked about his species, so I have no clue. Maybe if you ask real nice he'll tell you".

And with that, Smith drove, leaving the members of the Kurusu household to contemplate how much of an impact the newest members would have on their lives.

 **And that's the first chapter done.**

 **Want to thank everyone who had stuck with the orginal story. Its because of you that I am currently improving it. Rest assured that I have only removed the original story in order to have the revised version take its rightful place in Fanficdom lol.**

 **Original story has been downloaded, and will improve each chapter. Some chapters do not need much improvement apart from some added info, so update speed will vary.**

 **Also…Kimihitio is his first name yes? With Kurusu being his last?**

 **This is what the pairings were in the original story, and am not going to change, but will add later as story progresses.**

 **Kimihitio: Cerea, Papi, Suu, Mero, Lala**

 **Xeno: Miia, Racherna, Zombina, Tionoshia (Possibly Draco but haven't decided yet)**

 **As for other charac**

 **Smith…..not sure if I'll have her paired with anyone or not. And as for Doppel, Manako, Kii, and Lilith ….havent decided if their going to be paired with anyone yet, or if their just going to have sibling like relationships with the male characers, or hell, even same sex pairings. Other females in the series are already sort of attached to other characters (i.e. the farmer/Cathly...Priest/Kitsune, Spa owner/Yukio) so not going to mess with that**

 **As always thanks for reading, Please review, and please check out my other stories. Parciularly pleased with how _Derelicta Filius_ is progressing (a Highschool DxD harem Story) as well as how Drachen von Europa is doing (Code Geass AU military story). **


	2. Leaving The Hive

**Hello Loyal Readers and Monster Musume/Daily Life With Monster Girls Fans.**

 **Second chapter has come at last so please read and enjoy.**

...

Taking a final glance at the small, but perfectly functional room that served as his quarters while Smith struggled to find a human family willing to take in a houseguest of his…unique species, Xeno took a moment to reflect that while he would never admit it to her face, he was extremely grateful for all that Smith had done for him.

Most humans he had encountered, whether they government agents, or the narrow minded fools that comprised a large portion of the Cultural Exchange Host Families, had always reacted with fear and apprehension when they got a look at him for the first time. But not Smith. After she found him on her first day on the job, Smith had acted like a pseudo parent, always looking out for his well being, ensuring that he didn't get into trouble, and had even alleviated to a degree his acquired distaste of humans.

Staring at his reflection in the wall hanging mirror, Xeno accepted that his appearance was...unique, but considering the multitudes of species that were constantly being introduced to human society as the exchange program expanded, he was irked that humanity still had difficulties accepting those that were far different from them.

Hell compared to some liminal species, the only extra extremity he had was his tail, and while his arms and legs were far from human looking, what with the black armor and sharp talons, he had the option of covering up in order to appear like a human, even if he tended to be a rather unique looking individual. Pale skin, black hair, and black colored eyes, which most people who were unaware of his true nature believed to be contact lenses, while an odd combination, was not unheard of in the human world, and as long as he didn't smile, revealing his sharpened teeth, most people believed that he was simply a member of the Goth faction.

While he recognized that at times it was beneficial to appear human, like the times when Smith asked him to help her out with various cases, Xeno preferred not to since he was proud of what he was, and would proudly display his inhumanness regardless of the reactions of the timid humans.

That wasn't to say that he didn't frighten some of the more gentle looking liminal species as well, but in that regard he blamed the lingering feral traits that were present in all liminals, although when it came to explaining the other reactions some female species had towards him, such as select members of Smith's personal liminal squad, he tended to get quite confused.

While he could understand that Manako's nervous behavior was a result of her fear on what others would say about her most distinguished feature, he was perplexed as to why the cycloptic girl chose to work in a position that was steadily gaining in popularity.

Doppel's mischievous mannerisms strongly reminded Xeno of his youngest sister, although he highly doubted that his mother would ever allow Talonia to be as liberal as the shape shifter, and while he occasionally got annoyed with the doppelganger's pranks, particularly the one that involved her sneaking into his shower and taking the nude form of her teammates, he nonetheless enjoyed the sibling like relationship they had managed to build up.

His relationship with the other two members of Smith's personal squad was a bit more difficult to classify, for while he enjoyed their company, he was somewhat confused by the almost possessive behavior they always seemed to exhibit whenever he was in the same room with them.

While he was pleased by the fact that his appearance and blunt mannerisms did not prevent the incredibly bubbly girl from wanting to be his friend, the male hybrid wasn't sure if the ogress's preferred method of spending time with him was normal between friends of different genders. Tionishia was constantly ensuring that he was taking care of himself, whether it was eating properly, or getting enough exercise, which he gladly endured even though he was constantly being pulled into hugs that would either result in his bones cracking, or being suffocated by Tio's incredibly well developed bosom. Add to the fact that the giant blond had labeled him with a nickname that was somewhat embarrassing, especially since she had a habit of squealing it whenever she saw him, Xeno had discovered that it was simply better to accept Tio's eccentricities, since the ogre girl had the scary habit of breaking into hysterics anytime he tried to get her to stop.

His relationship with the squad's rabid weapon's enthusiast was a tad easier to comprehend, but like with Tio, still managed to raise some questions from the black haired hybrid. As a girl that was unable to die or even feel pain, Zombina had proven to be an excellent sparring partner for the male hybrid, and while unable to match Xeno in terms of speed and brutality, the undead female's ability to survive normally lethal blows ensured that she constantly had the chance to learn from her mistake, allowing her to become an even more formidable opponent. Off the training field, Zombina had a tendency to flirt with him, always speaking in innuendos and double entendres, causing the usually stoic male to lose his composure, especially when she asked him to help her reattach when her stitching suddenly came undone.

What was even more confusing to the male, though in all honesty he didn't pay much attention to it unless they both had weapons in their hands, was how Tio and Bina would regularly argue with each other over the stupidest of reasons. Sometimes the fight would be over who got to clean his room, other times it would be who got to go with him to pick groceries. Hell last week there was an argument about who got to be on his team for a round of video games which proceeded to degenerate into a wresting match that left the rec room unusable for about 2 days while the damage was repaired.

Before he could think about the other more humorous examples of the irrational contest between the affectionate ogress and the competitive zombie, Xeno was broken out of his musings by the familiar sound of high heels walking across the empty corridor that led to his quarters.

"Ahh Xeno. I've been looking all over for you. I thought with it being your last day here, I'd find you either with your face tightly held against Tio's massive fun bags, or helping Bina sew herself back up after you managed to yet again separate her limbs from her body".

Turning around to face the smiling countenance of his government appointed babysitter, Xeno raised an eyebrow at Smith's usually accurate prediction before he flashed the raven haired agent a small smirk.

"Despite what you and Doppel may think Smith, I am perfectly capable of preventing myself from being dragged off by those two. Besides, they had some errands to run so they won't be back til later this evening".

Tilting her head as if considering the hybrid's words, Smith shrugged her shoulders to show that she accepted his excuse, before she turned to look around the now empty room that had served as Xeno's living quarters ever since she found him on that miserable excuse for a boat.

"I'm surprised to see that you're already packed and ready to go. Usually I have to threaten…I mean persuade you with a shopping trip with Tio before you even agree to move in with a new host family. And yet here you are, with your stuff all packed away, ready to ship out to Darling Kun's house. If I didn't know any better, I would think that your trying to avoid saying goodbye to Tio and Bina before they come back".

Doing his best to keep his expression bare of any emotion, Xeno decided to ignore the teasing inquiry of the admittedly beautiful agent in favor of delivering his own observation.

"You know I find it kind of odd that out of all the host families you're responsible for, you only ever mention antics of the Kurusu household, and even then, you never refer to the host by his given name. If it wasn't for the fact that you're nearly a decade older than him, I would think that you had some unprofessional feelings for the boy".

As soon as he said these words, he instantly started to regret it as a frightening aura began to pulse from the deceptively smiling government agent.

"Now, now Xeno. It isn't polite to point out a woman's age. Otherwise it may cause that surprisingly well connected woman to assign her slightly disrespectful charge to a week of laundry and grocery duty for the entire squad. Just so he can learn to appreciate all the hard work that his youthful looking caregiver has done for him over the years".

Feeling that it was wise not to point out that the leggy agent had always delegated these responsibilities to some unfortunate intern rather than do them herself, Xeno held his tongue lest he provoke Smith into thinking up of something that was truly horrific. Like either spending the day going clothes shopping with Tio, or helping Bina's choose suitable body parts from medical cadaverous.

Having been a prominent figure in Xeno's life ever since the government placed him under her care, Smith was able to accurately predict the direction his thoughts took after he refused to correct her slightly threatening statement. Feeling a tad more sadistic than usual, not that anyone would have the nerve to call her that to her face, the now smirking agent regarded the silently watching hybrid with a knowing smirk.

"Not to worry Xeno. I'm sure that you'll still be able to spend time with Tio and Bina despite your chance in residence. After all, it would badly effect the quality of their work if Tio couldn't bring her Cutie along on her regular shopping trips, or if Bina was forced to pick her own replacement parts without your expertise".

Refusing to let Smith know that her words had caused him to slightly fear for his mental well being, although it was somewhat lessened by the knowledge that he would still be able to occasionally hang out with the slightly aggressive girls, Xeno merely nodded his head to show that he had been listening.

Knowing that she had wasted enough time trying to tease her favorite, and only, male liminal in her life, Smith shifted back into the professional persona that had gained her the reputation of being the governments most effective cultural exchange coordinator.

"You know, despite what you may think, I truly believe that you're going to do well at the Kurusu house. Despite possibly forcing the position of host on him, Darling Kun has proven to be an exceptionally accepting individual, and while I understand that you may have some reservations about humans in general, I can safely say that Kimihito is vastly different from what you experienced before".

Relaxing a little bit as the raven haired woman shifted back into the role of a thoughtful, if somewhat lazy coordinator, Xeno could only give a non-committal grunt as Smith tried to alleviate his anxieties about his changing situation.

 _'Wouldn't be the first time her optimism proved unfounded, but then again this is the first time that I'm being placed with a human that is already playing host to a bunch of separate species. Should be amusing to mess with him, especially since Smith says that he's been selected to test whether or not interspecies relationships can become common place. Though I am somewhat confused as to why Smith keeps adding more candidates for him to choose from. Oh well, it's not my place to judge, though if Smith's using me to discover whether or not my new host plays for the other team, then she and I are going to have a serious discussion'._

Pushing aside any suspicions he might have had on what the buxom agent was planning, Xeno took hold of his luggage, carried by both his taloned hands and his tail, and ignoring the slight sigh of his trailing coordinator, the hybrid proceeded to start his journey towards yet another host family. He had only one final thought as he made his way through the strangely silent corridors of MON headquarters.

' _5 liminal female's living under a roof with little to no adult supervision to prevent them from expressing their base desires. Something tells me that I should have chosen to accept Smith's offer to be a full time M.O.N. agent. Oh well, cant be anyworse than what I normally deal with'._

 _…_

( _Scene Change)_

That afternoon, the members of the Kurusu household were gathered in the living room to discuss the imminent arrival of their newest non-human houseguest. The previous morning had seen the completed installation of not only an indoor pool, but also a newly dug basement that for some reason had been declared off limits by their usually lax coordinator

Due to her anxiousness about having another potential rival for her host's affections, and the fact that Smith hadn't informed them which liminal was to appear first, Miia had taken it upon herself to run the group meeting as a military conference, fully dressed up in an officers uniform and wearing an eyepatch .

"Alright troops, today is the day we've all been waiting for. For soon our ranks will be increased by the presence of at least one additional recruit, and it is up to us to ensure that they know there place while living here. That means that our top pritority is ensuring the personal safety of Captain Darling, for it is not yet known whether we will be dealing with a mermaid who will go to any lengths to ensure that she has a successful tragic romance, or a potentially hostile male with a known dislike of humans. I recommend that until we know for sure that they are a threat to our host, Darling is not to leave our sight for any reason".

While Papi and Suu had listened to the reptilian beauty's speech with comical seriousness, Centorea could only sigh in exasperation at Miia's not so subtle ploy to get closer with their human host, while Kimihtio could only smile embarrassingly at the lamia's passionate declaration.

"Miia, while I appreciate the fact that your willing to go to any lengths to ensure my safety, there's no reason for you to worry. While I admit that I'm slightly nervous about having more guests to look after, I'm sure that with you all helping me, that we will be able to handle it. So there's nothing really to be concerned about, after all we have a beautiful and valiant centaur warrior who is perfecting willing to defend those in need…"

At his words, Centorea quickly turned her back to her chosen master in order to hide the reddening expression of her face while he continued to list the qualities of her housemates.

"An adorable lamia who is always willing to tackle any challenge, no matter how hard it may seem at first".

Miia barely kept herself from squealing in excitement as she heard her Darling praise not only her tenacity and determination, but had also found her to be adorable.

"A harpy who always shows up with a wide smile on her cute face regardless of the situation".

Papi beamed at the good things her Hubby was saying about her even if she had the tendency to fly out of the house without informing anyone.

"And an amazing Slime girl who always tries her best to help out her friends in any way she can.

Suu gave the human one of her wide eyed smiles, fully appreciating the fact that despite the occasional trouble she gave the human, he still treated her with kindness and respect..

His little speech while primarily spoken in order to ease the worry of his female houseguests, was also meant to slightly ease his own anxieties at the prospect of housing more potentially dangerous houseguests. While the addition of the mermaid into his house might cause some issues with some of the girls, either by causing Miia to act more possessive, or causing Suu to act more aggressive due to the presence of more moisture in the house, Kimihito was confident that of the 2 new arrivals, Mero would probably be the easier to look after.

However he wasn't so sure about whether or not he had the necessary abilities to look after a potentially aggressive male houseguest, especially since Smith hadn't exactly told them why the hybrid had some past issues with humans.

Knowing that the decision was now out of his hands, Kimihitio could only wait for his latest houseguest to arrive, content with the knowledge that at least this time, he was forewarned about exactly what he was getting into.

Not knowing that Smith's placement of a male hybrid in his home would irrevocably change his developing relationships with not only the girls in his household, but with other female liminals that he had yet to make the acquaintance of.

 **ANNNNND that's the second Chapter Done.**

 **Apologies for it being a tad short (Only 5/34 on Microsoft word) But wanted to get this out of the way. It is a tad longer than what I had originally.**

 **Hopefully you like how the story is developing so far….I know its still early, but you kinda get a feel for the OC's relationship with other characters. Hope you all liked his fear of Smith and the others (Common anime/manga theme I think lol)**

 **And here the part of the chapter where I answer Review questions :P**

 **Ragna: _Draco should probably go with Xeno. Since Miia is in and Xeno's specie look like a reptile's specie. Just one question, Draco is a recurring character, so why not adding the others Kii,Cathyl,Yukio,Lilith and everyone else?_**

 **Author: I have considered Draco for a possible pairing with Xeno. Would work out well since they both have the same aversion to humans. Though could also be seen as a romantic rival for Miia's affections (like in the story) so the relationship could be antagonistic, or even have Draco's stalkerish attentions transfer to Xeno.**

 **Also for the others you mentioned, Cathyl is already in a relationship, same with Yukio, so not going to mess with that. However Kii and Lilith are an interesting thought, since Lilith could see Xeno as either a new love/master interest rather than Rachnera, and Kii could also bond with Xeno over the distate for humans. Still WAY to early in the story in if I choose to go the cannon route, but it is an interesting idea.**

 **Soul: _Need to know, does Xeno his immune to the zombification. I mean what happen if Zombina bite, tranfer blood or use saliva on Xeno?_**

 **Author: As far as the (cannon) story goes, Zombina appears to be only able to infect humans. Though I suppose a liminal could get sick if bitten. However since Xeno is an Xenomorph human hybrid (basic image of what he looks like is in the stories cover image) that would mean that he has the same type of immune system as an Xenomorph…i.e. Acidic blood (not as strong as a drone, more akin to what the Ripley Clone has), which I would assume would prevent him from getting an infection.**

 **Hopefully that answered some questions.**

 **As always please reviews, no flames. And check out my other stories since I'm working on them same time I'm doing this one lol.**


	3. Quarintine Breached

**BIG Thank you to my loyal readers...and GhostFace4 for editing**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

Chapter 3:

Having received a phone call to inform them that their government coordinator was minutes away from arriving with their latest house guest, Kimihito and the girls were all gathered in the living room in order to hold a last minute discussion about how they would welcome the new liminal.

"Tis a shame that Ms. Smith did not seek to inform us which individual she was arriving with, but I suppose that her methods are still somewhat influenced by her desire to test your ability to improvise milord".

Taking a moment to chuckle at the centaur's accurate hypothesis of why the lazy agent continued to make his life unnecessarily difficult, Kimihito quickly returned to the matter at hand.

"You have a point Cerea, but now's not the time to discuss our government coordinators habits since she's soon to arrive with the latest addition to our little family".

Ignoring the slightly dazed expression that came over the faces of Miia and Cerea at the word family, the human host continued.

"Now while I'm grateful that the renovations to the house have been completed, I don't want them to feel that they have to have to spend all their free time in their rooms, so that means we are going to do our best to make them feel welcome. That means that you are not going to treat them like unwanted intruder",

At this he turned to Miia, who had the grace to look away with embarrassment as she was reminded of how she had acted when Papi and Centorea had first moved in.

"Nor are you going to treat them like a dangerous threat".

Here it was Cerea's turn to look away at her host's chastisement, for the centaur clearly remembered her near shameful actions when trying to protect her master from Suu's unexpected intrusion.

Seeing that the more mature, physically at any rate, girls had taken his words to heart, Kimihito turned his attention towards the excited harpy and her equally cheerful slime companion.

"As for you two, while I'm sure that you will do your very best to make our new guest feel welcome, I want you to give them their space since they might need a little time to adjust to their new surroundings before they feel comfortable enough to play with you".

Actually his true fear was that Papi might fly off with her new housemate, placing him in yet another potentially lethal situation as he tried to protect his non-human house guests from accidentally harming themselves or others.

Blissfully unaware of their host's reasoning, Papi nodded her head to show that she understood what her Hubby was getting at, while Suu just continued to smile cutely.

"You can count on Papi Hubby. Papi will make sure that Suu and Papi play nicely with the newbies".

Ruffling the cobalt colored hair of his avian home stay, completely missing the slightly jealous glares that were being leveled against the harpy girl by the more developed girls, Kimihito was about to offer his gratitude towards the, presumably since he wasn't quite sure about Suu, youngest liminal under his care when he heard the familiar sound of an approaching automobile.

Pulling back the curtains of his living room window, the male host was not surprised to see that a familiar black Toyota had decided to park right in front of his house. Seeing his raven haired coordinator get out of her car, Kimihito knew that the moment had arrived, so steeling his nerved he turned his attention back to his inquisitive homestays.

"Ok everybody. Smith's here with our latest guest. So remember what I said, and lets go welcome the newest addition to the house".

Smiling to show how much he appreciated the girl's willingness to follow his lead, as he made his way to the front door of his house, Kimihito could only hope that the addition of another extra species person wouldn't substantially increase the normal level of chaos he had started to take for granted. But somehow, whether it was an aquatic female, or a hostile male, the selflessly suffering host thought that he shouldn't get his hopes up.

In Smith's Car:

 _'So this is where Darling Kun lives. Not a bad neighborhood as far as human settlements go, but then again appearances can be deceiving. Still, it's a massive improvement over that tower of concrete I was forced endure the last time Smith had to send me away, so shouldn't complain'_.

Having chosen to examine the surroundings of his newest residence in lieu of listening to the slightly lecturing tone of his government coordinator, Xeno was nevertheless still aware enough of his surroundings to dodge the agent's attempt to smack him upside the head.

"Xeno, I realize that you may have some misgivings about being forced to live here, but that's no reason for you to zone out when I'm trying to tell you something important".

Raising an eyebrow at the annoyed looking agent, Xeno tried to adopt an expression of contriteness.

"Apologies Smith. Though considering we've been going over the same piece of information for the past week, I doubt that there is anything new to talk about. Besides if this is to be my home for the foreseeable future, I don't think you can blame me if I check for potential escape routes should this turn out to be a disaster".

Momentarily frowning at the pessimistic nature of the hybrid, Smith broke into a grin as she tried to get Xeno to focus on the positive aspects on having to live with Darling Kun, for she truly believed that this time she had found a place that would enable her charge to get over his general mistrust of humans.

"Aww cheer up Xeno. I already told you that Darling Kun has a favorable opinion of extra species person. Do you really think that most humans would be willing to put up with two of the more excitable races, while having to look after an additional two? I don't think so. Not to mention the fact that all the girl's adore him, and I don't believe they would want to stay at his home unless he treated them well. So if I were you, I would keep an open mind about your host, and if you have any negative feelings towards him, for your own safety keep them to yourself since like I said, the girls adore him, and are VERY protective of him".

Nodding to show that he understood, Xeno returned back to his earlier position of looking out the window until the car started to slow down, then halt in one of the larger houses in the area.

Turning towards his smiling coordinator, the hybrid felt the annoying need to state the obvious.

"I take it that this is the place"?

Nodding in reply, the government agent exited her car, leaving Xeno to cherish his last moment of...relative freedom, before he began the always tedious process of introducing himself to a host family. He briefly thought of Zombina and Tionishia, Bina with her body that could take any kind of punishment and cold skin that he found strangely alluring and Tio with rock hard muscles underneath her warm cookie dough-like skin, sweet smell and fantastic assets. If those two had taught him anything, it was the majesty and pleasure of the female form. Urges within him that he never knew he had were yelling at him to claim the two more-than-willing females, only to held back by the confusion about these same urges.

Seeing that Xeno was still in the car with no evidence of moving anytime soon, the leggy agent couldn't help but give off a sly smirk as she thought of a new way to tease the moody hybrid and get him out of his thoughts.

"Come on Xeno it's not that bad. Maybe one or two of the girls will treat you exactly how Tio and Bina do. Though considering the competiveness the girls are showing in their attempts to win Darling Kun's heart, and the fact that Tio and Bina would go on a rampage if they felt that you were falling for another woman, it might be better for me...I mean you, if you avoided romantic entanglements".

Refusing to rise to Smith's bait with nothing more than his usual pointed glare, Xeno saw that the members of his new household had come out to greet him, and seeking to get this over with as quickly as possible, he silently exited the girl, silently watching their reactions to his own unique appearance.

...

As their newest housemate stepped out of the car, the inhabitants of the Kurusu household were quick to see that their first new arrival wasn't the female mermaid, but rather the dangerous looking male they had been told about.

At first look, he appeared to be human, as he had taken the liberty to clothe himself in a large black over coat that made it near impossible to determine his build. He was taller than most people, standing at a good 6'5 inches in height, easily towering over the two humans in the vicinity. His face had a Caucasian look to it, with eyes that were in shape and size no different from a human, except the colors of his eyes were black. But his hands and feet, which could only be partially concealed by the clothes he worse, gave away his non-human origin. Instead of hands covered in pinkish skin, his where covered in a black like substance that looked closer to armor than skin, with long thin fingers ending with curved black talons for fingernails. His feet were covered in the same black armor as his hands, but their appearance was closer to what one would expect from an extinct reptilian predator than a humans. And although he could have kept it hidden, his tail was also visible, trailing behind him, swishing in the air in a nonchalant fashion.

Taking little notice that the he was a full head shorter than the male hybrid, and with only a small amount of nervousness, Kimihito stepped forward with an out stretched hand to formally welcome observing new arrival to his new home, gaining a closer look at Smith's latest attempt to bring more chaos into his life.

"Man, when Smith said that he would look more human than liminal, she wasn't kidding. If he wore gloves and boots to cover his...sharper attributes, and kept his tail out of site, no one would suspect that he wasn't human, though they probably still think he's not someone to mess with. Probably the best way to get along with him is to act polite, since he doesn't seem the type to tolerate rudeness. I wonder how he ended up under Smith's...no not control...supervision."

At that same time, Xeno was also studying the man before him, a bit baffled by the welcoming nature of his host, but nevertheless acknowledged the greeting by nodding in return.

 _'Hmmm, well this is a new experience for me, a human who actually remembers his manners after finding themselves in my presence for the first time. And what's more, he actually sounds genuine in his welcome, like he's not frightened at all, even if Smith had told him what I looked like in order to brace himself. Could it be that Smith actually managed to find someone who is kind enough...no naïve enough...to look past the differences in species and treat everyone equally?. If that's the case, it would explain the reason why Smith chose him as a guinea pig to test the validity of human and liminal romance. Though considering the amount of girls already in the household, I can't tell if this is a Smith's half assed attempt at doing her job, or a ploy to get the guy a harem. Either way, should be amusing to watch'._

Deciding to give his new host a chance to either prove or disprove his expectations on humans, Xeno accepted the outstretched hand with a smile, carefully ensuring that he didn't accidentally harm the human with his talons.

"Thank you Mr. Kurusu, it is my pleasure to be here as well. As Smith probably told you, though I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't, my names Xeno. Hopefully my presence in your house hold won't be too much of a burden on you, Smith assured me that it wouldn't be, but as you probably know by now, she sometimes is lax with her responsibilities".

The dry tone used by his latest guest earned a nervous chuckle from Kimihito, for although knew from firsthand the lax manner in which the buxom agent operated, but never dared comment on for fear of any potential reprisal, Xeno's introduction had also revealed another non-human trait about him. His teeth, especially his canines, were more pointed than a humans, not enough to be called fangs, but still enhancing his already formidable appearance.

While Kimihito was exchanging introductions with the newest addition to the household, the girls were busy analyzing the new arrival, taking note of his appearance, and the careful but polite manner in which he interacted with their darling/hubby/master.

Despite the shared uneasiness that stemmed from Smith's description, seeing the new male in the flesh caused the thoughts of each liminal girl to go in largely different directions.

Since her placement in the Kurusu household, the red headed lamia hadn't really taken the time to look at other males, be they human or not, content with the fact that since Darling was the only man in her life, and thus didn't feel the need to evaluate the appearance of other men, be they human or not. Now with the addition of a non-human male into the household, she took the time to carefully scrutinize the new arrival, noting that he was different in many ways when compared to her darling.

 _'Wow, when Smtih said he was tall she wasn't kidding, Darling barely comes up to this guy's shoulder, and the differences in the face also stand out. Darling usually has either a smile on his face, even when we accidently cause problems for him, this guy has a stoic expression on his face, like he couldn't care less what's happening, but those eyes, despite their piercing look, they seem to hold a hint of nervousness in them, almost like he's expecting us to shun him. I know that look all to well, before I met Darling, I was nervous about how humans would treat me due to the appearance of my lower body, but from what I can tell, there's nothing odd looking about him. His clawed hands, talons for feet and tail might scare some humans, but they actually make him quite attrac..'._

Shocked by the direction her thoughts were taking, she promptly bowed towards the hybrid in greeting, hiding her developing blush from the newly introduced male in her life.

Unlike her reptilian companion, whose thoughts primarily revolved around whether their host had chosen a suitable mate or not, the first thought that passed the child like avian girl's mind was how different the new arrival was in comparison to her human host.

 _'Wow!, The New Guy doesn't look like Hubby at all. He's taller, has sharp hands and a tail. While Hubby is good at being Hubby, new guy looks cooler. I wonder if he'll play video games with me and Suu'._

With that thought in mind, Papi gave a cheerful wave with her wing, her smile widening as the male hybrid acknowledged her welcome with an awkward looking wave of his own.

Slightly scowling at her avian comrade's inability to act with poise during an important occasion, even if she fully expected Papi to act like her usual cheerful self, Centorea, like her compatriots, also viewed the male with a degree of apprehension, but also with a professionalism borne out of the centaur custom of analyzing a potential combatant.

 _'A formidable looking opponent, his hands are natural weapons, as is his feet, and that tail can surely be used in combat. His stance indicates that he's uneasy, but at the same time ready to take action if he feels like we would attack him. His choice in garments is also problematic, for though they convey an air of intimidation, its makes it difficult for one to predict his movements. If he chose to attack my lord, I wouldn't be able to react in time. Still, lady Smith said that his dislike towards humans stem from the fact that they had acted in a discourteous manner, something my master would never do, and Xeno seems to be accepting my master's offer of welcome, all I can do for now is watch, and be ready to intervene if things become dangerous'._

As for Suu, she could sense that Xeno would never purposefully harm them, and would in fact do his best to protect the inhabitants from danger, though he might tease them for personal/group amusement. With this in mind, the slime girl concluded that she would treat the newcomer no different than she treated her master.

Sensing that their interaction was being analyzed by the females of the house, the two males ended their handshake, and turned to look towards the girls. While Kimihito offered a smile to convey that everything was alright, Xeno was giving each girl a careful look over, analyzing their stance, and what position they would probably play in his new life style.

 _'The harpy clearly has nothing against my appearance, but surprised by how cheerful she is in greeting me. Though considering she's a child and probably unused the darker aspects of the world, it's to be expected. Still, it's probably best if I watch what I say around her. I doubt that Smith or the rest of my new roommates would appreciate her picking up on my less than politie tendencies'._

Chuckling slightly to himself at the antics of the childlike harpy, he turned his attention towards the half snake girl who was staring at him intently, before for some reason she decided to bow to him in greeting.

 _'Well that was amusing. One minute she's checking me out, the next she's bowing to show me respect. Slightly odd but a welcome change for what I usually deal with. Hmm she's quite the looker too. Cute face, nice rack, wicked hips, and her snake half gives her an exotic appeal. But...sniff...awwww, I can detect her scent...mixture of strawberries and something... coming off Kimmy boy here, probably means that their together. Odd that Smith, though usually lax about doing her job is pretty efficient when she puts her mind to it, would tolerate this given the current laws forbid inter species relationships. What a pity, might have shown interest, if she was single, after all the law doesn't say anything about 2 non humans developing a relationship'._

Turning his attention to the more stoic centaur, Xeno casually raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

 _'Well...I heard female centaurs were naturally busty, but not to this extent, I think the only girl who has a bigger rack is Tionshia. But back to the matter at hand, the girl clearly has had training of some kind, she's clearly acting like I'm a potential threat, but oddly not for herself but for...you got to be kidding me, the horse chick has feelings for the human as? I don't know whether I should pity the guy, or laugh at him. Well, should have provided me with some amusement, cause after all, if I'm correct with my information, Kimmy here is the girl's chosen master, which means that the best way to mess with her, is to mess with him'._

Chucking in amusement over the fun he was sure to have, he turned his attention to the remaining member of his host's household, and merely raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

 _'Ok, this is slightly peculiar. 1. Smith actually allowed an illegal Slime to live with human, despite the fact that it would result in a heavy load of paper work if he was discovered. 2. The...girl?...is smiling at me like she either happy to see me, or she thinks I'm food. Very odd'._

Seeking to break the ice with the females of the household, Xeno made his way to the girls, stopping when he was only a few steps in front of them, and then gave them a more formal greeting that he gave to his host.

Clicking his heels together, and straightening his posture before he gave the girls a small bow, the hybrid proceeded to introduce himself.

"Hello ladies, my name is Xeno, it is my great pleasure to meet you all"

...

Having exchanged introductory pleasantries with his new human host, Xeno was waiting for the girls to respond to his introduction, having purposefully kept it impersonal to see which one would take it upon themselves to offer a more personal greeting, something that would help him gauge their various personalities, and thus allow him to ease...or enhance if he wanted to amuse himself... any worry that they may have with his stay with them.

Having been raised to promptly reply to formal introductions, Centorea took it upon herself to begin the introductions between the girls, and the intimidating newcomer. Stepping forward, and placing her arm over her chest in a show of respect, Centorea gave a small bow of welcome towards her newest living companion.

'Greetings Mr. Xeno, I am Centorea Shianus, it is my distinct pleasure to make your acquaintance and welcome you to my lord's house".

Somewhat amused by the courteous manner in which the centaur introduced herself, Xeno nevertheless took the time to let the bowing girl know that her welcome was appreciated, his stay in the Kurusu household would be far more pleasant if his new housemates did not treat him with hostility, and if flattery was required to help his transition, then so be it.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Centorea. I must say, I did not expect to be welcomed with such courtesy due to the manner of my arrival, least of all by a member of a race that best exemplifies the notions of honor and chivalry. I can only hope that during my stay here, I can contribute to the maintenance of the household in a manner that you find acceptable ".

Having grown used to the more informal manner in which people greeted each other, the courteous tone of the male standing in front of her made Centorea sport a minor blush at hearing his reply to her greeting. The next few words broke her out of her thoughts, as he was actually offering to partake in an activity that would not only befit him, but also aid her in her duty.

"Now forgive me if my information is incorrect, but I have been led to believe that all Centaurs are trained warriors?"

"No you are correct. All Centaurs have spent their lives training for battle to better serve either their tribe, or their chosen master, and despite my residency here, i have kept my sword wielding skills in top form, so that i am always prepared to take up my sword in defense of my chosen master, and to also defend those who have been targets of villainy".

"An admirable trait, but I'm guessing that since your stay here, you've been unable to find a sparring partner of the same caliber as yourself?"

"..Yes...i have only been able to train to a moderate degree since none of the other girls share the same enthusiasm as I for the combative arts".

"Well then perhaps you'll do me the honor of accepting me as your sparring partner. I'm something of a swordsman, and was afraid that during my stay here, my skills would become dull. I'm sure i could find no worthier opponent than a Valkerian Centaur".

Excited at the offer to train properly, Centorea nevertheless didn't allow her eagerness to express her concern.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to inflict any injury upon your person, centaurs are noted not only for their combat skills, but also their strength".

"Oh I'm quite sure that I'll be able to handle a warrior of your caliber, nowt if you excuse, I have 3 more lovely ladies to introduce myself too".

Turning away from the now flustered buxom centaur, Xeno now gave his attention to the red haired snake girl, who had managed to recover from her earlier...outburst...and was now meeting his gaze with a determined look in her eye and a smile. Something that served to in

"Hii, I'm Miia, Its nice to meet you Mr. Xeno.

"It's nice to meet you too Miia. And it's just Xeno. Smith tells me that you're the first girl to be placed with Kimmy boy"

The reaction to the name was different amongst the girls, Centorea narrowed her eyes slightly at the disrespectful new title her mastered had acquired, , Papi's nervousness was slightly eased by the humor displayed by the scary looking male, Suu just smiled as the latest addition to the household unknowingly joined in the groups hobby of giving master new names, and Miia adopted a slightly fearful expression since only her rivals for darling's affection gave him a new term of endearment.

Despite Smith's assurance that Darling's newest houseguest wasn't here for a same sex different species relationship program, she still felt the need to reaffirm her claim in front of the newcomer.

"Ye...Yes that right. I was the FIRST girl to be placed with Darling, and it was only the two of us until Ms. Smith started treating Darling's house as a dumping ground for her troubled assignments". Finishing her statement with a pout, and ignoring her Darlings squawk of protest as she coiled her lower half around him, she was confident that she had firmly established her position.

Donning an amused expression at the defensive nature of the lamia, and the affects her 'protection' were having on their mutual host, Xeno sought to make it clear that he had no romantic intentions towards his host, and express with mock regret that she was no longer available .

"Not to worry my dear, I have no interest in pursuing the affections of Kimmy boy here, he already has enough on his plate as it is. Still it's a pity that he's unavailable, for that would mean that there was an unattached reptilian beauty in my new living space. Oh well, I'll live".

The hybrid's comment shocked the red haired snake woman, for aside from Darling, no males she had met during her stay in Japan had considered her to be attractive. And while Xeno wasn't a human, the fact that he considered her beautiful (despite her snake half) caused the young lamia to turn red in embarrassment, as she briefly pictured the type of relationship she could have with someone who was more physically durable. Her fantasy was interrupted by Kimihito, who was slapping her tail with his unbound hand, desperately trying to alert her to the fact that she was squeezing the breath out of him. Quickly unwrapping herself from her blue host, she could only offer sincere apologizes for once again hurting her Darling.

Turning his attention away from the gasping human and fretfully apologetic lamia, Xeno now turned his attention towards the blue winged harpy, who to his surprise was still beaming happily at him despite the fact that he had done nothing to warrant such a welcoming expression. Having experienced this many times with Tio, though hopefully the avian girl didn't share the same energy as the buxom ogress, Xeno bent down until he was at eye level with the blue haired girl before extending his taloned hand forward in a sign of greeting.

"Hello there, what's your name?"

Awarkwarldy accepting the outstretched limb with her folded wing, Papi nevertheless enegetically shook it as she introduced herself.

"My names Papi..Papi the Harpy. A Harpy is what Papi is."

Chuckling at the cheerful nature of the girl, the male hybrid couldn't held the small smile that spread across his face as he told her his name.

"It's very nice to meet you Papi the Harpy, I'm Xeno the….well to be honest I'm not sure their is a local translation for what my species is, but like you I'm a guest in this household".

Xeno's response caused the childlike harpy to tilt her head in confusion, for she had never met someone who couldn't tell what they are.

"How can you not know what your called? Everyone should know what they are. Like Papi's a Harpy, and Hubby is Human".

Choosing to ignore the question since it brought up some painful memories, the still crouching male chose to comment on the label that the blue haired harpy had given their respective host.

"Hubby? You call Kimmy boy...Hubby?"

Having failed to notice the change in subject, the blue haired avian girl enthusiastically answered Xeno's question.

"Yeah, Hubby is the name Papi gave him, because he's going to be my husband. The others give him names because they all think they're going to marry him, but he hasn't picked yet. Wait...you also gave him a name. Does that mean you want to marry him as well?".

Papi's words caused the male to adopt a look of incredulous confusion.

"No, I have no intention of becoming a legally binding life partner to our host. Though I confess that I'm a little confused to discover that you have already decided that he is to be your husband. Aren't you a little young to be thinking about marriage?"

Shaking her head at Xeno's inquiry, Papi proceeded to explain.

"Oh no, Papi's not too young, Papi's an adult, and can mate if she wants."

Casting his gaze to his new host, who had found himself once again found himself struggling for breath as Centorea was clutching him to her chest in an attempt to shield him from Miia's affections, Xeno could only thing one thing.

" _Huh, wouldn't have thought Kimmy Boy was a secret loli lover. Still, not my place to judge since I suppose love comes in all shapes and sizes, even if her size is barely worth mentioning compared to the other 2 girls. Still, this does provide me with the opportunity to torment my host, since I'm sure he's already gotten judging stares from people. Must remember to tell Bina and Doppel about this, I'm sure they'll find it equally amusing"._

With future plans of personal amusement formulating in his head, Xeno turned his attention to the last member of the household, the raincoat wearing slime girl, who was currently the same size as her harpy friend and was also sporting a wide eyed smile at the now confused arrival.

"Suuu".

Taking the slime's word as a introduction, the still slightly confused male remembered common etiquette and responded back.

"Umm...nice to meet you Suu...as you probably know by now, I'm, Xen…wait...what are you doing?"

Seeking to let the male in front of her know that he was now an accepted member of the household, Suu had decided to treat Xeno in a similar manner in which she treated their human host. So it was now that the newest member of the household found himself the victim of Suu's over enthusiastic hugs, resulting in his lower torso being complexly absorbed by the smiling slime girl.

Having silently watched the interactions between Xeno and the members of the Kurusu household, Smith was pleased to see that her problematic charge was largely accepted by the members of the developing harem. "Though it remains to be seen how Xeno will affect the girl's relationship with Darling kun. I wonder how the introduction of a scary, misunderstood, occasionally violent bad boy into the household will affect the experiment. Shouldn't make to much of a difference. Pulling Xeno out of Suu's embrace, the leggy agent began to depart, but before she left, she couldn't help but mess with the boys one final time.

"Well Darling kun, I'm glad to see that Xeno has taking a liking to you. Usually the introductions result in some sort of injury or property damage. Just two things to remember while he lives here. 1. Give him his space. He'll interact with people when he wants too, but very few people can force him to be sociable. Only I and two others have been able to interact with him safely when he's in an antisocial mood, so best leave him be if you value your life."

Saying that last part with her usual smile, Kimihito was rendered almost speechless.

"And was the second thing I should know".

Smirking, Smith told him.

"Only that the law that prohibits human and non-human romantic relationships applies for same sex couples as well, Darling Kun".

Chucking at Kimihito's shocked expression, Smith turned her attention towards her favorite male liminal, smirking at his failed attempts to break out of Suu's gooey embrace. Grabbing a hold of the hybrid's arm, and with a level of strength that suprised most of those present, the buxom government agent forcibly separated the pair, resulting in Xeno being unceremoniously being dropped to the ground.

Quickly picking himself up, the annoyed hybrid gave the still smiling Smith a glare for her chosen method of extraction.

"Couldn't you have just used your spray gun to weaken her hold"?

Ignoring his agitated state as she made her way to her car, she called out her answer.

"I could have, but that wouldn't be as fun. Anyway…I expect you to behave yourself and one too remember one thing".

Eye twitching at his coordinator's response, it took all of his will power to keep his temper in check.

"And what's that Smith?"

Cheerfully waving as she drove off, she yelled her answer.

"While it's currently illegal for Darling kun to get physical with the girls, its ok if you do. Have funnn"

And with those final words, Smith had driven off. Picking up his discarded luggage with a sigh "At least smith was smart enough not to drive off with my stuff" Xeno turned to his newly acquired housemates with a wide smile, showcasing his sharpened teeth.

"Sooo...whose room am I staying in"?

As he observed the various reactions to his statement, Miia was blushing as she daydreamed about the idea of sharing a room with a male, Centorea was sporting a flushed expression as she tried to stutter that it was improper thing to suggest, Papi was worried that her room would be too small with a non-slime roommate, and Kimihito was sporting that nervous smile of his, only one thought went through Xeno's mind.

"This is going to be sooo much fun".

 **And here it is. The Brand new chapter that was made with the invaluable aid of ghostface4.**

 **Also realize that I could have divided it into 2 parts...but My favored form of reading new fanfic chapters is to have long chapters instead of multiple short ones...and since the old chapters were short...thought I could combine them lol**

 **Apologises to those who are confused by my actions regarding this story. But was my orginal idea that once I lost inspiration with this story...would have it put up for apodtion. However due to a mixture of people telling me that they cant add to my idea...and a couple of hours rewatching the series and some very addictive youtube vids of the girls dancing 3d...decided to try once again...afterall 3rd time is the charm.**

 **So if you please...no flames about this decision.**

 **Just comments on the plot/story line itself. etc.**

 **Thank you for your patience...and depending how soon I can get through editing both my old chapters...and creating new ones for my Highschool DXD story...will upload as soon as possible.**

 **As for the other story...i.e. Harem life...will keep it a separate story for now...and will use it for the lemony goodness we all come to love in these types of stories lol.**

 **And these are my pairings for the harems...**

 **Xeno: Miia, Rachnera, Tionishia, Zombina, Kii, Draco, Cathly (Been pointed out to me that Xeno could survive a sexual encounter with her.**

 **Kimihitio (Pretty sure that's his first name...but could be wrong lol). Papi, Centorea, Mero, Lala, Doppel, Manoko, Polt.**

 **Anyother suggestions...please add (mothers don't count for pairings...just saying lol)**


	4. Emotinoal Chestburtsters

**Enjoy :)**

Despites Smith's assurances that he would soon be adding a mermaid to his growing collection of non-human houseguests, the week had passed without any indication of when the overworked government coordinator would be dropping off the aquatic girl, leading Kimihito to wonder that perhaps the government had found another, less crowded house to take her in. If that was the case, he didn't intend to complain, since not only did he get a free pool out of it, not that he would be using it until he got confirmation that the girl had indeed been sent elsewhere, but also because he wasn't sure if he could handle the stress of having another female in the house.

With the lack of any drama that would surely spring from having another female liminal in the house, Kimihito and the girls were able to spend their time trying to get to know more about the newest, and only male addition to their ranks, and to the surprise of the long suffering human host, Xeno actually proved himself to be a helpful, if slightly withdrawn member of the Kurusu household.

While Kimihitio wouldn't do anything to change the personalities of his female houseguests, he privately admitted to himself that they were quite a handful, with Miia's fierce possessive streak, Cerea's overly protective mannerisms, Papi's frequent nativity, and Suu's inability to understand personal boundaries. Xeno however was different from the rest of his non-human housemates, and for that Kimihito could only be grateful.

Though his dietary needs severely drained his host's already rapidly depleted funds, like Miia he was a unrepentant carnivore requiring large amounts of meat, and the fact that the male hybrid had the unfortunate habit of silently entering a room before revealing his presence, Xeno nevertheless managed to ease the human's stress and workload by the simple fact that he made Kimihito aware of all the benefits the government was supposed to grant him because of his position as a interspecies host.

Smiling to himself as he successfully completed his daily journey to the local supermarket, Kimihito thought back to the first time 5 days ago, where Xeno proved to be of greater help to his near staggering responsibilities by simply informing his host of something that Smith should have told him about ever since he was forced to join the Cultural Exchange program.

(Flashback)

"That's it. It's official, I am completely, and utterly broke".

Staring at the monthly bank statement that had just been delivered that morning, Kimihito could only feel a sense of helplessness as the implications of his financial situation quickly passed through his head.

The insertion of another liminal into his life had finally snapped the already severely stretched grocery bill, and while he was tempted to call his government coordinator to inform her that he no longer possessed the means to support his diverse group of his houseguests, the fear of what Smith would do to him if she discovered that he placed her plan's in jeopardy, and therefore increase her workload, was more than enough to convince him that was an option that would only be used as a last resort.

The problem was that he had no better alternative. While it was true he could ask Xeno and the girl's to cut back on their food consumption, which they would likely do so to help ease their host's burden, Kimihito couldn't ask them to do that, since he knew that human sized portions where considered to be too small for them to properly live off of. And while Xeno wasn't as ravenous as his female housemates, a major part of daily food intake required something that had at one time been a living, breathing animal.

"You know, all this stress can't be good for you Kimmy Boy. While I understand that most humans are a skittish lot, I doubt that constant worrying is beneficial to your health".

Startled by the sudden appearance of his male houseguest, who was staring at the human with an amused smirk as his tail swayed somewhat menacingly behind him, Kimihito struggled to return to a more calm state of mind as the male hybrid attempted figure out why his host was acting like the world was coming to an end. For though he largely kept his interactions with his host to a minimum, usually only talking to him during meal times, Xeno nevertheless thought it was in his best interest to see what was bugging the dark haired human, since any problem affecting his host would probably end up affecting him as well.

 **"** Now what is it that you're fretting over? Considering that you're clearly afraid of our beloved government coordinator, I doubt that it's because you've behaved inappropriately with one of the girls. But then again, it is highly possible that you didn't mean for it to happen since I know there was a full moon last week, so it is highly possible that something developed from that night that you are hesitant to tell Smith about. Am I wrong"?

Doing his best not to think about what might have happened if he had given into the girls' lustful feelings during the full moon, being careful not to let his mind wander to what Smith would have done to him should he have survived the moon induced foursome, Kimihito sighed as he proceeded to inform his male houseguest about his financial difficulties.

"Well, I was going over this month's bank statement, and I discovered that thanks to the quantity of food that the girls eat, my bank account barely had enough cash in it to last until the following month. And while I could somehow keep myself afloat by picking up more shifts at work, thanks to Smith sending me two new houseguests, I've worked out that I'm going to be completely broke within two weeks. And once it's discovered that I can't adequately support the liminals in my house, Smith is going to come down on me like a ton of bricks for increasing her work load".

Raising an eyebrow as he continued to watch his host work himself into a hysterical frenzy, Xeno decided to have pity on the human, for unlike Kimihito, the male hybrid knew the consequences of creating more work for the leggy government agent were far more horrifying then what his host could come up with.

 **"** I don't know why you're getting so upset over something that can be easily fixed. Didn't Smith tell you that the government will reimburse you for any costs that may be arise from having to look after an interspecies person? Or did she just provide you with a book on all the rules and regulations without taking the time to explain everything"?

The expression on Kimihito's face was similar to a person who had been told that his sentence of execution had been suspended and was now eligible for parole, and to death row, and while he could tell that his male houseguest had only told him about this information for his own amusement, the human host nevertheless felt the need to express his gratitude.

"Oh thank, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much this helps me. Thanks Xeno, I owe you one".

Disregarding the human's energetic display of emotion in favor of seeing what there was to eat in the well-stocked fridge, Xeno nevertheless couldn't help but comment on his host's choice of words.

"Hmm yes you do. But I'm afraid that I'll be unable to collect on that debt considering that informing you about the government reimbursement is for my benefit just as much as it is for yours. That being said though, I suppose one way you could show your gratitude would be to increase the quality of the meat you keep bringing home. Since the government is going to be footing the bill, there's no reason why you can't get better stuff. And that being said, you might want to consider buying better brands of coffee as well, just as an extra precaution in case Smith starts to get on your case for costing the government money. Trust me, in my experience, if you have to inform her that your going to do something that will likely increase her work load, always have a bride ready to cushion the blow.

Chuckling at the thought of his lazy, but surprisingly efficient government coordinator being brought to heel by the promise of even better coffee, the male hybrid grabbed a plate of cold cuts and left the room so that his host could begin the process of curing his financial woes.

(Flashback ends)

Xeno's aid had proven invaluable, for in addition to covering the entirety of the household's food bill, the hybrid had also suggested that part of that money should go towards a grocery service that guaranteed weekly deliveries of their order. While this had done much to make Kimihito's life easier, the company wouldn't start delivery until next the following week, which meant that the human was still stuck with the exhausting task of going to the local grocery store on a daily basis.

' _You know it's funny. Before all this, I don't think I would have been able to carry 20 lbs. of groceries all the way to my house without having to stop for a breather. But now, I'm carrying at least twice that, and I don't even notice the ...'_

"OH MY HELPPP! SOMEBODY STOP THIS CRAZY THING!"

His inner monologue violently interrupted by the sudden cry for help, Kimihito turned his head in time to have his face make contact with something soft an squishy before he felt the familiar sensation of his back slamming into a hardened surface, while his front also received its fair share of painful attention.

"Oh Dear. My sincerest apologies dear sir. I've only just acquired this contraption, and I'm still learning how to operate it properly. Hopefully your selfless heroisms in leaping to my aid did not leave you too injured"?

Groaning in pain, Kimihito raised his head from his oddly comfy pillow, only to discover that a beautiful pink haired girl was in his arms, wearing clothes that resembled a gothic maid, and that the soft airbags he had been resting in where in fact the girl's breasts.

Quickly moving to apologize for his unintentional perversity, even if he silently admitted to himself that it had been an enjoyable experience, Kimihito sought to reassure the girl that he was fine, not knowing that as he did so, he was laying the foundations for even more chaos in his household, in ways that he couldn't have possible imagined.

(Scene change)

While Kimihito's shopping trip was interrupted due to some unforeseen heroics, the other male of the household was finishing what had become his regular morning routine. And while Xeno could honestly say that he enjoyed his daily sparring sessions with Centorea because it gave him a chance to try out new techniques, the truth of the matter was that he found it immensely amusing to rile up the well-endowed centaur.

"Don't tell me your already tired Centorea, we've only been at this for what? 15 min now. Would have thought that a woman of your obvious skills would have been able to go on for twice as long".

Smirking at the tired grin he was getting from the jogging suit wearing centaur, for earlier in their matches he had suggested that she wear something that restrained her impressive assets from bouncing all other the place, the robe wearing hybrid put a finger to his chin in mock consideration as he sought to inspire his dueling partner to keep going.

"You know it occurs to me, that stamina on the battlefield has the potential to translate into stamina in the bedroom. So if that means you can only last 15 minutes during a friendly little dueling match, how long do you think you will last once you've worked up the courage to take Kimmy Boy to bed with you"?

Like he predicted, the combination of mocking not only her combat abilities, but also her developing relationship with his host served to inspire the female centaur to make another aggressive lunge, something which he managed easily dodge since he knew that Centorea would lose any resemblance to her usual poised self in her attempt to guard not only her honor, but the honor of her beloved master.

"I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND LET YOU INSULT ME IN SUCH A MANNER"!

Dodging a particularly vicious blow to the head by jumping out of reach of the enraged centaur's wooden sword, the male hybrid waited for his partner's developing attack before he decided to make his move. Moving to the side at the last possible second so she didn't end up brawling into him, Xeno quickly placed his weapon on the back of her neck, signifying that their duel had ended in his victory.

Sporting a smirk, Xeno moved to console his newest training partner, even though his chosen method of doing so usually held traces of mockery.

"I believe I've warned you before about letting your emotions get the better of you Centorea. However, despite the fact that you lost, yet again, you are definitely showing improvement. Not enough to consider you a serious threat, but enough to make this venture worthwhile ".

Sheathing his sword to indicate that their sparring session was over, and doing his best not to laugh at the furious expression of the equestrian girl, Xeno couldn't help but think back to that highly amusing day where his interactions with the more combative member of the household became more interesting.

(Flashback) _First morning since arrival_

As was his usual habit ever since Smith decided that he should work for the food and lodging the government provided for him, Xeno began his day by performing a series of intense physical exercises under the rays of the early morning sun. Usually he would start with a series of pushups, followed by a 10 minute jogging session wearing specially weighted clothes, finishing off with a series of katas that would astound any human practitioner by the agility and power that went into them. In addition to this, the male hybrid would use the brief moment of solitude to reflect on the past actions of his more competitive teammates, who for reason's he couldn't quite fathom, always managed to invade his personal space by either trapping him in a suffocating, yet extremely affectionate hug, or by ensuring that a training spar ended up with him pinning his female partner to the ground. And even more strangely, before he left, Smith was starting to make noise about wanting to train with him as well, something about being able to prepare herself should she ever have to face a non human opponent single handedly.

However before he could to even guess why he was deemed an easy target by the energetic women in his life, the male hybrid sensed that he was no longer alone in the surprisingly spacious backyard. Turning his head to discover the identity of his unexpected companion, Xeno was unsurprised to discover that it was Centorea, who like him, had risen early to begin her training.

Seeing that she was unaware of his presence as she started practicing with her fake sword, and sensing an opporunity for amusement, Xeno silently made his way over to the sword swinging centaur, carefully ensuring that he was out of range of her rear hoofs should she kick out startled.

"I must admit I didn't expect to be the only one up at this early hour. But considering the warrior nature of centaur race, it would make sense for you to get in as much training in a day as you are able".

Startled, Centorea instinctively swung her sword to knock out the unknown intruder, only for Xeno to lean back slightly to dodge it. Realizing that she had almost dealt her fellow housemate a serious injury the blonde centaur quickly lowered her weapon and started to apologize profusely for her actions.

"Ahh...Xe...Xeno. Please forgive me. I thought everyone was still asleep and did not realize that you were out here. I pray you are unhurt?"

Trying not to laugh at the almost comical way in which the buxom girl was demonstrating her regret, Xeno quickly moved to let her know that he had no hard feelings for her actions.

"Oh its quite alright, luckily I placed myself just out of your reach, so no harm done. It actually a nice break from my usual routine since the rest of my...well I guess you can call them teammates even if I'm only a part time member, never get up this early so I have to train by myself. That is of course you're still open to the idea of sparring with me"?

Thankful that Xeno did not hold a grudge for her actions, the buxom monster girl perked up with excitement at the chance to properly train.

"YESSSS...I mean, of course I am. If I am to prove that I am worthy of acting as my master's shield and sword, I need to ensure that my skills are finely honed. And the only effective way that I can achieve this is if I have someone to train with".

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Xeno used his tail to grab his own training weapon, a wooden samurai sword, and flashed the battle ready centaur a confident grin.

"Now before we begin, I feel I should warn you. My particular style of training is probably something you haven't experienced before, so know that whatever I say or do, I'm saying it with the purpose to rile you up. Cause my philosophy has always been 'Victory at ANY Cost'. So don't feel too discouraged when I mop the floor with you".

Saying this Xeno's demeanor changed from being a polite friendly one, into a challenging mocking one.

Surprised as she was at witnessing the male's demeanor change from being a polite and friendly comrade to a mocking arrogant opponent, Centorea nevertheless raised her own weapon in a ready stance, looking forward to show just why no one messed with a proud centaur a warrior.

"You will come to regret those words Xeno. I have trained in combat since I could walk, so it is you who shall meet defeat this day".

Finishing her speech with a bow, Xeno casually bowed in return, but still did not raised his weapon even when his opponent charged towards him.

At the last second, Xeno quickly side stepped the Centaur, ducking when her sword got close to him.

"Is that the standard method Centaur warriors use when fighting an opponent? Head on assaults? I suppose that would be adequate against the average thug, but if that's the best you can do then Kimmy boy should really invest in another protector".

Xeno's words only served to enrage Centorea, who gave up notion of having a friendly duel with the impudent male in front her.

" _How dare he question my place at my lord's side, he shall regret his words"._

"Yahhh"

The enraged centaur girl swung her sword at her mocking observer, and to her surprise not only did he mange to block deflect her blow, but she found herself staring down the end of his own sword.

"Hmmm, quick to anger, never a good sign. I wonder what Kimmy boy would say if he discovered his knightly centaur had a violent temper". The taunting male withdrew his sword and raised it in a defensive position, waiting for the enraged female to make the first move".

"How dare you disrespect my master" This time launching herself into the air, Centorea sought to win the duel by shattering his defense. The move might have worked if Xeno didn't use his previously hidden tail to wrap around the airborne centaur's leg and drag her to the ground.

Looking down at his crashed opponent, Xeno could only sadly shake his head at how easy she was to rile up. "You know I didn't think a noble centaur would react to such lighthearted jests. I guess all the hype on what powerful warriors you make was just talk ".

Pulling herself off the ground, Centorea glared at her tormentor's words.

"How dare you mock a member of the noble centaur race".

Throwing all of her strength into her attack, Centorea lunged forward with her sword, only for Xeno to dodge her thrust, and bringing his sword down on her own weapon, knocking it out of her hand, and then holding his blade to her throat, indicating that he had won the match.

Shocked by the fact that she had lost, Centorea could only numbly prepare herself as she waited for Xeno to gloat over his victory. However she was surprised when he abandoned the mocking tone he had used during the course of their duel in favor of adopting a more lecturing one.

"Do you know why you lost Centorea? It's because you allowed your emotions to take control of you, and while there is nothing wrong with using your feelings to inspire your determination to fight for victory, you lack the necessary training to ensure that they don't cloud your judgment".

Shocked as she was at her defeat, the pride she felt for her race's abilities merely caused Centorea to scoff at his words.

"Impossible, my emotions have always been in control when I fight, regardless of the circumstances".

Turning his back on her, Xeno strove to make his point.

"And yet my comments about our respective host made you want to inflict grievous harm on me didn't they? However it's not a total loss. Despite your performance, you do have the capability for improvement, and since you're the only other weapon user in this house, amateurish though you may be, you'll keep my own skills from rusting too quickly, while you can only improve"

As angry as she was at the methods Xeno used to obtain victory, not to mention the fact that he had no problems pointing out her flaws, the blonde centaur couldn't help voicing her curiosity to the hybrid's offer.

"Why would I subject myself to such dishonorable training techniques"?

"Probably because you need to train yourself against them, and since my habitation in this household makes us. Allies, it would be remiss of me to allow anything to happen to Kimmy boy. And since I have no desire to be his constant shadow, training you kills 2 birds with one stone…don't you agree.

Narrowing her eyes at his offer, Centorea quickly realized that Xeno was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

'Alright, but I warn you, the day will come where I surpass you, and you will recant your crude words".

Raising an eyebrow at the determination of the centaur's words, Xeno couldn't keep himself from smirking as he gave his reply".

"Hmmmmm. We shall see Centorea, we shall see".

(Flashback ends)

Coming back to reality, Xeno decided to end their little sparring session, for despite his companion's remarkable progress, she still had a ways to go in matching him.

"Well that was another fun training session don't you think?"

"Heh...heh...if you say so".

Having been subject to Xeno's slightly twisted type of amusement, she had quickly discovered that the best way to deal with his humor was to respond to it with manners. Apparently he had a thing about rudeness, and while he had nothing against dead pan humor, outright disrespect was something he would make her suffer for.

"I do, when we started, I only had to dodge your attack for you to miss, now I have to occasionally put some effort into beating you. Not much, mind you, but still it is clear that you are progressing, despite still being too easily distracted by your emotions".

Despite slightly blushing at the praise his words carried, Centorea still had problems accepting his belief on emotions in combat.

"My emotions are what drives me to succeed". Centorea said this with all the pride a member of the Centaur race could do.

Unsurprised that his main point had not yet sunken in, Xeno sought to once again make it clear that an emotional warrior does not mean a victorious one.

"True, but you still haven't truly accepted what I taught you...you're more likely to emerge victorious if you have control over your emotions than if they have control over you"

Knowing that his advice had merit, if particularly hard for her to follow, the blonde monster girl bowed her head to her partner, for her pride as a centaur refused to let her acknowledge him as her superior, though Xeno could tell that he had made great progress in tempering her arrogance.

"I…will try to keep that in mind"

Pleased that she was starting to accept his viewpoint, Xeno decided to end their lesson in favor of allowing them to continue with the solitary parts of their morning routines.

"Good. Now I do believe it's time for your morning jaunt, which means it's time for me to go and find out what delicious concoction Miia has made for breakfast.

Centorea shuddered at the unnecessary torture the now grinning hybrid was putting himself through. For while the rest of the household found the lamia's attempts at the culinary arts to be quite lethal, for some reason Xeno had actually professed a great liking for Miia's cooking, and to the horror of all, had actually inspired the reptilian girl to increase the development of her deadly culinary skills.

"I still cannot fathom why you haven't yet died from eating her cooking. Not even the most despicable coward deserves to be subject to that".

Chucking in amusement at the centaurs words, Xeno made his way towards the house, but not before conveying a most horrifying idea he just had.

"Now Centorea, I believe we've talked about rudeness before. Do so again...then I'm afraid I'll have to insist that you join me for breakfast, everyone day for about a month. I'm certain Miia would be delighted in having another person to cook for since Kimmy Boy has somehow managed to repeatedly dodge her attempts to force feed him".

With that final warning, Xeno eagerly made his way inside to enjoy his unique breakfast, leaving his pupil to shake with fear as she silently contemplated to herself that Miia's cooking had the potential to be the deadliest trial any centaur could ever face.

 **...**

As Xeno made his way to the kitchen, he was able to hear that his favorite chef was already working on her latest concoction of the day. Having someone in the house who actually enjoyed her cooking thrilled the excitable lamia, who had taken it upon herself to try and take over the kitchen at least once every day, much to the shock and horror of most of the household.

Entering the kitchen area, Xeno was momentarily rendered speechless as he stared greedily at the tantalizing sight that greeted him. Somehow Miia, despite the fact that she couldn't have possibly have been awake for more than 30 mins since she was still asleep when the combative members of the household began their sparring session, the amount of food she had managed to produce would have been enough to feed a small army. But since his appetite was a great deal larger than most humans, although not quite as ravenous as Zombina's, the hybrid merely looked at the towering stacks of food with the same eagerness one usually felt when they were about to consume a comfortably filling meal.

Moving his eyes away from the mini banquet towards the chef herself, idly noticing that the cheerful reptilian chef wore nothing more than an oversized t-shirt that nicely molded to her curvaceous form, Xeno couldn't help but wonder why it was she always seemed to adopt a slightly more guarded persona around him, even if she was thrilled to be able to show offer her developing culinary skills.

However, despite being genuinely happy that she was finally receiving positive feedback for her cooking, Miia's interactions with the male hybrid where always awkward. While behaving like her usual bubbly self when they were in a room with other people, whenever Xeno directed a comment or question to her, or whenever they found themselves to be alone, she tended to act rather shy and quiet.

While he was somewhat used to this behavior, Xeno was confused as to why she was acting this way, because apart from a single misunderstanding **,** he had done nothing to antagonize her or the rest of the household, training sessions with Centorea being the sole exception.

Unaware that she was no longer the sole occupant in the kitchen, Miia was thinking about her own confusing interactions with the male hybrid, and how her inability to move past the highly embarrassing incident was causing her to react in a way that was very similar to how she first acted when meeting Darling for the first time.

And while she could admit to herself that it hadn't been an unpleasant experience, indeed she had almost lost control of her libido when she first felt that the body she had assumed to be Darling's was more hardened than what she was expecting, the fact of the matter was she had only intended to do such a thing with her beloved host. Not with her admittedly handsome housemate.

However, despite the incident happening only a mere 4 days ago, she still vividly recalled it as if she and Xeno were embracing right at that very instant.

(Flashback)

Morning in the Kursu household began as it usually did.

Xeno would wake up at the crack of dawn to enjoy a brief period of solitude before he began his training with Centorea, Kimihito would frantically get out of bed to ensure that breakfast would comprise of something that wasn't liable to send his guests to the hospital, and the remaining girls would still be asleep in their beds.

However on this particular morning, the human host had decided to rise extra early in order to properly show his gratitude for the life saving assistance rendered him by the slightly mocking male hybrid.

"You're up rather early Kimmy boy. I'm afraid the spectacle of watching a braless centaur fight hasnt started yet, but I commend you on your attempt to find a good place to watch.

Sputtering in embarrassment as he quickly turned to face the smirking visage of his male house guest, Kimihito accidentally managed to ruin his carefully prepared banquet as his waving arms sent the plates of food crashing to the ground, though thankfully the scalding hot pitcher of coffee was prevented from hurting anyone by Xeno's lightening quick reflexes.

Grabbing 2 mugs from the counter, Xeno gave the flustered human an inquisitive look as he used his tail to pour both of them a glass of the nearly spilled beverage. Recovering from his initial shock, Kimihito accepted the offered drink and looked at Xeno with an irritated expression.

"Can you please stop sneaking up on me like that? While I get that you've probably been trained to enter a room silently, theirs no need to do it here".

Taking a sip of the beverage that had previously been reserved for Smith's exclusive consumption, the hybrid looked slightly mournful at the splattered remains of what could have proved to been an awesome, before turning his head to give his host a genuinely apologetic expression.

 **"** Sorry about that. It's not exactly a skill you can easily turn off you know. Though I'm slightly curious as to why you're making breakfast this early. Usually youe not up or another hour or 2, and from my own experiences when dealing with hyperactive females, even the promise of a good meal isn't enough to get them out of bed earlier then they have to".

Cocking his head in confusion as to how Xeno already knew what was already a well established fact in the Kurusu household, Kimihito was preventing from offering his own opinion on the subject as he heard the familar sound of scales scraping across the wooden floors.

"Darling, what's going on? I heard something crash".

Slithering into the kitchen wearing nothing more than a fluffy pink bathrobe that revealed only the barest hint of her ample cleavage, Miia shot the pair of males a questioning look that was oddly adorable in her half asleep state.

"Sorry about that Miia. Just a little accident involving breakfast, so no serious harm done. Why don't you go back to bed and I'll cal...GRKKKK **"**

Instead of listenting to the slightly embarrassed human, Miia used her coils to drag him into one of her usual bone crushing hugs, ignorant of the fact that the male hybrid was now flashing their trapped host a look that was a mixture between pity and amusement.

 **"** Oh Darling you don't have to apologize. I'm just happy that nothing happened to you. Since I'm already up, why don't you relax and let me be the one to make breakfast this morning. It's the least I can do after all the hard word you've done in looking after us".

Releasing her favorite hugging toy, and oblivious to the fact that he was now desperately trying to force air into his oxygen starved lungs, the now cheerful lamia busily began the process of organizing the materials she would need to make the concoctions she called food, completly missing the conversation that was happening between her newest housemate and her host.

 **"** You all right Kimmy boy? No bones broken or organs punctured"?

Keeping his voice down so he wouldn't accidentally upset Miia by his line of questioning, Xeno extended his hand to the still heavily breathy human, who graciously accepted the offer of aid to pull off the floor since his legs were still numb from the lamia's affectionate embrace.

 **"** No I'm fine. It's become a regular occurrence ever since Smith signed me up for the program, so my body's used to it. Though I'm not sure I can handle the normal amount of bruising AND heavy food poisoning in the same day".

Raising an eybrow in amusement at the human's horror stricked expression, Xeno briefly turned his head in the direction of now humming Miia before it occured to him just why his host was acting like he was inches from experiencing a gruesome death.

"Judging by your panic stricken expression, I'm guessing that Miia's enthusiasm for learning the culinary arts exceeds her ability to produce anything remotely edible?

Nodding his head with a seriousness that wouldn't have been out of place at a funeral, and knowing that it was within his power to prevent another one of his house guests from coming down with food poisoning, Kimihito attempted to explain the potentially lethal circumstances they now found themselves.

"She tries her best, but unfortunately that just means that she'll add more ingredients to try and improve the flavor of what ever it was that poisoned us. The only one who hasn't been affected is Suu, but thats only because she can eat anything".

Sensing that his host wished to escape this situation, but wouldn't do so as since it would likely hurt Miia's feelings if she discovered that nobody wanted to eat her food, Xeno suprised himself by once again coming to the human's aide, for unlike the time where he helped Kimihito sort out his financial issues, this time their was no clear benefit for him to offer his assistance.

 **"** Seeing as your about to have yet another panic attack, if you want to make a break for it, I won't rat you out. I'll even provide you with a plausible Smith related excuse in case Miia wonders where you've run off too.

Surprised at the generosity being shown to him by his male house guest, and feeling immensely guilty for abandoning Xeno to whatever culinary horrors that Miia was sure to feed him, Kimihito nevertheless accepted the hybrids offer with a quick smile.

" Thanks Xeno. I promise I'll make this up to you. But word of advice, if she give's you anything that's still moving, you're best bet is to say your allergic to it".

Figuring it wouldn't be a good idea to tell the slightly squeamish human that he no problems when it came to consuming food that was still alive, Xeno merely shook his head in amusement as his host quickly made his escape, causing the male hybrid to contemplate about having a one on one conversation with the red haired snake girl.

However before he could even begin to think of what he would say to the reptilian beauty, Xeno quickly found himself unable to move as Miia, intent on enjoying the rare moment of solitude with her beloved host, and thinking that it had been Xeno who left instead of her beloved Darling, had rapidly wrapped her coils around the shocked hybrid, keeping her back to him as she enjoyed the simple pleasure of once again having her romantic interested nestled comfortably in her lower half **.**

"Nyah Darling, It's been a while since we've had some alone time to ourselves. If we had more time, I would show you just how deep my feelings for you have grown. But since we're in a bit of a hurry, and the fact that I don't want the others to up their game if they interrupt us while doing naughty things, I'll simply have to settle with giving you a lamia patented massage".

Shocked as he was by the current predicament he found himself in, Xeno couldn't prevent the soft sigh of pleasure that escaped his lips as Miia's surprisingly soft coils began to gently rub up and down his no longer tense body. However, even though his mind was beginning to cloud from the pleasurable experience, the male hybrid nevertheless felt guilty for enjoying the experience, since it was clear to him that it should have been his human host trapped in the silken like coils of the reptilian beauty, not him, the slightly reclusive newcomer.

But before he could summon the will power to end the highly comforting massage session, he suddenly found himself in the familiar position of his face being forced into a girl's cleavage, and while Miia didn't possess a large enough chest to completely envelop his head like Tio was fond of doing, her breasts were still big enough to ensure that he wouldn't be able to draw breath anytime soon.

With her eye's closed in blissful ignorance of not only the identity of her victim, but also to the fact that she was now slowly suffocating the trapped male, Miia enjoyed the slight shivers of ecstasy that shot through her body as the male hybrid desperately tried to escape his predicament.

"I'm sorry Darling. I know that you were enjoying my skills as a masseuse, but theirs just something about you that makes me want to hold you close. And since Smith decided to add more and more people into the house, the chance to embrace you has decreased. By the way, have you been working out? Your body feels a lot more toned than the last time we shared a moment like this. Have you been preparing yourself for the moment when you finally decided to take my virginity? Because truth be told Darling, I like the new you".

Running a hand lovingly through the male's hair before deciding to raise his head for a kiss, Miia was immediately aware of the differences that couldn't be explained by any sort of human based workout. For one, the hair she was touching was far silkier and shorter than the unruly mess she had come to identify as Kimihito's unique hair style. And the other thing was that the face she was currently holding had a more angular feel to it, nothing like the well rounded face she had come to admire.

Opening her eyes with some reluctance, Miia found that the face she had been pulling in for a kiss wasnt her beloved host, but rather her fellow housemate, who understandably sported a shocked expression on his face.

Conscious of the fact that her lower half was still coiled around the wide eyed hybrid, and desperately trying to forget the pleasure that had shot through her body as she felt his attempts to escape her loving embrace, Miia quickly unwrapped her tail from her accidental target, dropping Xeno onto the floor as she frantically tried to apologize for her action **s.**

"I'm so sorry Xeno! I didn't mean to do that too you, I mean I didn't mean to act like that, I mean I did but thought you were Darling, I mean I would never have done what I did if I knew it was you. Please forgive me".

Picking himself off the floor, and trying his best to keep his own embarrassed feelings in check, the male hybrid quickly put to use a skill that he had come to utilize whenever Smith purposefully left him with the emotionally taxing job of calming down the regularly emotional Tio.

"Miia calm down. It wasn't not your fault, well not entirely at least, I too share some of the blame for what happened since I should have spoken up before the situation began to get out oh hand. Besides, despite the best efforts of Smith's merry band of minions, I'm not really good when it comes to dealing with physical expressions of emotion, though I admit that I'm far better at it than when I first came to this country, even if most human's have issues with my appearance".

Surprised as she was by the confession from her usually composed housemate, Miia couldn't help but hear the slightest traces of resentment in his voice as he talked about what he used to be like.

It was in that moment that Miia saw what could have happened to her if it weren't for the kindness shown to her by such individuals liker her Darling and Smith when she was first introduced to human society. While she wasn't fully aware of the male's past, the lamia hazard a guess that like her, Xeno had been excited to leave his insular community and explore the world, only to have his hopes dashed as he discovered that the vast majority of humanity preferred beings with cute fluffy features, not beings with sharp claws and teeth. And whereas she had been lucky to have been placed with a host who accepted all beings regardless of their non human parts, Xeno had been placed with people who probably treated him like a monster.

Unaware of the reptilian girl's quiet reflection, and slightly disgusted with himself as he remembered the shamefully weak bundle of nerves he had been after Smith rescued him from his filthy prison, Xeno was was surprised when he felt himself being pulled into a hug by the red haired lamia, doing his best to maintain his composure as Miia's breasts where pushed into his back.

Fighting the urge to escape from the oddly comforting embrace, since his time with Tio and Zombina had taught him that any attempt to escape from a display of affection would result in him having to deal with either an emotional outburst from the incredibly buxom agent, or having to endure the undead girl's macabre sense of perversity, Xeno accepted the lamia's hug with a small smile.

For her part, hugging the black haired hybrid reminded Miia of the initial feelings she had experienced when she had first layed eye's on her latest housemate. But thanks to her mistaken actions in using her coils to entertain the male she thought was her human host, those feelings had become stronger, and to her great distress, the snake girl now found herself comparing the not so regrettable differences between the two men in her life **.**

Whereas Darling wore his heart on his sleeve, never acting on his feelings for fear of hurting the girls, Xeno was more guarded when it came to letting his emotions show, choosing to hide his thoughtful and caring nature by being distantly polite or by claiming that he was acting out of self-interest.

But while she found the personality types of the two males to be equally endearing, if a tad annoying to the passionate lamia since she was never one to hide her feelings or not act on them, it was when it came to examining the physical attributes of the two boys that Miia became fully aware of the difference between a human physique, and a liminal one.

While Kimihito possessed incredible durability for a human, his appearance in the muscle department could be described as slightly above average, with some definition on his arms and torso giving him the look of someone who lightly exercises on a regular basis. Xeno on the other hand was different, for while he favored wearing long baggy clothes, having felt his body, the male hybrid possessed a body that would have sent her village into a lustful frenzy if they got the chance to see what he was like without a shirt on. With broad shoulders, arms covered in hardened, yet not overly large muscles, and a sculptured torso, not to mention his impressive height, Xeno had a slight edge over his human host in the purely phsyical realm.

Thinking about Xeno in terms of physical characteristics brought a large brush to the snake girls face, for she was also able to feel Xeno's growing... excitement at the treatment she was giving him, even if the rest of his body remained motionless. And while that damned law forbade sexual relationships between liminals and their human hosts, Miia was reminded that as a liminal, Xeno was not bound by that particular law, so it would be perfectly legal if he was to engage in some hot writhing activity with a perfectly willing non human woman.

Realizing that her thoughts were starting to go in a direction that replaced the bedroom fantasizes of her host with her housemate, Miia hurriedly ended her hug, missing the slight frown that adorned Xeno's face as she quickly handed him a plate full of scrambled eggs, raw pieces of meat, and for some reason burnt chili peppers.

Seeing the male hybrid stare at her food with curiosity, Miia felt the usual feelings of despair as she believed that she had once again managed to create something that was deemed inedible by the members of the household. But to her astonishment, not only did Xeno try her cooking without a look of digust on his face as he did so, but he quickly proceeded to shovel in another forkful, giving off a clear signal that he was enjoying her oddly prepared meal.

"I don't know what Kimmy boy was worried about? This is delicious, easily the best breakfast I've ever had".

Even though she was overjoyed by the fact that someone had finally appreciated her talents in the kitchen, Miia couldn't help giving the male hybrid an incredulous expression, since she suspected that part of the reason he was acting so nice was because he was trying to apologize for not speaking up when she began to give him a massage.

"Really? Your the first person whose said that. But I don't think..."

"Then it's their loss. I mean, it may not be a traditional breakfast, but that isn't important if it tastes as good as this. You should keep at it".

Fighting the blush that was spreading across her face as she listened to the praise she was receiving from the clearly ravenous male, Miia couldn't help but feel that her earlier determination to ensure that her feelings remained focused on a single male had just taken a heavy blow.

Deciding to see how her feelings would develop as she spent more time with the male hybrid, the reptilian beauty pulled up a chair to join her fellow house guests in the consumption of her food, slightly shocked as to why she wasn't as upset as she should have been at this new turn of events.

(End flash back)

However after that day, the interactions between the two liminals had mostly changed back to what they were before the incident, with Xeno choosing to interact with the household only when he deemed it necessary, while Miia continued her pursuit for their host's affections. However, their were a couple of subtle changes to their demeanor that stemmed from both of them rembembering their accidental bonding session.

While he was still a tad anti social, Xeno nevertheless found himself spending more time with his housemates, and while he never let slip to the rest of the household of what passed between him and Miia, the male hybrid found himself starting to sneak quick glances at the red haired lamia when he thought no one was looking. And while he continued to torment his human host by either bluntly pointing out the potential benefits of dating a monster girl, or suprising him with his near silent movements, Xeno couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed with the human as he began to view his host's inability to choose which girl to pursue a relationship with as being similar to someone who decides to take the last copy of a video game, but hadn't quite decided if he wanted to keep it or not.

For her part, Miia began to find herself thinking more and more about that intimate moment she had shared with the male hybrid, comparing it to all the times she had ensnared her human host within her coils. And while she hadn't yet reached a decision of which action she preferred more, the lamia couldn't help but fantasize how far they could have gotten if only she had kept her eyes closed.

Shaking her head to clear it of that potentially dangerous line of thinking, Miia noticed that the object of her thoughts had decided to sit himself down at the kitchen table, with his tail swaying mindlessly as he read the morning's newspaper.

Deciding that now would be a perfect time to get to know the male hybrid without having to expose her nervous feelings to the rest of the house, Miia piled a plate full of her latest dish, a unusual combination of hard boiled eggs and French toast made from mustard, soy sauce, and wasbi, and slithered over to the still reading male.

However before she could give him a word of greeting, the sound of the front door opening, quickly followed by words of praise spoken by an unfamiliar, yet oddly melodious voice, alerted the two hybrids that not only had their host returned, but that the latest member of the household had just arrived.

 **AND that's enough for now.**

 **Apologize for the wait, but figured you all would want a really long chapter (if u count nearly 9000 words long that is) so combined two chapters...editied the hell out of them...and this is the result.**

 **Pleased with how it turned out, and as always want to thank Ghostface4 for his excellent role as my Beta Reader. Couldn't do it without him. AND he has suggested something to me that I fully intend to incorporate with. Don't want to give stuff away two early...but I can say the idea will be interesting to explore.**

 **And now for the developing relationships between the characters.**

 **Xeno of course is still getting used to living with a human who doesn't treat him like a monster. But even though he appreciates this, he cant fight the temptation of annoying him with the typical Xenomoroph trait (i.e. silently sneaking up on a person before the big reveal). That being said, he is more than willing to allievate Kimihito's burden if it means that he gets to stay where he is/improves his living conditions.**

 **The interaction between Xeno and Cerea was fun to write about. Think its believable since not only is Xeno a member of a race that is known for its agility and combat prowess (Gotta remember ONE Xenomorph took on TWO Predators and won) but he has been trained for combat situations, and has regularly spared with like minded people (i.e. the girls of the Mon squad) while Cerea has only trained without having to experience true combat. So its a competition between two beings who are both naturally skilled and well trained, with the deciding factor being experience.**

 **Also, not sure if you noticed it since it was only a small sentence, but their is some evidence that Smith might also have a thing for my Orginal character. Not sure yet if I will develop this further...but the idea has merit, and its still early enough to change direction if I feel like it.**

 **And then of course theirs Miia's growing attachment to Xeno. I believe that it is possible for her to end up with someone else, since the series never really shows her positively reacting with any other male besides Kimihito, so it is plausible for a love triangle to develop before she decides which one to go for. I confess that it is my intention to have her ultimately end up with Xeno, if only because their is a distinct lack of Miia/OC pairings, and because it will be funny to see her get into cat fights with Tio.**

 **Oh and before I forget, been brought to my attention that some ppl are questioning my placement of Cathyl in Xeno's pairings. Still up in the air on whether it will be a one night stand, full relationship, or merely have her remain friends with Xeno, but since we have a ways to go til we get to that point...their is time to consider all possibilities.**

 **Not sure when the next chapter will appear, since I am also working on my Highschool DXD story at the same time...but since its merely editing, instead of creating, should more or less take around the same amount of time as this chapter did, since I', combining two chapters.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.**

 **AND PLLLLZZZZZ REVIEW. Always nice to get feedback (not flames of course) and like to see that my work is worthy enough for comment (always bugs me when I only get 1 or 2 comments for a long chapter lol)**


	5. Mermaids and Hen Fights

Chapter 8: Chp 7 Fishy Circumstances

 _10 Minutes Earlier_

Blissfully unaware of the slowly developing relationship that was occurring between the excitable lamia and his only male house guest, Kimihito was currently enjoying the time away from his chaotic household by spending it with the pink haired beauty who had crashed into him.

Ignoring the slight pain in his body as he pushed the grateful girl's wheelchair down the street, something that had become almost second nature to him ever since Smith decided he would make a suitable host for the cultural exchange program; Kimihitio listened to the grateful apologies of his rather beautiful companion with the same light hearted smile that had sparked the chaotic life style he was now enjoying at home.

"Once again I must express my most sincere gratitude for saving me good sir, though I feel terrible for causing you to suffer what I'm sure is a terrible injury".

Thinking that having his body used as an airbag was no big deal compared to having his bones crack as Miia used him as a body pillow, or waking up to discover that his head was completely submerged in Suu's torso, the black haired human couldn't help but chuckle at his companion's concern.

"Don't worry about it. Considering what I have to deal with at home, using my body to shield a beautiful maiden from harm is a walk in the park. Though I think we shouldn't make this a regular thing, cause with what I have to deal with at home, I'm not sure how more punish...I mean heroism my body can take".

Giggling cutely at the deadpan expression that was currently adorning her rescuer's face, and failing to prevent the slight blush that spread across her face from hearing that her hero considered beautiful, the blue eyed girl couldn't help the slightly mischievous grin that spread across her face as she decided to indulge her curiosity about her future host's lifestyle.

"Does that mean your constantly placing yourself in harms way just to save a beautiful damsel from a cruel and unfortunate fate? I was beginning to wonder if such a sacrificial tendency was still present in the world of humans. But then again, Madame Smith did say that you were rather like a story book hero, so shouldn't be surprised to find that she was right".

Laughing in slight embarrassment at his companion's observation, it took Kimihitio to process exactly what it was that the now smiling pinkette had said.

"Hang on, you know Smith? Long black hair? Large breas...I meana developed figure? And always wears sun glasses"?

Nodding her head with a serene smile, the dress wearing pinkette patiently waited to see if her escort would connect the dots on his own, or if she would need to provide another hint to her identity. Judging by the way his face seemed to effortlessly morph into a blank expression, something which she expected was his default look whenever the lazy government coordinator was mentioned, the blue eyed girl knew that Kimihitio had finally realized just who he had rescued.

"You know I'm really starting to wonder why Smith hasn't been fired for criminal negligence, cause it seems that every time she assigns a homestay under my care, I always end up getting abducted, drowned, though Smith had nothing to do with Suu's entrance into my life, or being run over by beautiful girls that Smith should have been watching more closely".

Doing her best not to giggle as she listened to her black haired hero grumble about their government coordinator's rather lax approach to her duties, and not bothering to fight the faint blush that appeared on her face as she heard him use the word beautiful to describe her appearance, though she could tell he said it unintetntinoally, Mero put on an amused expression of cheerfulness as she listened to her host's unnecessary introduction.

"Sorry bout that, Smith's work ethic always seems to cause me stress. Anyways, my name's...".

"Kimihito Kurusu. And I'm Mero Lorelei, your newest houseguest".

Chuckling in embarrassment as he realized he almost introduced himself to someone who already knew who he was, though thankfully Mero stepped in before he could do so, the human host adopted a serious expression as he looked into the smiling face of the blue eyed mermaid.

"So, hopefully I'm not being rude in asking this, but how exactly did you end up roaming the streets without supervision? For while Smith might be a tad...lax in her duties, I don't think even she would allow someone of your...background to just casually roam around an unfamiliar city without supervision".

Adopting a slightly guilty expression as she stared into the questioning expression of her human savior, and hoping that their was no deeper meaning behind the term he used to point out her race, the dress wearing pinkette rubbed her head in embarrassment as she proceeded to explain to her host as to the circumstances of their potentially lethal meeting.

"Well you see, Miss Smith was supposed to deliver me to your residence this morning, but due to her superiors directing her to respond to some liminal related emergency, I was left to my own devices. And since I had taken the time to memorize as to where I would be staying during the course of my exchange, not to mention the directions on how to get their from Miss Smith's workplace, I decided to take it upon myself and alleviate some of my coordinator's burden".

Leaving out that her decision has been somewhat influenced by the fact that she hadn't been allowed to leave the confines of the government facility until her paperwork had been cleared, and the fact that she had descended into a slight state of romantic frenzy when she learned that her future host barely managed to survive the introductions of his female house guests, Mero waited for her host to give his opinion of what he heard.

ÈWell, cant say I agree with what you did, since even if you have the route memorized, its still not wise to explore a city you've never been to before. But knowing Smith, she probably already has a good idea where youève gone off to, so hopefully things wonèt turn out too bad. Though I think sheès gonna blame me for this since your my new home stay, but since sheès likely to get back at me by mooching more food off of me, I suppose its alrightÈ.

Smiling at the relieved looking mermaid, and doing his best not to shudder at the future scolding he was bound to receive from the usually lax government coordinator, Kimihito was pulled out of his musings by the slightly hestiant voice of his companion.

"Forgive me for asking this Dear Sir, but don't you live at 666 Saitama Street"? ( _This is more or less the address given by the wiki)_

Shooting Mero a look of surprise before he remembered that she had taken the time to memorize exactly where she would be staying during the course of her exchange, Kimihito out a smile on his face as he nodded at the mermaid's question.

"Yes I do. Shouldn't be to long til we get there, then we can call Smith and tell her that your alright".

Giving a slight nod at the human's words, and sporting a smile that somehow managed to come across as both assuring and slightly nervous, the pink haired girl couldn't help but point out something that had managed to slip past her host's notice.

"If that's the case, then might I suggest we change direction? For while I am unfamiliar with how your house looks, I do believe that we passed a house that had the same address as yours".

Discovering that he had indeed passed his house without noticing, Kimihito quickly corrected his mistake, and hoping that he hadn't made a complete fool of himself, though judging by the amused giggling of his newest house guest he suspected he had failed in that regard, the black haired human could only look on with slightly bashful expression as the pink haired mermaid got her first look of her new living space.

"I must compliment you Dear Sir, your home looks very comfortable. While my experience with surface dwellings only extends to the governmental buildings I've habitated since I've come to this country, I can honesty say that I much prefer the welcoming aura of this building more than the regulated structures where Madame Smith works".

Rubbing his head in slight embarrassment at the pinkette's genuine, if somewhat unnecessary praise, the human host was prevented from offering his gratitude to the aquatic girl by the now familiar sound of scales franticly slithering across hardwood floors, and if his hearing wasnt play a trick on him, the incredibly faint, but nevertheless present sound of talons clicking against the floor.

"Darling your just in time. I've finished making breakfast and theirs plenty of...WHO THE HELL IS SHE"?

Having grown somewhat accustomed to Miia's constant mood swings ever since Smith decided that he was tough enough to handle the more...troublesome liminals under her jurisdiction, Kimihito quickly moved to console the somewhat irrational lamia, not that he would ever say that out loud, noticing that his efforts were being watched by a very amused looking Xeno.

"Miia calm dawn, theirs no reason to get upset. This is Mero. You know? The mermaid Smith was forc...I mean adding to our group. I ran in to her while coming back from the grocery store, and since she was by herself, I thought it be better if she came home with me since Smith probably already knows where she was headed".

While he was grateful that Miia seemed to accept his answer, if somewhat grudgingly given that she was still shooting suspicious glances at her aquatic house mate, Kimihtio felt a mild sense of danger course through his body as he looked at at the male hybrid, whose teasing smirk, which was almost been identical to a certain raven haired coordinator's, made him look like a predator who had decided to play with his injured prey before going in for the kill.

"That's awefully nice of you Kimmy Boy. Hopefully your mutual introductions didn't involve some unforeseen heroics on your part. Cause from what Smith and the rest of the house have told me, you have the unfortunate habit of nearly killing yourself everything time you run into a pretty girl".

Shooting a small scowl at the mocking, if largely accurate hybrid, and noticing that Miia was starting to revert back to her usual jealous persona, though he noticed that it seemed to lack some of the intensity it usually possessed, the black haired host quickly turned his attention back to his latest houseguest.

"Mero, this is.".

"Miia and Xeno. Pleasure to meet you both in person at last. I've heard a lot about you from Madame Smith. And you don't have to worry about me stealing away your Darling from you Miss Miia. In fact I will probably support you in your pursuit, allowing me to wallow in despair while my feelings go unreturned by a worthy romantic partner.

Slightly unsettled at the fact that this newcomer knew enough about her before she even stepp...rolled through the door, though somewhat mollified by the fact that she seemed to be genuine in her declaration that she would not seek to be first in Darlings heart, Miia surprised everyone present by slithering towards the smiling mermaid and extending her hand outward with a present, yet somewhat chilling smile.

"Its a pleasure to meet you as well Mero. Hopefully we can be good friend's while your here. Though if you do anything lewd with Darling, I'll be pleased show you just how possessive a snake can be with it's prey".

Miia's warning caused mixed recations from the trio. Kimihito was rubbing his head in embarrassment at once again being the unwilling cause for Miia's jealousy, Xeno was smirking as usual at the human's predicament, but if one looked closely they could tell that his amused expression looked a tad forced, and Mero, she simply waved away the lamia's threat with a smile.

"Oh not to worry. Like I said I have no intention of stepping in the way of your developing romance with your future lover. But I must confess that I can easily see why you would choose to keep Xeno for yourself. His rugged features put me in mind of a disgraced knight who tries to hide his inner chivalry by keeping people from getting to close to him".

Unsure of how to respond to the pinkette's mistaken, but surprisingly not unwelcome, presumption that he was involved with the salmon haired lamia, and fighting the urge to flinch as he heard the mermaid's rather accurate description of his persona, though he doubted that she was aware of the cause, or just how far those those feelings since only Smith had access to his complete file, Xeno was broken out of his inner musings by the somewhat frantic denials of his reptilian housemate.

"Wha...what are you talking about? Xeno isn't the one I call Darling".

Adopting a look of embarrassment as she realized that she had inadvertently mixed up the nicknames Smith had provided her during her brief summarization on her fellow house mates, Mero quickly moved to apologise for her error, though she couldnt help but feel a sense of elation at this discovery.

"My sincerest apologies for mixing up the information that Miss Smith provided for me. When I heard that my homestay would be with both a noble hearted, but potentially sucidal human, and an anti social, but honorable liminal, my mind sort of swam away with my imagination. And now I see that this is even better than I could have hoped for".

Recovering his composure from the mermaid's previous observation, and vehemently hoping that his suspicions on where this conversation seemed to be leading proved to be mistaken, Xeno responded to Mero's declaration with an almost hesitant tone of voice.

"And what exactly where you hoping for when Smith told you about your living arrangements"?

Putting on a smile that was at the same time both joyful and somehow regal, though only the male hybrid was aware of the girl's true identity thanks to his personal ties with the lazy, yet somehow efficient government agent, Mero willingly told the understandingly apprehensive trio just what she had in mind.

"I was hoping that I would come to a household where the two resident male's would fight over my affections, with myself unable to decisively choose which one I liked better, thus ensuring that no matter what happens, my heart would still suffer the burden of having to to cope with the constant wondering of what might have been if I had accepted the other male's offer of love. But this is even better. One kind hearted human who is already being romantically pursued by those who were seduced with his selfless, and thus may not be able to return my fully return my affections even if our societies allowed us to be together, and a world weary warrior who is reluctant to share the feelings of his heart with even the most trusted of his companions, thus ensuring a difficult courting period until the day he decides whether or not to accept my feelings or not".

Adopting an expression that could rival the blanked faced look of his human host, who also was unsure of how to deal with Mero's somewhat twisted views of romance, and noticing that Miia had decide to share the males' look of disbelief at the mermaid's declaration, Xeno moved to try and clear up the misunderstanding, only to be interrupted by the familiar mocking voice of the only human, Kimihito didn't count cause due to his nature as a interspecies host, who treated him like a normal person rather than a dangerous animal.

"As much as it pains me to tell you this Mero, but Darling-Kun is still in the process of evolving out of the friendship zone into the realm of relationships, while Xeno is still in the process of adjusting to the fact that he has 2 energetic and somewhat violence prone females who want to jump his bones. But can't fault you for your taste in men. Darling Kun is the stereotypical nice guy, while Xeno is the ideal bad boy".

Shooting a pointed glare at the recently arrived government agent, Xeno chose to ignore Smith's deliberate attempt to embarrass him as she moved to admonish the pink haired mermaid for her solo exploration.

"Now Mero, I know you took the time to find out all that their was to know about your host, but that does not mean that you can just wander the streets by yourself without supervision. Your lucky that you ran into Darling-Kun, but from now on I don't want you to leave this house unless your accompanied by other members of the household. Understood"?

Receiving a nod from the blue eyed mermaid that showed she understood what she was being told, Smith turned towards her fellow human with a thankful smile, though that look was quickly replaced with her normal ' _I hate to ask this but could you help me'_ expression.

"I appreciate your help with Mero Darling Kun. Lord knows what my superiors what do to me if she somehow managed to get hurt during her solitary excursion, though the fact that she snuck out without me knowing in the first place is not doing me any favors. Anyway, me and my assocate came to drop off all of the personal belongings Mero had at the processing center, and I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to help me".

Since he was well versed with Smith's usual methods in ducking any strenuous activity, knowing that _'I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to help me'?_ meant _'Do the majoirty of the work for me',_ Xeno resigned himself to doing some potentially heavy lifting when he processed the other part of Smith's statement.

Allowing his bored expression to morph into a look that clearly showed he was dreading the answer he would receive from the raven haired agent, but feeling the need to clarify the situation before he bolted, it was with a hesitant tone that Xeno asked his potentially painful question.

"And just who did you pick to help you with this Smith? Don't tell me that you got Ti..GURKKKHHH".

Prevented from finishing his question by the rapid sensation of something crash into him before he was swiftly lifted off the ground and forced into a bone crushing hug that was oddly comforting, the male hyrbrid was only somewhat relieved when his captor stopped pressing his face into her generous, but suffocating bosom, and started twirling him around in the air like he was some new children's toy.

"CUUUUUUTIIIIIEEEEEEE..OH IVE MISSED YOU. HAVE YOU MISSED ME? IT'S BEEN ALMOST A WEEK SINCE I'VE LAST SPOKEN WITH YOU. HAVE YOU BEEN EATING RIGHT? ARE YOU MAKING FRIENDS"?

Having grown somewhat accustomed to the..exctibable behavior of Smith's strongest agent, Xeno reigned himself to being treated like a toy, and as he was embraced in another hug, thankfully one where he only had to deal with the not unpleasant experience of feeling her colossal chest pushing into his back, the male hybrid managed to keep his tone polite, if somewhat weary, as he addressed the horned liminal.

"Hello Tionishia. It's nice to see you as well. Now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, mind letting me go"?

Doing his best not to show how relieved he was when he felt Tio gently place him on the ground, though thankfully his body was more durable than a human's so all he would have to suffer through was a bit of heaving brusing, Xeno turned around until he was staring directly into the red eyes of the new pouting ogresses.

"Awww Cutie, I keep telling you to call me Tio. I have all my friends do it, and since your my future boyfriend, I want you to call me Tio too. And you still haven't answered my question. Did...You...Miss...Me"?

Knowing that his only chance to avoid having to deal with an emotional Tio was to agree to her request, Xeno quickly moved to defuse the ticking time bomb that was the giant girl.

"Yes Tio I missed you. I take it the reason your here helping Smith is because you wanted to see me"?

Recovering her cheerful disposition at having the male comply with her wishes, Tio quickly drew him into to another crushing hug, ignoring his struggles as he tried to free his face from her gigantic bosom.

"YAY! Oh I knew you did. And yup, that's why I'm here. Bina wanted to come to, buuuutttt...I accidentally caused her stiches to come undone, so she's back at the base being sown together by Manako".

Sighing in exasperation at the bizarre war that always seemed to be waging between the undead girl and her incredibly more buxom companion, and knowing that Tio would only dodge the question is asked why she was acting different from her usually bubbling self, Xeno was relieved when his face was released from its marshmellowy prison, though that proved to be short lived as the ogress was now glaring at an understandably shocked Miia .

"YOU! Snakey. Keep your scaley mits off of my Cutie. It's bad enough that I have to compete with a gun toting psychopath, but I will not put up with some slit eyed hussy trying to break his heart".

Face turning red at the ogresses accusation, though only the smirking government agent suspected that Tio was not entirely wrong for declaring this, Miia surprised everyone present by matching the horned girl's anger with a emotionally charged rant of her own.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? If anything one is gonna break anything of Xeno's its gonna be you. I mean let's count. You've nearly broke his back 2 times since you've come through the door, AND you keep suffocating him with those of oversize implants of yours".

As soon as those words were passed the lamia's lips, Xeno silently began to inch away from the developing battle, for he knew full well that if their was one thing that could make Tio drop her usually cheerful bubbly demeanor, it was the poking fun of her size, and questioning the state of her gigantic bosom.

"IMPLANTS? WHY YOU BELLY CRAWLING BITCH. THESE ARE A SOLID F CUP. SOMETHING YOUR GUM DROPS CAN NEVER HOPE TO MATCH".

"GUM DROPS! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M AN F CUP YOU BIG BREASTED BIMBO. MAYBE YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT IF YOUR HORNED HEAD ACTUALLY POSSESSED SOME BRAINS. CLEARLY THEIR ALL IN THAT OVER SIZED CHEST OF YOUR'S".

Eye's widening at the Miia's insult, the ogresses did something that never failed to successfully cow her teammates, and in Smith's and Xeno's case, it also ended up causing them to cave into to any of her demands.

"WAHHHAHAHAHAHA. CUTIE SHE'S BEING MEAN TO ME. MAKE HER...Cutie"?

Taken back by Tio's energetic crying, though Mero was simply staring in amazement at having witnessed such an emotionally charged argument on who was to possess Xeno's heart, the pair of humans and the lamia were heavily confused by Tio's sudden topic change. And as they turned their head's to stare at the only male liminal of the Kurusu household, they discovered that Xeno had taken the opportunitying to flee lest he once again be used as an emotional support teddy bear by the excitable ogress.

"Looks like his time with you Darling Kun hasn't degraded his survival skills. Shame really. This type of thing always provides me with much teasing material to use against him, but I suppose that can wait for another time. And since he's no longer her to help Tio unpack the truck, I guess that just means more work for you and Tio".

Failing to prevent himself from sighing at Smith's shameless, yet successful attempt at having him do what should have been done by the government, and knowing that the quicker he was done, the quicker the raven haired agent and her now cheerful associate would leave, Kimihito set to work, idly noting that Smith had turned her now smirking expression towards her incredibly buxom colleage.

"Tio, mind giving Darling Kun a hand? Theirs something I need to discuss with the girl's, and I'm afraid your not cleared for this information".

Sending a pointed glare towards the still frowning lamia, though for some reason she displayed none of her earlier animosity towards the oddly calm mermaid, Tio complied with Smith's orders, catching only the beginning of the raven haired agent's lecture towards the two girls.

"Ok you two, I just want to make something clear".

...

 **AND I think that is sufficient for now lol.**

 **Apologises for taking so long with this chapter..Actually had half of it done a month ago, then looked back on it..and I was like...WTF I can do better than this. Then of course was struck for Inspiration for another fanfic, which of course covers the other aspect of nerdish fantasy. (i.e. having powers, armies, and servants) . But I digress.**

 **Hopefully you all like how the relationships are coming along.**

 **Decided to try a new track for Mero (i.e. the twilight love triangle {Never watched/read but aware of it to my great shame}) and unlike the others, her relationship is up in the air. But besides her and Miia, their will be no indecision, with the girls loving one guy or the other.**

 **And EVEN MORE exciting news for my loyal readers.**

 **Thanks to the hardworking efforts of my Beta Reader, _Ghostface4,_ this story will include rated M Omakes (Created by him, with only a small amount of editing on my part lol), which while not part of the storyline, nevertheless manage to vastly improve the quality of this work.**

 **AS ALWAYS..PLS REVIEW. Hopefully it wont be tooo long before another chapter is out.**

 **...**

 **Omake.**

 **...**

It was a full moon and that meant only one thing:liminals would become more unhinged and dangerous. Of course, that didn't just mean that they'd eat people or destroy stuff, they'd also become unbelievably horny and fuck like crazy. Xeno was already feeling the effects; he was sporting a raging hard-on for the past hour that had refused to go down, no matter what he did. His hormones wanted one thing: a female prime for mating and the house had plenty of those. But Xeno tried to keep himself in control and leap on any of the girls but he was beginning to weaken.

"Goddammit, if I don't do something quick, I'm gonna start humping everything sight." Xeno growled as he tried to keep his rod in his pants.

Suddenly, a scent hit his nostrils. It was faint but overpowering: a mixture of ocean breeze, fresh fish and hormones. One of the girls was as horny as he was and wanted…no, needed a lay. He followed the scent until he entered Mero's room. Figures. The mermaid and her crazy tragedy fixation. Probably drove her up the wall on a regular basis.

"Ah, Sir Xeno, you've come."

Xeno knelt down at the edge of Mero's pool, where the mermaid had breached the surface.

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't miss your scent if I tried. And given the circumstances, that's quite a feat, Queenfish." Xeno said.

"We didn't get a chance to get properly acquainted, Sir Xeno." She said, resting her arms and head on the edge of the pool. "Surely if we got to know each other, we could grow to like each other very much."

"Look, I'm sure you're a great girl under your obsessions," Xeno said. "But I got a lot on my plate right now and I really don't think I should have another girl chasing me."

"Don't you find me desirable?" She asked, firing a pouty look at him.

"The problem is you're too desirable, which isn't being helped by the fact that the full moon's out, meaning that we're both super horny and will fuck each other senseless if we succumb to our basic instincts".

"Siigh very well. But before you go, may I say one last thing?"

Mero beckoned him to come closer. Xeno leaned in until Mero grabbed him and pulled him under the water. Before Xeno could react, Mero kissed him. She held him close in a tight embrace, her body warm against the pool's cool water. He didn't have much time to register this before he was forced to surface for air.

"What the hell, you crazy broad!" Xeno gasped and sputtered when Mero surfaced next to him. "You try to drown guys and screw them at the same time? The fuck!"

"Sir Xeno," Mero gently crooned as she embraced him again. "You and Dear Sir are both prime examples of the male physique, and thus very desirable. Just think of it, -a beautiful sheltered girl whose heart is torn in two because she does not know which of the two handsome men she should confess her love to. It's so deliciously tragic, don't you agree?"

"All I agree with is that you're one crazy…"

"But right now, I don't need fantasies. I need the real thing and right now, and since Dear Sir is currently cowering somewhere, you're the only one who can relieve me of the aching that is stirring within me".

Not sure if he should feel insulted at the potential implication that he was the second choice, Xeno was prevented from voicing this opinion by Mero kissing him again. She smelled like the ocean and any questioning of her sanity was dissolved by the feeling of her soft warm lips and how beautiful she was. Mero gently broke off and looked at him with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh, what the hell." Xeno said before wrapping his arms around tightly and began fervently kissing her.

Mero squeaked in surprise at his forwardness but quickly gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning happily. Xeno pushed her up against the pool wall, her moaning driving him crazy. Changing tactics, Xeno attacked her smooth soft neck, causing Mero to gasp and moan even louder.

"Oh, Sir Xeno," She panted. "I had no idea you were…OH! OH YES...so skilled in pleasing a woman…oh, that feels so good…"

"And I had no idea that a proper lady like yourself would be so...vocal in her pleasure." Xeno said as he left her neck and began nuzzling her hair, trying to get as much as he could of that intoxicating smell of the ocean.

Mero took his hand and moved it under her top. Xeno quickly obliged, squeezing and caressing her breast, earning more screams and moans of approval. He moved back to her mouth for another fiery kiss, their tongues eagerly exploring each other's' mouths.

After a few minutes of this, Xeno hoisted Mero out and laid her on the side of the pool. He go out and easily tore off her skirt and top. Mero giggled and coyly covered herself. Xeno paused to marvel at the beautiful mermaid before removing his wet jeans.

"Why, Sir Xeno," Mero said. "That's quite the impressive sword you have there. May I provide you with a sheath?"

"You can drop the prose, princess, we both know what we want."

Xeno lay down on top and Mero and smoothly entered her, eliciting a gentle "Oh!" from her. Slowly, Xeno began to thrust, gradually gaining speed as Mero's tail flopped wildly as she began to scream louder and louder.

"YES! Oh sweet mother of Neptune, yes! Oh, fuck me, Sir Xeno, FUCK ME HARD! Fuck this little mermaid senseless!" Mero rapturously shrieked, her nails clawing Xeno's back as tears of pleasure brimmed in her eyes and her tongue lolled out.

"Whatever…you say…princess. Hot…fucking…damn…I had no…idea…mermaids felt…like this!" Xeno growled as he drilled Mero like an Alaskan oil field, marveling at easily he slipped in and out of her soft warm folds.

'Crud, I had no idea she'd feel this good! I'm gonna blow early at this rate! Hold on, buddy…orcs…underage girls…Zombina's detached body parts, like her boobs, her big, firm, perk…no! No! think of something else! Uh…that janitor who was jerking off to a picture of Tio in that bikini, the one that could barely contain her huge t..tracks of land! Yeah, tracts of land!'

Successful in his attempts to prevent himself from prematurely ending their lovers session, Xeno continued to pound away while Mero screamed in pleasure. Eventually, both knew they were reaching their breaking points.

"Sir Xeno! I'm almost there " Mero panted.

"Me too princess. Just a little bit more!"

"Cum with me! I order you to cum with me!" Mero shrieked.

Xeno gladly obliged. Going as fast and hard as he possibly could, he finally orgasmed with an exceptionally loud cry of "OH, FUCK YES!" as Mero gave one last scream. Xeno rolled off of Mero, who was panting, sweating and looking completely blown away. He could relate; he'd never had a workout that intense or enjoyable, even if his dick felt like it would never get up again.

"That was incredible." Mero purred as she rolled over and latched onto Xeno.

"You can say that again." He said, his tail wrapping around her waist as he held her close.

"I wonder if Dear Sir is as amazing as you." She murmured lovingly into his neck.

Xeno snorted. "He wishes but right now, I don't want to talk about Kimmy Boy." Raising a taloned finger, he sofly trailed it down the girl's spine, causing her to giggle before she noticed that their close proximity was causing another reaction in the currently relaxing male.

"My goodness, Sir Xeno, you're still hard after all that? I guess one round isn't enough to satisfy a stud like you."

"Well if your up for another go I won't complai…"

Xeno was interrupted by Mero climbing back on top of them, kissing him hungrily and moving to get him back inside her. Soon, the house was filled with the sounds of pounding, grunting, shrieking and all other sorts of sex noises, keeping all their fellow residents awake.

'Good God,' Kimihito thought as he covered his head with his pillow. 'Am I going to have to put up with this every full moon too?'

"Will you silence that infernal racket!" Centorea yelled, angrily pounding on Mero's door. "Some of us are trying to get through this night without having to shame oneself in begging for sexual gratification from our host!"

"Yeah!" Miia agreed. "It's bad enough that I wasn't the one to be chosen first! But you don't have to torment me by shouting how good it is".

Centorea sweatdropped as Miia began trying to force her way into Mero's room to try and get nookie for herself .

"That greedy bitch locked the door! This sucks, here I am, separated from a willing and capable male by only a few inches of wood, and I have to listen to another girl getting it on. Its not fair!"

"Miia!" Centorea snapped. "As the first female members of the master's household, we cannot throw ourselves like cheap whores at any male that we may come across. Even if it means that we can't satisfy our immediate urges by having a massive, throbbing member pound our aching bodies with an intensity that will cause our pus…argh, now I'm doing it!"

"But I've been dying for sex ever since I got here!" Miia whined. "I can't have sex with Darling cause it's still illegal, and Xeno's been stolen by that stupid mermaid! That's your plan, isn't it? You want to have both of them for yourself, don't you, you stupid fish! Answer me!"

"Truthfully, my only regret is that Master is far too noble to ever do such filthy acts to us." Centorea lamented. "Damnation, why does he have to be like that?"

When the sun finally rose, the noises in Mero's room finally died down.

"Oh, thank goodness, they finally stopped." Centorea moaned as she leaned against the wall, her eyes heavy with bags.

"Hey wait a minute…" Miia said. "The door isn't locked…you have to pull it open."

She opened the door and the two peeked in to see Xeno and Mero cuddled close together and sleeping peacefully, Xeno's tail wrapped around hers.

Scowling, Centorea zipped away and returned with a pot and large spoon. She stood over the two sleepers and banged the pot several times, jolting the mermaid into consciousness while Xeno remained in his blissfully unconscious state.

"Leave me be?" Mero grumbled. "Don't you know sleeping in the afterglow is one the best parts of intercourse?"

"I didn't get any sleep because of you, so you're not getting any sleep because of me!" Centorea retorted.

"But moreso, did you think that you were only one who wanted a dicking?" Miia hissed at Mero, shoving Centorea aside. "What made you think you were entitled to have Xeno?"

"Oh, I am sorry, I had no idea you wanted Sir Xeno so badly." Mero sniffed, hugging Xeno close to her. "But I believe the rule here is 'she who acts first gets the man'."

"There's no rule like that! You're making that up!"

"Mmmm that's it Mero. Rub those slippery breasts of yours up and down my zzzzzzz" Xeno unconsciously mumbled into Mero's bare chest.

Before things could escalate into a fight, Kimihito appeared in the doorway. The girls turned to look at him.

"Girls, do you think you could settle this less violently?" He asked, not wanting his home to be destroyed.

"My thoughts exactly, Master." Centorea said. "Perhaps you could decide who gets Xeno, being a neutral party?"

"Oh no, I am not touching that!"

While everyone was distracted, down from the ceiling came a web that stuck onto Xeno's back and yanked him out of Mero's arms and into the ceiling.

Xeno awoke to find himself hanging upside down and completely hogtied in webbing.

 _'What the hell. Didn't I fall asleep in Mero's room?_ ' He thought.

Out of the darkness came Rachnera.

"You've been a bad boy, teasing me with all those sounds you made last night. But I have just the way for you to make it up to me." She crooned.

Rachnera tightened the webbing, causing the male hybrid to think one thing, and one thing only.

" _Well, least this time I don't have to do it on a cold tile floor"._

...

 ** _Once again, great work Ghostface4._**

 ** _And PLZ REVIEW_**


	6. Feather, Hooves, and Scales

Having successfully managed to find a way to get Tio out of the house before she tore it up looking for her escaped Cutie, the raven haired agent lowered her sunglasses so that she was staring directly into the eyes of the visibly irritated lamia and the confused looking mermaid.

"Ok you two, I just want to make something clear. While you don't have to like each other, I expect you to at least keep your hostility to an absolute minimum if you're going to stay here. Otherwise you'll be transferred to another volunteer in the program, of deported back to your countries so you don't spark an incident between your two races. Am I being clear"?

Seeing them both nod their heads in understanding, though Smith could tell that Mero was confused as to why she was being told this, the interspecies coordinator switched back into her usual, mischievous carefree attitude.

"However that doesn't mean that I'm telling you to cease your individual quest's to win the hearts of the resident males, just make sure to release all that violent tension in either Darling Kun's, or Xeno's bedroom".

Smirking at the flushed expressions on the two liminal's faces, though she noticed that Miia's reaction looked a tad more guilty than embarrassed, Smith decided to track down the elusive male hybrid, but not before she teasingly reminded the girls of an important fact.

"Oh and before I forget, until the law governing human and liminal relations gets amended, it's still illegal to sleep with Darling Kun even if you're under the influence of the full moon. But since Xeno is a male liminal, it's perfectly legal to do him if you feel the need".

Leaving the two legless females to their fantasies, Smith journeyed further into the Kurusu household. Intent on having a nice long discussion with her favorite male charge.

...

If there was two things that he had picked up during his time at MON headquarters, it was that it was always wiser to be elsewhere when females argued with each other, and that it never hurt to have more than one hiding place. The only down side was that unlike the government facility, Kimmy Boy's house had fewer places to hide without detection, and since he knew that his room would be the first place anyone would go to look for him, Xeno was forced to choose a room that made him question whether it would have been better to deal with Tio's overbearing nature rather than the current situation he now found himself in.

"What on earth are you 2 doing"?

Blinking owlishly at the sudden intrusion of her male housemate, Papi cast a brief look towards Suu before responding to Xeno's question as if the answer should have been obvious.

"Suu's giving me a massage. You should try it you looked stress".

Avoiding the somewhat disturbing spectacle that was in front of him, and doing his best to keep his annoyance with the harpy's answer hidden from the childish duo, Xeno repressed the urge to sigh as he replied to her innocent sounding statement **,** though the fact that she was freely showing off her prepubescent like body was enough to make him cringe.

"I'll keep that under advisement. And what I meant is, why are you both naked"?

Blinking in confusion at the rather obvious question as she stared at her naked petite form before looking at the smiling slime girl that was on her back, Papi regarded the turned form of the male hybrid with a questioning expression.

"Well how else do you get a massage? Besides, Suu doesn't really need clothes to begin with since she can change size, so it's no pro if she chooses to walk around without her raincoat".

Not bothering to argue with the harpy's reasoning, since it was the very same argument Doppel used whenever she was asked to put on some clothes, Xeno used his tail to fling the discarded clothing towards the naked duo, keeping his back turned until he heard the unmistakable sounds of clothes being donned. Turning around as soon as he judged that the blue haired harpy had been given enough time to properly dress herself, Xeno was relieved to discover that not only was Papi fully clothed, but that Suu was standing at a distance that would allow him to escape should she feel the need to go into tentacle mode.

Taking a brief moment to shudder at the extremely terrifying memory that could easily trump the occasional prank from MONs shape shifting agent, Xeno had to keep himself from sighing in annoyance as he was forced to listen to the probing questions of the childlike harpy.

"Why you come down here anyway? Are you hiding? Is something scary happening up there? Is Miia cooking dinner again? Is it"?

Holding up a hand to silence the excitable avian girl, the male hybrid made an effort to conceal the annoyance he felt at having to hide in a room with perhaps the most immature liminal in the household.

"Yes Papi, I'm hiding. And no it's not because of Miia's cooking, though I don't know why you all have problems with it because it tastes fine to me. It's just that there is some rather dangerous tension up there, and rather than get caught in the aftermath, I figured it be best to be elsewhere".

Seeing her frown in thought at this piece of information, Xeno believed that his explanation might have been too complicated for the avian girl. But to his surprise, Papi managed to not only understand the circumstances of his current plight, but she also made a startling observation that caused him to reevaluate his former opinion of the girl's intellect.

"Oh you mean like when Miia gets jealous when she feels that Boss is more in love with Cerea than he is with her? That happens all the time. Personally I think they put too much efforts in trying to get Boss to love them when they should just be having fun with him".

Nodding his head in agreement with her surprisingly insightful comment, though Xeno suspected that his human host lacked the necessary will power to ask the girls to tone down their aggressive posturing, something that he too had trouble with at times, the male hybrid turned his attention towards the raincoat wearing slime girl.

"And what's your opinion on all of this Suu? Hopefully you don't mind me hiding here while things cool off upstairs"?

Tilting her head to the side as she stared at the male with her surprisingly expressive green eyes, the slime girl suddenly sported a welcoming smile as she quickly moved to give the slightly resigned hybrid a hug. While he was no stranger to female's suddenly entering his personal space, even if he had the slight tendency to fear such an encounter since it occasionally resulted in him being treated like a stuffed toy, Xeno was momentarily confused by the slime girl's actions before he accepted the girl's gesture with a light patting of her head.

"I'll take that as a yes. Umm, do you mind letting me go Suu. Not that I don't enjoy having my personal space violated, it's just I want to be as agile as possible while the fighting's going upstairs"?

Lifting up her head so that she was staring into the black colored eyes of the uncomfortable looking hybrid, Suu put on an expression of confused amusement as the familiar sound of high heels clicking on hardwood flooring announced the approach of their lazy government coordinator.

"You know Xeno, you're gonna have to work on this fight or flight philosophy of yours. I don't think Darling Kun would appreciate having to deal with the aftermath of a tantrum throwing Tio. But lucky for you, I was able to prevent any collateral damage from your cowardly exit, so you don't have to worry".

Detangling himself from Suu's surprisingly firm embrace, Xeno flashed the smirking government agent a quick glare before sporting adopting his own fang revealing smirk.

"And I suppose your selfless actions had nothing to do with the fact that you would've been punished for allowing an accident prone liminal, who just happens to be under your command, into the household belonging to the government's designated guinea pig for testing human and liminal relationships. I wonder how long they would keep you buried in paper work before they decided to let you back in the field".

Taking a moment to shudder at the hybrid's accurate hypothesis, for the raven haired agent knew full well that her superiors would hold her responsible for Tio's actions should they threaten the ongoing experiment to determine if humans and liminals could safely become romantically involved, Smith quickly reverted back to her more easy going persona as she turned her attention towards the household's more juvenile members.

"Papi, Suu. Why don't you two go greet your latest housemate? Xeno and I have some government business to discuss, and I'm afraid both of you would find it too boring to listen in".

Tilting her head in confusion at the smiling government agent, Papi blinked owlishly as she tried to figure out just why her lazy coordinator would want to discuss business with her slightly grumpy housemate.

"Is it because you want him to choose a wife like your making Boss choose one of us? That be fun, cause then we can have a bigger wedding instead of a smaller one".

Rubbing his eye's in annoyance at Papi's reasoning skills, and extremely grateful that Tio wasn't present to hear the words 'wife' and 'wedding", Xeno quickly moved to correct the blue haired harpy before Smith could take advantage of the avian girl's naivety and cause a situation that would likely result in him having to deal with an excitable ogress.

"No Papi, that's not why she's here. Smith probably just has some more paperwork for me to fill out so I can live her without getting in trouble. Now why don't you take Suu and introduce yourselves to Kimmy Boy's latest female guest while I finish whatever it is Smith has for me".

Receiving a smiling nod from the winged girl, Xeno waited for both her and Suu to leave the room before he turned his narrowed gaze towards the raven haired agent, who dismissed his light glaring with a casual wave of her hand.

"Oh Xeno don't be like that. You know perfectly well that there's nothing I could have said or done to prevent Tio from accompanying me here once she discovered that I was performing my job where her Cutie currently resides. Just be glad that Bina was off running errands with Doppel, otherwise you have had to deal with a gun totting zombie as well as an excitable ogress".

Since he couldn't fault Smith for her logic, for he knew all too well that nothing could distract the buxom ogress once she set her mind on something, and doing his best not to shudder at the thought of what could have happened if the undead girl had been present during Tio's mild screaming match, Xeno dropped his previous glaring expression in favor of regarding the raven haired agent with a look that could only be described as amusement.

"I suppose you're right. Even the government's most qualified agent would have issues trying to stop an undead gun nut and an excitable ogress if their tempers flare up. Now care to tell me why you decided to track me down after my successful escape? Because usually your content to let me enjoy my solitude for a few hours before you decided to come and tell me that I can rejoin the group. So the fact that you've followed me when it hasn't been even 10 minutes after my escape, means that either you're in a more sadistic mood than usual, or you have something important to tell me".

Adopting a pouting expression that vaguely reminded Xeno of his second oldest sister whenever she failed to successfully ambush their more experienced sibling, the raven haired agent nevertheless responded to the hybrid's inquiry by reaching into her vest pocket and handing him what appeared to be a government ID card.

"Despite the fact your technically on an extended leave of absence from MON, I managed to convince my superiors that since Darling Kun might be threatened by liminals who disagree with the concept of equal interspecies relationships, it would be wise to have an onsite agent who could successfully prevent an interspecies scandal. Also, and you really should thank me for this, in addition to having all of your usual MON privileges reinstated, I managed to get you partial immunity from the whole 'Liminals can't harm humans' rule".

Accepting the offered card with a smirk, for he suspected that Smith probably had to expend a lot of effort in getting her superiors to agree to this, Xeno nevertheless stared at the leggy government agent with a mild look of confusion as she proceeded to explain just what partial immunity meant.

"Basically it means that you're only allowed to harm a human IF they are threatening either yourself or another Liminal with physical violence. Also, you can only use non-lethal force against a human opponent, but you have the legal right to inflict broken bones, heavy bruising, and other non-lethal injuries on any human who tries to harm you or your charges. I trust you won't abuse this hard won privilege I got for you? Cause if you do, well...let's just say that you won't like the consequences".

Flashing the male hybrid her signature menacing smile, though she knew that Xeno was more or less immune to it by now courtesy of all the times she had to use it during his adolescent years, and judging that she had left Tio unsupervised long enough, Smith turned to make her exit. But before she could leave the room, the falsely causal tone of the male hybrid stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't suppose theirs any word on how my personal investigation is going"?

Despite the fact that Xeno's face was the perfect mask of indifference, the raven haired agent had over the years come to realize that this was the male's standard expression whenever he expected his questions to be answered with a negative response. Sighing since she knew that her answer was not what Xeno wanted to hear, Smith gave her favorite agent, not that she would ever admit it to him, a small regretful smile as she proceeded to answer the hybrid's question.

"No not yet. But thanks to the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Act, the last couple of years have seen more funds directed towards discovering new species. And since local mythologies are a primary starting point for any expedition team, it's only a matter of time before they make contact".

Though his expression revealed little emotion, Smith could tell that while Xeno wasn't exactly thrilled by this information, he wasn't expressing the same feeling of crushed disappointment he had given off during the first couple months of his rather personal venture.

"I see. Anyways thanks for the card Smith. And give my regards to the rest of the squad when you get back".

Sensing that she was being dismissed, Smith sent a look of pity towards the back of the male hybrid, before vowing that not only would she put more effort into finding those responsible for her Xeno's general dislike of humans, but she would also devote more time into reuniting him with the one thing that she had tried to give ever since she found him in that shipping container.

A Family.

...

Following the usual tense introduction of yet another attractive female into the Kursu household, after a few days, things quickly reverted back to their normal level of anarchy.

While Mero's presence had been met with some hostility from a usually suspicious Miia, and surprisingly Cerea as well, though this was for only a brief amount of time since the buxom centaur found herself overcome by the regal aura of the pink tailed mermaid, the rest of Kimihito's homestay's had largely welcomed the newest addition to their ranks with open arms, with only one exception.

While Xeno treated the pink haired mermaid with a greater amount of courtesy than the jealous lamia, he nevertheless found himself trying to limit his interactions with his fellow houseguest due to the girl's annoying habit of practicing her species most well-known personality trait. True, Mero was very beautiful and a lot more refined than other girls he knew, but he had to wonder if all that made up for her obsessions **.** While he had nothing against the concept of tragic romance, since he had somewhat grown immune to it courtesy of all the times he was forced to watch romantic dramas with his government coordinator and team members when he was staying at their headquarters, he was somewhat uncomfortable by the fact that Mero seemed to derive great pleasure agonizing over the fact that she was placed in a household where her chances for heartbreak where greater than she had ever dreamed.

While this trait was largely absent during the rare times he was alone with girl, in which he could actually talk with the mermaid like a normal person, as soon as they were joined by a strangely agitated Miia, or their dense host, Mero would revert back to her usual indecisive self.

However that wasn't to say that the male hybrid got no amusement from the girl's placement in the household. For while he wouldn't dare risking making a joke about the mermaid's swooning habits to his other legless housemate, since it would mean that she would no longer be willing to let him sample her exquisite cooking, he was fully prepared to tease the black haired human for his latest romantic partner, while also using it to shake things up during his daily sparing sessions with the blonde centaur.

For if there was one thing he had discovered during his time dueling against the busty equestrian girl, it was that she easily allowed her temper to cloud her otherwise rationalized judgement. And while he had developed a friendship with the noble swords woman, and treated her with the same level of respect he showed to the rest of the female liminals, once they were on the training field, all thoughts of civility were gone as the male hybrid did his best to introduce the righteous centaur to the dishonorable methods he used in combat.

"Say Centorea, did you notice that there seems to be a pattern when it comes to the liminals that are placed Kimmy Boy's house"?

Aiming a forceful strike at her more agile opponent's head, a move that was quickly blocked by the smirking hybrid, Cera did her best to keep her temper under control as her dueling partner made yet another attempt to try and distract her focus from her main objective.

"I hadn't really noticed Xeno. And I wish you would stop using such underhanded tactics to achieve victory. A true warrior conducts herself with honor and integrity, and thus does not sink to the levels of childish taunts to defeat an opponent."

Dodging every one of the centaur's blows since he knew that would only piss her off more, Xeno quickly took advantage of of the blonde warrior's less refined strikes by using his own weapon to dislodge her training sword from her hand, and using his tail to trip the 4 legged female as her momentum prevented her from coming to a halt.

Offering the weapon back to the defeated centaur, the male hybrid fell back into the usual lecturing persona he used when he was trying to drive home a point for his blue eyed training partner.

"And how well does your honor serve you if the one you're supposed to protect gets hurt because you wanted to give your opponent a sporting chance to defend themselves instead of taking him out before he has a chance to even think about using an innocent bystander as a hostage? Or if you're faced with an opponent who's standing over you about to deliver the finishing blow, and all you can do to survive is throwing sand into his face so you can have a chance to reorient yourself. Would you still hold to that code even if it meant the loss of your life"?

Seeing Centorea cast her gaze downwards in a mixture of shame and regret, for truthfully until recently she had never considered whether or not her code was aiding her in her fight for justice, Xeno decided to take some pity on the poor girl and quickly changed to the tone he usually used after a fierce training session with his undead teammate.

"Besides. I don't think I need to use underhanded tactics to defeat you. I have plenty of skill on my own, its just that I don't feel it's necessary to put much effort into beating you when all I have to do is say a few remarks about your culture, or insult the integrity of Kimmy Boy. Speaking of which, you never did answer my question".

Fighting her desire to punch the mocking hybrid in the face, though she suspected that he would probably dodge such an easily anticipated blow, the large breasted centaur picked herself off the ground and flashed the smirking male a brief look of resigned annoyance as she knowingly plunged into what was undoubtedly another attempt to rile her up.

"No I have not. But judging by the look on your face, I assume you're about to tell me".

Nodding his head at the clearly agitated girl before he turned his back on the defeated centaur as he started to make his way back into the house, Xeno could only picture the expression that was spreading across Centorea's face as he made yet another joke about their host's situation.

"I was just thinking that Kimmy Boy's first female homestay was a girl with no legs, the next one had 2, then you came along with your 4 legs , then Suize showed up and since she takes on humanoid shape we'll count her for 2, and Mero's placement means where back to 0 legs. And since I have two legs, it's a safe bet that the next liminal Smith sends will have more than 2 legs. And considering that the most emotional females in this house have either no legs or more than 2, makes me think that the next addition will be the same".

Leaving the blonde to angrily mutter curses behind his back, inspiring him to be even harsher during their next training session, Xeno quickly made his way into the house, intent on seeing just what sort of tasty concoction Miia had made in her attempts to create something that was deemed edible for public consumption.

...

As soon as he walked through the back door, Xeno was greeted by the unmistakable aroma that could only be Miia's cooking. However as he made his way into the kitchen, he had to keep himself from chuckling at the amusing sight of a happily humming lamia.

Sensing that she was no longer the sole occupant in the kitchen, Miia turned to see who it was, and was instantly met with the sight of a grinning Xeno.

"Afternoon Miia. I trust that your good mood means that your cooking lessons are going well? Though I still don't see why the other's insist you need them, because I find your food delicious as is".

Frowning slightly as she remembered the horrified reactions she got from the rest of the household when she informed them that she wanted to improve her culinary talents by preparing at least one meal a day for the entirety of the household, Miia quickly brightened at the praise she received from the male hybrid. For unlike the girls, and to a lesser extent Darling as well, Xeno always appreciated her cooking, and thus was always pleased to sample the latest culinary creation of the red haired lamia.

"Hey Xeno. And yup. Since Darling's grocery budget increased, I've been able to experiment with a lot of different ingredients. If you want to wait a little bit, my sake infused chicken meatloaf with maple syrup and chocolate will be done, and then you can tell me what you think".

Grabbing the carton of lemonade from the fridge, Xeno flashed the reptilian girl an eager smile before his face morphed into a more thoughtful expression.

"You know Miia, it's nice to see you back to your usual cheerful self. Last couple of days, and hopefully you forgive me for saying so, you seemed a tad down. Nice to see that it was only a temporary thing".

Pouring himself a glass, the male hybrid completely missed the mixed look of barely restrained anger and confusion that spread across Miia's face as she recalled the reasons why she had been acting differently.

Before Mero explained her wishes to have an unrequited romance with her host, something that she still didn't fully believe since she couldn't see why someone would want a man like Darling to be in the arms of another, Miia had acted like her usual jealous self in an attempt to ensure her status as the primary candidate for Darling's romantic affections. What confused her however was when she started to experience similar feelings of possessiveness when the pink tailed mermaid began to inquiry about the relationship status of the resident non-human male. Her nearly violent interaction with Smith's big breasted companion had also inspired the same feelings within her, but like her dealings with Mero, she wasn't sure why she was feeling this way.

Deciding to think over this puzzling development at a later time, Miia turned her back on the now sitting hybrid and resumed herself taught cooking lesson. However, with her mind still focused on her first introductions with her aquatic housemate and the incredibly buxom ogress, Miia failed to noticed that the pan she was reaching for was

Happy at having such an enthusiastic fan for her cooking, Miia turned back to the boiling pans, mistakenly grabbing the one that was faintly glowing red from the heat.

"ehh".

Hearing Miia's small noise of surprise, Xeno looked up from the paper he was reading to discover that the lamia had suddenly frozen still. Concerned as to what could have happened, he quickly asked if she was ok, only to be interrupted.

"Miia, is everything all righ..."?

"YAAAAAAAHHHHH"

...

"Sniff, oh why did this have to happen now, of all days"?

Her accident in the kitchen resulted in her hands being covered in 1st degree burns, which had promptly been treated by the fast acting Xeno, who quickly pulled the frantic lamia to the sink, using his tail to keep her hands under the cold running water, while he quickly started pulling out the kitchen's well stocked medical supplies.

Helping the sobbing girl to her room, Xeno returned to the kitchen to clean up the mess, while Miia cowered under the covers of her bed. Lamenting the fact that her injuries prevented her from dealing with a highly sensitive issue.

Her internal musings were interrupted by the muffled voice of her male housemate. "Hey Miia, I found some more bandages and burn lotion. You need any help applying it just call me". While she appreciated Xeno's offer of help, Miia was too embarrassed to let anyone see her current condition.

"Tha...Thank you Xeno. Just leave them at the door".

Respecting the lamia's wishes, the male hybrid was about to leave when he noticed something on the ground.

Picking it up with his tail, Xeno looked at the paper like object. "Hmm...What is this? It looks like sk...GAHH" His deduction was interrupted by the sudden action of a door crashing in to him, preceded by the hysterical crises of an emotional lamia

"NOO XENO...DONT PICK IT UP"

Pushing the door off himself, the slightly disoriented male turned towards Miia for an explanation. "Ughh Miia, what are you." His words were caught in his throat as he looked at the miserable expression on the snake girl's face. And with his eyes catching the rest of her appearance, a look of understanding passed his eyes,

Seeing that her secret had been discovered, Miia merely whimpered "Don't look".

...

Having helped Xeno to put the door back in its frame, Miia retreated back to her protective cocoon of blankets.

"I'm sorry about crashing the door on you Xeno".

Shrugging it off like it was no big deal, the male hybrid sought to console the highly emotional lamia.

"No need to apologize Miia. Considering the level of chaos in this house, it was bound to happen eventually".

Flashing the salmon haired girl a smirk, he was pleased to see a small smile develop on the girl's face, until it quickly morphed back into one of distress.

Sighing to himself, Xeno used his tail to pull one of the specially modified chairs to the corner of the bed. Making himself comfortable, the male hybrid began to do something that always made him feel uncomfortable. Consoling an emotion female.

"Do you wish to explain why your so upset Miia? Wouldn't thought that such a minor thing like skin shedding would upset you so much. Is it a big thing where you're from"?

Miia nodded nervously.

"Yes...For lamia's, shedding skin is considered to be an extremely private act. I haven't had to do this since before I came to japan and wasn't due for another couple of weeks. And the worse thing is, I can't do it properly with these hands. I'm such a failure.

Feeling shocked at the girl's low self-esteem, Xeno asked her an obvious question.

"How are you a failure Miia?"

Tears in her eyes, she listed her perceived failures.

"I can't clean, I can't do chores, my cooking makes most people deathly ill, and now I can't even shed properly. Why should Darling even consider a failure like me for marriage?"

Burying her head in her pillow, she missed the slight flash of hurt that passed Xeno's face, before it hardened in resolve.

"As much as I regret to say it, Kimmy Boy is one of those rare guys who truly likes the girl for who she is. So what if you're not the home maker type? Any man, be they human or liminal would be proud to have you as a wife Miia". Raising her head from her pillow at the firmness of Xeno's words, Miia had a shocked, but hopefully expression on her face.

"Yo...You really think so"? At her words, Xeno nodded his head.

"I know so. You're intelligent, kind, caring, affectionate, and insanely beautiful. Only an idiot would be unable to notice these things".

Looking into the eyes of her fellow housemate, Miia was able to see that Xeno truly meant his words, which caused her heart to once again experience the twin emotions of joy and confusion. Joy for the fact that she was able to find a confidante that was sure to never become a rival for the affections of any man she pursued. And confusion because his words seemed to be inspiring the same sort of feelings that she thought only her Darling was capable of.

Seeing that his words had managed to bring the lamia out of her depression, Xeno stood up to leave, but was prevented from doing so by Miia latching onto his arm with her tail.

"Don't go, I need your help". Seeing the pleading expression on her face, Xeno sighed and turned his body back to the molting snake girl.

"Ok Miia, what do you need"?

Gathering her courage, she told him.

"I...I need you to help me shed my skin".

That was not the question he was expecting.

"I'm sorry what"?

Unable to look him in the eye, she explained.

"With my hands heavily bandaged like this, I can't do it myself and if I leave the skin the way it is until my hands have healed, I'll develop blisters and inflammation".

Looking at his taloned hands, he was about to protest that perhaps someone with more...human like hands would be better, but then Miia looked up at him. With her hopeful amber slit eyes on the verge of tears, he knew he had no choice but to accept. Sighing in defeat, Xeno asked what needed to be done.

(15 mins later)

Having covered the bottom half of the lamia with multiple hot wet towels, Xeno was ready for the next set of instructions from the nervous girl, who was laying on her stomach with her tail curved on top of the bed.

"Ok, now find a piece that is more pronounced than most, and gently pull. Try and make sure that take off big pieces, otherwise you'll miss some".

Taking a moment to find such a piece, and conscious of the fact that he must look like a perv ogling the body of an attractive woman, Xeno carefully took hold of it with two of his taloned fingers as he gave one last look at the girl's turned head, and began pulling.

"Gahhhhh". Feeling her skin get pulled in a gentle manner caused almost overwhelming shocks to be felt by the shedding lamia.

Looking up in alarm at Miia's sudden noise, stopped his pulling.

"Are you alright""

Recovering from the sudden sensation, Miia motioned the suddenly nervous hybrid to continue.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just keep goi...GAAHHH".

Knowing that he had to continue, Xeno carefully pulled more skin off the now panting Miia, whose face was a perfect mix of both mortification and pure ecstasy as Xeno's surprisingly gentle touch sent uncontrollable shivers of pleasure throughout the lamia's body.

 _"What's going on? I've shed numerous times before, and it's never felt like this before. I don't think even Darling managed to make me feel like this that time he grabbed my ta..."_ "GAAAHH". Her thoughts where interrupted by another ripple of intense pleasure coursing through her body.

For his part, Xeno was trying very hard to keep himself calm, for Miia's audible reactions were highly...alluring to the male, and it was only with the greatest of efforts that he managed to keep his composure. "Ok Miia, where almost done the back. Just need to get this last little piece at the tip of your tail".

Bracing herself at the hybrid's words, the panting lamia nearly blacked out, for the combined action of having her skin removed, and having the most sensitive part of her body touched sent an almost overwhelming feeling of pleasure throughout Miia's body.

"There...that wasn't so bad was it"? Holding the piece of skin in his hand, Xeno's light hearted words concealed the fact that he had just narrowly avoided the lamia's thrashing coils. Thinking he was done, he turned to leave, but Miia's words stopped him.

"Wait, we still have one more area to do".

Flipping on to her back, the lamia revealed to the now embarrassed hybrid, that the area in question was in fact her pelvic region.

Steeling his resolve, but this time it was noticeable that he was displaying far less confidence than he was before, Xeno moved to quickly get this highly intimate act over with.

"O..Ok Miia. Let's make this qui..GAHH. MIAA WHAT THE HELL"?

His words were interrupted by the girl's tail wrapping itself around his head. An act that prevented him from seeing the embarrassed lamia remove her skirt and custom underwear.

"I'm sorry. But this last piece is...in a private area. I'll direct you".

Gulping at the girl's words, the blind male nodded at her words, full conscious of the fact that one small slip of his hands, and he would be touching an extremely intimate part of his fellow non-human.

"Al...Alright Miia, Just tell me where to go".

"To your left"

"Left? Ok. Got it".

Under her direction, Xeno was able to get almost all of the pieces of dry skin, leaving only one more piece before he could finish, something that brought both relief and a bit of sadness to both non humans.

For Miia, the gentleness of the male hybrid, and the pleasure she unexpectedly received while being touched by his carefully controlled finger tips, caused the more bestial side of the lamia to view the normally composed male as a suitable candidate for a mate.

While Xeno, who had never before experienced such an intimate vulnerable moment with a woman, suffocating boob hugs and the regularly occuring teasing from Tio and Bina notwithstanding, the thought of ending the intimate moment brought a brief pang of depression to come over the hybrid before he pushed it aside so he could listen to Miia's final directions.

"Ok…we're almost there. Just one more piece. Move your hand a little to the right".

Eyes wide with nervousness, Miia directed the hands of the blind hybrid to where the last piece rested, just to the side of her very human like gentialia.

"To the Right? Ok here I g".

"SNAAAKKEEEY, XENNN. HUBBIES BACK WITH THE GROCERIES"

The sudden shock caused his hand to go further right then he had intended, instantly causing his fingers to go into something that was at the same time both warm and moist. If he had been able to see, Xeno would have caught the wide eyed expression of surprise that was plastered across Miia's face. But that didn't prevent him from hearing the slight groan of pleasure that escaped her lips.

Not fully aware of what just happened, he tried to make sense of the situation, before Miia forcefully caused him to end that line of questioning.

"Ummm...I don't think this is...UURKKKK". Twisting her tail in shock, she ended up sending Xeno flying head first into the wall, temporarily knocking him unconscious, to the distress of the embarrassed Miia.

"XE...XENOOOO".

...

Sitting at the dinner table, with a bandage on both his forehead and neck, it was with practiced ease that Xeno fought off the inquiries of his fellow houseguests, and their shared human host.

"Oh dear me. What has happened to you Sir Xeno"?

"Why does Xen have a bandage on his head"?

"What perilous activities have you partaking in since our sparring session"?

"Are you alright Xeno"?

"Alright"?

Seeing from the corner of his eye Miia's nervous expression, Xeno merely shot his inquisitive housemates and human host a reassuring smile.

"Nothing to be concerned about. I merely overreached myself during my solitary training regime. Since I'm a quick healer, they should be able to come off before I got to bed. Though I'm sorry to say this Centorea, but I'm gonna have to put a hold to our training sessions for the next few days. Give everything a chance to heal and what not".

Seeing the buxom centaur wave away his apology with an understanding nod, for she was aware of what would happen to an injury if it wasn't given an adequate amount of time to heal, Xeno eagerly tucked into the meal, thereby signaling that the topic was no longer up for discussion.

While the rest of the household dug into her latest attempts at preparing something edible with looks of apprehension, Miia kept shooting the male hybrid slightly furtive looks from the corner of her eye. The events of the past afternoon had allowed the copper scaled lamia to discover the true reason for her conflicting emotions regarding the black haired male.

She was starting to fall for Xeno the same way in which she had fallen for her human host.

And while she wasn't sure yet if these feelings would eventually reach the same level of intensity as the ones she held for her Darling, she knew that at some point, she would have to either choose to bury these feelings for the sake of her continued developing relationship with her host, or she would have to confront them and make a decision on which male to pursue.

So it was with these thoughts plaguing her mind that Miia ate in silence for the rest of the evening. Something that was only noticed by the only non-human male in attendance, and by the rain coat wearing slime.

...

 **And that's another Chapter done.**

 **Want to thank ghostface4 for his beta reading, and omake's (which will range from comedy to more mature topics lol)**

 **Pleased with how the story is coming along, in particular the developing relationships in the house, and we get some hints for Xeno's backstory, which will be built upon later in the story.**

 **To answer some questions...the omake's are not cannon to the fic, their just random stories/sketches that are put in for humor purposes.**

 **Xeno does not shed, any more at least since at this point he's a mature (physically) adult. So think similar growth cycle to a Xenomorph (cept the face hugger and chest burster bit) in which the skin becomes a silicone like substances (got that from the wiki). That being said, he does have acidic blood, but it doesn't harm liminals, though it can eat through clothing and what not. Their are animals in reallife that are immune to snake venom (hedgehogs, mongoose, honey badger) so not completely pulling this out of my ass lol.**

 **Seen with the director is soon approaching, so look forward in seeing what will happen. Especially since Xeno now has limited authority in dealing with humans so...should be fun.**

 **REVIEWS are a must (flames are not) Cause it helps to inspire me to see that people like my stories...though when I posted a chapter for my enclyclodpedia story...nearly 2k views in just one day lol.**

 **Til next time**

 **...**

ghostface4's omake:

 _Kimihito sees a planner lying on the counter_

 **K: Huh. I wonder what this is.**

 _Kimihito opens it and reads it: **Shopping with Tionishia, Gun Range with Zombina, Beach with Mero** _

**Xeno: Hey, I was looking for that.**

 **Kimihito: You…seem to have a full schedule.**

 **Xeno: Yup. Since I have no idea why I have a bunch of chesty women wanting to spend time with me, I thought the least I can do is show them a good time..**


	7. The Great Egg Documentary

A few days after his embarrassing, if oddly erotic experience with the copper scaled lamia, for as promised he kept largely to himself since he fully understood the embarrassment that stemmed from having to shed one's skin in the presence of another, though admittedly it had been some years since he had to grow through the annoying process since his kind tended to stop shedding shortly after the onset of puberty, Xeno found himself having to deal with something that always caused him to suspect that the Japanese Government had no other agents assigned to dealing with liminal related incidents.

For while Smith could be surprisingly efficient when she put her mind to it, the vast amount of work that was piled on her already impressive list of responsibilities was far beyond the capabilities of even the most hard working individual to accomplish, let alone someone of Smith's dubious worth ethic.

Nonetheless, the nature of Smith's request was something that the male hybrid found to be very intriguing, since the leggy government agent was only able to override her superior's decision to keep him inactive during his exchange if the situation called for someone of his more…predatory nature. And having grown a bit restless during his stay in the Kurusu household, Xeno was more than happy to spend the next few days helping out his adoptive parental figure.

Though in retrospect, maybe it would have been better if he had kept the nature of his errand to himself, for while he appreciated the concern that his fellow non humans were showing him, he could have done without the melodrama of having an attractive mermaid contemplate his death.

"Oh, what horrid circumstances. To have one's potential love interest suffer an ignoble death before they had the chance to confess their true feelings. The fates are truly cruel to allow this this to happen. I will treasure the memory of our time together, short though it may have been".

Having grown somewhat used to Mero's bizarre romantic quirks, though he was a tad unnerved by how much joy the mermaid seemed to derive from contemplating his death, Xeno had moved to assure the aquatic girl that he would be fine, only to have his host intercede on his behalf.

"Now Mero, I'm sure Xeno will be fine. It's not as if he's doing this by himself. Both Smith and her team of special trained agents will be there to back him up, so you have nothing to worry about".

Sending a brief nod of gratitude towards the black haired human, Xeno started to make his way to the door when the inquisitive voice of his equestrian training partner halted his departure.

"And what sort of quest will you partaking in? You only stated that Smith had asked you to help her with a potentially dangerous situation, and failed to mention exactly what it was you would be doing. While I have no doubt you'll emerge victorious from your task, supported as you are by Smith and her team of skilled combatants, it would probably ease our worries if we knew exactly what sort of peril you were getting into".

His first thought was to tell them that they were worrying needlessly, and that Smith was only calling for his help on what was a relatively routine assignment in order to keep him from going rusty during his stay at the Kurusu residence. However he dismissed that thought when he saw the mix of pouting and pleading expressions that were being sent his way by the female members of the household.

Seeing little harm in providing the group with only a general outline of what he would be doing, and unwilling to leave while Miia and Mero appeared to be on the verge of breaking down into hysterics, though he suspected that Mero would relish the chance to do so, Xeno decided to cave into Cerea's request.

"Well, as you're already aware, Smith is in charge of a small group of specially trained liminals who are called in to deal with cases that human law enforcement can't handle due to the loop holes still present in the Cultural Exchange Act. However, non-human criminals tend to use this loop hole to avoid being punished by the local authorities since it would be seen as a violation of the accords, and thus causing a diplomatic incident. With me so far"?

Receiving understanding nods from the members of the household, though he couldn't tell if Papi and Suu were merely copying what everyone else was doing, the male hybrid continued his explanation.

"Since there is no real effective way to combat EVERY liminal related crime, Smith's been doing her best to ensure that MON's efforts are devoted towards preventing a crime from happening in the first place. And since missions like that sometimes require a certain degree of stealth and cunning, Smith decided to ask for my help to ensure a greater degree of success".

Nodding at the bipedal liminal's explanation, for her training sessions with the male hybrid had revealed just how dangerous an opponent could be if they relied on their intellect instead of brute force, the busty centaur noticed that Xeno had still not provided a definite answer to her request.

"You still have not revealed what exactly it is you would be doing on this quest. While I appreciate the need for secrecy given that this is a request from the government, I still believe that it would hurt to know the generalities of your mission".

Seeing that all the girls were nodding at Cerea's reasoning, and knowing that he wouldn't be able to pull the same sort of escape plan he had used to escape from having to deal with an emotionally upset Tio, Xeno adopted a look that clearly showed just how uncomfortable he was in admitting what he was about to do.

"Well you see, Smith received some intelligence about a group of Orcs entering the country illegally, and given their...unique personality types, Smith decided it would be better to track them down before they could put their plan. My role in this little operation is to find where their hiding, and to serve as extra muscle should Tionishia and her undead comrade find themselves in trouble".

" _Though given the trigger happy nature of Bina, and Tio's overwhelming strength, my combat skills will probably go unneeded unless those two manage to screw up phenomenally"._

Keeping that thought to himself, and judging that his explanation had managed to ease their concerns over his well-being, Xeno turned to leave, only to be stopped by voice of his human host, who as usual, seemed to be unable to ignore the changing moods of his house guests.

"What exactly did you mean by 'unique personality types'"?

Trying to think of the best possible way to cover up the fact that he was being sent after a bunch of disgruntled perverts, Xeno was mercifully granted a reprieve by the slightly teasing tone of his recently arrived coordinator.

"Now, now Darling Kun, I'm afraid that's classified information at this point in time. Once the mission's done, I'm sure Xeno here will be more than pleased to answer any of your questions. Isn't that right Xeno"?

Giving a quick nod at the agent's casually worded threat, for he knew that if he protested the buxom human would casually disregard the rules just to punish him for his pride, Xeno took advantage of Smith's sudden entrance and beat a hasty retreat out of the house.

Smirking at the hybrid's abrupt exit, though the members of the Kurusu household could tell that there was almost a motherly like quality to her expression of amusement, Smith turned the full weight of her gaze towards the black haired human.

"Since I'm sure Xeno failed to mention the consequences of revealing this information to outside sources, let me just say that it's in your best interest to keep this to yourselves. Otherwise...well I don't want to bore you with the details, but it basically resolves around more paperwork, and reduced pay for myself, and I believe I've made it clear with how much I loathe having to have that happen to me".

Flashing a terrifying smile at the successfully cowed host, Smith reverted back to her usual smiling persona and left the silenced members of the household with a cheerful wave.

"Don't worry. This job won't take too much time, so Xeno will be back by the end of the day. See ya girls, Darling Kun".

Trying his best not to shudder at the uncanny way in which his government coordinator could effortlessly shift her persona from that of a dangerous secret agent to that of a shiftless bureaucrat, Kimihito turned his attention back towards his equally unnerved houseguests.

"Ok everybody. I've got some financial work to take care of, soo I'll be in the living room if anyone needs me. Oh and Miia, since you've been working hard, why don't you take a day off from cooking and relax"?

Frowning at the human's suggestion, though the rest of the household, minus Suu, were sporting looks of relief at their host's subtle attempt to keep the lamia out of the kitchen, Miia surprised everyone by nodding her head at Kimihito and offering him a small grateful smile.

"Thanks Darling. Since Xeno's gone for the day, I have no one to help me try out new recipes. And since the girls claim that they're too busy to help me, I suppose I can take a break".

Trying his best not let his own relief show at Miia's willingness to stay out of the kitchen, though his non liquid based houseguests were showing not such restraint, Kimihito gave the passionate lamia a smile before he left the girls to their own devices.

Of course as soon as he was out of earshot, Mero, having kept quiet after her male housemate had explained the circumstances of his departure, began to sigh heavily as she compared the tragic natures of her potential romantic partners.

"Oh what a monstrous fate those two must endure for our happiness. One who risks his life to ensure the peace between multiple races, while the other denies himself the pleasures of life just so he can take care of a bunch of free loaders. What noble martyrs those two are".

Unlike her scaled companion, who was once again gracing the blushing mermaid with her trademark jealous glare, Centorea merely accepted Mero's romantic masochism with a resigned sigh.

"I do not believe we have to worry about those two meeting such an untimely end Mero. While milord at times bemoans his written tasks, the only danger he faces is boredom, which as you know is a temporary state of being around here. And Xeno, despite his somewhat unorthodox style, is more than capable of dealing with a group of ill-disciplined thugs, especially if Smith is backing him up".

Turning her attention towards the buxom centaur, and oblivious to the looks Miia was shooting her, Mero clasped her hands together as she gazed at her equestrian housemate with a regal like innocence.

"Oh I'm very well aware that our men are more than qualified for the tasks laid before them. But as a member of a proud warrior race, surely you can appreciate their selfless actions to provide a greater level of comfort for their loved ones, even if you don't share my enthusiasm for the perilousness of their quest".

Feeling herself overheat at Mero's suggestion that her master only endured such tedious tasks because he loved her, and noticing that Miia had a turned red at the assumption that their host also cared for her in a potentially romantic way, Centorea decided to go with the only option that would allow her to retain her position as the most dignified of her master's houseguests.

She fled to her room.

Tilting her head in confusion, the pink scaled mermaid turned her attention towards her still present housemates, noting that while Papi and Suu were as bewildered by Cerea's departure as she was, Miia was staring after her with a look that was both comprehending and amused.

"Oh dear, I do hope that I haven't said anything to offend her. I truly didn't mean anything malicious when I spoke about Dear Sir's motivations".

Taking a moment to reign in her jealousy, for she could tell that Mero was truly sorry for causing Cerea to feel distressed, Miia waved off the apology as she slithered out of the room.

"Don't worry about. She's always been a bit of a prude when it comes to romance. Anyways, since Darlings' busy, and Xeno's out for the day, I'll be in my room if anybody needs me".

Watching the lamia's deperature with a knowing look, Mero turned to face her younger looking housemates, only to see that instead of her normal cheerful self, Papi was looking like she had just sampled some of Miia's culinary creations.

"Are you alright Papi? You look a little under the weather".

Flashing the mermaid a slightly apologetic look, the blue feathered harpy just gave a halfhearted shrug to her housemate's question.

"No pro. Papi just feels a little sick. Gonna go lie down for bit till Boss is making dinner".

Nodding her head in sympathy, Mero watched with slight concern as Papi made her way to her room. Unknowing that in the next few hours, she would be introduced to a level of chaos that would undoubtedly top anything the Kurusu residence had experienced before.

 **...**

"Umm Boss can I talk to you"?

Happy to take a break from his financial paperwork, even if it did end up keeping him from declaring bankruptcy, Kimihito was surprised to see that instead of her usual go lucky expression, Papi was sporting a look that could only be described as nervous.

Paperwork forgotten, the human gave the blue feathered harpy his undivided attention as he tried to figure out just what could have caused her to act like this..

"Are you alright Papi? You didn't eat anything of Miia's by mistake did you"?

Shaking her head slowly, Papi gathered her courage and attempted to explain her circumstances.

"No, Papi knows better than to touch Snakey's food. But Papi's going too l"

"Daaaarrrlinnggg"!

Sighing with a patience that had steadily been developed ever since he was accidentally selected to play the part of an interspecies host, the black haired human turned his attention away from Papi towards t the slightly upset lamia. Who unsurprisingly had been followed by the rest of her housemates, who as usual seemed to either be confused, or simply annoyed with Miia's cry for attention.

"Yes Miia what is it"?

Pointing accusingly at the blonde centaur, who merely responded with a slight glare of her own, Miia began to list her latest grievance with her romantic rivals.

"Horse butt here said that my cooking is only good for biological warfare".

Eye's widening at the title the lamia had saddled her with, Centorea rushed to voice her own defense.

"That is not true master. I merely said that the ingredients that she used could level even the most fearsome of opponents".

Sighing to himself, Kimihito tried to intervene before things escalated between his exceptionally strong houseguests, only to feel a slight tugging on his arm that turned out to be the briefly ignored harpy.

Remembering her earlier distress, and seeing that both Mero and Suu were failing in their attempts to calm dawn the escalating argument between the centaur and lamia, the human host decided to take charge of the situation.

"Girls that's enough. I understand why you 2 are upset, but Papi was here first, so if you would wait a bit, I'll be able to give you my undivided attention. Fair"?

Thoroughly chastised by the rare display of forcefulness from the usually composed human, both the lamia and centaur mumbled their apologies as Kimihito focused his attention on the nervous looking harpy.

"Sorry about that Papi. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me"?

Thinking that she had accidentally broken a piece of furniture, or had once again left the house without supervision, the black haired host was caught totally unprepared by Papi's confession.

"Papi's gonna lay an egg"

Shocked at the harpy's words, the baffled human was about to offer a nervous reply when he felt a multiday of blows rain down on his head, causing him to nearly black out as he heard the accusations of his female houseguests.

"DARLING HOW COULD YOU"?

"MA..MASTER, AS YOUR LOYAL STEED, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO YOU MOUNTED FIRST".

"DEAR SIR, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN OUR BUDDING ROMANCE BY GOING AFTER THE GIRL WITH THE CHILDLIKE BODY"?

"EGG"?

(5 minutes later)

Holding an icepack to his throbbing head, the dazed human listened with interest as the household discussed the surprising situation they now found themselves in courtesy of their avian member.

"You mean its unfertilized Papi"?

The lamia's question earned a quick nod from the blue winged girl, causing the remaining females to let out a sigh of relief.

 **"** Well that's good news. Though I kinda wish you could have explained that bit before I was nearly knocked unconscious ".

Despite the lack of seriousness in her master's tone, Centorea nevertheless felt guilty for her actions, and proceeded to apologize to the oddly resilient human.

"Please forgive my rash actions master. I accused you without knowing all the facts, and for that, I am truly sorry".

Waving away the apology with a smile, and accepting her help to balance himself, the he floor, Kimihitio turned his attention towards the pseudo expectant mother to be.

"You lay eggs like a chicken Papi"?

As soon as those words escaped his lips, he couldn't help but feel like an idiot for asking a question of that nature at a time like this. And judging by the somewhat stern gaze he was receiving from the blue haired harpy, the hapless host could tell that he wasn't alone in his asumption.

"NO! But this is the first one since I came to Japan, so I'm kinda nervous".

Smiling softly at the usually energetic girl, Kimihito sought to assure Papi that she didn't have to do this difficult task on her own.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. We'll do whatever we can to help you. Won't we girls"?

While they would have agreed to do so anyway, the human's selflessness, a trait that they all loved about him even if they sometimes wished he would be a tad more willing to give in to his more base desires, inspired them to eagerly voice their support for their troubled housemate.

"Of course we will Darling".

"Would be dishonorable to abandon a friend in need Milord".

"Though it would be more tragic to endure such a trial without the aid of ones friends, I too will offer my support in this endeavor ".

"Help"

Pleased to see the determination showed by all of the girls, though Mero's reasoning caused him to sigh as her love of tragedy once again made itself known, the black haired human quickly moved to take charge.

"Ok. First we're going to need".

'Ding Dong'

Wondering who that could be, since Smith always just barged in to his home like she owned the place, and Xeno had his own personal key, it was with a curious expression on his face that he moved to the front hall. Sensing that the girls were at his back, Kimihito opened the door and was met with a sight that was bizarre by even his newly altered standards.

For standing on his porch was a short, stout man with short black hair, glasses that somehow managed to conceal his eyes despite the transparent lens, and most surprising of all, surrounded by a impressive set of recording equipment.

Offering the taller human a friendly grin that exposed all his teeth, the stranger posed a question with a slightly oily voice.

"Forgive the intrusion, but would this happen to be the residence of one Kimihito Kurusu"?

Slightly put off by the shorter man's eagerness, which for some reason reminded him of a used car salesman, Kimihitio nonetheless confirmed the man's question with a polite nod of his head.

"Yes it is. How may I help you mister..."?

Ignoring the slightly guarded tone of the youth, the small man introduced himself.

"Oh forgive my lack of manners. The name's Kasegi, and I've been hired by the government to shoot a case study on how human society has adapted to the sudden inclusion of liminals in their everyday life. From what my sources tell me, the cultural exchange program has entrusted you with the care of 4 non-human females. Is that correct"?

Though somewhat shocked by how knowledgeable this man seemed to be, Kimihitio nonetheless nodded his head before he moved to correct his slightly outdated information.

"Well actually, I have 6 non human's living here. But only 5 of them are...".

Interrupting the host with a whoop of excitement, the supposed government worker began to go on about just how thrilled he was at this piece of information.

"6? That's even better. You see in order to show how well liminal's have integrated into human society, I need to cover as many species as possible to show just how much success the program has had in causing humanity to accept the presence of other intelligent races. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I think people like you are pioneers. Blazing the way forward so that normal people can accept the concept of interspecies relationships".

Shocked by this seemingly heartfelt declaration, Kimihito was soon knocked out of the way as the supposed director pushed past him in order to see just what sort of races he would be able to catch on camera.

"YEESSS. This is just the sort of cultural diversity I was hoping for. A lamia, a centaur, a mermaid, a slime girl, and a...say what's wrong with the harpy? Is she sick"?

Having been rendered temporarily speechless by the bearded human's sudden intrusion, and noticing that he appeared to be paying more attention to the more...developed girls before he noticed Papi's flushed expression, it was Miia who first recovered her ability to speak, and quickly flashed the small man a look of nervousness before she decided to answer his question.

"There is nothing wrong with Papi. She's just going to be laying an egg soon".

The reaction the director gave at the lamia's words was unexpected, and ended up surprising the female members of the household while their host simply watched on with guarded weariness.

"WHAT? Are you sure"?

Looking at their watching host, who merely gave a single nod at his question, the short man gave a yell of excitement.

"YES! OH WHAT LUCK. WHAT FORTIDIOUS CIRCUMSTANCES. It must be fate that I arrived before the happy event. Now I can catch it on camera and..."

Interrupted from his excited musings by the sudden feeling of a hand being placed on his shoulder, Kasegi turned his head upwards so that he was staring into the unamused expression of the much taller human.

"Now look here buddy. I don't care who you claim to be, but none of the girl's has given their permission to being on camera. And I think it's obscene that you would want to record Papi as she lays her egg".

The firm protective aura that was currently radiating from their host managed to bring serene smiles to faces of all of the present females, highlighting once again the ingrained caring persona that had cause all of them to develop feelings for the defensive looking host.

The reaction of the bearded director was different however. For instead of responding to Kimihito's warning with anger, or even fear, Kasegi had broken down in an emotional fit of tears.

"Sob. I'm soo sorry. It's just that...that I get so excited when I see clear proof of interspecies cooperation, and since there are soo many humans out there that still haven't accepted liminals within their society, I tend to get overly emotional when I see that not everyone shares that outdated mode of thinking. My apologies if I allowed myself to become too carried away in my work. I'll just go now. Thank you for your time".

Lowering his head in shame, which managed to conceal the somewhat furious scowl that was now marring his face, the short man turned to leave, but was stopped by the prideful voice of the buxom centaur.

"Hold on Mr. Kasegi. While you may be a tad over eager in preforming your duties, your task is indeed a noble one. And I for one would be willing to help if it would bring our two races closer to together".

Hiding the smirk that was beginning to spread across his face, Kasegi raised his head and smiled gratefully at the chesty blonde.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise you won't regret it. Would the rest of you like to help out as well? While I'm sure miss centaur's help will be no doubt priceless, I think having a more varied documentary will help my success. So what do you say"?

Seeing them nod their heads in acceptance, Kasegi had to briefly turn away so he could get a grip on his more selfish emotions. But as he turned his attention back towards his future meal tickets, he was unable to keep a brief look of irritation from passing across his face as the taller human once again voiced his concern.

"Are you sure you want to do this girls? There's no shame in saying no, since I'm sure that Mr. Kasegi here probably has other households he can interview".

Despite the well versed sale's pitch the smaller man had used to convince the girls to agree to his request, Kimihitio couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about the supposed director.

Seeing his worried expression, and willing to use this chance at stardom so she could try to improve humanities not totally unfounded perception of her kind, Miia slithered over to her human host and gently squeezed his hand in assurance

"It's fine Darling. This is a good chance to prove that humans and liminals can live side by side in peace. And it may be the only way to get those ridiculous laws amended so we can be together without risking deportation".

Conceding that she had a point, though he noticed that the lamia's opposition to said laws were a tad more restrained than what he was used to, Kimihitio reluctantly gave his reply.

"Ok if you girls want to do this, then it's ok by me".

With the girls attention being directed towards their on board love interest/housekeeper, nobody noticed that director's persuasive smile had changed into something that could only be described as perverse.

Taking a moment to fantasize about what he would be able to buy with the money he would make from this job, Kasegi effortlessly morphed his face into an expression that had conned many humans and liminals during the course of his career.

"Alright everybody. Let's go make a movie"!

"Before we begin, may I ask where the final liminal is?"

"Oh, he's out doing…an errand of sorts." Kimihito said, trying not to reveal what Xeno was really doing.

"He? You mean you have a male liminal here as well?" Kasegi said, looking very intrigued. "How interesting. I'll keep that fact in mind."

...

"As you can see this is my room. As a member of a warrior race, I prefer to keep my living quarters sparse so I have more room to train".

Having left Papi in Suu's care, and unwilling to star in a film that showcased their somewhat untidy living habits, the girls had agreed to let Centorea go first since her room was the mostly neatly organized.

"How very interesting Miss Centorea. My first question is about your male housemate. Have you had sex with him?"

"What? No! Why is that important?" Centorea squawked, blushing furiously.

"Just trying to get a glimpse at the relationship between liminals of different species. I can understand if you're unwilling to answer. Now is it possible to get some shots of your training regimen? I know it would go over well with my targeted audience".

Saying this with a smile on his face, and having ensured that the watching Kimihito would be unable to look over his shoulders as he filmed, the director kept his camera focused on the kneeling equestrian girl, doing his best not to salivate at the way her breasts swayed with every small movement.

Seeing no harm in showcasing her skills to the small human and her beloved master, Cenotorea grabbed her sword and began to do some practice stances, unaware that her now energetic chopping motions were causing her overly large bosom to move in ways that induced equally expressive emotions from the 2 watching males.

Doing his best to keep his eyes focused on his well-endowed houseguest's face, a task made somewhat difficult by the almost hypnotic way in which the fleshy mounds moved, Kimitio tried to get Centorea to stop.

"Umm Cerea, perhaps that's enou..."

"Shssh. Let her finish Mr Kurusu. Would be rude to interrupt the lady while she's selflessly demonstrating a pure example of Centaurian culture".

Having watched the centaur's kata's with the same sort of leer that wouldn't be out of place at a strip club, Kasegi ignored the look of annoyance he was getting from the taller host and ensured that his camera was capturing all of the juicy jiggling action it could.

Kimihito however had merely frowned at the flimsy excuse he had received, and quickly moved to put his foot down before his noble houseguest suffered a wardrobe malfunction.

"Cerea, I think that's enough. You're not exactly...equipped to be doing this right now".

Saying the last part with an embarrassed expression, the flustered human was relieved to see that the blonde had stopped her exercise. However the same couldn't be said for the director, who had a slightly irked expression on his face before he adopted a look of apologetic curiosity.

"My apologies dear girl. If I had known that this exercise required specialized equipment, I wouldn't have asked"

Slightly confused at what her master and the director were talking about, Cera sought to alleviate them of their concerns.

"I never worn training appropriate clothing before, since it is not my race's custom. And truth be told, I've never seen the need".

With a look of thoughtfulness on his bearded face, the director put down his camera and walked over to stand behind the now disarmed girl.

"So you're telling me that these" At this point his hands snaked from behind and grabbed a hold of Cera's bosom and squeezed "don't get in the way of your training"?

Shocked by the sudden groping, Cera quickly batted the director's hands away, protectively covering her chest with her arms".

"How...how dare you lay your hands on my person without my permission. Only my mas..."

At this point she realized what she was about to say, and wishing to keep her developing relationship hidden from the suspected pervert, she stopped herself from saying anything more.

Naturally the sudden perverted actions caused Kimihito to angrily accost the unrepentant human, who was busy checking his camera to see if he had gotten everything on camera.

"What the hell was that about? What did that have to do with interspecies relations? You disgusting, little..."

Saying this with eyes narrowed, and fists drawn, the enraged host was surprised to see tears streaming down the shorter man's face, and was even more shocked when he heard the man's apology.

"I'm deeply sorry for my actions. But you see, the life of a film maker is understood. To truly make a master piece, the artist must interact with his muses on a deeper level that might frighten most people. And although I might be hurt emotionally and physically by the reactions of those who don't understand what I'm doing, nothing will keep me from achieving my dream of making an informative movie. But if it makes you feel any better, I will edit this sequence out, and just keep to the questions".

Slightly mollified by the director's words, Cera lowered her arms, but still gave the small human a small glare.

"Very well...but keep your hands to yourself"

Packing up his equipment, the director turned towards the pair with a contrite expression.

"You have my word, now I believe we have 2 more girls to interview before we check in on the expectant harpy. So shall we continue"?

Not waiting for a reply, the director carried his camera out of the room, a slightly nasty smile on his face as he made his way to the room of the next female movie stare.

Watching the short man go, and not willing to have him in a room alone with any of the girls, Kimihito quickly made his wait out the door, but not before ensuring that Cera was alright.

"You gonna be ok Cerea? You can go help Suu with Papi if you prefer not to be a part of this".

Nodding her head at her master's words, Cera agreed with the human's suggestion.

"I think that would probably be best. And master..."

Her hesitant tone caused the departing human to stop and look at the blushing girl.

"Thank you for coming to my defense".

Smiling softly at the proud blonde, the human nodded his head in acknowledgement before he quickly left to rejoin the weird movie director.

...

"So as you might have guessed this is my room. Please feel free to ask any questions of me Mr. Director. As a representative of the Mermaid people, it is my duty to foster better relationships with the humans of this country".

Smiling at the pair of humans, Mero was oblivious to the reactions that her swimming attire was having on the 2 males. While nowhere near as busty as Cera, the mermaid's lacey bikini top did little to hide her own impressive assets, causing Kimihito to purposefully look away so as not to be labeled as a pervert. An act that that didn't seem to bother the glasses wearing director in the slightest.

"Thank you for being cooperative Ms. Mero. Now my first question for you is...do you consider your current clothing a bathing suit, or your underwear"?

Turning red at that particular question, Mero was unable to form a response. Luckily her human chaperone was not so inclined to remain speechless, and it was only with the greatest of efforts that he managed to keep a lid on his temper.

"How in the world is that relevant to this film"?

Keeping his focus on the camera, and thus the swimming beauty, the director once again came up with a flimsy excuse for his line of questioning.

"You must understand Mr. Kurusu. Cultural differences between species extend beyond simple codes of ethics and dietary needs. Clothing has and always will be a way in order to determine which society a person comes from. But if I've offended you in any way Miss Mero, I apologize for causing you any discomfort".

Receiving a hesitant, but understanding nod from the pink haired mermaid, and seeing that while he might not like it, Kimihito nevertheless understood his reasoning, Kasegi decided to ask a question that could potentially result in a situation that could prove more popular with his viewers than the arousing sight of bouncing centaur breasts **.**

"Next, your male housemate. Have you had sex with him?"

Mero's eyes widened and her face flushed at the question.

"Well, um, the two of us have a bit of a…complicated relationship." She said, looking away and awkwardly rubbing her neck. "He is a gentleman (and what a gentleman) but he's also quite distant…and he seems to be keeping things hidden…"

"You haven't answered my question."

"Could we move on to the next one? I don't really think it's appropriate…"

Nodding his head in a manner that showed his disappointment, the director continued his line of questioning.

"Now then, I understand that when you're not in the water you use a wheel chair to move around. But since I don't see a ramp leading into the water, I assume that you have other methods of getting in and out of your pool. Would it possible for you to demonstrate how it is you remove yourself from the water"?

Seeing no harm in it, Mero proceeded to do as the director asked.

"Well first I swim to the far side of the pool. Then I build up enough speed to…launch myself out of the water, and onto this rubber map that was provide so I had a soft landing".

Having performed this action while she was explaining the mechanics behind it, Mero was alerted by the gob smacked expressions of the two males that her landing had somehow managed to be performed with less than her usual grace.

Following the direction of their eyes, Mero was instantly aware of 2 highly embarrassing details. The first being that her position had served to make her already amble bosom appear to be larger than it was, while the second surprising factor was that her landing had caused her top to slide off, causing both males to instantly know just why mermaids had been so popular throughout humanity's story telling.

Embarrassed about her exposure, Mero promptly jumped back into her pool, missing the conversation that was developing between her host and the pint sized human.

"Not too worry Mr. Kurusu. I'll be sure to edit out that last part out before the final cut. Now I believe we have one more girl to check up on before we get to the harpy. Mustn't dawdle now".

Camera in hand, and ignoring the worried glance his fellow human was shooting at the still rippling pool, Kasegi eagerly marched towards his next target.

...

"As you can see, this is my room. I apologize for the mess".

"So, about your male housemate, have you had sex with him?"

"You're starting with that?!"

Unlike Cera and Mero, who had begun their filming sessions with enthusiasm, Miia was in a more nervous state of mind, since she had been unable to finish the cleaning of her usually messy room in the time that was allotted to her. And it was to her great embarrassment that the short human pointed to an item that she had unfortunately forgotten to put away.

"Is that what I think it is"?

Following the director's finger, Kimihito noticed that the corner of Miia's bedroom contained a clear garbage, filled with what appeared to pale red snake skin.

Seeing Miia's red face, it didn't take long to figure out that the contents of the bag came from her, and though he didn't see what the big deal was, he stopped the director from getting closer to the apparently embarrassing item.

"And what do you think you're doing"?

Looking into his fellow human's eyes, Kimihito was slightly concerned by the mild look of greed that flashed behind the director's glasses.

"You don't understand. For centuries, snake skin has been a prized commodity for those who practice the medical arts. The shed skin of a lamia is said to be even more potent, but sadly, due to the limited contact between humans and lamia kind, not many people have been able to verify this. But now due to the increased contact between humanity and liminal culture, more and more cures for various human diseases are being tested with the addition of non-human ingredients. And presuming that it's been recently shed and still fresh, you could stand to make a lot of money if you were to sell it to any pharmaceutical company".

While somewhat shocked that people would be willing to pay large amounts of cash for something as useless as old snake skin, Miia nevertheless thought over the proposal, since it could very well go towards contributing to the upkeep of the household in ways that her romantic rivals could not hope to match.

However before she could further plot on how to use her future wealth to her advantage, the salmon haired lamia felt the disgusting sensation of oily hands stroking the lower part of her tail.

Recoiling from the director's grasping hands, and fixing him with a look that clearly expressed her outrage and discomfort at having a male she didn't trust touching her, Miia managed to stutter out a response at the daring human.

"Wha...What are you doing"?

Ignoring the lamia's reaction to his hands on inspection, as well as the infuriated expression that was now adorning the taller man's face, the director walked over to the bag of skin and stared at it with an almost hungry expression.

Naturally, this action served to more or less affirm his earlier decision to kick him out of the house. But before he could do so, Miia's bedroom doors was suddenly thrown open by a frantic looking Centorea.

"Milord come quickly. Papi's time of delivery is nigh, and she's going to need your aid if she is to have her unfertilized offspring".

His anger towards the director temporarily forgotten, Kimihitio rushed out of the room, quickly followed by Miia and Centorea, and to his slight disgust, Kasegi as well.

Muttering under his breath so that not even the sensitive centaur could hear him, Kasegi darkly muttered to himself as he allowed his trademarked greedy expression pass across his face.

"At last. Time to see if the goose can add to my already impressive basket of golden eggs".

...

"Ok Papi, deep breaths".

Having undergone this process ever since she had reached puberty, something that was hard to believe given her childlike appearance, Papi allowed her body to adopt the instinctual posture to ensure the safe delivery of her egg. Sitting on her bed, with her legs spread apart, Papi was forced to endure her discomfort as her friends tried to ease the delivery.

As the more clearheaded members of the household, it had been decided that the best ones to help the struggling harpy would be Centorea and Mero, while Miia and Suu would be under the direction of Kimihito who merely watched the unfolding spectacle with a mixed look embarrassment and curiosity.

Of course, the director was their too, and was trying his best to get permission to record the nerve wracking event.

"I swear on the life of my mother that I will only record this happy event. But may I make a suggestion"?

Eye's narrowing at what he thought was going to be lewd action, it took all of the host's restraint from yelling at the bearded male.

"What is it"?

Never taking his eyes off of the laboring harpy, the director told Kimihito exactly what he could do to help his houseguest.

"The process might go better if you helped her out. I know for a fact that the presence of a loved one can often ease the delivery process, and since she appears to be having a tough time of it, it might help her distress if you were to get more...involved".

Shooting the director an incredulous look, Kimihitio was about to decline when to his surprise Miia agreed with the idea.

"He has a point Darling".

Naturally this caused the human host to slightly panic at his predicament.

"But what do I even do"?

Giving the taller human a smile of encouragement, the director told him what to do.

"You're going to sit behind her, with your hands on her waist. Gently massaging her stomach up and down so that the egg will pass more easily throughout her body".

The flustered youth was about to offer another protest to this action, but a pain filled groan from Papi convinced him that his own discomfort was meaningless if he could aid his usually cheerful houseguest in her time of need.

"Ok. I'll do it".

With the attention of the host and the majority of the girls now focused to the heavily breathing harpy, the fake director allowed himself to smirk with greed at his latest gold mind, failing to realize that as he began to think about the success of his latest scam, and Jell-O like appendage quietly attached itself to his head.

 _"This is perfect. Thanks to these idiots, I'm gonna be rich. Let's see, that's at least 3 million American for the snake skin, and between 3 to 5 million for the loli's egg. And what's more, this video will fetch a very high price in certain circles so even if those rich bastards undercut me, I'll still make a decent amount of cash._ _It sucks that the male wasn't here, people would've paid through the nose to see real monsters screwing_ _but no matter._ _Man, who'd have thought that liminals could be this stupi...Hey why are they all looking at me like that"?_

Thanks to Suu's usual habit of repeating anything she had heard, though everyone was shocked that she could somehow use her hair tentacles to read a person's thoughts, the now enraged members of the Kurusu household had been able to hear the scam artist's scheming.

Realizing that he had been exposed, the Director quickly grabbed the bag of snake skin, and his camera, and held it tightly to his body.

"Stay back. Anything that I touch is legally considered to be part of my person. And since I'm a human, if any of you dare to lay a hand on either me or these items, I'll see to it that you're deported from this country".

Despite the untrustworthy and deceitful nature of the scam artist, each of the girls knew that he spoke the truth. The law's regarding physical contact between humans and liminals still heavily favored humanity, regardless of the situation. So even if they were to apprehend him and turn him over to the authorities, they would be forcibly removed from the country, and thus separated from not only their friends, but also their romantic interests. Something that none of the girls wanted to risk.

Glaring at the despicable human waste in front of her, Cera still sought to have the final say, in an attempt to restore a sense of dignity to the betrayed household.

"I swear to you cretin, your misdeeds will not go unpunished. And while I might not be the one to make sure you receive you just comeuppance, mark my words that it's only a matter of time before you'll suffer for your misdeeds.

Laughing at the centaur's empty bravado, the stunted scam artist slowly his way to the door, never turning his back on the group.

"Hahahaha. Oh you freaks make me laugh. Not only is it easy to make a quick buck off of you monsters, buts it's almost sad how easy I can get away with it. I mean, by the time you call the cops, I'll be long gone, and there's nothing you mutants can do to keep me here against my will".

Cruelly laughing at the hurt expressions on the faces of the girls, the smirking con man moved to deliver another stinging insult when he heard a sinisterly cold voice speak up from behind him.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that".

Dropping his stolen loot in fright at the sudden appearance of a deadly sounding male, and prevented from escaping by virtue of the fact that the newcomer had wrapped a very familiar ridged tail around his neck, the restrained con artist had to fight the urge to piss himself as he was lifted off the ground and slowly turned so that he was staring into the cruelly smirking features of his former meal ticket.

"Hello Kasegi".

...

 **Annnnd that's it for now. Nearly 8000 words this chapter...before authors note, soo should tie you all over while the next chapter is getting underway.**

 **Hopefully you all liked how this chapter turned out. Took a while to come up with new material/alter old material so that it sounded better, but generally pleased with the outcome.**

 **Next chapter will see how Xeno deals with the shit stain that is Kasegi, the girl's reactions to this, and possible a little prequel scene that shows how he helped out the MON squad before his timely arrival. Also will see the full introduction of the gun toting zombie and the bondage loving spider into this story, so stay tuned lol.**

 **And now to answer some questions that were posted in the (to few) reviews lol.**

 **This is in response to some of Parkertomas's (as well as some other sources like my Beta reader Ghostface 4) of thoughts regarding the pairings: The idea has been raised that Kimihito could end up in a monogamous relationship, while Xeno end up with a polygamous one is intriguing, but whether or not this affects who ends up with who is debatable since both Miia and Centorea come from cultures where their are multiple women for 1 guy (though this is not ideal for the female centaurs).**

 **Could also have Mero date both males b4 I decide her final pairing, would be plausible since it would play into that whole "love them both, and they love me, thus it hurts me to break the heart of one".**

 **Smith...I'm sorta at a cross roads when it comes to her. On one hand, could place her with Xeno on the basis of childhood relationship/professional experience. Or have her end up with Kimihito to play off that teasing seductress and hapless male genre.**

 **Also, since this series is revolves around the concept of one guy being pursued by multiple women who he loves equally (and as The Life With Monsters Girls fanfic by Solenus points out, monogamy is a human concept. Plus the fact that their is already successful harem series out their with non humans) not quite ready to decide whether or not it will be multi or single pairings for Kimmy boy.**

 **Anyways...hopefully this chapter gets more reviews that last...though I am happy to see that this story, as well as my other fanfics, are favorited/followed by a growing number of people.**

 **So as Always...REVIEW.**

 **And will be adding Ghostface4's omake to this chapter as soon as it's finished.**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE: MERRY CHRISTMAS

**MERRY CHRISTMAS/Happy Holidays EVERYONE. Sorry for the brief confusion...noticed some issues in this story, and was having trouble updating it so...went with the whole take it down, then repost it scenario**

 **. The following is the next Omake created by ghostface4. Will post new chapter sometime in the new year, or before** **if I'm realty productive lol**

 **But til then...enjoy.**

 **(Omake)**

I can't believe it, I just can't believe it!" Miia raged at the table.

"Oh, come now, Miia, it's nothing to get so worked up over." Mero said.

"Xeno says he doesn't want to do anything for Christmas. It's an outrage! An outrage I tell you" Miia went on. "How can he not want to celebrate Christmas with us? Its the time of year when you get to give and receive presents. And I'm not gonna even mention the fact that mistletoe provides you with a fool proof way in which to indulge in some kissing action".

"I have to agree with you". Mero said. "Sir Xeno does so much for us, and he asks for nothing in return. Perhaps this holiday season, we can do something nice for him. The full moon is coming up afterall".

"Huh?"

"The full moon. You know, that time of the month when male and female liminals are unable to restrain the full potential of their passionate side. I was thinking that if we can strategically place ourselves close to his location, then all 3 of us could have a wild night of lustful romance".

"Perfect. And I know just what were going to wear to ensure that he won't be able to resist us." Miia said with a slightly perverted grin.

...

"Merry Christmas, Xeno." Miia crooned.

"Yes. Merry Christmas dear Xeno".

Fighting the urge to pounce on his 2 legless housemates, who where both wearing Santa themed nighties that revealed quite a bit of their impressive assets, Xeno at first tried to resist his more bestial urges before he lost control.

"Girls, this really isn't the time too.…"

Silencing him with by quickly lassoing him with her tail, Miia pulled the more than willing male onto the bed, ensuring that as soon as he landed, her breasts were firmly pressed into his nicely toned arms.

"Oh but Xeno. This is the perfect time to do this".

Pushing her own ample bosom into the hybrid's other arm, Mero voiced her agreement with the lamia's declaration.

"Miia's right Sir Xeno. Tis the holiday season. A time for giving and sharing. And since Miia has graciously accepted the idea of sharing you on this cold winter night, we want to give you a gift that we all know you'll enjoy".

Xeno tried to speak up one last time, but quickly warmed up to the idea as he felt Miia's tail slithered down his pants and wrap around his hardening member.

"Well…I suppose it'd be rather rude to turn down a gift like this, considering the amount of trouble you girls went to too dress up for the occasion".

Giggling at his words, and quite eager to begin, Mero removed Xeno's pants while Miia quickly moved in to steal a passionate kiss from the eagerly responding male.

"Awww, no fair Miia. I want to be the one who kissed him first".

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, for it had been a highly arousing experience given Xeno's highly talented technique, Miia flashed the pouting mermaid a somewhat possessive look.

"Considering you've already done it with him, I think I have the right to kiss him first this time".

Frowning at the lamia's hostile expression, Mero's face soon sported a wicked grin as she decided to up her game.

"True. But last time it was just kissing and vigorous love making. Their was no time for foreplay".

Wrapping her webbed hand around the male's hardened member, Mero began to slowly pump her fist up and down.

Groaning at the sensation of having a mermaid delivered hand job, Xeno was about to compliment Mero's technique when Miia, who was upset with having the spotlight taken off her, pushed her aquatic housemate out of the way and proceeded to entirely engulf the thick rod with her mouth.

"No fair. I wanted to be the first one to taste Sir Xeno's meat stick" Mere said while staring jealously at the bobbing lamia.

"Now Mero..ugh...theirs no reas...gah...reason to be upset. Theirs plent...nrnhhh, plenty of me to go arou...FUCKING HELL"

Letting out what was probably the most explosive orgasm of his life, a slightly dazed Xeno looked into the mischievous eyes of a now grinning Miia.

"Had enough?" Miia asked teasingly as she wiped off her face.

"Hardly. I think I'm good for a couple more rounds. That is you think you can handle all this" Xeno grinned.

Seeing her nod with a greedy gleam in her eyes, Xeno was mometntarily stunned when Miia quickly threw her coils around his lower torso, and waited for him to take the final step that only Mero had so far experienced.

Needing no further prompting, Xeno quickly shoved his still hardened member into Miia's tightness, and proceeded to begin thrusting in and out of her like a well oild machine.

Something that was met with half crazed moans of excitement from the writhing lamia, who encouraged further with her highly vocal praise.

Oh, fuck! Oh fuck yes! Harder Xeno! Harder! Don't you dare stop! Oh God! That's it! Keep going"! Miia moaned as Xeno continued to pound her missionary style.

"Anthing..eugh..to please...shit that's tight...a lady"! Xeno managed to growl out between his increasingly forceful thrusts.

Feeling slightly left out, though she was happy that Miia got a chance to finally sample Xeno's magnificent talents, Mero pressed her now uncovered breasts into Xeno's scared back, and promptly gabbed his head so she could indulge in a searing kiss.

And though she was currently in the thrawls of a massive building orgasm, Miia was able to shoot the pink haired mermaid a lidded glare.

"Don't distract..nrhh...him fish legs...OH SHIT I'M CUMMING!" She screamed.

The sudden sensation of Miia's inner walls tightening their grip around his thrusting dick was enough to make Xeno reach his own explosive climax, and after a few more thrusts, he collapsed on the heavily panting, but very satisfied Miia.

Giving the pair a moment to catch their breath, though she was staring with slight jealous as she noticed Xeno's tail begin to wrap itself around Miia's torso, Mero adopted a wicked grin as she practically yanked the male hybrid out of the temporarily loose coils.

"My turn!" Mero said.

"Hey!" Miia protested.

Ignoring the lamia's glare, Mero adopted a seductive expression as she pinned Xeno beneath her and positioned herself directly over Xeno's stiffening member.

"Now that you had the chance to indulge in some snake on trouser snake action, why don't I show you what I managed to learn from our last moon lit encounter".

Letting out a groan as the pink haired mermaid lowered herself on to his shaft, his last conscious thought was whether or not Kimmy Boy was having as good a Christmas as he was.

(2 hours laters)

As the remainder of the household was finishing setting up the Christmas decorations, which thanks to some new wonder drug development by the government meant that the girls were able to rein in their lustful urges, Kimihito noticed that his legless houseguests, and Smith's pseudo son were curiously absent.

"Hey does anyone know where Miia, Mero and Xeno are? I haven't seen them for the past 2 hours". Kimihito asked.

"I do believe I saw those two legless females desend to Xeno's quarters with some holiday themed...clothing. I will go ensure that they are unharmed masters. Centorea answered.

Quietly making her way to Xeno's subbterrean quarters, the buxom centaur poked her head through the slightly opened door and was surprised by what she saw.

Xeno, her mocking yet instructive training partner, was lying on his back, with Miia bouncing up and down on his impressive manhood, while making out with Mero as he fondled her slippery chest.

Sensing the sudden intrusion, and seeing that the mermaid and male were too busy to notice Centorea's shocked entrance, Miia flashed her blonde housemate a glare that was oddly venoumous considering her heavily panting state

"Piss off Horse butt". Mero growled at her.

Silently closing the door, the shocked centaur quickly made her way back upstairs and was met with the curious expression of her beloved master.

"Well did you find them?" Kimihito asked.

Nodding her head, Centorea spoke in an restrained tone. "Yes. But their currently doing some...bonding activity of their own, so its best if we let them be".

Confused by her hesitant tone, Kimihito nonetheless agreed with Centorea's suggestion. All the while oblvious to the busty blonde's internal lamenting.

" _Why? Why does my master have to be so noble? Can't he see that this mare is ready to be ridden from dusk til dawn? life is so unfa..hey why is he looking at me like that"?_

Turning her attention from the wide eyed human, Centorea realized that courtesy of Suu, her shameful desires had just been revealed to the one man who she wanted to make a woman out of her.

(5 hours later)

Exhausted, but enormously satisfied, Xeno was enjoying the simple sensation of cuddling with his equally exhausted, but immensly sated housemates.

"Oh god I needed that." Miia purred, her tail lazily curling around thighs.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Cause I'm gonna need at least a day before I can do that again". Xeno chuckled.

Sighing in contentment, Mero nuzzled her head into the male's shoulder.

"I agree. But their is something I think we should discuss now while were all together like this".

Raising a tired eyebrow at the mermaid, Xeno asked the obvious question.

"And what would that be".

Flashing her curious housemates a satisfied grin, Mero told them.

"What should we name the children?"

...

 **Big Thanks to ghostface4 for coming up with the idea of a threesome scene.**


	9. Alien Vs Orc Vs Criminal Scum Bag

**Happy New Year Everybody.**

 **And here is the COMPLETED chapter that you have all been patiently waiting for**

(Earlier that day)

He should have listened to his brother.

Stay with the group he said. Theirs strength in numbers he said.

But nooo.

Like an impatient piglet waiting its turn to suckle at its mom's teat, he had decided that he could no longer wait for his brother's operation to begin, and thus had struck out on his own to see if he could achieve more success in doing a little interspecies exchange without having to fight off his like minded comrades.

It had started off so well too.

While perusing the adult section of a underground video store, he had come across this delectable looking school girl that surprisingly enough, had been quite open to the idea of getting it on with am Orc like himself. With shoulder length black hair, a chest that could almost be mistaken for a boys, and a short skirt that revealed surprisingly taut thighs, the girl was the very definition of a loli dream girl. Except for one thing.

While she was against rutting with him in public, she was more than willing to go to one of those delightful love hotels that he had read so much about, and since he was overjoyed by the fact that he had found a willing partner to lose his v card to, he blindly agreed to her suggestion.

It was only when they entered the lobby of such a useful establishment that he realized that he had been conned. For instead of a friendly, if slightly seedy consigere, the front desk was manned by a busty heavily armed red head with mismatched eyes, who quickly sprayed him with a foul smelling liquid before boastfully announcing that he was under arrest.

Realizing that he had been set up, and smelling the arrival of 3 more gun toting females, Ed did what any sensible orc would do in such a situation.

He flung his now smirking companion at the more developed female, and promptly turned tail and ran before the girl's arriving teammates could stop him.

And though he managed to out run them, though the ogress and the raven haired human had done their best to keep up with him, the panicking orc knew that it was only a matter of time before the obvious government agents tracked him down and made him squeal.

Taking refuge in a back alley, the orc took a moment to take a breather and consider his next move. Thanks to that liquid he had been sprayed with, his sense of smell had been rendered useless to him, and since the nose of an orc acted like a long range warning system, this meant that he had lost his ability to stay one step ahead of his pursuers. And since he hadn't bothered to take his phone with him, he couldn't contact his brother to let him know that he had been busted, and with his snout still out of commission, he would have difficulty finding his way back to the hideout without anyone noticing.

The only option left to him that might work, was going back to underground video store and hoping that his brother had sent some of his friends to track him down. Sure he would be furious with him for blowing their cover before they began their revolution, but he would take an enraged sibling over prison time any day.

Mind made up, and judging that he had spent enough time resting, the blond haired orc began to silently make his way through the darkened alleyways. Confident that he had successfully given his pursuers the slip.

He was wrong.

"You know, I never understood your kinds preference for women with childlike bodies. Is it because you males are reminded by your multi breasted mothers whenever you see a substantial pair of tits? Or is simply because you all have a fetish for kiddie porn and are only able to indulge in it when you find a barely legal flat chested woman? Either way, it's kinda sad".

Turning around quickly at the unexpected voice, and lamenting the fact that his snout was still useless, Ed was slightly unnerved at the discovery that he still appeared to be alone. Searching frantically for any sign of his mocking companion, the orc soon heard a cruel chuckle before the voice decided to speak in a tone of fake sympathy.

"Aww, whats wrong little piggy? Scared? Not that I blame you. I mean, if I was the one to ruin Smith's near flawless plan, I'd run as well. And since you also managed to annoy an already irritated Doppel by throwing her at our gun loving teammate, well, chances are you'll never have to worry about your little sausage ever again".

Gritting his teeth in anger at the taunting tone of his still invisible tormentor, and seeing no other option of escape, the blond haired orc adopted a fighting pose as he loudly issued a challenge to his unseen heckler.

"YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME BRO? COME ON OUT. I AIN'T SCARED OF SOME WEAK ASS PUSSY WHO STICKS TO THE SHADOWS. COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN".

Expecting to have his challenge refused, since orcs were considered to be some of the strongest liminal species around, Ed had to keep himself from flinching as he heard the unmistakable sound of someone landing behind him.

"My you are the rude one aren't you? But very well. When ever your ready big boy".

Quickly turning around so he could face his opponent, the newly confident orc was slightly confused when instead of adopting a fighting stance of his own, the human looking liminal merely raised his hand and pointed a toy gun at him.

Chiding himself for being afraid of such a weakly armed opponent, the blond haired pigman was momentarily puzzled when the plastic toy fired 3 harmless looking projectiles at his face.

"Snort. Is that it? That's what your going to do to stop me"?

Flashing the skeptical orc a smile that clearly showed who had been raising him for the last couple of years, Xeno squeezed the trigger of the harmless looking gun, and merely watched with mild interest as 50,000 volts caused his thuggish quarry to spasm uncontrollably.

"Damm Babe. Nice to see that your stay with Lover Boy hasn't made you soft. Though I was kinda hoping that you'd play with Mr. Pork Chop here before turning him into crispy bacon".

Turning his head to see the grinning visage of his undead teammate standing behind him, and noticing that the remaining members of the MON squad were rapidly approaching, the male hybrid flashed the gun loving zombie a conspiratorial smirk.

"What can I say Bina. After years of living with Smith's work ethic, I decided to finally see if their was something to this whole minimal effort philosophy. Besides, I think Doppel would be upset if I left this little piggy in worse condition than I found him. Isnt that right Doppel"?

Having shifted back into her default form of a nude petite girl, the yellow eyed shape shifter responded to Xeno's question by adopting an expression that easily conveyed her eagerness at getting some payback.

"You can say that again. It's bad enough I had to play the part of jail bait with this oaf slobbering all over me. But to be thrown about like some cheap toy, well that just makes me want to show big boy here why its never wise to mess with me".

Shaking her head at the understandably vengeful nature of her form changing subordinate, Smith looked at the still spasming orc before flashing an amused expression at the male liminal.

"And where may I ask did you get that taser Xeno? Cause I sort of recall that I only gave Manako and Bina permission to carry firearms".

Knowing that their was no real hostility behind the human agent's questioning tone, and doing his best to ignore the not unpleasant sensation of having the undead girl casually lean against him, male hybrid just shrugged his shoulders.

"Found it lying about in your trunk. And technically a taser isn't a fire arm, so their should be no problems with the legality of me using one".

Nodding her head in agreement with the hybrid's explanation, and doing a terrible job of concealing the relief she felt at having a squad member who could get the job done without expensive amounts of collateral damage, Smith was prevented from congratulating her capable subordinate thanks to the foreboding aura that was pulsating from the usually cheerful orgress.

"Get your rotting mitts off of my Cutie Zombina. Otherwise, it will take more than a needle and thread to stictch u back together".

Far from being intimidated by Tio's glaring expression, the red headed zombie merely flashed her more buxom teammate a challenging grin as she proceeded to press her own substantial assets into the side of the slightly wary male.

"Put a sock in it Tio. Some people actually prefer to take a more casual approach when it comes to offering comradery affection. And from the boss lady told me, you already got your fill of treating Babe like a stuff bear when you went to visit him during the week. Besides, I don't hear Babe voicing any complaint for what I'm doing. Though I'm sure he occasionally does so for your back breaking hugs".

Scowling at the mockery she was forced to endure at her now smirking comrade, the buxom ogresses quickly turned to the slightly panicked male with an expression that had been termed her 'kicked puppy look'.

"Is it true Cutie? Do you really hate being in my arms so much you can't stand to tell it to my face"?

Realising that they were on the verge of an epic emotional meltdown, Smith decided to intervene before Xeno could offer a reply. For though she knew that the male truthfully had no issues being the constant victim of her suffocating embrace, the raven haired agent knew that Xeno wouldn't be able to offer an effective response cornered as he was.

"Don't be silly Tio. Xeno loves your enthusiastic hugging. And I'm sure he would love to receive one right now, but sadly, we're rather pressed for time. So I'm afraid you'll have to save this conversation for a later time".

Doing her best not to chuckle at the mixed reactions of disappointment, relief, and amusement she was receiving from her non human entourage, the statuesque agent turned towards the male hybrid with an appreciative smile on her face.

"Why don't you go back home and relax Xeno. Me and the girls can handle pedoporker here, so theirs no real reason for you to stick around. I do appreciate you coming out to help though".

Grateful for the chance to escape the escalating catfight, though he knew that Smith would probably expect some sort of compensation for her help, Xeno took his leave. But not before he heard Doppel voice her own opinion for Smith's somewhat selfless actions.

"You ever notice how Smith always seems to cut breaks for the younger men in her life? Never would have pegged her for a cradle robber, but apperances can be..OWWW"!

"Subordinates who have unkind opinions about their superiors should keep it to themselves unless they want to incur the wrath of their more well connected supervisor".

Thankful that it wasn't him who was experiencing Smith's wrath, though he was slightly confused as to why she was currently using her terror inspiring tone to get her point across, the male hybrid began the somewhat lengthy journey to return to the only place he knew that could compete with the chaotic working environment that stemmed from having those 4 as partners.

...

Upon his return to the Kurusu household, the male hybrid was immediately aware that something was different about his current living location. Instead of the noisy levels of chaos he had come to expect, whether it was from the excitable chattering of Papi and Suu, Miia ranting about Mero's romantic nature, or Centorea's training exercises, the house was dead quite.

"That's odd. I wonder where everyone could have gone to. As far as I know, Kimmy boy didn't have any plans to take the girls out. And since his shoes are by the front door, that means that their still here. Yet it's quite as a tomb here".

Thinking nothing of it, Xeno made his way further into the house, intent on spending some quality time alone in his subterranean room. However before he could do so, he heard a thud from upstairs. And it was his simple action of casting his eyes upwards to the source of the noise that he managed to catch something he would have completely missed if he had simply gone downstairs.

"Huh what's this"?

Using his tail to pick up what was obviously the blank side of a business card, he flipped it over read the name of the person responsible for the hellish experience he had been forced to endure before Smith took him in.

Kasegi.

Simply seeing that name was enough for Xeno to lose his casual, and slightly teasing demeanor in favor of an expression that could only be described as feral.

Accurately guessing the stunted human's intentions, and hearing the muffled voices of panic that were now coming from the child like harpy's room, the male hybrid quickly moved with a silent stealth that was a common trait for his people. And as he arrived in the unlit hallway, the predatory joy he felt at finally catching up to his childhood tormentor was replaced with a feeling that easily trumped Smith's fear inspiring smile.

Violent rage.

And upon hearing that bearded shrimp's boastfully claim that the laws prevented him from being punished for his clearly perverted deeds, the male hybrid had to desperately fight the urge to skewer him right then and there as he announced his presence.

"Ohhhh I wouldn't be so sure about that".

Quickly using his tail to place the now terrified human into a choke hold, and casting a brief glance at his female housemates to ensure that they were ok, the male hybrid lifted the con artist by his neck until he was able to stare directly into the eyes of the one responsible for separating him from his family.

"Hello Kasegi. Fancy meeting you here. Anyone care to explain just what this worm has been up to"?

Keeping his tone frostily polite, since it was his nature to play with his victims before he started getting physical, Xeno allowed a fang revealing smirk to grace his features as the struggling human tried to find an excuse that would allow him to keep his limbs.

"Well you see, I...GURKKK".

Tightening his hold on the fake director's neck before dropping him to the ground, Xeno placed a taloned foot on the now gasping human's back. Keeping him pinned as he continued with his line of questioning.

"When I want your side of the story Kasegi I'll ask for it. Now Centorea. Why don't you tell me the sequence of events that led to this rather unexpected reunion".

Despite the fact that she could tell that Xeno held no hostility towards her or the rest of the shocked household, Centorea was nevertheless unnerved by how drastically her male housemate had changed when confronted with the now terrified con artist. Gone was the helpful, if slightly teasing male that had helped her keep her skills sharp, and had come to be accepted by the rest of the girls as a kind hearted, if slightly anti-social member of their little family.

In his place stood a being that could frighten even the most macho of her tribe's males. And while she was sure he was capable of differentiating between friend and foe, the buxom centaur nevertheless kept her tone as courteous as possible as she described the events that had taken place during the hybrid's absence.

"Well you see, after Papi informed us that she was going to lay an egg, this man showed up at the door, claiming that he had been tasked by the government to shoot a documentary that would hopefully strengthen the emotional bonds between humans and liminals".

Adding some more pressure on the now hysterical human's back, which coincidentally caused the tips of his talons to begin digging into the man's flesh, Xeno ensured that he had a firm control of his temper as he leveled a questioning gaze towards the oddly supportive lamia.

"I take it that as soon as you allowed him entry, this slime ball...no offense Suuze, did something that was highly inappropriate. Am I correct in my assumption Miia"?

Flushing in embarrassment as she recalled her willingness to go through with Kasegi's supposed plan, and doing her best to ignore the slight fluttering in her chest that seemed to have been caused by the genuine concern that was being shown to her by the male hybrid, Miia put on a determined expression as she explained the nature of the con artist's crimes.

"Yes he did. After he started recording us, he began to ask us some weird questions, like do we wear panties, have we thought about selling my sked skin, and some other stuff that was just plain disgusting".

Moving the sharpened tip of his tail so that it was lazing hovering over the sobbing human's neck, Xeno nodded his head in gratitude towards the serious looking lamia before moving his attention towards his other legless housemate.

"And just what was it that he did Mero"?

Unable to meet the male's searching gaze, though whether it was from embarrassment or arousal couldn't tell, Mero quietly provided an answer that effectively sealed the fate of the unwelcome intruder.

"We'll, he videotaped me suffering a slight wardrobe malfunction and tried to inquire about our torrid love affairs. He fondled Centorea's rather genourous bosom, and after conning Miia and Dear Sir to allow him to take her sheddings, I saw him run his oily hands over her tail".

Removing his foot from the now crying human, who quickly tried to make a break for before he found himself being drawn back into the room by the now enraged hybrid's tail, Xeno dropped all pretense of acting like a rational being. Hoisting the criminal scum bag by the neck, and ignoring the mixed looks of horror and worry that were now being sent his way by his housemates, Xeno kept his now narrowed eyes fixated on the ruiner of his childhood.

"Ssssooooo, you're still in the business of exploiting liminals for your sick purposes huh? I'm surprised at you Kasegi. While I never pegged you as particularly brilliant, one would think that with the money you earned off of my...winnings, you would have retired from your usual practices by now. I guess your greed got the best of you huh"?

Despite the hissing like tone of his now snarling captor, the fake director idiotically choked out a response that revealed to the shocked members of the household that not only did he have no remorse for what he had done, but that he had done even more monstrous things to their friend.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE WORLD PAYS GOOD MONEY TO SEE PORN LIKE SCENES FROM FREAKS LIKE YOU. AND IF THE GOVERNMENT HADN'T GOTTEN WISE TO THAT SHIPMENT, YOU WOULD STILL BE EARNING ME A FORTUNE FIGHTING IN THE ARENA. BUT NO. YOU HAD TO DISOBEY MY ORDER TO GUT THAT FLAT CHESTED DRYAD, AND BECAUSE OF THAT I LOST A FORTU...GRRKKK".

Tightening his grip around the disgusting worm's neck until he could imagine the sound of steadily cracking bones, Xeno took a moment to enjoy the chocking sounds of his quarry before violently throwing him into the wall.

Doing his best to recover from the rather painful sensation of having his body crash into an oddly strengthened wall, Kasegi could only watch in growing fear as his former meal ticket slowly advanced upon him with an expression that promised that he would regret his previous outburst.

"My apologies Kasegi. How thoughtless of me to forget that you always preferred to give pain, rather than receive it. Starvation, whippings, being forced to fight for your own perverse amusement. The only reason I survived your torment was because I held on to the believe that one day I would be able to express my most sincerest gratitude for your hospitality during the course of our association. And now that your here, I'm sure your most eager to learn just what I have in store for you".

Flexing his hand so that his talons were in a perfect position to rip the cowering human to shreds, the male hybrid was prevented from carrying out his much needed revenge by the forceful tone of his host.

"XENO THAT'S ENOUGH. I understand that this...man has treated you cruelly in the past. But harming him will not solve anything".

Surprised though he was by Kimihito's sudden back bone, Xeno merely narrowed his eyes at the determined looking host before snorting in derision at his annoying sense of morality.

"You know nothing Kimmy Boy. What this scumbag has done, what he undoubtedly plans to do, killing him would be a merciful thing to do. But sadly for him, I'm not feeling to merciful at the moment. So please, keep your comments to yourself before I make you do so".

Flashing his shocked host a warning glare, Xeno was prevented from carrying out the beginning stages of his revenge by the pleading voice of a tearful Miia and upset looking Mero.

 **"** Xeno. Please you can't do this. I realize that this...this...scum deserves whatever it is that's coming to him, but you have to let Smith take care of it. She can make sure that he'll pay for his crimes, and will allow you to wash your hands of him forever".

"Miia's right. Despite your tragic history with this...individual, you will only strengthen the bonds he has over you if you allow yourself to be consumed by revenge".

Briefly looking at the pleading expressions that were on the legless beauties faces, and noticing that the rest of the household was sending him upset looks of beseechment, Xeno did something that he had never imagined he could do before.

He let Kasegi go.

Staring at the now gasping human with a look of utter disdain, and knowing that Smith needed to be contacted as soon as possible before he did something that would horrify his more squeamish housemates, Xeno slowly made his way out of the room. But not before he made one thing clear to his former slave driver.

"You should be grateful Kasegi that light fondling, and asking questions is all that you did to these girls. Othersie, it would have taken a lot more than the heartfelt protests of pretty girls to keep me from doing unto you as you forced me to do unto others. Think about that as you slowly rot in prison".

Using his tail to deal a blow to the back of the con artists head, rendering him unconscious, the mail hybrid refused to meet the eyes of his fellow housemates as he silently made his way out of the room.

Shocked though they were at Xeno's sudden departure, Papi's sudden gasp of pain refocused their attention on the task at hand. And it was with a commanding presence that would have done her mother proud that Centorea quickly took charge of the situation.

"Master, keep your eyes closed and continue massaging Papi's stomach to ease the passage of her egg. Mero I want you to get some hot towels and a cup of water to keep Papi hydrated. Suu, take our unconscious guest and put him somewhere until Smith arrives to deal with him. Miia, I'm going to need your help in ensuring that the egg is delivered safely".

Though they all adopted determined expressions to show that they were ready to do their part, both Mero and Miia voiced their concerns about the emotional state of their absent friend.

"What about Xeno"?

"Yes. It's clear that he has just underwent a immense emotional ordeal. And it is never healthy to cope with it by oneself".

Despite her better judgment, the blonde centaur shook her head.

"I'm afraid that in a situation such as this, it is best if we give Xeno some space as he comes to terms with his decision. And though we might wish to for that..man to receive violent punishment for his heinous crimes, vengeance is not as satisfying as justice".

Though she could tell that they both disagreed with her reasoning, Miia especially, Centorea was glad to see them give a nod of assurance at her words. And though now was not the time to think of such a thing, the buxom centaur found herself wishing that her Master hadn't spoken up before Xeno got to satisfy his well justified thirst for revenge.

But this thought was soon driven from her mind as she turned her attention towards aiding the childlike harpy in giving birth to her undeveloped offspring.

...

Naturally, things in the Kurusu household never went as planed. For while Papi had managed to safely deliver her egg with the help of her fellow liminals and host, the happy occasion was ruined by the fact that Kasegi had escaped from his temporary prison, and was now no where to be found.

Something that had caused their government coordinator, who would have arrived earlier if she hadn't been busy dealing with a group of perverted liminals, to request something a lot stronger than instant coffee to help her get through her duties.

"You know Darling Kun, the next time someone shows up to your housing claiming to work for the government, give me a call first. Now thanks to Kasegi's escape, which I point could have been easily avoidable if you had simply restrained his hands and feet in addition to knocking him unconscious, I now have to explain to my superiors how a notorious criminal managed to infiltrate an important government project. Be thankful that Xeno showed up before things could escalate. Otherwise we could have had a diplomatic incident on our hands".

Knowing how badly he screwed up, and ashamed of himself for putting the girls in danger, Kimihito accepted the raven haired beauty's scolding without complaint.

Seeing the downcast expression of her host, and knowing that only Xeno's impeccable timing had prevented the now depressed human from violently launching himself at the exposed con artist, Suu wrapped her master in a hug before speaking on his behalf.

"Master was ready to slug that guy in the face for what he did. He even had a plan to make Kasegi lower his guard so he would be knocked out by the blow. Soo stop making him feel worse than he already is".

Accepting the slime's hug with a small smile, and grateful to see that Suu's sudden support had successfully managed to disarm Smith, Kimitio sofly expressed his thanks to the green eyed girl before flashing his government coordinator a questioning expression.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Suu. And Smith, I realized I screwed up, but its kind of odd that you don't seem overly concerned about what Xeno did. I mean sure it was..mostly self defense, but wouldn't he still get in trouble with the government for laying his hands on a human"?

Taking a long sip from her alchol improved coffee, the raven haired agent flashed a half hearted glare towards the usually compliant host before sighing deeply.

"Normally you'd be right. But recently, my superiors agreed with my proposal that due to the uniqueness of your position, greater security would be needed. To that affect, and recognizing the fact that their was already a highly trained agent ideally situated, Xeno was granted special privileges that would allow him to physically deal with a threat to the girls without violating the law".

Shocked by this piece of information since Xeno hadn't mentioned it, the girls were nevertheless relieved by this piece of information, since it would mean that their male housemate wouldn't get in trouble. However, despite this fantastic news, Mero couldn't help voicing a question that had been puzzling them all ever since they saw the normally composed hybrid transform into something far more frightening.

"How on earth did such a loathsome creature ever get a hold of Sir Xeno in the first place? I thought that Xeno had been under your care ever since human governments revealed the existence of liminal kind to the rest of the world".

Unsurprised to discover that Xeno hadn't mentioned his past, though hesitant to reveal what was in fact a highly sensitive issue for her male charge, Smith sighed deeply as she moved to provide a brief summarization of the traumatic experiences Xeno had gone through before she found him.

However before she could do so, her emergency cell started ringing.

Flashing a brief apologetic look towards the members of the Kurusu household, Smith adopted her no nonsense persona as she answered the call.

" This is Smith. Uh huh. You tracked him down? Ok so mobilize the...what? How the hell did...Ok. I'll be right over. And for god sakes do what ever you can to keep Tio from charging in. I don't know Doppel, transform into a rope or something. Just keep her preoccupied until I get their".

Taking a deep breath to focus her attention on the task at hand, and fully aware of the curious stares that were being sent her way, the leggy agent quickly apologized for the sudden interruption before making a beeline for the door.

"Sorry girls. We'll talk at a later time. Right now I have to respond to an emergency before it can get any worse. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. And Darling Kun, I'm sorry for lashing out at you. Sometimes the stress of the job just causes me to take it on others".

Sending his government coordinator a small smile to show that he accepted her apology, Kimihito watched the hard working agent take her leave. Wonder what could have caused her to leave in such a hurry.

...

If their was one thing he hated, it was the disgusted feeling he always experienced whenever one of his money making schemes failed to earn him additional income. And to make matters even worse, thanks to the sudden appearance of one of his former prized fighters, not only had he been forced to flee without the potential gold mine that was the lamia's skin, but his camera and all the footage he had managed to film had been destroyed.

"Fucking freak. Should have sold him off when I had the chance. Now all of my footage is gone, and it will take weeks before I've saved enough money to get a new camera".

So lost was he in his angry musings, the fuming director failed to notice that his remaining source of income was now smirking down at him. For ever since her previous host family had given her away, nothing amused her more than mocking the misfortune of her stunted handlers.

"My my, aren't you in a bad mood. What's the matter? You fail to find a mark gullible enough to fall for your sales pitch? Not surprising. Most people today seem to be wary about trusting oily little men like yourself ".

Sending a brief glare in the general director where he assumed his latest success was skulking, Kasegi responded to her snarky comments by angrily muttering insults as he kept his attention focused on his destroyed camera.

"Shut up bitch. Its bad enough that I've nearly got skewered by one of you non human freaks. I don't need to sit here and listen to your mocking comments to remind me of my failure".

Tilting her head in curiosity at this rather suprising piece of information, the multi eyed liminal caught sight of something that made her previous amused expression morph into a full out grin.

"No. I would think those bruises around your neck would be more of a reminder for your latest setback. You should be more careful. A fair number of liminals are stronger than the average human. And considering your as tall as a human 10 year old, wouldn't take much effort to squash a bug like you".

Throwing all caution to the wind, and having had enough of the shameful disrespect he had been shown by both his past and current marks, the stunted conman shouted at his more physically imposing companion.

"Now listen here you eight legged freak. Just because your threading brings in some cash, does not mean that you can stand their and act like a ..mmmppphhh".

Smirking evilly at her tormentor was silenced by her expertly manipulated webbing, Ranchera clicked her fingers. Leaving Kasegi completely bound by her silken restraints. And most importantly of all, silent as she expressed her intentions towards the now panicking human.

"You know Kasegi, you really should treat your workers better. Otherwise, they might show you just how much they appreciated working under a slave driver such as yourself. Such a pity you wont be able to appreciate this lesson right away. But I'm sure you'll come to regret your actions once your made into the shared plaything of some lonely group of prisoners".

As intended, the arachnid's comment served to increase the con man's desperate attempt to break loose. Something that amused her to no end. However this time she noticed that his actions bespoke of a wounded animal that had just been run down by a starving predator. Confused by his changed demeanor, if not largely concerned about it, Rachnera nevertheless possessed enough curiosity to show mock concern for his well being.

"Oh now stop your squirming. It wont be that bad. I'm sure if you practiced that con artist technique of yours, you could become the prized pet of the prison's most well connected inmate. And after you get out, you could star in your own movie. You could call it, _Prison's A Real Pain in my Ass._ Probably wouldn't do to well, but hey, theirs a niche market for that sort of thing".

Seeing the human struggle harder to escape his bonds, the lavender haired liminal leaned in to remove the webbing that was covering his mouth, only to hear a dark chuckle break out from behind.

"Now theirs an idea. But I'm afraid that once I'm through with him, Kasegi will need more than a skilled make up artist to get him presentable for the cameras. Though I suppose I could leave his face intact if you are fixed on the idea of him becoming a future porn star".

Quickly turning her upper body to get a look at her shockingly silent intruded, Rachnera was met with a very interesting sight that caused her to adopt a sultry tone that could even put a certain red haired Zombie to shame.

"Well hello handsome".

 **...**

 **AND That's it for now.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Had to do a little tweaking of the time frame of the cannon story to make sure it all fits...(i.e. Orc hostage on the same day of the director) But think it turned out well.**

 **Got to Zombina and Rachnera's long awaited (if somewhat brief) introduction to the story (as well as Doppel in case anyone cared lol)**

 **And have decided to officially declare...that Smith will be paired with Xeno. Not 100% sure how this will happen...few ideas but nothing concrete yet...but IT WILL happen.**

 **As for Mero...still uncertain of final placement...or placements...but I think we can all agree that Xeno's past...will probably inspire her tragedy addiction.**

 **As for the direction this story is going...like I said before (at least I think so)...combining timeframes of both Manga and Anime. So once Rachnera is in..and has that heart to heart talk with Centorea (which I think is plausible since Rachnera, while gonna be paired with Xeno, would still tease Kimihito to a certain extent, gonna be following up with the Sickness Scene (already have some ideas how that will work) and then the anime version of the gym (minus Lala)**

 **Want to thank everybody for their continued support for this story.**

 **AND TO CLEAR UP SOME CONFUSION...THIS IS THE CONFIRMED PAIRINGS AS OF NOW.**

 **Kimihitio: Papi, Centorea, Suu, Lala, Manako, Kii (though Xeno may have somesort of non romantic relationship with her)**

 **Xeno: Miia, Zombina, Tio, Rachnera, Draco, Smith**

 **Mero is currently still decided which male to confirm as her romantic partner. But as I'm sure I said earlier..she could potentially end up with both.**

 **REVIEWS I cannot stress enough are very appreciated.**

 **AND A BIG THANKS TO GHOSTFACE4 for helping me with this story.**

 **And now the omake**

 **...**

 **Omake (Inspired by one of the first 3d animated tv shows out their. looked up the song the other day on utube...and this was the result lol.**

 **Xeno: Sorry Centorea, but I today I think I will be practicing alone.**

 **Centorea: Ohh. Okay. Well have fun.**

 **Xeno: I shall. But if you could do me a favor?**

 **Centorea _(Confused expression):_ Sure**

 **Xeno: _Under any circumstances, do not let anybody into my room_**

 **Centorea _(still confused):_ Alright.**

 ** _(30 minutes later)_**

 **Miia: Where's Xeno gone? I had something I wanted to show him**

 **Mero: I as well. I went to the trouble of ordering this custom outfit, and I wish to show it to him.**

 **Centorea: Sorry you 2. Xeno's in his room. And he said that...HEY!**

 ** _(Mero and Miia had left to go show Xeno their new outfits. Centorea caught up with them while their outside Xeno's door)_**

 **Centorea: Cease this at once. Xeno told me he wasn't to be disturbed. And I intend to**

 **Miia (Angry expression): WHAAATT? That's code for he's getting it on with a girl right now.**

 **Mero (similar upset look): Yes its true. You can even hear the music coming from his room. Though why they would choose something disco like is beyond me.**

 **Miia (determined expression): That's it. I'm taking a peak. (Acts before Centorea could interfere and opens wide the door)**

 **Xeno (oblivious to his new audience, is doing something that resembles a dance and martial arts)**

 **Mero/Miia/Centorea (look on in shock and amazement)**

 **Xeno (singing in tune with the music):**

 _ **I survived a volanco and flood. I was swallowed by a Great white Shark.**_

 _ **Hitched A ride on a tornados tail. Outrun an avalanche in the daaarkk.**_

 _ **I'm the Kung Fu Master, so mean and tough.**_

 _ **I'm so bad I scare myself. Hah**_

 **Mero/Miia (start dancing with the beat)**

 **Xeno:** _ **I've been taught by confucious, who says**_

 _ **The mind must be sharp as a wisdom tooth**_

 _ **I can chop down a tree with a bare hand**_

 _ **I've been trained in Hijitsu kung fu!**_

 **Mero/Miia:** ** _He's so mean, he's so tough!_**

 ** _He's so bad, he scares himself!_**

 **Xeno (Still oblvious to the audience):**

 _ **I'm the Kung Fu master, so mean and tough**_

 _ **I'm so bad I scare myself!**_

 _ **I'm the Kung Fu master, so mean and tough**_

 _ **I'm so bad I scare myself, hah!**_

 **Centorea (speechless by the song and dance, drags a silently gushing lamia and mermaid out of the room)**

 **Xeno (looks up): Hmm. Thought I heard something. Oh well. Next song**

 **...**

 **Sorry I just felt I had to do this lol. If your ever on utube...search Kung Fu Master Donkey Kong...that's the tune.**

 **ANYWAYS...REVIEWS**


	10. In Japan, Everyone Can Hear You Scream

**Authors Note: WARNING, This chapter deals with dark themes.**

 _ **Recap**_

 _Seeing the human struggle harder to escape his bonds, the lavender haired liminal leaned in to remove the webbing that was covering his mouth, only to hear a dark chuckle break out from behind._

 _"Now there's an idea. But I'm afraid that once I'm through with him, Kasegi will need more than a skilled makeup artist to get him presentable for the cameras. Though I suppose I could leave his face intact if you are fixed on the idea of him becoming a future porn star"._

 _Quickly turning her upper body to get a look at her shockingly silent intruded, Rachnera was met with a very interesting sight that caused her to adopt a sultry tone that could even put a certain red haired Zombie to shame._

 _"Well hello handsome"._

 **...**

Though her interactions with those of the male gender had been limited since her enrolment in the exchange, with Kasegi being the sole male she had contact with ever since her previous family had signed her away, Rachnera had to admit that she liked what she saw in this newcomer.

A confidant, nay, predatory stance that screamed alpha male, piercing black eyes that seemed to flash with cruel amusement as he gazed at the frantically struggling human. And though she couldn't get a good look at his body since he was wearing a baggy, yet very stylish black overcoat, the 8 legged beauty was happy to note that he didn't use his voluminous clothing to hide his more...sharpened features. And while most people would be intimidated by a man who possessed talons and a whip like tail, Rachnera found it sexy as hell. But since there was more important matters to deal with, she contented herself for the moment by simply offering the male hybrid a flirtatious greeting.

For his part, Xeno was temporarily shocked by the fact that his former tormentor could ever manage to get such a lovely creature to help him, even unwillingly. With short lavender hair that drew attention to her rather attractive facial features, a rather suggestive top that seemed to struggle to contain her rather impressive assets, and six ruby colored eyes that easily expressed the rather...mature curiosity she had at his arrival, the male hybrid had to admit that she was a looker. Even her inhuman parts added to her overall attractiveness, though he doubted that she would have received many compliments for her more deadly appearance.

Sadly however, the energetic struggling's of his former tormentor reminded him he had more important things to do than simply enjoy the multi legged beauty's company. However, that didn't mean he had to ignore her during his therapeutic session with the bound human. And judging by the fact that Kasegi was currently tied up in her webbing, Xeno guessed that unlike Kimmy Boy and the girls, the arachnid wouldn't stand in his way if he wanted to get a little more...hands on with his venting.

An assumption that was soon proven correct as she quickly followed her rather forward greeting by briefly flashing a predatory smirk towards the still struggling con artist before smiling at the male liminal.

"So you're the reason why Kasegi was in such a foul mood this evening. I can't decide whether I should punish you for messing with my host before I got a chance to do something, or if I should congratulate you for having the nerve to break the laws of the exchange? But I think before I make my decision, I do believe proper introductions are in order. Cause after all, it would be rather rude to tie you up in my webbing if I don't even know your name".

Having been surrounded by aggressively teasing females for most of his life, though admittedly it was only recently that he had begun to suspect that their might be ulterior motives behind that, Xeno merely responded to the arachnid's inquiry with an amused smirk.

"Well would hate for you to be forced into a position like that, so let me rectify this oversight. Names Xeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance Ms..."?

Pleased to discover that her newest acquaintance hadn't turned into a stuttering pile of nerves at her somewhat explicit offer, for ever since she had come into this country she had only dealt with people who were either frightened by her appearance or used her for their own gain, Rachnera accepted the introduction with a brief nod of her head before making her own introduction.

"Rachnera. Rachnera Arachnera. Well since we've gotten that out of the way, have you decided which you would prefer? Should be fair to warn you, that both options involve ending up in my web, but I assure you that either way you'll enjoy the experience "?

Keeping his eyes focused on her smirking expression, and conscious of the fact that she was trying to drag his attention towards her very barely covered chest, Xeno flashed the amused Spiderwoman an apologetic smile.

"As delightful as that sounds Ms. Arachnera, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. For one, thanks to foresight of my usually carefree coordinator, I haven't actually broken any of the unequal laws that govern human and liminal interaction. I admit that I did bend them a little, but they were extenuating circumstances so it is highly unlikely that I'll be reprimanded for laying a hand on that...human. And secondly, I'm afraid my presence here tonight was purely on the basis of unfinished business. Though I must admit it is a pleasure to meet someone who share's my distaste for that bearded shrimp".

Though she was a tad disappointed to discover that Xeno wasn't a rule break like herself, though she was curious to discover why he had been granted such a privilege, Rachnera allowed her features to morph into a look of distaste as she switched her gaze from the apologetic looking male towards the still struggling form of her stunted host.

 **"** It's a shame to think that Kasegi would actually be good for something other than his constant grumbling. But I suppose even a sniveling worm like him can hold a surprise or too. I take it that like myself you were also forced to use your exceptional talents to provide him with an income"?

Nodding his head at the arachnid's accurate, if somewhat incomplete observation, Xeno's previous affable expression transformed into something that left no doubt that he was a member of a predatory species.

"That is correct. Though I confess that is has been some years since I've been able to enjoy his generous hospitality. But I'm sure his methods haven't changed in all that time. Convincing a gullible family that he's a member of an organization that's dedicated towards promoting increased understanding between human and liminal kind. Exploiting his new ward so that he could make a tidy profit, while doing all that he could to lower the liminal's self-worth. And then finally, pushing said liminal to the point where they no longer care if they get sent to prison for harming a human".

Shocked by Xeno's confirmation that he had suffered the same type of treatment that she herself had gone through, Rachenra remained silent as the male hybrid focused his attention on their mutual acquaintance.

"So Kasegi. Ever since you escaped Kimmy Boy's, I've been thinking about how I would repay you for all that you did for me when I was under your care. But it wasn't until I saw that you had been exploiting this lovely lady that I came to a decision. Care to know what it was"?

Allowing a cruel smirk to come over his face as he listened to muffled reply of the terrified human, Xeno adopted a look of mocking concern as made note of Kasegi's current position.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry about that. Completely slipped my mind that you were unable to give me a reply. Racherna, I feel terrible in asking this, but would it be alright if I removed some of your restraints? It is rather difficult to hold a conversation when someone is prevented from speaking".

Curious to see what direction the hybrid's reunion would take once Kasegi was no longer properly muzzled, Rachnera put a hand to her face to give the impression that she was considering the offer. Though it was clear to the two males that this was only done for the purpose of drawing out Kasegi's discomfort.

"Hmm I'm not sure. I did take the time and effort to use my webbing to bind him up after all. And as an artist, I do ever so dislike seeing my work destroyed for something as trivial as allowing that...man to speak. However since it's you who's asking, not to mention that it's for a good cause, then I suppose I can grant you permission just this once".

Gracing the amused looking arachnid with a thankful smirk before turning his attention back to his quarry, Xeno quickly used his barbed tail to tear off the webbing that was covering Kasegi's face. And as the male hybrid watched impassively as the stunted human gasped for breath, Racherna watched with cruel amusement as they both listened to the desperate pleading of their now crying tormentor.

"Please let me go. I'll give you anything you want. Money, drugs, even your own personal slave. Just please let me live. I'm begging you".

His pitiful, and rather shameful attempt to negotiate his release caused the 2 watching liminals to have different reactions. While Rachnera's expression of contempt was understandable, and indeed all that could be seen of her eyes was the slimmest flash of red as she glared at the pathetic human, Xeno's face was currently expressing a look of sympathy. And while Kasegi believed that he had somehow managed to convince his former meal ticket to spare him, the 8 legged beauty knew that this was only a front to allow the male hybrid to play with his food before he revealed his true intentions.

"My dear Kasegi, why on earth would I ever want to hurt you"?

Fooled by the comforting tone of his fellow male, though he was confused by Rachnera's barely muffled snickering, the scam artist allowed himself to believe that he would escape this unexpected reunion relatively unharmed. A belief that soon crumbled into pieces as he felt the familiar sensation of having his airway constricted by the iron like grip of the now smirking hybrid.

 **"** I mean let's face it, I have soo much to thank you for that I scarcely know where to begin. You convinced my overly protective mother to allow her 11 year old son to accompany you on a tour that was designed to pave the way for human and liminal understanding. You had me undergo this incredibly effective diet that helped me shed off those unwanted pounds, though to be honest it worked a little too rapidly for my taste. And let's see. Oh yes, you helped me get in touch with my more bestial side during all those delightful sparing matches against other non-humans who shared my circumstances. It's a shame that there weren't many long term survivors, but considering you and your compatriots only increased our meagre ration if we won, I suppose it's understandable that even the most children would place greater stock in survival rather than morality. But I suppose a career in some underground arena was better than your original idea of selling me and my compatriots to some pedophile movie producer . Never understood why so many people get aroused by the sight of a prebusencet chest, but I never claimed to be an expert on humans".

Feeling the grip on his neck tighten as the hybrid listed his past crimes, and noticing that his latest acquisition was content to watch him suffer unlike that idiot boy and his harem of freaks, Kasegi started to do something he had never done since he was 7 years old.

He started to pray for a miracle.

A futile gesture as it would seem, for although he felt the male's tail loosen its hold on his neck, the fact that the hybrid was now running his talons up and down his face assured the fearful human that mercy was not something he could count on this time.

"And let's not forget that charming little incident 6 years ago. I'm sure you're aware of what I speak"?

Struggling in vain to escape the grip of the deceptively calm hybrid, Kasegi could only listen in growing fear as the male liminal described the events that caused their unequal partnership to end.

"After I refused to finish off my beaten opponent, you decided to reward my disobedience by placing me in a rusting shipping crate with the other young liminals who failed to provide their...managers with a clear victory. 10 days we were stuck in that metal prison. Forced to fight over the meagre scraps of garbage you chose to feed us with, most of us died before the authorities discovered us. Such a shame you weren't there that day. But then again, rats always know when to abandon ship, don't they"?

Not bothering to wait for an answer from the now sobbing human, and having grown bored with merely using his words to torment his former slave driver, Xeno dropped the con artist to the ground before pinning him down with his clawed foot.

"But then, I suppose I should be thankful for your escape. Cause after all, if you went to prison that day, I wouldn't have been able to properly thank you for all that you've done for me. And since you're the one who always insisted I should show you gratitude for what you've done for me, I'm sure you would be most disappointed if I failed to express my thanks for what you put me through".

Whimpering as he felt the hybrid's talons dig into his back, though thankfully the combination of his shirt and bindings prevented any puncture of his skin, Kasegi fought the urge to wet himself as he felt the tip of Xeno's tail place press into his neck.

"However, despite the fact that your totally unworthy of having any mercy shown to you, I suppose I can be lenient this once instead of carving into you like a thanksgiving turkey. Provided of course you can provide me with the information that I seek"

Having been silently watching the amusing, yet highly emotional conversation between the two males, Rachnera found herself baffled as to why Xeno was granting the despicable human a chance to escape his punishment. At first she thought that it was merely another ploy to drag out Kasegi's suffering, but she could tell by the barely noticeable traces of desperation in his eyes that the offer was genuine.

Choosing to keep her peace lest she disturb this emotional moment, the arachnid allowed a look of contempt to cross her face as Kasegi proceeded to offer his gratitude towards the silently watching hybrid.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. I swear I'll do whatever you want. You have my word".

Sneering at the pathetic groveling of his former tormentor, and oblivious to the fact that he had a captivated audience to his information session, Xeno fought to keep his tone level as he asked the question that had been burning within him ever since Smith rescued him from the hell that had been his life for 4 years.

...

Despite her occasional grumblings about the nature of her job, whether it was from the near staggering amount of paperwork she had to complete, or the lack of any financial recognition for her work, Kuroko Smith believed that she had made the right decision in accepting the offer to join the government's non-human department.

Hired 4 years before the Interspecies Cultural Exchange went into effect, her early career had dealt with keeping the public unaware of the fact that the races they had regarded as myth where in fact real. This involved creating false trails for those seeking to discover whether there was any evidence to the mythological stories, ensuring that the single gendered species were undetected while searching for suitable mates. And the most important of all, putting a stop to any individual, be they human or liminal, who sought to expand their illegal markets by exploiting the naivety of either species.

Being the daughter of a police officer and public defense attorney, she had always dreamed about bringing justice to those would mistreat others, and at first her new assignment had been a dream come true.

Busting an underground brothel run by succubi. Preventing aphrodisiac venom from entering the drug trade. It was exciting work, and her success in combating anything that might damage the clandestine relationship between the Japanese government and the hidden non humans had won her great praise. However, the joy she felt for her job diminished after a horrifying discovery she had made 1 year after her recruitment.

Her team had been called into investigate a rumour they head about some underground liminal fight club happening down by the docks. But despite their best efforts, they had been unable to find anything of use until Smith noticed something rather peculiar about the way in which the dock workers seemed to keep their distance from a non-descript shipping container.

It was only after she saw a dock worker bang on the sides of the container in a manner that put her in the mind of a tormenting child and a fish tank that she managed to convince her superior to take action and surround the area.

Since it had been her who had pressed for them to break their cover, she had been given the dubious honour of opening the chain locked crate, and as soon as she opened it she was met with a horrifying sight.

Instead of discovering a cache of drugs, or even stolen goods, the container held the bodies of over 20 liminals, all of whom where skinny and covered with massive bruising and scars. But what was even more sickening was not the fact that they were chained by the neck, but that the oldest amongst them couldn't have been older than 13.

Having quickly called for help, the raven haired agent had moved to help the closest child, one resembling a praying mantis, only to hear the tired voice of one of the more heavily scarred children tell her that she was wasting her time since the bug was already dead.

Noticing the blood on the emasculated forearms, and seeing the jagged gash in the liminal's neck, she had fought the urge to give into despair as she turned her beheld the sight of the only still conscious non-human who hadn't cried with fear at her arrival.

Despite the fact that he was little more than skin and bones, and the fact that his back and stomach were covered in what could only be lashes, the male hybrid stared defiantly at the overwhelmed agent. Using his body as a shield to try and conceal from view a terrified looking dryad.

Before she knew what was happening, she discovered that despite his frail appearance, the boy still had enough strength left in him to try and use his tail to go for her neck. But luckily for her, the effort seemed to exhaust him, and it was only her quick thinking that prevented him from collapsing down onto the filth covering floor.

All told, only 5 liminals would be rescued from that hellish prison, for 12 were pronounced dead at the scene, and 3 were too far gone for any hope of recovery. And to make matters worse, they had failed to find discover the one's responsible for this heinous crime, meaning that there would be no justice for the children they had rescued.

The fate of the remaining children also caused some complications. While 4 of the survivors, a dryad, a faun, a harpy, and a Orc, would be returned to their people, the fact that no one knew exactly what race the tailed boy belonged meant that he couldn't be returned to his family. Also complicating matters was the fact that the boy didn't know the human name for his homeland, making it harder to reunite him with his family.

Knowing that the male hybrid would fail to recover from his traumatic experience if he was simply housed in a government facility without a familiar face, Smith volunteered for the task of looking after him until her superiors came to a decision regarding his future.

Needless to say the beginning of their relationship had been awkward, for the 23 year old agent had been unprepared to fall into the parental role of a 13 year old liminal who was struggling to recover from his traumatic experience. But somehow they had been able to make it work, and though she would never admit it, Smith considered the male hybrid to be her closest friend.

And that was precisely the reason why she had rushed to the location developing hostage crisis as soon as she received the call from her best undercover subordinate. For Smith knew that it was only thanks to the intervention of Darling Kun and the girls that Kasegi had been spared from meeting his untimely end. But thanks to the con artist's escape, not to mention the fact that their appeared to be another illegally obtained liminal in the warehouse, it was more than likely that this time nothing would prevent Xeno from doing something that would involve in consequences that even she couldn't save him from.

Knowing that time was short, and ensuring that her tone betrayed the seriousness of their situation, the frowning government agent stared questioningly at a young girl whose modesty was only maintained by her floor length silver hair.

"What's the situation Doppel? Have we managed to get a visual on our target"?

Knowing that it would be extremely unwise to act like her usually flippant self in the face of her superior's current mood, the tanned colored doppelganger quickly moved to reassure the leggy human with a detailed report.

"Though she doesn't have a clear shot from her current position, Manako reports that both our primary and secondary target are in the building and are currently alive, though the primary target is restrained by some sort of material. In addition to that, both Tio and Bina report that they have both exits to the warehouse covered in case anyone tries to escape".

Pleased with Doppel's thoroughness, and immensely relieved that her team understood the seriousness of the situation, Smith accepted the changeling's offered walkie talkie to issue the orders that would hopefully prevent a certain male hybrid from becoming their next target.

"Eagle Eye, this is Mamma Bear. Do you copy Eagle Eye? Over".

Almost instantly a youthful, embarrassed voice offered a hesitant reply.

"Th...This is Eagle Eye. Go ahead Mamma Bear".

Ignoring the light snickering from her nude subordinate, Smith expressed her orders to the well positioned sniper.

"Eagle Eye if you have a clear shot, you have permission to fire with tranqs only. I repeat, permission to fire with tranqs only".

"Understood"

Changing frequencies Smith sought to clarify the positions of her more durable subordinates.

"Gangrene, this is Mamma Bear. Report your position. Over".

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Smith couldn't held the small smirk of amusement that crosses her face as she listened to the indignant ranting of her gun happy subordinate.

"Really Momma Bear? Gangrene? That's the best you could come up with? Could have gone with Grave Girl, or Dead 'n' 2 Guns. But I digress. It's all quiet on the Western Front, and were ready to bust in as soon as you give us the ok".

Chuckling by Zombina's complaints over the code name, and neglecting to tell her that it was Doppel who came up with the code names, the raven haired agent checked in with her less trigger happy subordinate.

"Jolly Green this is Mamma Bear. What's you status? Over".

Though Tio's distaste for her code name was far more politely phrased than the one offered by her stitched comrade, Smith nevertheless could easily picture the pouting expression that was undoubtedly marring the ogress's face as she talked over the walkie talkie.

"Would have preferred being called 'Big and Beautiful' Mamma Bear, but I digress. North Entrance is covered. And ready and waiting for your orders to go in and rescue Cuti...I mean Agent Whip Tail".

Though she knew Tio couldn't see it, Smith gave a nod of approval at the large girl's efficiency for she knew that Tio, not mention herself and Bina as well, would go to any lengths to save the male hybrid from harm. The last time Xeno had gotten hurt, Tio had taken it upon herself to nurse him back to health, despite the fact that it had only been a sprained ankle. Confined to the ogresses's room for about a week, Xeno had been forced to endure a trial that was as comforting as it was terrifying. From what he had been willing to reveal, Smith ascertained that her well endowed subordinate had decided to have the male hybrid sleep in the same bed as her. And while nothing inappropriate had happened between the two, the fact that Tio had ended up restraining Xeno by using him as a body pillow was enough to convince the raven haired agent that perhaps it would have been better to have either Doppel or Manako take care of their comrade should he ever injure himself again.

Shaking her head to clear it of that amusing memory, Smith was about to give the order to start her rescue operation when the unmistakable crack of a high powered rifle filled the ear.

Momentarily startled by the sudden sound, and not bothering to check in with her cycloptic sniper since it had been her who authorised Manako to take the shot should the opportunity arose, Smith quickly came to a decision that she would hopefully not regret in the future.

"All units, stand by. I'm entering the warehouse alone. Repeat. Entering the warehouse alone".

Turning off her walkie talkie so she didn't have to hear the objections of her team, and uncaring of the fact that the human members of her task force where currently starring at her in confusion, Kuroko Smith swiftly ran towards the still silent warehouse.

Hoping that her worst fears about her favorite male liminal wouldn't come true.

..

Despite the relatively miserable experience she had experienced at the hands of the human criminal, Rachnera previously felt that tying Kasegi up for the authorities would be the perfect way in which to express her gratitude towards all that he had put her through. But after hearing the list of horrors that her fellow liminal had gone through at the hands of the now sobbing human, she was now more than supportive for what ever potentially lethal punishment Xeno had planned for the sniveling worm.

However to her great surprise, instead of cutting the con artist to ribbons, the male hybrid had offered Kasegi a chance to escape his well deserved fate through the simple task of answering a question.

Curious as to what sort of question the male hybrid would pose to their mutual tormentor, the arachnid was prevented from discovering more of the attractive male's past by the most unexpected of circumstances.

While the sudden cracking sound, as well as the noise stemming from the shattering of the only window in Kasegi's hideout didn't overly alarm her, Xeno's sudden reaction was enough to convince her that the human's integration session had come to end. For sticking out of the male's neck was a near empty needle with a feather on the end of it, and judging by Xeno's current unconscious state, Rachnera hazard a guess that the dart had been filled with some sort of fast acting tranquilliser.

Suspecting that it would be pointless to make a run for it since her favored avenue of escape was covered by a hidden sniper, and feeling reluctant to abandon Xeno in the face of the human biased authorities, Rachnera bent down to scoop the unconscious hybrid into her arms before she decided on her next move.

However before she could come up with a viable plan to get out of her predicament, the sudden sound of a metal door being banged open alerted her that she had tarried too long. And upon seeing the identity of her latest companion for the evening, the arachnid didn't bother to hide the slightly mocking smirk that spread across her face as she watched her government appointed coordinator fight for breath.

 **"** Well this is unexpected. Who would have thought that their was actually something that could motivate this county's laziest agent into doing some that went against her desire to do as little work as possible. Though I suppose when criminal scum like Kasegi is involved, even the most shiftless of humans can summon the necessary energy to do something productive".

Shooting the smirking arachnid a tired glare that only managed to increase the amusement of the 8 legged girl, Smith sighed in relief as she saw that the con artist was still alive.

Ignoring the still sobbing Kasegi after she had made sure that he was properly restrained, the raven haired agent looked at the ruby eyed liminal with an expression that was at the same time both apologetic and intrigued.

"Its good to see you again Rachnera. After we had discovered that you were no longer with you designated host family, I was worried that you had gotten involved in something dangerous. You have my sincerest apologies for not having discovered your whereabouts sooner, though I am curious as to how you managed to end up in Kasegi's care in the first place. Also, if I were you, I would put Xeno down before my coworkers show up, since I highly doubt you want to become the target for a gun wielding zombie and an emotional ogress".

Shooting a brief amused glance towards the unconscious hybrid whose body was currently being cradled by the lavender haired liminal, Smith was shocked when her suggesstion was met with negative shake of the aranid's head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Smith. Honey here just underwent an emotional experience before your team rendered him unconscious, and it would be unseemly of me to put him on the cold ground when I can provide a more comfortable place for him to rest within my arms. Besides, I sincerely doubt that I'm in any immediate danger from your team if I end up using him as a body shield".

Acknowledging that she had a point, though Smith knew that the Tio would become quite agitated at the sight of her Cutie being cradled by another busty female, the government agent allowed a brief smirk to pass her face before adopting her more professional persona.

"You have a point, though I suspect that my subordinate's will see it the same way you do, especially due to the fact that you've already come up with a nickname for him. But I'm afraid that any discussion about Xeno's current love life will have to wait in light of what happened this evening. If you would be so kind to summarise the main points of what happened before my team arrived, I would be more than happy to help you get settled with a more agreeable homestay on the off chance that you wish to remain in this country".

Though she was somewhat disappointed to discover that their were other girl's romantically interested in the male hybrid, her coordinator's offer presented her with an opportunity that would not only allow her to put her experience with her previous host family and Kasegi behind, but would also provide her with the chance to get to known the male hybrid on a more...intimate level.

"Well I suppose I can tell you what happened, in addition to overlooking the fact that you neglected to do your job properly. However I do have some nonnegotiable requirements about where you'll be sending me next, so hopefully that won't be too much a problem"?

Knowing that she had little choice but to accept the demands that were being made of her, Smith nodded her head as the arachnid described her ideal placement.

"Well for starters, I'm gonna need a place that's been modified for larger liminals. My new host should be non judgemental and used to getting involved in situations that involve the unique habits of the less...soft species. And, to help me cope with the trauma of my experience, I think I'm going to need to live with someone who can not only relate to what I've gone through, but is also fully authorised to use physical force against anyone who has less than pure intentions towards me. I trust that such a location exists"?

Knowing exactly what the 8 legged beauty was suggesting, though she was somewhat annoyed at the fact that she was being blackmailed to do something that would probably result in a substantial amount of paperwork, Smith accepted the demands with a small smile.

"Indeed it does. However I feel I should warn you that some of Xeno's housemates are a tad...competitive when it comes to trying to win the affection of their romantic interest. And while 'Honey' may have only captured the interest of 1 or 2 of the 5 girls that are currently living at the Kurusu residence, its is likely that their will be some misconceptions on which male your currently interested in. I hope that this isn't a problem"?

Running a finger lovingly down the side of the male hybrid's face, Rachnera shot the now smirking government agent a look that was eerily similar to one used by Bine whenever she managed to get her way.

"No problem at all".

 **...**

 **And I think thats it for now.**

 **More or less caught up from where I left off in the orginal story..sooo YAY lol.**

 **Apologises if this chapter was a bit dark for some people, but it has always been my intention (and it is a common theme for the OCs of my none humor/pardoy stories) to give Xeno a tragic backstory that showcases the darker/unspoken aspects of Monster Musume universe. It's already being lightly touched upon in the series (i.e. Illegal smuggling, liminal exploitation) so to make story orginal...go darker.**

 **Don't worry...I have a plan for Kasegi, so for those who are disappointed that he didn't get his comeuppance...the day/chapter will come.**

 **Also expanded on Smith's relationship with Xeno, as well as how she got to be involved in the Interspecies program. And while the groundwork for a parental relationship changing into a romantic one has been layed (as well as a brief mention of another future pairing pairing with another distrustful liminal), still trying to figure out how to get them into a pairing.**

 **Of course we also saw how Rachnera dealt with being introduced to a more...predatory male. I think its plausible that she would wind up with Xeno instead of Kimihito due to a number of factors. 1. Shared crappy experience with humans. 2. The whole bad boy/bad cop thing, and 3. She can relate to the fact that he puts on a brave/sarcastic front while being scared that he'll be rejected by those closest to him.**

 **And since I can't picture Rachnera using any other nickname for her love interest than the one she uses in the series...Xeno is the new Honey...Deal with it lol.**

 **To answer Bobmarily1234's question: No Xeno does not have a punch mouth (i.e. little mouth) He does have a tounge that is longer than a human's though (Which I think the newborn in alien reserection has)**

 **Next chapter will deal with how the house deals with the inclusion of Rachnera in their ranks...so keeping in line with the series. But of course with my own twist.**

 **As Always...REVIEWS ARE WANTED.**

 **And til next time :)**


	11. Along Came A Spider

**Authors Note: Happy Valentines Day Everyone**

Although he was by and large a morning person, another byproduct of his years spent with Kasegi, on this particular morning the sound of his grinning alarm clock was even more annoying than usual. Feeling more sluggish than he usually did, and having forgetting that the snooze button was busted, the male hybrid extended his hand to try and put a cease to the mocking laughter.

However instead of silencing the annoying tone of his alarm clock, a slightly familiar sound was added to the shattered quite of his bedroom, stirring him to a more awake state of mind as he realized something rather odd.

Instead of feeling the hardened plastic of his feline shaped alarm clock, his palm had made contact with something that was not only larger than his palm, but also possessed a soft spongy quality that reminded him of a more durable water balloon. And like one of those squeaking stress toys, every time he squeezed it a little he got a noise, only this one oddly reminded him of the odd gasps Tio always gave whenever he tried to talk into her impressive assets, or the noises Miia had made when he was helping her with her skin issue.

Suddenly feeling more awake then he had previously been, Xeno opened his eyes and was met with a sight that for a moment convinced him that his death was nigh.

For in the hybrid's hand was something that men of all ages had lusted over once it's owner had entered puberty, and coincidentally had caused a fair number of dislocated shoulders and other serious medical conditions. And as he prepared to suffer the ultimate penalty for his crime, the only thought that flashed through his mind was that while she wasn't as large as his horned teammate or equestrian housemate, Smith's breasts were impressive even by non human standards.

But to his surprise, instead of feeling the violent wrath of the leggy government agent, Smith's merely chuckled at his unintentional groping before shooting him her most mischeovous smirk.

"I had no idea you held such lecherous tendencies Xeno. Though I suppose since your surrounded by attractive women on a constant basis, it was bound to happen. I would keep it too yourself however, lord knows how Bina and Tio would react if they discovered this more...forward side of you. Now if your finished feeling the goods, I wanted to talk to you about something".

Realising that his hand was still touching his coordinator's breast, something that was quite enjoyable if he was being perfectly honest with himself, Xeno quickly retracted his hand before he shot an irritated glare at the raven haired human.

"Any chance this could wait til later? I've got a splitting headache, and I sincerely doubt that it can be cured by listening to one of your riveting lectures".

Turning over until his face was covered by his pillow, any chance the male hybrid had of forestalling what was sure to be an uncomfortable conversation was soon ended by one of Smith's favorite methods of dealing with him whenever he was being difficult.

SMACK!

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I told you I had a headache and you choose to hit me in the head with a newspaper"?

Ignoring her charge's indignant shouting, though she was fully prepared to smack him again should he continue acting like a misbehaved child, the leggy agent allowed a small frown to spread across her face as she chose to explain to the head gripping hybrid why she was currently annoyed with him.

"Oh I don't know. Perhaps its because you decided to take the law into your hands despite being told not to. Or maybe its because you could have been seriously hurt trying to avenge yourself on that criminal scum for what he put you through. Did it ever occur to you what would happen if someone else had been in charge of last night's operation"?

Not bothering to wait for a response from the guilty look hybrid, the increasingly upset woman answered her own question.

"I'll tell you what could have happened. You would have woken up in a holding cell, stripped of all your rights and privileges while the government debated on whether to toss you in some god forsaken hole, or deport you to the most inhospitable environment with only the clothes on your back to call your own".

Despite knowing that this was true, Xeno tried to explain his actions, only to be interrupted by Smith's continuing rant.

"Yes I realize that but..".

"And lets not forget how your actions would have affected not only those closest to you, but also the status of the exchange program itself. Tio would probably enter a downward, if not violent spiral of depression over the fact that she could never see her Cutie again. Bina would probably take on more dangerous assignments to bury herself in work so she didn't have to dwell on her feelings. And we both know that their are methods out there that can permanently destroy an undead girl, so its not hard to presume that some of the more equipped criminals could get their hands on that type of material. And if word got out that a government affiliated liminal purposefully went after a legal citizen of the country they were supposed to serve, it would undo all the progress that has been made during the course of the exchange. For most of humanity would only see a liminal attacking a human and would question whether or not it is safe to allow non humans to have equal standing in society, while liminal kind would view that response as a clear sign that humanity will never be able to accept what is different".

Knowing that this would have been the likely result if Smith hadn't been the one to handle the aftermath of his little reunion with his former tormentor, Xeno was surprised when his coordinator lost her anger filled tone, and spoke to him in a voice that he had rarely heard during the past 6 years of his stay with the raven haired human.

"And you didn't even consider how I would feel if you were kicked out of the country"?

Shocked by this rather startling admission, the male hybrid stared directly into the faces of his favorite human, who was regarding him with a soft smile and unshed tears in her eyes.

"I've spent the last 6 years looking after you? Did you really think I could stand to let you go after all that we've been through? Besides, your the only member of my team who doesn't try and wriggle out of the more boring aspects of the job. If you left I'd have to rely on the girls to help me, and as you know, their not the most efficient of office workers".

Grateful for the more light hearted topic change, though he suspected that Smith only did so in order to make him feel more at ease after the unexpected confession, Xeno offered his adoptive caregiver a small apologetic smile before allowing his voice to carry a hopeful tone in it as he asked about the current condition of his former tormentor.

"I don't suppose Kasegi was in a cooperative mood after you took him into custody? Because before I was knocked out by Manako's expert sniping, I had made a deal with him that I would leave him relatively unharmed if he was to answer my questions. Sadly I was prevented from asking him the location of where he took me from my family before I blacked out, so I'm curious if you managed to get anything out of him".

As the only one who knew the full story behind Xeno's past relationship with the stunted criminal, though the rest of the Mon Squad, not to mention Darling Kun and the girls now knew the basics of the male hybrid's link with Kasegi, Smith had expected her more troublesome charge to ask THAT question as soon as she allowed him a chance to speak.

However, unlike the previous instances where she had been forced to reveal that she had made no progress in finding the location of his people, this time she had something that could actually lead to the fulfilment of his desire to contact his family.

"As a matter of fact he did. Though I confess that I had to make a deal for a lighter sentence before he managed to divulge anything. What a pity that I failed to inform him that I have no authority in actually making sure such a deal gets honoured, but considering the long hours I've been putting in recently, it must has slipped my mind".

Smirking at Smith's devious bargaining skills, and doing his best not to laugh at the innocent expression that was currently displayed across her face as she told him of what she had done, Xeno allowed his hopes to rise as the raven haired beauty proceeded to tell him what she had managed to get out of the now incarcerated criminal.

"While he forgets the exact location of where he..picked you up, he does remember that it was on one of the many islands between Southern Australia and Tasmania. So that narrows are search by quite a bi..omff".

Upon hearing the first indication that his search might be coming to an end, the male hybrid had quickly pulled the government agent into an embrace that betrayed just how excited he was at this piece of news.

For despite 6 years of searching, they had never been able to narrow down their search to a specific location since all they had to go own was the vague descriptions of a 13 year old boy who had just endured 2 years of brutal hardship. But thanks to Smith's effective questioning technique, something that never failed to install feelings of dread in even the most fearless of liminals, they could restrict their search to the islands of the Bass Strait, meaning that it was only a matter of time before contact was made with the rest of Xeno's family.

Allow herself a moment to enjoy the embrace from her surprisingly affectionate charge, the raven haired agent allowed a small smirk to cross her face as she decided to mess with her favourite male liminal.

"You might want to be careful their Xeno. If those 4 girls were to see you embracing your stunning coordinator like this, you might end up experiencing the same sort of discomfort Darling Kun goes through when dealing with his more...rambunctious house guests".

Hurriedly releasing the grinning woman from his arms, and trying not to think about how nice it felt to have Smith's sizeable assets pressed into his chest, Xeno shot his coordinator a confused expression at the second part of her statement.

"What do you mean 4? As far as I know, only Tio and Bina react negatively when I'm redirecting my attention away from them. And Mero doesn't exactly count since she has this weirdest notion of accepting the position of being the 3rd wheel of a relationship. So who else are you talking about"?

Choosing to discuss the mermaid's intention at another time, and fighting the urge to sigh at the male's continued blindness when it came to identifying the affection others held for him, Smith allowed her most innocent looking grin to spread across her face as she informed Xeno just who she was talking about.

"I was referring to your obsessive reptillian housemate, and the latest addition to Darling Kun's household".

Though he was shocked that Smith lumped Miia in the same category as the buxom ogress and the trigger happy zombie, Xeno allowed a look of puzzlement to cross his face as he was informed about the placement of another liminal into the Kurusu household.

"And who exactly would that be"?

...

"My names Rachnera Arachnera. Its a pleasure to meet you all".

Allowing a smile to grace her features as she introduced herself, the lavender haired arachnid was pleasantly surprised by the warm reception she received from her new housemates.

"Its great to meet you too Ms. Rachnee".

"Yes the pleasure is all ours Ms. Aracherna. How delightful to meet another denizen of the ocean. Tell me, what sea do you hail from"?

Chuckling at the mermaid's misconception, though truthfully she could see how an aquatic liminal could make such a mistake, Rachnera quickly moved to correct the assumption that she was a sea dweller before her more childish housemates began making the same assumption.

"I'm not a crab you know. But hopefully we can still be friends you and I".

Flushing with slight embarrassment over her mistaken assumption, Mero nevertheless smiled at her new multi legged housemate as she nodded in agreement.

"I would very much like that Ms. Rachnera. Though I'm sure that I am not the only one who wishes to get to know you better. After all, our presence in this house is all thanks to the heroic nature of our Dear Sir and Sir Xeno, so it would be most beneficial to see what else we have in common with each other".

Judging by the somewhat hostile glare that she was receiving from the salmon haired lamia, not to mention the silent way in which the buxom centaur seemed to disapprove of her presence, Rachenera doubted that all of her new housemates would agree with the mermaid's desire. Still, that didn't mean that the rest of the pinkette's wishes were totally unobtainable, especially the part concerning the nature of a certain male hybrid.

"I had no idea that Honey had such a loyal following. Though considering his nature, I suppose I should have considered that I wouldn't be the only one who possessed a desire to get to know him better".

Wrongfully assuming that her multi eyed housemate was referring to their self sacrificing host, and wishing to make her intentions known before she developed a friend enemy type relationship with the latest member of the household, Miia angrily slammed her hands on the dining room table as she glared at the unconcerned looking arachnid.

"Honey? Don't you think your acting a little fast their? I mean, you've only known Darling for an hour or two. While I knew him for about a week before I came up with his nickname. And I at least earned the right to call him by something other than his given name. So don't act so high and mighty just because you managed to trick the more gullible members of the house into liking you".

Frowning at the lamia's rather rude, if informative comment, and judging from the slightly exasperated expressions of her housemates that this was a common occurrence, Rachnera decided that the best way to get back at the reptilian girl was to go into detail as to why she bestowed a term of endearment on the male hybrid.

"Oh but your wrong Snakey. Last night Honey and I have spent some quality time together. Not only did I get to see how forceful he can be under the right circumstances, but I also got to experience his more playful side as well. Nice to find a male who is not only good looking, but whose personality can make things interesting in the bedroom".

Whatever thin strands of self restraint she had been maintaining since the arachnid revealed she was interested in her Darling quickly faded at the rather suggestive admission of her new housemate. Quickly raising herself to her full height so she could teach this multi legged hussy a lesson, and only slightly confused as to why Rachnera wasn't moving to defend herself, the enraged lamia soon found her attack completely negated as she found her arms and tail bound by some sort of wire.

Smirking at her struggling housemate before deciding on whether she should punish her further, Rachnera's attention was drawn away from her reptilian victim by the appearance of the one responsible for her decision to give the exchange program another chance.

"Good morning Honey. I hope you slept well after our little meeting last night"?

Gritting her teeth in anger as she heard the arachnid try and flirt with her Darling while she was still struggling to escape her bindings, Miia was surprised when the voice that replied to her new rival wasn't the calming tone of her human host, but rather the dry tone of her male housemate.

"Yesss. Nothing ensures a good night's rest like a 15 mg dose of tranquilizer. Though I am somewhat curious as to why you felt the need to tie Miia up this early in the morning".

Using his tail to cut the bindings of the grateful looking lamia, Xeno was shocked when he felt the familiar sensation of something that was both heavy and soft push into his back before the one responsible for this rather forward, if pleasant feeling draped her arms over his shoulders as she rested her chin against his neck.

"Just a slight misunderstanding between 2 girls Honey. Now I take it that Smith informed you about my placement here? Cause if I have to repeat myself, then I'm afraid I might have to punish you like I did with Snakey".

Disentangling himself from the arachnid's rather dangerous embrace since it reminded him too much of the possessive and lewd nature of the more developed members of the Mon Squad, Xeno was prevented from offering a response to the now smirking spider by the recently freed Miia.

"Hang on. Your calling HIM Honey"?

Using one of her legs to draw the slightly nervous hybrid back to her side, Rachnera ran her armored fingers through Xeno's hair before deciding to answer the slightly incredulous lamia.

"Of course. Who else would I be talking about? Our host is OKAY as far as human's go, but he's too much of a pushover for my tastes. I prefer a man who can put up a bit of a struggle before accepting the inevitable. Makes it more fun that way".

Frowning at the rather dismissive tone of her multi eyed housemate, though she conceded that their was some truth in her description of their human host, and ignoring the pang of jealousy that coursed through her body as she watched Xeno being lightly violated, Miia had to keep herself from cheering when Centorea decided to drop her silent observation.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from insulting our host Miss Rachnera. While I admit that my Master might be too..accommodating at times, that does not give you the right to speak about him with a disrespectful tone".

Snorting in amusement as the buxom centaur tied to trivialize Kimmy Boy's more noticeable character trait, and doing his best to ignore the fact that his face was being pressed against the uncovered part of his fellow hybrid's rather impressive chest, Xeno had to fight the urge to laugh as Papi decided to enter the rather amusing conversation.

"But its so much fun to talk about what a great guy Hubby is? He feeds us, allows us to play games whenever we want. And even helps us take baths. Though for some reason he's always acts a bit nervous whenever Papi wants to play in the bath with him. Can't imagine why".

Deciding that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to inform the blue winged harpy why their human host would be a tad reluctant to bathe with a girl who looked like she hadn't yet entered the stages of puberty, and successfully managing to once again escape the rather insistent embrace of his ruby eyed housemate, the male hybrid decided to bring an end to this discussion before it resulted in the usual mount of property damage that had become a semi regular occurrence in the Kurusu household.

"You'll have to ask Kimmy Boy about that Papi. And yes Miia, like you have a nickname for our host, Rachnera here decided to fit me with one. Though I must admit that I am somewhat confused as to why you decided on that particular name considering how we met".

Smiling with an innocence that everyone knew to be fake, Rachnera nevertheless answered the male's question with the same slightly flirtaous tone she had used when she first met the male hybrid.

"Its quite simple Honey. I call you that for 2 reasons. 1. You were sweet in allowing me to watch your little chat with that slime ball of a director. A girl likes to be included you know. And 2. You seem to embrace the whole 'you can catch more flies with honey than vinegar' concept rather well. So I'd say the name fits you quite nicely".

While Xeno and the majority of the girls where somewhat shocked by the arachnid's reasoning, though the girls focused on the events surrounding the human criminal and their male housemate rather than his chosen nickname, it was Mero who broke the sudden tension of the room by doing what she did best.

Finding the romantic undertones in a tragic situation.

"Oh how wonderful. To form a romantic relationship based upon the suffering you both have endured, its simply amazing. And you 2 do make a rather attractive couple. Though I hope you don't mind Ms. Rachnera if I try and win the position of Sir Xeno's mistress"?

Although she was somewhat surprised by the mermaid's rather unusual request, Rachnera allowed a teasing grin to come spread across her face as she looked at Xeno's rather comical reaction to this discussion.

"Hmmm. Thats a tough decision to make. On one hand I can keep Honey all to myself, and ensure that my bed is the only one he will be warming up. But on the other, I can ensure that he'll be satisfied on those occasional day's where I'm feeling a tad sluggish. Which would you prefer Honey"?

Flashing his new housemate a look that clearly expressed his annoyance at being put into such a position, though to be honest he wasn't totally against the idea of getting to know either of the more...expressive girls on a more personal basis, Xeno was thankfully prevented from answering the arachnid's question by the timely arrival of his government coordinator.

"I'm afraid that Xeno will have to disappoint you ladies and give you an answer at a later time. Right now I need to speak with him, and your host about something important. However once their back, I'm sure that he'll be more than happy to answer your question. Isn't that right..Honey"?

Choosing to ignore the teasing tone of his coordinator since she had just given him a plausible excuse to get out of what was shaping out to be a dangerous situation, the male hybrid quickly moved to make his escape. Unfortunately, Rachnera had expected this and had discreetly used her webbing to create multiple strands of trip wire in an attempt to once again force Xeno into her...considerate embrace.

However, she miscalculated.

While she succeeded in causing the male to stumble face first into a pair of breasts, thereby creating another wonderful opportunity to tease him, her intention had been to use her own sizable assets to cushion his fall. But since she didn't take his agility into account when laying her 'Honey Trap', the arachnid got to witness the still highly amusing spectacle of having Xeno fall face first into the cleavage of the overly hostile lamia.

However while she could clearly see that Miia was shocked at this unexpected occurrence, Rachnera could tell by the barely noticeable blushing of her reptilian housemate's cheeks that perhaps the pink haired mermaid wasn't the only one who was interested in establishing a more intimate relationship with the male hybrid.

And while she had no real objection to the mermaid's request to become her Honey's mistress, the multi legged girl was not so sure if she would be able to share the male hybrid with the lamia. This was mostly due to the fact that unlike the aquatic girl, her reptilian housemate would not support her position as Honey's primary lover, and would most assuredly try to steal that position for herself.

But perhaps she was overthinking things. Even if Miia possessed romantic feelings for Honey, she would be hesitant to act on them due to the equally strong feelings she felt towards their human host. And if by some chance she managed to come to a decision regarding the type of relationship she wanted with the male hybrid, it would be too late. For Honey would hopefully by that time be fully ensnared in her carefully woven web of seduction, ensuring that she would be the one to enjoy the majority of the male liminal's...favor.

Such a shame that Honey appeared to be a tad skittish when it came to physical expressions of affection, but no matter. She would wear him down in the end, though it probably invoke greater feelings of jealousy from her reptilian housemate, but Rachnera was nothing if not patient.

After all, she did ever so much enjoy playing with her prey before they proceeded to the endgame. And from what she could tell by watching Xeno's amusing reactions whenever he was forced into a rather suggestive position, the lavender haired liminal knew that she would greatly enjoy living under the same roof as her male housemate.

 **...**

 **Annnnd I think I'll end it here.**

 **Want to thank my loyal readers for keeping up with this story :)..by my reckoning I'm now more or less halfway through Vol.4 of Monster Musume with this story. Apologies if I've left out some main plot points...i.e. Rachnera and Centorea's heart to heart, but due to the changed pairings, I think I could leave this out...though I fully intend to have something unpleasant happen to the racist couple, so never fear.**

 **Think I got Rachnera's personality rather spot on in my own humble opinion. In the series, its show that not even a day after she's met Kimihito, she's already trying to seduce him. With a similar back story, a bad ass male, and the fact that its legal if she was to jump his bones, its easy to see her lusting after Xeno.**

 **Of course the nature of her relationship with the girls will change a little bit due to the fact that their are 2 harems developing. Miia more or less replaces Centorea in the role of unspoken jealousy, so hopefully I made it as plausible as a harem story can be :P**

 **In response to those who commented on the fact hat Kasegi got off too lightly...I'm letting you know that this was intentional. And while I won't go into great detail now...the angle I'm going for Kasegi's punishment is based on this philosophy. " _the female of the species is more deadly than the male"_ This will be expanded on during a more amusing story arc..so something to look forward to.**

 **Also, this chapter has more Smith developing moments, which I think came off rather well in my opinion. Will be expanded on as story developed, but now their is a more clear example of Smith's feelings.**

 **As always..PLEASE REVIEW :)..your suggestions, and comments are always wanted. Provided of course you don't flame and keep your tone respectful.**

 **AND NOW..I am pleased to present you..with the help of ghostface 4...2 OMAKES for your viewing pleasure. ENJOY :)**

 **...**

 _(Omake 1)_

Smith: I ever tell you girls about the time hosted a drinking party despite my express wishes not to do so?

Xeno _(groans)_ : Come on Smith, I was 16 at the time.

Bina _(smirks)_ : Underage drinking party? Didn't know you had it in you babe.

Tio _(frowns)_ : You shouldn't drink Xeno. Its bad for you.

Smith ( _smirks and nods)_ : So is lying about it. Though I had to admit his attempt at an excuse was rather amusing.

 _(flash back 4 years ago)_

Smith ( _frowns)_ : I thought I told you no parties while I was gone.

16 yr old Xeno: Its just a little get together with some friends Smith. It's not like I was hosting some drinking party.

(T _eenage Male centaur enters the room, groggily stumbles to the kitchen sink and throws up in it. Recovers and starts to make his way out_ ".

Centaur: GREAT BOOZE UP XENO!

Smith ( _glares_ ): Do you know that guy?

Xeno ( _unconvincingly_ ): No

Smith: He called you Xeno

Xeno: Oh him? Yes I do know him

Smith: Then can you explain what he meant by great booze up?

 _(Long pause as Xeno tries to think of an excuse_ )

Xeno: Yes I can. My friend is a missionary and on his last visit abroad brought back with him the chief of a famous tribe. His name is Great Boo. He's been suffering from sleeping sickness and he's obviously just woken because as you've heard, Great Boo's up

...

( _Omake 2)_

Another St. Valentine's Day Massacre. That's what Xeno called Valentine's Day and the massacre was on him. He had five monster lady friends, all of whom were sex-crazy on good days, and Valentine's Day just gave them an extra excuse. Still, Xeno tried to be as cordial as he could: he gave Miia roses and ointments of all kinds for her tail and she rewarded him with a number of sex positions she found online. For Mero, he gave the best looking seashells he could find and a copy of Disney's The Little Mermaid. She'd thanked him by having him decorate her room like a beach and then making love while the movie played in the background. Next was Rachnera: black roses and a book on knots, which she used to experiment on Xeno for the next hour.

After that, he'd gone over to MON headquearters to Zombina some Venus flytraps and the best ammunition on the market. She gave him nude gun training as foreplay, leading to sex on the gun range so Bina could have her 'favorite meat' and then sent him off with a cheeky "Cum back anytime!" Finally, there was Tionishia: tulips and a gigantic teddy bear. She greeted him in her favorite nightie and a dozen bottles of champagne, polishing off half of them herself like they were soda pop.

Late that night, Xeno left Tio's room, too exhausted to go back to Kimihito's house, and headed for his old room, grateful that the day was over. He loved the girls but he felt half-dead and completely drained physically. Opening the door, Xeno was surprised to find Smith waiting on his bed.

"Well, well, if it isn't the alien Casanova." She smirked. "Earth girls really are easy, hm?"

"Please, Smith. I'm exhausted." Xeno moaned. "Do you know how hard it is to get five different women multiple orgasms?"

"Five women in one day? My goodness, you're the envy of men everywhere!"

"Yeah, and I've got the mangled lower body to prove it. Now could you please leave so I can sleep?"

Smith got up, removed her shades and stared deeply at him with her golden brown eyes.

"How about one more woman before you sleep?" She asked huskily.

"Like who?" Xeno asked nervously, Smith's voice making his numb loins stir again.

In stead of answering, Smith and grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss, flooding his senses with the smell and taste of coffee. Xeno gave in immediately, running one hand through her long raven hair while the other began to scratch through the back of her coat and shirt. Smith fell back on the bed and pulled Xeno with her, without breaking the kiss. After a bit, she broke off and used his claw to cut off the buttons on her jacket and then cut open her shirt and skirt until all she was wearing were her black stockings.

"We shouldn't do this." Xeno said. "If anyone found out about this-"

"Shh." Smith whispered, placing a finger on his mouth. "Forget about that. It's just you and me here. Now come to mama."

With that, years of feelings came crashing down as Xeno hungrily lunged onto Smith, his mouth pressed hard against her, his claws scrabbling around every inch of her body. Everything she'd ever done for him-rescuing him, taking him in, training him, raising him, introducing him to his mates, his wonderful, wonderful mates…he'd tried to suppress his feelings, see her only as a coworker, a superior, a friend, a mother-figure but she was really a drop-dead gorgeous woman who could kick ass and take names when she needed to. Xeno wasted no time in entering Smith, her hot wet tightness easily rivalling any of the monster girls.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Smith breathed into his ear, pushing his face into her sublime neck as he diligently thrusted into her. "You were always dying to rip that suit off of me and fuck me senseless like all your other girls?"

"Yes! Yes!" Xeno growled, his primal instincts rising to the forefront.

"Well, now you've got me, baby, and I'll bet I'm just as good as your other girls, aren't I? You're gonna give me that alien dick that makes all the girls melt?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Xeno roughly kissed her again and the two began wrestling on the bed, him slamming in and out of her while Smith let out screams of "Oh yeah! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck yes! Oh, God! Oh yes! Oh fuck yeah!"

Once they'd both achieved their explosive climax, Smith snuggled up close to the gasping Xeno.

"Was I perfect?" She crooned.

"Yes." He panted.

"Was I everything you imagined?"

"Even better."

"Great! Smith'll be glad to hear that!" She said, abruptly sitting up.

"Huh?"

Smith's hair turned white, her skin darkened and she shrank down until she returned to her true form of Doppel.

"Man oh man, no wonder Bina and Tio love you!" Doppel said, stretching to work out the kinks in her spine. "I mean, listening to your monkey sex noises is one thing but actually doing it…! That could qualify as nirvana!"

"Wait, wait, what the hell just happened?" Xeno demanded.

"I was just curious to see if you had any deeper feelings for our Smith." Doppel said with and impish wink. "And boy howdy, do you ever. This was even greater than the D trick! Man oh man, wait till everyone hears about this!"

"Get back here, you little maggot!" Xeno angrily snarled as he chased the laughing doppelganger out of his room and into the hall.

...

 **Hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **First one was inspired by Black adder, and was written by me.**

 **Second one was written by my faithful Beta Reader ghostface4.**


	12. Revelations and Lessons in Hunting

"You know Xeno, I never would have guessed that your stay with Darling Kun would have turned you into such the ladies man. I mean you already have Tio and Bina chasing after you, the romantic attention of your aquatic housemate maiden and a girl whose entire species is gifted in the art of bondage. And now your practicing the moves Tio taught you on your reptilian housemate. I'm not sure if I should be proud of your accomplishments or wack you in the head for taking this long to become a man".

Deciding to intervene before Smith could embarrass his male houseguest beyond his endurance, though in truth he was thankful to have someone take the brunt of his government coordinator's attention, Kimihito came to Xeno's rescue as he gave voice to the curiosity he felt ever since the raven haired agent asked to speak to them away from the prying eyes of the girls.

"So why did you want to talk to us Smith? If it's about Rachnera's living arrangements, I'm sure I have enough room to make her feel comfortable".

Taking a minute to chuckle at the self sacrificing nature of the black haired human, and shooting a smirk at her favorite male hybrid, the raven haired agent decided to tease the two boys before informing them of the true nature of this secret meeting.

"Oh I don't think you have to worry about your new house guest's comfort Darling Kun. Rachnera has made it quite clear as long as she's close to her ' _Honey_ ' she will have no problem living here. Though I suspect that a certain ogress might be upset that another girl is trying to snatch her ' _Cutie'_ away, but Tio will just have to put up with it for the time being. We have more important things to talk about than Xeno's inability to stay clear of clingy women with large chests".

Fighting the urge to laugh at Xeno's rather amusing history with some of the more well endowed women in his life, though in all honesty he sympathized with the male hybrid since he too was guilty of regularly being suffocated by a giant pair of breasts, Kimihito was slightly shocked by the serious expression that had come over his coordinator's face as she handed him a folded piece of paper.

Accepting it with a quizzical look upon his face, the black haired host quickly discovered that it was a letter that had been addressed to him. Opening it with some hesitation, for he rightly suspected that this had something to do with Smith's unusually serious attitude, Kimihito quickly skimmed through the contents before shooting the raven haired agent a look that was both confused and slightly worried.

"Your kidding me with this right? Please tell me this isn't some elaborate scheme for you to get out of work".

Intrigued by his host's slightly panicked expression, and seeing that Smith had her work face on, Xeno snatched the letter out of Kimihito's hands and began to read out loud.

" _If you marry any of the girls in your house, I will kill you'_ ".

Offering the rather straightforward death threat back to the frowning government agent, and ignoring the small feeling of familiarity he got from reading the menacing letter, Xeno's face broke out into a sardonic grin as he tried to make light of his host's current predicament.

"Well, look on the bright side Kimmy Boy. The way your love was going, you were bound to suffer some fatal injury sooner or later. At least now you have some knowledge of when it happens rather than wondering if your going to die from some romantic activity. Though I suppose being smothered to death by a pair of breasts would be a better way to go than some bloody wedding ceremony. Don't you agree Smith"?

Cracking a small grin at the hybrid's attempt to lighten the mood, though understandably Darling Kun was not amused by this bit of humor, Smith allowed herself a moment to share in Xeno's amusement before addressing her favorite host.

"I'll be sure to tell Tio of that the next time she starts treating you like an over stuffed teddy bear. As for you Darling Kun, you needn't worry about this. This sort of thing was bound to happen eventually, and luckily for you, I not only have a plan to get you out of this predicament, I also have a way to ensure that you won't have to worry about putting the girls in harms way. Though I'm afraid that you'll have to wait until the day after tomorrow before I can put it into action".

Doing his best not to laugh at the fearful expression that was currently being worn by his male houseguest, Kimihito flashed his raven haired coordinator a questioning look as he tried to understand why she was imposing a delay on his murderous stalker.

"Why do we have to wait? The sooner we start, the sooner we can find this guy".

Nodding his head in agreement with his human host, Xeno voiced his confusion as well.

"Kimmy Boy's got a point Smith. If we can catch this guy sooner than later, than we can avoid a lot of problems that we really don't need".

Deciding to answer their questions rather than simply go with her usual method of springing a surprise on them, Smith told them the reasons why they couldn't begin the hunt for Darling Kun's violent stalker.

"I'm afraid that is out of my hands. Since its been over a month since you joined the program, the government is required to make sure that the girls are in a good state of health. And since we want to make certain that Rachnera's temporary stay with Kasegi hasn't effected her health in any detrimental way, I'm afraid that this can't be pushed back".

As she suspected, mentioning that stunted criminal caused Xeno to stiffen in well justified anger. But what she did not expect, and indeed Smith was slightly upset at herself for forgetting this rather important detail, was having the black haired human give into to the same impulse that had caused him to win the hearts of the girls. Except this time, his selflessness wasn't directed towards a misunderstood female, but rather a visibly irritated male that could harm him faster than he could blink.

"Speaking of Kasegi, are you alright Xeno? The girls are all grateful for showing up when you did, but their worried about you. And since you sort of made it clear that you have a past history with him, they want to know more about it".

Sending a glare towards his human host that was venomous enough for Smith to instinctively go for the loaded tranquilizer gun she kept on her person at all times, and having no real desire to once again dredge up the memories of his unsavory past, Xeno turned towards his understandably apprehensive coordinator with an expression that was filled with unwilling resignation.

"Since I have better things to do with my time than regale Kimmy Boy with stories about my past association with that stunted worm, I'll leave the responsibility of bringing him up to speed with you Smith. Do keep in mind to gloss over the more explicit aspects of my story, would rather not have to deal with having a host who treats me like some wounded puppy".

Receiving a firm nod from the raven haired agent, and choosing to ignore the questioning expression that was being sent his way courtesy of his host, Xeno left the two humans alone as he decided to spend the remainder of his day solitarily contemplating the events of the previous day.

Watching the quickly departing male with a smile that had a noticeable melancholy like quality to it, Smith waited until Xeno had disappeared from her sight before turning back towards a understandably concerned Kimihito.

"You know Darling Kun, it amazes me that despite your frequent brushes with bodily harm, you still have not developed any self preservation skills. You really should be thankful that I was here in case you ended up provoking Xeno past the limits of his patience. Otherwise...well, lets just say that your male house guest, while less aggressive than he was when we first met, would probably make you regret your well intentioned attempts of providing a sympathetic ear".

Nodding in agreement with his coordinator's observation, Kimihito kept silent as Smith began to tell him about not only how Xeno became aquianted with the human con artist, but also how she became a important figure in his life.

"As you know, its only been 3 years since it was revealed to the public that the creatures that they believed to exist only in mythology where in fact real. But this did not mean that their was no interaction between humanity and liminal kind. Each country had an off the books governmental agency that was responsible for keeping the unavoidable interactions between human and liminal kind mutually beneficial, as well as behind the scenes. But sadly, while these agency's did their best to keep a firm control over these clandestine interactions, their existed those who viewed the non human species as nothing more than a way to make a quick fortune in certain unsavory circles. And as you may have guessed, Kasegi was one of them".

Seeing that she had Darling Kun's full attention, though she would be rather surprised if she didn't, Smith continued her story.

"You're already familiar with his usual MO of using his target's naivety to his own advantage, but before the signing of the accords, his criminal activities where far more serious. Exploiting the fact that many liminal societies were cut off from their human counterparts, many of whom had never even seen a human in their life, Kasegi was able to pass himself off as world renowned explorer who was eager to learn all their was to know about the cultures he visited. By this method, he was able to get his hands on various hand made objects that fetched high prices in various underground auctions, he procured various venom samples which he then sold off to private weapons dealers. But his greatest crime was his ability to deceive numerous liminal families that he was searching for volunteers to help bridge the gap between liminal and human culture, and that the best way to do this was to allow their children to leave their homes and accompany him to the human world".

Scowling as she thought of how many families the con artist had shattered thanks to his selfish desire to enrich himself, and noticing the dawning look of comprehension that was currently displayed on her favorite host's face, Smith continued.

"As you may have guessed, Xeno was such a child. But unlike the majority of Kasegi's victims, who were sold off at the earliest opportunity, of which I'm happy to say were eventually found, Xeno was rather a special case. The fact that Xeno belonged to a species no one had ever seen before, as well as the fact that they were essentially living weapons where the female population greatly outnumbered the male population by a factor of 20 to 1, it was clear that Xeno was worth more to him than simply a single transaction. From what Xeno told me, both his mother and sisters were highly reluctant to agree with Kasegi's false proposal, but being the only male of the family, not to mention being its youngest member, the 11 year old hybrid was able to convince them to let him experience this _'opportunity of a lifetime'._ But sadly, instead of visiting new countries as a wide eyed child tourist, Xeno was instead forcibly introduced to the monstrous practice of underground gladiator matches".

Seeing the slight look of confusion of Kimihito's face, and completely oblivious to the fact that a certain slime was not only listening in to their conversation, but broadcasting it to the other non human members of the Kurusu household, Smith proceeded to explain.

"Basically in certain underground circles, which I'm sad to say still exist to this day despite our best efforts to shut them down, liminals are forced to fight each other, sometimes to the death. And this was the side of humanity that Xeno was first introduced to after Kasegi took him from his family. If he didn't fight, he was beaten, if he didn't put on a good show, he was beaten and starved. Of course this effected him in more ways than just psychologically. You may be surprised to know that for a member of his kind he'd be considered short since most of his species, especially the females, usually approach 8 feet in height by the time their fully matured. But 2 years of ill treatment and malnutriton aren't exactly good for a body's development".

Doing his best to contain the anger he felt at the con artist, something that was especially hard to due given the fact that he had allowed Kasegi access into his home, Kimihito couldn't help but voice his curiosity over something that had been on his mind ever since Smith told him that the male hybrid was forced to fight other liminals.

"Xeno...he wasn't forced to kill anyone? Was he"?

Sighing in relief as he saw Smith shake her head, Kimihito's short moment of ease soon passed as Smith told him exactly what Xeno had gone through.

"No. From what I gathered, Kasegi treated Xeno like his prized fighter, one who could put on a hell of a violent show but would not move in for the killing blow. But eventually one day, Kasegi had grown tired with Xeno's constant low leveled defiance, so in order to punish him in a way that could only result in huge financial benefits, Kasegi signed him up for a death match. If Xeno won the fight, Kasegi would not only have won a huge cash reward but would have also broken the last rebellious embers of his slave. If he lost, he would would still collect a financial consoliation prize for signing up for a death match, while also being rid of Xeno. But what he didn't expect to happen was for Xeno to not only refuse to kill his opponent, but to also attack his handler when he tried to punish him for his disobedience".

Glad that Xeno had somehow managed to maintain his integrity despite the horrific circumstances of his situation, and sensing that they were soon coming to a turning point in Xeno's fortunes, the black haired host kept his mouth shut as Smith continued her story.

"As you can imagine, Kasegi was not happy with this out come, for not only did Xeno's performance fail to win him any substantial reward, and actually resulted him in him owing a large amount of money to some unsavory characters, but our favorite male hybrid ensured that Kasegi would always have a permanent reminder of just how dangerous his kind can be when their given a chance to inflict bodily harm. Anyways, in order to cover his newly incurred debt, Kasegi cut a deal with a businessman who pretty much controlled Japan's illegal fighting league. In exchange for having his debt wiped clean, Kasegi was forced to work for his more successful employer, who took 80% of the profits gained by Xeno's time in the ring, which thanks to his better connections would be on a more frequent basis in a much more high profiled area. Luckily however, the branch of the government that clandestinely dealt with anything revolving around liminal based crimes, of which I had only accepted an offer to join them a year before, discovered their activities, and were able to discover enough evidence to put an end to that despicable trade".

Surprised to discover that his work avoiding coordinator had been involved in human and liminal relations before the passing of the Cultural Act, Kimihito could only stay silent as Smith described the begning of her relationship with the male hybrid.

"While most of the surviving liminals we found were returned back to their families, Xeno's case was more difficult since he was a member of a species that no one had ever seen before. And since only Kasegi knew the human name of the island where his captive's species resided, and indeed had taken great pains to keep that secret from both his business partners and his recently rescued meal ticket, we couldn't send Xeno back to where he came from. Since I knew that his recovery would be greatly limited he was simply to be passed into the well meaning, but rather impersonal care of the state, and seeing as I was the only agent who wasn't afraid to get close to an aggressively lashing out liminal, I volunteered to look after him".

Seeing the look of disbelief that crossed Darling Kun's face, Smith allowed a melchaoly like smile to spread across her features as she recalled those first few months with her non human charge.

"It was...difficult to say the least. A 23 year old agent who had practically just became a single mother to a traumatized 13 year old liminal with a boat load of issues, it was exhausting. Though I must admit when he hit puberty, it was rather amusing, especially since he came to believe that all women under the age of 45 were violently out to get him in the sack. But after some effort, not to mention the help of some other liminals who helped the government in maintaining the secret of their existence, Xeno was able to come to terms with his new situation, and quite unexpectedly, offered his services to the nation of his current residence. Of course he had a condition for doing this, which in my opinion was quite reasonable even if the actual task of doing it soon proved to be difficult, and its only recently that we've made any progress in moving towards fulfilling his goal".

Having lightly chuckled at the image of a paranoid younger Xeno, for he could only speculate what the hybrid was like when he started to attract the attention of women, Kimihito tilted head to the side as he once again voiced his curiosity.

"What goal was that Smith"?

Seeing no harm in telling the black haired host, and unaware of the fact that the 5 solid girls of the Kurusu household were gathered around the can and string that Suu was using to let them listen in on their conversation, Smith told him.

"He wants to be reunited with his family. His mother, his sisters, he hasn't seen them in 6 years. And for the longest time, their was not much to hope for since we had no idea where to start looking. Before we captured Kasegi, and even then he was only able to narrow down are search to a series of islands between Southern Australia and the Tasmanian Islands, the most promising intel we ever got was from a trio of Harpy sisters who tolds us that they once landed on this strange island where they were attacked by some creatures that looked half human, and half reptilian scorpion. Of course we couldn't really do much with that information, given the recall abilities of most Harpies, but it was enough to keep Xeno's hope alive until the passing of the Cultural Exchange Act, which made it easier to conduct our search since we no longer had to keep our activities secret".

Oblvious to the fact that this latest information had caused his houseguests to experience a variety of emotions, ranging from sadness to what the male hybrid had gone through, to tears of unrestrained bliss at having found such a detailed tragic backstory, Kimihito moved to offer his own opinion on what he heard when he was interrupted by an ominous booming sound.

Looking at the rapidly darkening sky, and remembering that she had something to do before she got back to MON headquarters, Smith flashed the younger human an apologetic smile before walking to her car.

"Apologises Darling Kun, but we will have to continue this conversation at another time. I trust you can keep what I told you to yourself? Xeno doesn't really like talking about his past unless he has to. So the best way to remain on his good side is to treat him like nothings changed. Understood"?

Receiving a nod of acceptance from the black haired host, the raven haired agent drove away from the house that served not only as a clear example that Human and Liminal kind could form stable romantic relationships with each other, but also served to bring her favorite male companion out of the shell that both she and her more durable subordinates had been trying to coax him out of ever since they met the damaged hybrid. And though Tio, and to a lesser extend Bina, wouldn't want to admit it, the fact that more girls were displaying a romantic interest in Xeno was actually a good thing, even if it bore a terrifying resemblance to the stories that had been told to him by the male members of his species. And while it might have been the dream of most guys to live in a society where polygamy was an accepted part of life for a population that consisted mainly of women, being hunted down and fought over by a pack of vicious females, even close family members if their was no other males available, was not Xeno's idea of a healthy romance.

Still, like it or not, Xeno was already in the process of forming a rather diverse harem, personality wise at least. And if her eye's weren't deceiving her, it appeared that the male hybrid might also manage to cause one of Darling Kun's girls to give up her romantic pursuit of her host and transfer her feelings towards someone who could whether the full force of her affection a hell of a lot better than her human host could. All that was needed to tip the balance either way was 1 or 2 more examples of heroics, and Miia's dilemma would be solved.

Though as Smith drove out of sight of the Kurusu residence, she couldn't help but think what would happen if it became known that her charge had at one time dated another female liminal, and had broken up on extremely amicable terms.

And as the first drops of rain started to hit her car, the leggy agent could only surmise that it was only a matter of time before such a revelation came to pass. For with all the bizarre occurrences that had come into her life after Xeno had entered it, not to mention the shenanigans of Darling Kun's houseguests, Smith believed that it wasn't a completely far fetched idea to have the members of the Kurusu household meet up with the energetic enthusiasm that was the canine gym owner.

...

If their was one thing she prided herself on besides her weaving abilities, it was her ability to not only out think her prey, but to out wait them as well. It didn't matter how skilled, or how overly confident they were, they always ended up finding that she was not to be denied whatever it was she hungered for.

Amusement. Revenge. The motives always changed, but the end result was the same.

Her quarry would end up trapped in her carefully woven webs, helpless to defend themselves as she indulged in whatever sadistic pursuits that she had in mind. But unlike with her previous victims, who had only ever inspired feelings of contempt or cruel amusement, Rachnera fully intended to make her upcoming bondage session as pleasurable for her current target as it would be for her.

Despite the fact that Xeno had spent the remainder of the day away from the amusing chaotic life style that seemed to be the norm of the Kurusu household, the arachnid had experienced several challenges when preparing for her evening rendezvous.

For one, the nature of his sleeping quarters had made it difficult for her to prepare the room for the inevitable return of the male hybrid. Since her kind preferred tall open spaces in order to freely move about, Rachnera found the basement quarters of her male housemate to be rather confining. And while the smaller spaces ensured a greater degree of success, she found that if she wasn't careful, she could end up trapping herself before she even got a chance to play with her food.

The other obstacle she had to overcome was the fact that unlike the rest of her new host's non human houseguests, Xeno took his privacy to such extreme levels that she almost gave up on her plan to spend the night by the simple fact that she couldn't get his bedroom door to open. But thanks to the timely appearance of a rather invasive female slime, the arachnid was able to bypass this obstacle and move on to the more delicate work of laying her trap.

Suspecting that she would only have one chance of subduing her target, and knowing that the best way to capture challenging prey was to catch them when their guard had been lowered, Rachnera concentrated all of her genius level trapping skills on the one piece of furniture that she knew Xeno would end up using.

His bed.

Everything was in place.

The webbing that would bind his limbs while leaving the rest of his body exposed. A lustful female that was willing to take advantage of the male's helplessness. And a hidden camera to record this event for future black mail material.

It was all set.

The only thing that she was missing was the male star of the show, but his absence was to be suspected given the fact that he needed to clear his head after coming face to face with his childhood tormentor.

While she had been made aware of Xeno's past history with the human con artist during their late night meeting in that darkended warehouse, the additional information provided by Suu's eavesdropping of their government coordinator had revealed that the rest of the household had been in the dark about the male hybrid's past. But unlike her housemates, who had up until that time been unaware of the details regarding Xeno's tragic past, and had in fact inspired feelings of pity, and appropriately enough rage at the one responsible, Rachnera only shared in the her housemates rage for she suspected that pity was the last thing Xeno wanted to feel from anyone who learned about his childhood trauma.

Instead of feeling sorrow for what he went through, Rachnera only felt a well deserved respect for the male hybrid, for she sincerely doubted that few people, be they human or liminal, could go through the hell he went through and still emerge with his spirit unbroken.

That took guts.

And since she had never gotten to know a strong willed male on a more...personal level, she was eager to see how he would react once he was caught. That tibit about being afraid of women had greatly amused her, especially since their meeting in the warehouse had done nothing to insinuate that he was afraid of her for simply being a female. However, that might have been because his mind was on other things, but she definetly saw him not only checking her out, but liking what he saw, and not just her human parts either.

She couldn't remember the last time someone besides her own kind have viewed her lower half with anything but weary respect. Smith didn't count since the human woman clearly had a couple of screws loose, though she had to admit that she took her job seriously. And since she found Xeno to be extremely attractive as well, the arachnid was not gonna pass up this chance, even if their were others trying to do the same thing. Honestly she didn't care if Xeno ended up with more than one girl, monogamy was after all a foolish concept when you came from a species where the gender ratio was ridiculously out of balance. All she cared about was being the first one to claim the sought after prize, and if she played her cards right, it might happen this very evening.

All she had to do was patiently wait for the male hybrid to come home after his day of doing whatever it was he planned to do after hearing that Smith was going to tell Kimmy Boy about his past. That had been hours ago, so it was only a matter of time before he cooled off enough and returned to his current lodgings for the night.

And when he did, she would strike.

...

Having spent the majority of his day working off his aggressive energy by training with the MON Squad, though in retrospect he should have gone else since Tio had understandably acted more emotnioal than usal, Xeno was looking forward to spending the remainder of his evening nicely sequestered in his basement living quarters.

It wasn't because he was scared of answering the prodding questions of his female housemates, though in truth he'd rather delay the inevitable conversation for as long as possible if his host hadn't already shared with the girls Smith's cleaned up version of his past. It was because the last 2 days had been the most emotionally exhausting days he had ever had.

Finding his former tormentor only to let him live thanks to the fact that he couldn't bring himself to harm him in front of the girls, finding him again in a run down warehouse and denied the chance to get a confession out of him because of Smith's interference, though he forgave her for that since she managed to obtain what he had wanted. And then finally, having to put up with a heartfelt scolding from the only woman in his life who knew the full horrors he had went through after he idoicallty convinced his mother to join Kasegi on his world tour.

Having gone through all this in such a short span of time, Xeno was looking forward to simply crashing on his bed and going to sleep without and weapons grade tranquilizers to help him sleep.

Tossing his coat into a corner, and deciding that he would put on a fresh set of clothes in the morning, Xeno jumped into his bed, fully expecting his head to make contact with the soft duvet and pillows that Tio and Bina had knitted for him in an odd display of cooperation.

Only instead of meeting the softness of his custom made bed spread, the male hybrid found his body being lifted into the air like he had made contact with a very soft, but somehow more duable trampoline. Only instead of falling back to the ground with his limbs waving all over the place, Xeno quickly found both his arms, legs, and even his tail restrained by the same substance that he knew only his newest housemate was capable of producing.

And sure enough, just as he began to realize that he would have to swallow his pride and shout for help, his multi eyed captor decided to reveal herself.

"Good evening Honey".

...

 **And I think that's it for now :P**

 **Apologises for the cliff hanger but...currently drawing a blank right now...so look forward to the first bedroom seduction scene of the story lol. (whenever it is completed).**

 **Got some more Smith/Xeno development...as well as the Girls know much more about Xeno's past, as well as some of his species characterstics. (need to find some biological/cultural way to explain a harem lol...plus Xeno's hesitance to get closer to his love interests)**

 **Thought that the whole 20 to 1 gender ratio for Xeno's species was a fun way to introduce inevitable brocon moments when his family FINALLY gets introduced.**

 **Anyways...Next chapter...after the bedroom...will either be the sickness scene, or the health check chapter...but as might have guessed...leaning towards the former tho it could go anway.**

 **Anways...reviews are Always welcome (provided of course their not 2 words lol)**

freak free of his bonds,


	13. Booty Calls and Prey

aking a moment to admire her handiwork, as well as enjoying the rather delicious sight of the male hybrid vainly trying to escape from her carefully woven trap, Rachnera moved closer to her struggling prey and lovingly ran a finger up and down his face.

"I apologize for meeting you like this Honey, but seeing as our last conversation was interrupted by our fellow houseguests as well as our favorite government coordinator, I thought that we could take the time to get to know each other on a more...personal level".

Smirking at Xeno's muffled reply, though she could tell that he was less than thrilled with his current circumstance, and deciding that perhaps the gag had been a little bit much considering what she was trying to accomplish, the lavender haired arachnid regarded her captive with an almost thoughtful expression.

"I suppose that it will be difficult for us to talk with each other if your mouth is covered. So I'll make you a deal. You promise not to scream for help, and I will remove the bits of webbing that are keeping you from delivering the tonge lashing that you no doubt feel I deserve. Though to be quite honest with you, I was kind of hoping to put your tonge to a different use, but that can wait until after we've had our discussion".

Eye's narrowing at the playfully sultry tone of his capture, and doing his best to keep his attention focused on all 6 of Rachnera's half lidded eyes instead of the rather revealing halter top that barely managed to keep her breasts from popping out, Xeno hesitantly nodded his head. Something which brought another wicked grin to his multi eyed captor as she swiftly removed his mouth restrained with a single swipe of her finger.

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, something that was made more difficult thanks to the conflicting emotions of anger, fear and arousal that stemmed from his current predicament, Xeno somehow managed to keep his voice level as he addressed his seductive captor.

"As much as I appreciate your rather extreme efforts to ensure that I comply with your demands Rachnera, I'm kind of curious as to why you decided to tie me up like this instead of just simply asking me to have a one on one chat. It's not like I would have said no considering the fact that not only are we both houseguests of a incredibly naïve human, but that we also experienced the joys of being under Kasegi's...care".

Choosing to ignore the mild feeling of contempt that sprang from the mention of their easily manipulated host, and briefly frowning at the mention of the stunted con artist, Rachnera's expression quickly morphed into something that could only be described as playful.

"You have a point Honey, and it makes me happy that you would be willing to talk with me despite the lateness of the hour. But since I intend to share more than just a simple conversation with you, I though it would be best if your were unable to flee before taking the time to consider my proposal".

Doing his best not remain calm after hearing that smirking confession, and knowing that he would probably come to regret, the male hybrid nevertheless gave voice to his curiosity as to what exactly the lavender haired arachnid had in store for him.

"And what exactly would I be considering"?

Using her sharpened fingers to tear off the piece of clothing that had until now been keeping her sizeable assets covered, Rachnera allowed herself to blush as she answered the now wide eyed male.

"Why...the decision on whether your going to take charge during this itsy bitsy booty call, or whether you'll just layback and let me do all the work".

Struggling to keep his attention focused on her currently flushed facial features instead of her now exposed chest, something that he found increasingly difficult to do since she was now hovering directly over him, thus ensuring that he wouldn't be able to stare her in the face without getting an eyeful of her rather impressive breasts, Xeno managed to somehow form a clear, if somewhat stuttering reply.

"A...as tempting as that sounds Rachnera..I".

"Shhh"

Interrupting the male with a finger to his lips, and finding his increasing nervousness to be quite adorable since it contrasted so strongly with how he had portrayed himself when he wasn't force into a compromising situation, Rachnera removed her armored digit from the hybrids mouth and trailed it across his shirt covered chest.

"I think given the situation we find ourselves in, you can call me Rachnee".

Ignoring the breathy tone of the lightly blushing arachnid, and desperately praying that her wandering fingers wouldn't discover the involuntarily effects her state of undress and proximity were having on his body, Xeno acknowledged his captor's correction before attempting to continue his earlier reply.

"Ok...Rachnee, don't you think we're moving a little quickly here? I mean, I'm flattered that you would take the time to set all this up, but I'd like to get to know you a bit better before we..umm...get down and dirty".

Tilting her head to the side as she considered her captive's words, Rachnera was about to comment on the male's attempt to talk his way out of his current predicament when all 6 of her eyes widened in amazement as her wandering hand made contact with something that proved that his body was more or than happy to participate in whatever fun she had planned.

Deciding to up her game now that she had discovered his not so little secret, and fighting down the rather violent urge to simply tear off his clothing and ravage him on the spot, Rachnera slowly ran her hand up and down over the area where she had clear evidence that Xeno was definitely a hot blooded male.

"Are you sure about that? Cause from what I'm feeling down here, it seems to me that not only are you receptive to the idea of getting down and dirty, but that your more than qualified to show a girl a good time".

Trying his best to keep his wits about him as Rachnera continued her rather pleasurable assault on his body, a fight that was proving hard to maintain as the arachnid began to nibble on his ear in addition to using her hands, Xeno was actually considering for the first time in his life, to simply stop struggling and let his latest female captor do whatever she wanted to his body.

However, as if she was sensing his submission, Rachnera decided to move forward with her seductive foreplay and indulge in a little skin on skin contact with the male hybrid before she went in for the kill. Using her sharpened fingers to slice through the rather silky fabric of Xeno's shirt, the busty arachnid was surprised by her soon to be lover's reaction.

Instead of seeing a wide eyed blushing male who realized that he was on the verge of loosing his virginity, the lavender haired spider witnessed Xeno's body becoming completely rigid, while his face expressed an emotion that made it abundantly clear that a line had been unwittingly crossed.

Curious as to why the simple act of undoing his shirt could have caused him to act this way, Rachnera stole a glance at his now uncovered torso and was rendered speechless by what she saw.

While his body was undeniably athletic, with a build that while not ovely large, was still clearly noticeable and highly attractive to the multi eyed girl, the thing that drew her attention was the multitude of scars that ran all across his body.

"Take a picture, it will last longer".

Snapped out of her observation by the scathing tone of the tied up hybrid, Rachnera turned her attention back to her deceptively calm housemate.

"Not a pretty sight is it? But I suppose that's what I get for back talking a dwarf who has serious anger management issues.

Still unable to come up with something to say about this rather macabre discovery, the aramid had to force herself not to flinch as Xeno casually provided a backstory for the more noticeable reminders of his past with the dispeciable con artist.

"Lets see, that slash along my lower abdomen was when Kasegi decided to use his favorite and most expensive knife after I refused to participate in my first fight. His reaction when he discovered that my blood had ruined his weapon was almost worth the beating he gave me. The lash marks on my side was from the time when I asked him if the reason for his temper was because he was also small in the bathing suit area, which of course inspired him to try out his new metallic flogging tool. But I have to say that my favorite one is that jagged cut along my shoulder. That one I got after he found me trying to escape his...collection. Needless to say that it was an inventive use of a bear trap, but I wouldn't recommend it since you seem to be the type of girl whose fashion sense involves lots of skin".

Clenching her fists as she heard about what the male hybrid had gone through, and admiring the fact that Kasegi had been unable to break his spirit even if he was subject to part of the darker side of humanity, Rachnera tried to apologize to her now blank faced quarry.

"Hone..I mean Xeno, I'm sor..."

"If all your going to do is pity me, then get out".

Taken back by the venom that was clearly present in Xeno's voice, the arachnid nevertheless accepted the dismissal as she realized that anything she could say at this point would only make things worse. However, she fully intended to apologize for her actions once Xeno had a chance to cool down, for she could tell that it had only been due to her carelessness that had caused the male's hidden shame to become known. For she could tell that he viewed his scars, and the manner in which he received him, with mixed feelings of pride and disgust, but as he had made it clear, he would not accept anybody's pity for what he had gone through.

Watching her grab her discard top with one of her back legs, Xeno kept his expression blank as his multi limbed intruder scurry out of the room, with only a hesitant backward glance to alert him that she was apologetic for her actions. Once he was alone, he allowed his head to lay back as he processed the events of the day.

" _Great. Not only did Smith have to satisfy Kimmy Boy's curiosity, but now my attempted rapist knows that I'm damaged goods. Still, I suppose it could have been worse. While I am not happy at the fact that 3 people now know about my 'badges of honor', the fact that it was Rachnerea who discovered it rather than my more chatty housemates means that everyone will treat me like they normally do. In the morning I'll apologize to Rachnera for my outburst. After all its not like she purposefully..tied..me up. Oh hell"._

Realizing that he had dismissed his captor before she could remove his restraints, and unwilling to have the rest of the household discover his current predicament, Xeno grudgingly accepted that he would have to wait until morning before anyone came searching for him. And given the fact that he really didn't want someone like Smith or Tio coming to his rescue, the male hybrid hoped that Rachnera wouldn't hold too much of a grudge for her abrupt dismissal, and would remember that she had left him tied up in her silken restraints.

After all, its not like the spiderwoman would get a kick out of leaving him unable to move.

Right?

...

"Hey, Mr. Movie Director, rise and shine".

Doing his best not to cringe at the loud tone of his temporary jailer, Kasegi reluctantly got up from the slab of concentrate that served as his makeshift bed and forced himself to adopt an expression of civility as he looked at his inhuman jailer.

Since he had been charged with crimes relating to non humans, and mistrusting that the MON squad would be able to retain their professionalism once they had the past tormentor of one of their members behind bars, Smith's superior's had decided to hire one of the newest interspecies security firms to provide the necessary personnel to keep the criminal locked up until they could bring him to trial.

And while he had to admit that the red skinned Oni had acted well within the guidelines of the exchange, Kasegi could only feel disgust as his life was once again in the hands of a non human freak. Of course having been arrested more than once in his life, the con man knew when to keep his mouth shut when he was effectively powerless, and since this visit was unexpected, he could only surmise that something had happened.

And sure enough, he was soon proven right.

"Your a lucky human, you know that? Some misguided person, or idiot if you want to know what I think, managed to raise enough money for your bail. And since I want to end this job as quickly as possible, your to come with me immediately so you can sign your release forms before I turn over custody".

Fighting the urge to smirk at the clearly displeased tone of the large woman, Kasegi quickly complied with the order as his mind processed this fortunate information.

When he had been a big deal in the pit circuit, he had made loads of contacts that were willing to keep him active in order to ensure their was no interruption with his money making. Obviously, one of the more well connected of his past associates had heard of his dilemma and had moved heaven and earth to free him so he could escape back into the criminal underworld.

30 minutes later, having signed all the necessary paperwork, and reclaiming all of the possessions that had been on his person at the time of his..capture, Kasegi walked out of his temporary prison with a huge smile on his face as he saw the person who was no doubt responsible for his release.

"Mr. Kasegi? My name is Ciadia Nolat. I represent the person responsible for releasing you from your...accommodations".

Smirking at how well organized his mysterious benefactor was in securing his release, Kasegi allowed his eyes to wander over the very pleasing form of the raven haired woman.

While a bit tall for his tastes, nearly as tall as the Oni, the former liminal trafficker allowed his eyes to roam over her very shapely figure, the paleness of skin as it contrasted against her black business suit and her thigh length leather boots. But when his eyes finally rested on her aristocratic like face, Kasegi couldn't help the nagging feeling that the price for his newfound freedom was far beyond his current means to pay.

Nevertheless, he still felt exhilarated enough to keep his good humor as he thanked the glove wearing woman.

"My thanks to your boss Ms. Nolat. I don't suppose he's also provided me with a way to pay him back for his generosity"?

Smiling at him in a way that briefly put him in the mind of a predator who had just cornered its long sought after prey, the black eyed woman pointed across the street where a black colored vehicle almost completely blended with the darkened street.

"SHE has. In fact, she would very much like to speak to you regarding a most profitable deal with you. My employer is most interested in what you can provide for her".

Greedily anticipating his future with an easily manipulated business partner, for it was in his experience that women in his line of work were easier to fool than men, Kasegi happily made his way to the blacked out vehicle, failing to notice the disgusted frown that was now currently being worn by his escort. And just as he reached the blackout windowed car, the passenger door quickly opened before a very familiar tail seized him buy the neck and dragged him inside.

Uselessly struggling against his latest chokehold, Kasegi listened with well deserved terror as he heard a voice he had never again expected to hear.

"Well done Acidia. Nice to know that you and your sisters are keeping up with your trapping skills despite our stay in this country".

Feeling the familiar sensation of being hoisted by his neck until he was suspended in mid air, Kasegi let out a chocked sob as he stared into the narrowed black eyes of someone who clearly gave truth to Darwin's theory of the female species being far more dangerous then the males.

"Now Mr. Kasegi, I'm only going to ask this once. Where, is my son"?.

...

 **Apolgosies for shortness of chapter...but Was once again approaching the land of writers block XP.**

 **Anyways...pleased with how this turned out. Got an interrupted bedroom scene, more Rachnera and Xeno bonding. AND...the last part of the chapter I'm really happy with :)**

 **Next chapter for sure (I know I keep saying this, but inspiration takes me places lol) will see a Kimihito centric scene...i.e. the Sickness bit. so..hopefully the writers block will clear up.**

 **Thanks for your continued support...tell me what you think..and will update later :)**


	14. Wake Up Calls

Stepping into the enlarged kitchen space of her noble master, Centorea had to fight down the urge to scream as she noticed that it wasn't her host cooking up the first meal of the day, it was her reptilian housemate.

While the equestrian blonde had to admire Miia's determination in trying to increase her meager, if non existent cooking skills, the fact of the matter was that her creations were better used as instruments of biological warfare rather than the center piece of any meal. Unfortunately, the lamia had yet to be discouraged by her lack of cooking talent as their existed one member of the household who seemed to be not only unaffected by the hazardous concoctions of the red scaled girl, but actually enjoyed consuming as much of Miia's cooking as possible.

The buxom centaur recalled that she had once asked Smith if her host would go to prison if he allowed one of his houseguests to kill another by the simple act of food poisoning. Understandably, the freeloading agent had acted with the appropriate level of concern, but once she had learned that they were talking about the male hybrid, she merely brushed it off by stating that Xeno's body was more than capable of fighting off anything hazardous to his health, and that she should be ashamed of herself for forcing her overworked coordinator to spend one of her rare days off by answering questions that could have been answered by the her male housemate.

Pushing thoughts of her interspecies coordinator aside as she reluctantly resigned herself to sampling whatever Miia managed to spawn from her culinary activities, Centorea allowed her mind to wander as she thought about yesterday's startling revelation regarding the male hybrid.

Smith's private conversation with her master, which she still felt guility in overhearing given that she had always been taught to seek information in a open and honest manner, had filled in a lot of the blanks that had been created during Xeno's confrontation with the despicable con man. It was only thanks to Rachnera's swift weaving skills that had prevented herself and the equally emotional members of her lord's households from abandoning their information gathering to go off and offer whatever words of comfort to the male hybrid they could think of.

While their had been many grumblings over the arachnid's interference, though that was mostly due to the fact that Rachnera had been a little overzealous in the use of her weaving abilities, the female members of the Kurusu household grudgingly accepted the spiderwoman's argument that it would be better to give Xeno some space rather than force him to relive his past when it was clear that he was still trying to recover from his traumatic experience.

Agreeing that it would probably best to conceal the fact that they were now all more or less aware of Xeno's secret, which caused Mero to half heartedly gush about the tragedy of knowing her potential love interest's emotional trama but was forbidden from doing anything about it, the girls decided to act like they nothing had happened, and for the most part they had succeeded.

However, after it became apparent that Xeno had every intention of spending the day doing whatever it was he did when he left the household, the girls, with the exception of Racnhera who had left to do her own solo activity, had allowed some of their earlier anxiety to make itself known to the point that their beloved host couldn't help but wonder if everything was ok.

Barely managing to convince him that it was just because they were tired, the girls had gone to bed, hoping that the time morning came, their concerns would prove to be unwarranted as Xeno would surely be once again gracing their presence with his unique brand of humor and insight.

"What's wrong Secritariat? Your master still unwilling to take you for a ride? I'm sure if you were to get the appropriate saddle, and maybe a riding crop, he might be more willing to help you cross that naughty finish line"?

Snapped out of her thoughts by the mocking town of her newest housemate, and failing to fight the heavy blush that was now spreading across her face as she endured the rather pleasing imagery of having a more forceful master, Centorea struggled to gain her composure as she watched the lavender haired spider take her place at the table.

"Si...silence your impudent tongue Miss Rachnera. Tis unseemly to speak of such shameful things about my master behind his very back".

Smirking at the defensive nature of the buxom centaur, and noticing that the cooking lamia had also paused to listen into their conversation, Rachnera decided to tease her housemates about their current relationship status with black haired human.

"Really? So if our host was sitting before you this very instant, you would have no problem discussing his inability to take charge and ride you into the sunset, or bedroom as the case may me"?.

Eye's sliding over to a now completely still Miia, the multi legged female couldn't help but increase her mockery as she decided to switch her attentions away from the flustered centaur and on to the girl whose romantic loyalties were clearly divided, even if she had yet to admit them.

"And what about you Snakey? Do you think that you 'Darling' simply needs more motivation to act like a man? Or do you think the reason why he hasn't made a move to enjoy some interspecies loving is because he's not packing the necessary equipment to satisfy girls of our..unquie ethnic groups"?

Struggling to contain her anger as Rachnera yet again criticized their host's reluctance to move to the next stage of their relationship, though truth be told she was at least happy that the rest of her rivals were at the same annoying roadblock as she was, Miia planned to give the teasing arachnid a piece of her mind when the multi eyed girl decided to change topics to something that would have normally upset her if it wasn't for a certain male hybrid.

"Speaking of uniqueness, I'm not exactly familiar with Lamia style cuisine, but last I checked one didn't add wasabi, vinegar, and mustard to a pile of scramble eggs when their already covered with raisons and onions".

Taking a moment to fight down the bile that threatened to come out of her mouth as she heard Miia's latest attempt to make something edible, Centorea allowed her previously flushed expression to disappear as she sternly looked at the only slightly pouting lamia.

"While I admire your attempts to improve your cooking skills Miia, I cannot allow you to serve that...concoction to our noble master. For though his durability is extraordinary in the face of the challenges he must face everyday, I fear that if he were to ingest your latest attempt at cookery, it will prove to be the straw that breaks the camel's back".

Forming a scowl as she had to put up with yet another insult to her developing culinary skills, Miia had to fight the urge to angrily snap at her equestrian housemate as she addressed both multi legged girls as to her intentions for her carefully prepared meal.

"If you must know Cerea, this meal wasn't intended for Darling, its for Xeno".

While the centaur's worried expression morphed into one of relief after she heard that Miia was cooking for the only person who could consume vast quantities of her food without suffering any ill effects, Rachnera's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she regarded her potential rival with a look of amusement.

"Really? I know your feelings towards Honey are still confused Miia, but I never imagined you would resort to poisioning him just to make the deciding process easier. Still I suppose one can consider attempted murder to be a kind of tough love, though I prefer my victim...I mean romantic partner to be alive when I finally have my way with him".

Glaring at the teasing arachnid for not only mocking her cooking but her feelings as well, and missing the surprised expression that was currently being worn by the buxom centaur, Miia managed to calm herself down as she explained why she was cooking a special meal for the male hybrid.

"If you must know spidey, Xeno happens to be the only person in this house who appreciates my cooking. And since he's been feeling down the past few days, not to mention the fact that we still haven't properly thanked him for kicking Kasegi out of the house, I thought he'd appreciate a meal cooked by yours truly".

Allowing a surprised look to come over her face as she looked into the embarrassed, yet determined expression of her reptilian housemate, Rachnera was prevented from commenting on Miia's rather ingenious attempt to help Xeno know that he was appreciated by the sudden exclamation of the busty horse girl.

"Speaking of Xeno, I'm rather surprised to discover that he isn't already up and about at this hour. Usually he's the first person of the house to greet the day, so it concerns me that he has yet to make his appearance. Per chance he didn't come home last night, from whatever it was he was doing after he left. Maybe it would be prudent of us to check in on him".

Nodding her head in agreement before realizing that she was in fact the cause for the male's absence, Rachnera quickly rose from her seat before waving her fellow houseguests to stay in the kitchen.

"You know what, it might be better if you let me be the one to tell Honey that breakfast is ready. That way you can clean up the mess in the kitchen before our host wakes up, and I can gauge what kind of mood Honey's in before you try and pass off like you don't know about his past life. I'll be sure to give you full credit for making the meal. See ya".

Eye's narrowing as she watched the spider girl leave the room, Miia started to follow her multi limbed housemate before being blocked by the blonde equestrian girl.

"Though her attitude leaves much to be desired, our multi limbed comrade has a point. We, and by which I mean you, have a terrible history of trying to keep a calm state of mind when faced with something distressing. And though it may be in vain, I believe that the menial task of cleaning up after yourself might help you to think things through before causing you cause a scene. Besides, it would be shameful to have my master lay his eyes upon the mess you created in order to cheer up our comrade, and I for one will not allow you to slither off somewhere while others clean up your mess".

Doing her best not scowl at the centaur's honest, if somewhat blunt reasoning for not chasing after the fleeing spider, Miia restrained her impulse to offer what was in her mind a snappy comeback when she just realized that their human host should have already made an appearance by now.

 **"** Speaking of which, where is Darling? I know its still a bit early, but Darling is usually up and about right now".

Agreeing with the lamia's keen observation, for unlike her cooking skills she was very knowledgeable about their host's routine, Cerea allowed a slightly concerned expression to cross her face before deciding to investigate the current absence of her beloved master.

"Perhaps he has only decided to have a bit of a lie in this morning. But I think it would be prudent to check in on him, just to ensure that he is alright".

Frowning at the implication that something might be wrong with her darling, Miia quickly followed the departing centaur, for the prospective of helping her potentially troubled host was far more appealing than dealing with the left overs of her latest cooking experiment. And if she was being honest with herself, it would help keep her mind off the increasingly conflicting feelings she was having towards her male housemate. For while she still loved her human host, she had begun to acknowledge the fact that she was starting to view Xeno as more than a friend, and that it no longer bothered her to do so.

Of course seeing her host act like he was at death's door was enough to focus her attention elsewhere, but sometime in the future she would have to confront these feelings, lest she end up in the horrid type of romance that her fellow legless housemate gushed over when she was in the company of both males at the same time.

The dreaded love triangle.

...

Doing her best to control her anxiety as she approached the bedroom door of the male hybrid, and desperately hoping that he wasn't too annoyed with having to spend the night bound in a silken hammock, Rachnera lightly knocked on the only thing that had kept the rest of the household from seeing the physical reminders of Xeno's horrifying past with the human con artist.

"Hey Honey. It's me. Is it ok if I come in"?

Hearing no response except for a light snore, the lavender haired arachnid quietly pushed open the door and beheld a sight that instantly brought a smile to her face. For during the night, Xeno had somehow managed to break free of his wove restraints, and had fallen asleep in a position that greatly resembled that of a peacefully sleeping kitten.

Fighting down the urge to cuddle with the gently snoring male, and judging that it would be better to wake him up using her voice since she had no idea how he would react to a more physical wake up call, Rachnera cleared her throat to waken the slumbering hybrid, but she was prevented from doing so by the sudden ringing of a slightly disturbing alarm clock.

"Ha Ha Ha. Happy Cat say time to wake up. Ha Ha Ha. You think Happy Cat Kidding? Ha Ha..".

His tail slamming onto the head of his grinning alarm clock, and tiredly opening an eye to discover a bewildered Racherna looking down on him, Xeno was about to offer a yawning good morning when.

"Ha Ha Ha. My snooze button is broken and you are powerless to stop me".

Growing in annoyance at his much hated alarm clock, Xeno covered it with a sound muffling blanket before tiredly glaring at his giggling housemate.

"Now you know the real reason why I'm a morning person. It's either wake up early under my own power, or be forced to listen to that annoying cat. I swear, I don't know what Tionishia was thinking when she got me that clock for my birthday, but then again, I generally don't have a clue about what transpires in the female mind".

Deciding that it probably wasn't a good idea to point out that he probably could tell what she was thinking last night, Rachnera tilted her head in confusion as she watched the male hybrid slowly get up from her woven hammock.

"Why don't you adjust the settings to a later time? Surely that would be better than having to put up with...that every morning"?

Sending a quick glare to the now covered alarm clock, Xeno tiredly shook his head.

"Unfortunately...our beloved coordinator and her shape changing minion ending up messing with it so I can't change its settings. And since I have no desire to deal with an emotional ogress if she ever discovered that I threw out her gift, well let's just say that I'd rather put up with an annoying 7 am wakeup call than a tantrum throwing Tio".

Having met the buxom MON agent after she had managed to convince Smith to place her in the same household as the male hybrid, Rachnera had to admit that Xeno's description of the ogress's ability to handle upsetting news was a gross understatement.

However, as amusing as it was to discuss the other emotional women in Honey's life, and indeed she had wondered if the big breasted girl had allowed her feelings to interfere with her interactions with the other members of the household, Rachnera knew that if she was to ensure a place for her in the hybrid's heart, she had to get through the awkward process of apologizing for last evenings misfortune.

"Listen Honey I...I want to apologize for what happened last night"

Raising an eyebrow at the clearly contrite arachnid, Xeno allowed a small smirk to appear as he tried to come up with the words for his own spoken apology.

"Somehow, I doubt that you're referring to how I ended up trapped in your webbing. Cause from what I could tell, you were very pleased with the direction our evening was going until the...unpleasantness".

Lightly chuckling to herself as she realized that what the male said was true, for she had indeed felt nothing but lustful triumph after her prey was rendered helpless, Rachnera nevertheless regained her composure as Xeno's slight teasing tone morphed into something more serious.

"As for that...discovery, you have no need to apologize Rachnera. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for how I acted. So I hope we can put this...unpleasantness behind us and go back to acting like we normally have"?

Surprised by how swiftly Xeno dismissed her apology in favor of offering his own, for in her mind he had every right to kicking her out, Rachnera nonetheless accepted her housemate's suggestion with a nod of her head. For although she knew that the male hybrid would have to eventually come to terms with what he had gone through, she judged that the best thing she could do was to act as a pillar of support while he struggled to put the past behind him.

That didn't mean of course that she would stop her teasing attempts to get to know him in a more...intimate way.

"Of course Honey. Though I do hope you realize that you just agreed to my continued attempts to corrupt you in the...biblical sense. Even those marks from your past add to your overall sex appeal, and since I clearly felt your interest at my overall...display, I can guarantee that we'll be having a lot of fun with each other once I manage to figure out how you got loose of your restraints".

Doing his best to appear unaffected by the arachnid's words, which was rather difficult due to the way she was trying to draw his attention to her now covered breasts, Xeno allowed a nervous smile to spread across his face as he nodded at Rachnera's question.

"I suppose that is agreeable. And it wasn't a big deal really. You see, I managed to get out of my bindings by..."

However before he could say another word, he was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a frantic looking Suu, who for some reason spoke with the same mannerisms as a certain aquatic homestay.

"Sir Xeno! Miss Rachnera! Please come quick! I'm afraid that Dear Sir is once again at Death's Door and we need your help"!

Surprised by the panicked expression that was currently being worn by the raincoat wearing slime, for they had never seen Suu drop her smiling demeanor, the black armored liminals quickly followed their frantic housemate to their host's room. And although his thoughts were now focused on what had happened to the usually resilient human, Xeno knew that this was only a temporary reprieve from the attentions of his would be lover. For if one thing he had learned about the multi limbed girl during the last few days, it was that she possessed the patience to wait til the next opportune time to get what she wanted.

And thanks to the events of last night and this morning, it was clear that she wanted him.

...

This was it.

Despite the hardships his body had endured during the last month, whether it was from having his bone crushed by Miia, or receiving a hardened blow to the head courtesy of a spooked Centroea, Kimihito felt that this time, their would be no sudden recovery.

His throat burned, his head felt like it was being used as a drum by some invisible entity, and his body possessed none of the strength that had allowed him to keep up with the increasingly chaotic activities of his liminal houseguests.

Of course he wouldn't do anything that would make the girls feel like they were unwanted in his house, hell they provided a much needed dose of excitement into his life that had been more or less lacking it since his parents had gone overseas, but their were times when he wished they could reign in their enthusiasm and just take it easy.

But such thoughts were pointless now. For opening his eyes, he beheld a sight that convinced him that his soul was about to permanently leave his body. For surrounding his bed were a bunch of familiar looking angels, who all seemed to shielding his broken body from the sudden appearance of the Devil. But to his great dismay, instead of smiting the approaching demonic figure, his heavenly guardians allowed him to get close enough that Kimihito could see the sharpened points of his teeth.

But thankfully, the Devil seemed uninterested in his soul, for after inspecting him, he quickly turned away and fled to the farthest corner of the room as the angels began to pray for his soul.

"Milord, I pray you, stay away from the light".

"Please Darling don't die".

"Oh how cruel it is to watch one's love interest pass away before they can consummate their union. May we meet in a better place dear sir".

"Hubby can't die now. Who will look after us when he's gone"?

Their voices, while saddened at his passing, were nevertheless comforting to the black haired human. But of course as he should have known, the Devil and his multi eyed servant had to mock his suffering as he ascended towards the heavens.

"Kimmy Boy isn't dying you guys. He just has a cold or something, so you cant stop acting like he's about to kick the bucket".

"Now Honey, you shouldn't speak ill of the terminally ill. Humans are a rather delicate bunch, so its highly likely that our host will succumb to what ever ails him".

And before his angelic protectors could speak against the cruel words of the demonic forces, a sudden explosion and a blinding light made him think that he had finally crossed over. However once again, a voice far more sinister than the Devil's rose above the sudden coughing of his heavenly guardians.

"Everyone out of Darling Kun's room! This is now a quarantined zone, and nobody is to enter except appropriate personnel".

Vainly he tried to speak up in defense of his angels, but the Ultimate Evil had come full prepared for his defiance. And as he stared down the end of the black colored pistol, he could only pray that at least in Hell he would be free of Miia's cooking.

...

"You stay right their Darling Kun. I don't want to knock you out, but if you move so much as an inch out of that bed, then I'm afraid you'll leave me know choice".

Quickly motioning everybody out of the room, and satisfied that Darling Kun wasn't going anywhere, Kuroko Smith exited the now quarantined room with a look of tired concern upon her face.

"Of all the things that could have done to fuck up my schedule, why the hell did he have to get sick now"?

The overworked government agent knew she was being unfair to the current sick host, but at the moment she didn't care. Because of his illness, not only would Operation Double Date have to be postponed, something which would greatly upset her superiors as well as a certain undead red head, but she would have to come up some excuse to move the government mandated checkup to another day. If word got out that the government's guinea pig had gotten sick while he was hosting 6 liminals, people would start to think that it was dangerous to a humans health to be romantically involved with a liminal, thus causing the rather ridicoulous law prohibiting interspecies relationships to remain in place.

Luckily for her, Xeno had managed to text her before she let herself in, and those few minutes had allowed her to think of a plan that would keep her superiors off her back until she could think of a more permanent solution.

But first she had to ensure that the girls understood that Darling Kun wasn't to be disturbed. For the only thing that could make this situation worse was to have them contract the same disease that was inflicting their host, and since their was the fear of the human germs mutating as they came into contact with a liminal immune system, the best thing to do was keep them well away from their beloved host.

"Alright girls listen up. Until I say otherwise, no one is to enter Darling Kun's room without my permission. Are we clear about that"?

Unsurprisingly, the agent's ultimatum was met with loud protest from the majority of the Kursu household, whose concern for their beloved host was enough to provoke shots of protest at their unusually stern coordinator.

"But Madam Smith, even though I am unable to help my Master combat the forces that have layed him low, it is my duty as his champion to remain by his side until he's better".

"If Dear Sir is already at death's door, then my place is also by his side since it would be unjustly cruel to let him cross over without a proper emotional confession".

"If the boss is gonna die, then Papi wants to spend as much time with him until he kicks the bucket".

"How cruel can you be Smith? You denied Darling and I the chance to be together in life, least you can do is to let us spend his final moments together".

"Suu wants to spend time with master".

Sighing in frustration as she listened to the girls try and convince her to let them visit their ailing host, Smith managed to keep her temper under control as she explained the reasons why she couldnt allow them to do what they wanted.

"Look, I understand that all of you want to be with Darling Kun right now".

"Not me. Kurusu's a nice guy and all, but I'd rather stay be at Honey's bedside instead of a sickly human. Though I wouldnt say no if Honey asked my to join him in his bed instead of laying next to it".

Doing her best not to snort at Rachnera's deceleration, though that was proving hard to do given the embarrassed reaction of the male hybrid and the shocked expressions of the legless members of the household, Smith continued on as if their had been no interruption.

"As I said, I know MOST of you want to be at Darling Kun's side right now, but I'm afraid that's impossible. Since we don't know what he has, its safer for you to stay as far away from him as possible. Last thing we need is for some human disease to mutate and prove to be more deadly to the liminal race than the avian flu was to the human one. So for the time being, I will be in charge of looking after Darling Kun until he recovers".

While the news that the raven haired agent would be primiarly responsible for their host's care was met with incredulous expressions by the rest of the household, for no one could believe that Smith possessed the necessary patience to look after her primary source of free stuff, only Xeno possessed the necessary courage to question if his coordinator had a more selfish motive for being so helpful.

"Just out of curiosity Smith, this newfound generosity of yours, it wouldn't be inspired by an increase amount of work to do in the office would it".

Putting on her most innocent expression, a look that nobody believed to be genuine, Smith denied the male's accusation.

"What kind of person do you take me for Xeno? As a coordinator for the Interspecies department, it is my duty to ensure the well being of those who are at the forefront of cultural integration".

Despite the passionate display from the sunglasses wearing agent, Xeno only raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Uhh huh. So if I was to call Bina or Tio right now, I wouldn't get some angry tirade about how you ditched them to get out of work"?

 _(MON Headquarters)_

"GODDAMM YOU SMITH!"

(Kursu Household)

"I haven't the faintest idea what your talking about. No we're wasting time. I have a sick host to look after, and all of you need to keep your distance while I do it".

And despite the seriousness of the older woman's tone, the girls had already begun to take silent bets on how long Smith would actually try and do her job before she succumbed to her natural lazy state.

( _10 minutes later)._

Draping a blanket over the snoozing form of the work dodging coordinator, and seeing that his housemates had finally accepted Smith's reasoning, though he could tell that they had only done so grudgingly, Xeno turned to the only other member of the household who wasn't panicking about their host's current state.

"I hate to ask this of you Rachnera, but do you think you'll be able to keep things under control here while I step out for a bit? I'll be back in a few minutes, but I need to make sure that Smith's team understands the situation we're in".

Touched by the fact that Xeno trusted her enough to put her in charge, though his decision had more to do with the fact that she was the only female present who wasn't emotionally upset by Kimmy Boy's health problems, the lavender haired arachnid allowed a small smirk to cross her face as she nodded at the male's question.

"Not to worry Honey. I'll keep a watch on things while you run your little errand. Though I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist on a price for my services".

Raising an eyebrow at the multi limbed girl's mercenary like nature, Xeno nevertheless agreed to listen to whatever it was Rachnera had in mind to ask for.

"As long as its a reasonable request, than I suppose I can meet your price".

Well aware that their conversation had now captured the attention of her competition, Rachnera smirked as she told the male hybrid exactly what she thought was fair compensation for her new role as babysitter.

"Well, since you've just given me a near impossible task, I think a proper reward would involve you and me sharing a nice relaxing evening in that big bed of yours. Though I suppose I could settle for something less compromising if you start calling me Rachnee instead".

Doing his best to appear unaffected by the arachnid's comment, and ignoring the fact that both Mero and Miia had turned an interesting shade of red when they heard Rachnera's suggested reward, Xeno quickly moved to take advantage of limited window he had been given.

"You have a deal. Anyways, if anybody wants me, I'll just be outside for a couple of minutes. And while I'm gone, Rachner...I mean Rachnee is in charge until I get back".

Frowning at Xeno for his decision, and doing her best not to sound too severe with the only liminal she had met who was capable of beating her like she was only a inexperienced squire, Centorea demanded to know why Xeno hadn't chosen her to remain in charge.

"Not to criticize your decision Xeno, but why are you allowing HER to be in charge during this time of crisis. Surely someone who has proven their maturity time and time again would be more suited to the task"?

Doing his best not to laugh at the Centaur's declaration, Xeno adopted a thoughtful expression as he provided an answer to the proud blonde.

"Well normally you would be right, but since Mero is currently salivating at Kimmy Boy's potential demise, I'm afraid that means that the only one I can trust to act responsibly during this crisis is the only girl here who has no interest in getting physical with our host".

Though it pained her to agree with the now smirking hybrid, Centorea had to concede that despite the jesting nature of his argument, Xeno's reasoning was accurate. With her master's health in such a perilous state, she knew that any decision of hers would be rushed, and thus could potentially cause more harm to her noble host. So it was with the greatest of reluctance that the equestrian girl swallowed her pride and conceded the supremacy of her multi eyed housemate.

"As distasteful as I find it to entrust the wellbeing of the man I have sworn to protect to another, I am nonetheless able to acknowledge that my own desires are nothing when the well being of my master as at stake. Though I pray you hurry back from whatever errand you are running Xeno. Since our coordinator is once again shirking her duties, overall responsibility for this house and its occupants falls to you".

Acknowledging his responsibility with a solemn nod of his head, and still seeing that the majority of his female housemates were still visibly upset at not being able to do anything for their ill host, the hybrid decided to do something that would at least give them the chance to make themselves feel useful.

"Tell you what, since I know that all of you want to help Kimmy Boy out, why don't you make a list of various techniques you think will help him recover, and once I'm done my phone call, we can decide which method would serve to help our host on his way to recovery".

As he hoped it would, the girls enthusiastically supported his idea, and began to think of ways that would get their host back on his feet.

And as he finally managed to make his way out the room, the last thing he heard was.

"Hey guys, look at Suu".

...

 **And that's it for now.**

 **Finally, after all this time, I've FINALLY Uploaded the Sickness Scene, or at least part of it lol. Chapter was becoming to big so...here it is lol.**

 **Anyways, hopefully you all enjoyed it. Had more development between Rachnera and Xeno (The clock scene was inspired by a Aku Alarm clock parody which is of course based on Duck Dodgers. When I saw that the other day, I HAD to add it). Got to see a little bit of how the girls reacted to Xeno's past. AND, got to see Smith taking her job seriously lol.**

 **Thank you to Ghostface4, your help with this story, both the main plot and the Omakes, are greatly appreciated.**

 **And now, here are the TWO Omakes/Shorts that have been added in spirit of the newly released OVA of Monster Musume.**

 **...**

 **Omake 1.**

Doppel: Hey, girls, I took Xeno's cell phone and I found what ringtones he decided to use. Lets see for Zombina he decided to go with this one.(Doppel presses phone)

" _There Aint No grave can hold my body down. Ain't no grave can hold my body down"_

Zombina (Smirks): Well, cant fault him their. It is kina accurate.  
Doppel: Mhmm. Lets see for Tio we have (Pushes button)

 _"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And their like its better than yours. Damm right its better than yours"_

Tio: Ooh how sweet. He remembered that our first date together was at an icecream place and we ended up sharing a large milkshake.

Doppel (Smirks): Yeaahhhh. I'm sure that's what he had in mind when he chose this song. Next one is for the spiderwoman. (Pushes button)

" _Cant change the way I am. Sexy! Naughty! Bitchy me!"_

Rachnera (Smirks): Oh he has no idea. But he will soon.

Doppel (laughs): Oh I'm sure he will. Next is the mermaid. (Pushes button)

" _Wandering Free. Wish I could be. Part of your woorrllld"._  
Mero (giggles): He remembered my peoples liking of the Little Mermaid

Doppel: Yup. For the clingy snake he has (Pushes button)

" _I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love"._

Miia (blushes): Well...its not complelty inaccurate.

(Smith enters the room): What are you girls up to?

Doppel (waves the phone): Xeno left his phone here the other day, so where checking to see what ring tones he used for us.

Smith: Oh. What ringtone did he use for me?

(Doppel pushes button)

" _Things that bother you never bother me, I think everything's fine._ _Livin' in the sunlight!_ _Lovin' in the moonlight!_ _Having a wonderful time"!_

Smith: Heh. He always did have a sense of humor. I think you girls should go tell Xeno what you think about his song selection.

(All the girls except Smith and Doppel leave)

Smith: Care to explain why you lied about having Xeno's phone?

Doppel: How did you know?

Smith: Cause I know for a fact that Tiny Tim is not the musical artist our favorite male hybrid selected for my ringtone.

Doppel: What he pick then?

Smith (pulls out her phone and pushes a button) _Imperial March begins to play._

Doppel: Huh. you know what? It suits you.

 **...**

 **2nd Omake: Potential New series of attached One shots.**

Therapy session

Smith: Good evening everyone. Tonight we have some new blood joining our group. So I want you to give a warm welcome to the newest member of our group, Kimihito.

Group: Hello Kimhitio.

Kimihito: Hi everyone.

Smith: Now before we pick up from where we ended last week, why don't you start introducing yourself to our newest member. Amano lets start with you.

Amano: Hi Kimihito, my name is Amano. And like you, I am here because I am in a relationship with a non human woman. Though unlike the rest of us, my romantic partner was born Human.

Smith: Very good Amano. Yuuma, why don't you go next.

Yuuma: Alright. Nice to meet you Kimihito. My name is Yuuma, and like you I am here because I am in a relationship with a non human woman.

Smith: Good job Yumma. Next lets have...Kagome introduce herself. Then last but not least, we'll have Tsukune introduce himself. (gestures to the only other woman of the group)

Kagome: Nice to meet you Kimihito. My names Kagome, and I'm here because my boyfriend is not human.

Smith: Very good Kagome. Tsukune, your next.

Tsukune: Hey Kimihito. Names Tsukune, and like you, I'm here because I have romantic feelings for a bunch of non human girls.

Smith: Nicely done Tsukune. Now its my turn. My name is Kuroko, and I am here because I too have romantic feelings for a non human. And we all wish to welcome you Kimihito to the HLM Support Group.

Kimihito:I'm sorry, the what support group?

Smith: Humans Loving Monsters.

 **...**

 **For those who don't know, Yuuma is the male protagonist from the manga _My Girlfriend is a Trex._ Amano is from _My Lovely Ghost Kana._ Recommend you read them at _Kissmanga_ or other online manga reading of course a shout out to Inyuasha and Rosario + Vampire. **

**Thought of doing a series like this...but thanks to the Fanfic Rules governing the format used for this, it will remain a hidden gem past the authors notes lol.**

 **Anyways, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter (as well as looking forward to the new Alien Movie)**

 **will update when I can.**

 **Reviews (not flames) are always welcome.**

 **And til next time.**


	15. Harem Quarantine Protocol

Though such instances were rare, there were times when the undead girl truly hated her job and the woman who severed as her superior officer.

Oh sure she got to play with heavy firearms on a regular basis, and yes she frequently got the opportunity to teach a pain filled lesson to those liminals who sought to take advantage of the biased laws, but all of those perks failed to compensate for having a supervisor whose preferred work ethic was to leave everything to the last minute before dumping her work load onto her already hard at work subordinates.

Sure it helped that the most of the squad was there to shoulder the increased responsibility, but that still meant that they would be stuck doing paper work for the rest of the day. The only thing that kept her team going was the fact that they had the following day off, so as soon as they finished work, they could leave without Smith being able to do anything to stop them.

Of course they had to get through the day without causing more than the usual level of chaos that seemed to be a common feature at MON headquarters, but the red haired zombie knew that when the 5 of them, now 4 since one of their teammates had once again been assigned to the cultural exchange program, worked together, they could accomplish the near impossible.

However, the sudden ringing of the office phone would ensure that the spirit of cooperation would go out the window once the identity of the caller was revealed. For since the non-human members of MON were too busy to answer the phone, it went directly to voice mail after it played its recorded message.

"Hi you've reached the office voicemail of Agent Smith. I'm currently away from my desk right now, but if you leave your name and number, I'm sure that one of my subordinates will be able to handle any liminal related issues you might have".

Taking a short break from her work to see whether their workload would be increased yet again, Zombina was surprised to hear the voice of her temporarily reassigned teammate come through the speaker.

"Hey guys, its Xeno. Just want to let you to know that Smith is..."

As expected, as soon as the male's voice came through the speaker, the undead girl found herself involved in race with her more buxom teammate, with the winner being the one who got to speak privately with the calling hybrid. She couldn't decide which was more fun, teasing perhaps the only cute guy who ever treated her like a normal person, or getting underneath Tio's skin by denying her prized 'Cutie' time.

Of course that wasn't to say that the buxom ogress was willing to take this lying down.

Whenever she was enjoying a violent sparring session with the male hybrid, the red haired zombie had to make sure to watch her step whenever Tio 'accidentally' forgot that it wasn't her turn to face Xeno in the ring. If she didn't, it was more than likely that the buxom girl would do something to not only screw up her chances to finally defeat the male in hand to hand combat, at least without resorting to dirty tricks, but would do it in such a way that made her at times seriously wonder if the blonde ogress suffered one to many blows to the head during their missions.

'Accidentally' letting for of some heavy object that she just happened to find lying around.

Lowering the temperature of the gym in an attempt to freeze her embalming fluids.

Or even dressing in a waaayyy to small cheerleading/nurse/schoolgirl/maid/lifeguard outfit in order to gain a reaction from the clearly straight male.

Any method to that would focus Xeno's attention on her, Tio would use, despite the stiff competition she faced from the zombie girl. For while her methods were less smothering than the buxom ogress, the redhead had more than a few tricks up her sleeve to get the male's attention, even if he somehow managed to always find a way to keep the pair of competitive girls from seeing him without a shirt on.

But as she managed to keep her prize out of the grasp of her now pouting rival, Zombina pushed away any thoughts of her male teammate's odd behavior as she pushed the button that would allow her to enjoy a one on one conversation with the black haired hybrid.

"Baaabe. It's so good to hear from you right now. Things are a little chaotic at work, buuut if you're just calling to say hi to your favorite gun toting agent, I suppose I can make a little time for you".

Doing her best not to snicker at the rather adorable sight of a glaring Tio, Zombina's smirk turned into a full out grin as she heard the unmistakable sound of Xeno's dry laughter coming from the slightly battered office telephone.

"Happy to provide you with a small break from the mind numbing joys of endless paperwork. One of the benefits of staying with Kimmy Boy is that I don't have to put up with that crap for a while, though I'm sure if she could find a way, Smith would provide me with some additional 'homework', just to keep her own workload to a minimum".

Humming in agreement with Xeno's prediction about their work dodging superior, and noticing that her buxom teammate was on the verge of violently claiming the phone for herself, Zombina reluctantly decided to end their private conversation by hitting the speaker button.

"Your right about that Babe. Also, I hope you don't mind, but I just put you on speaker, cause I get a feeling that this isn't a social call, no matter how much I wish it was".

Hearing a slight snicker of amusement from her forming changing teammate, and ignoring the shy giggle of the antisocial Cyclops, the undead girl nimbly dodged a charging Tio as she took her place by the phone.

"Cuuutttieeee. It's so nice to hear from you. Are you feeling better then yesterday? Do you want me to come over there and cheer you up"?

Though she couldn't see his expression, Zombina could tell by Xeno's tone that while he was grateful for their buxom teammate's concern, he was probably flashing a nervous smile that conveyed how happy he was to be far away from Tio's smothering, if well meaning, embrace. Thinking about the male's hilarious expressions whenever he had to put up with a clingy Tio brought a grin to the undead girl's face as she

"I'm doing a lot better today Tio, thank you for asking. But I'm afraid that it wouldn't be a good idea for any of you to come over right now due to the potential crisis that has just broken out in my host's home".

Frowning in concern as she heard this, the red haired girl and the rest of her team had to cover their ears as Xeno's casually delivered warning resulted in Tio's protective instincts kicking into high gear.

"WHAAATTTT? WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW"!

Knowing that they had to move quickly if they were to prevent Tio from doing exactly what Xeno was telling her not to do, Zombina quickly nodded at her shape changing colleague who promptly bound her more buxom teammate with multiple strands of her silver grey hair.

"LET ME GO PEL! CUTIE'S IN TROUBLE AND HE NEEDS ME"!

Snickering as the blonde ogresses struggled uselessly against the silken restraints, Doppel fought the urge to take a picture of her tantrum throwing teammate as she tried to talk a bit of sense into the larger woman.

"Let's just take a minute to think this through Tio. 1. Xeno said there was a 'POTENTIAL' crisis, which means that he's probably ok for the moment. And 2. He JUST finished telling you that it wouldn't be a good idea for any of us to go over right now, which probably means that our presence is likely to make the situation worse rather than better. Do I have that right X man"?

Humming in agreement with his perpetually nude teammate, Xeno's voice began to explain to his more or less captive audience the circumstances regarding his call.

"Pretty much. Kimmy Boy came down with some sort of illness, and in order to ensure that whatever he has doesn't jump the species barrier, the house is now under quarantine conditions".

Hearing the frightened gasp of the still struggling ogress, not to mention the similar sounds of worry coming from the rest of the squad, the male hybrid quickly moved to reassure his female colleagues that the situation was well taken care of.

"There's no need to worry. Kimmy Boy has been isolated in his room so there's little chance for him to pass on whatever he has, and since Smith has graciously volunteered to look after him until he recovers, we have a trained government official on hand should any problems arise".

Allowing herself to breathe a little bit easier, not that she needed to breathe mind you, Zombina allowed a hint of incredulity to enter her tone as she sought to clarify the location of their work dodging superior.

"You mean to tell us that Smith, a woman who notorious for ducking out of work, is actually doing something that could be called responsible? Kimmy Boy must be at Death's door if our boss is actually motivated enough to do all of the heavy lifting. Though I suppose given the importance of the Kurusu Experiment, I shouldn't be too surprised with Smith's change in attitude".

Fully expecting the male to agree with her since he had known the raven haired woman for years, the undead girl found her eye's narrowing in suspicion as she heard Xeno's slightly guarded reply.

"Well...you're not wrong. Smith knows how important Kimmy Boy is to the future development of interspecies relations, but I'm afraid that her current...management style is more suited to a person in a supervisory role rather than one that requires a more hands on approach".

Taking a moment to fully process what was being said, Zombina was prevented from voicing her opinion thanks to the sudden interruption of her usually shy one eyed colleague.

"So what your saying is that Smith has left you to do all the work while she's busy raiding Mr. Kurusu's pantry".

Since that thought was shared by the other members of the MON Squad, for they all knew that their supervisor was not above taking advantage of her charge's hospitality, the girls were surprised when their male comrade refuted the Cyclops's accusation.

"Actually Manako, you're wrong. Even though she's been here for the past half hour, Smith has yet to help herself to Kimmy Boy's pantry. Though I admit that is probably only a matter of time".

Not bothering to conceal the disbelief she felt at the hybrid's words, for she couldn't remember the last time the leggy human had passed up the opportunity for a free meal, Doppel gave voice to the same question that was no doubt being shared by her unchanging companions.

"So if our hardworking supervisor isn't raiding Kurusu's fridge, and has given you the responsibility of looking after the sick human, what exactly is she doing right now"?

Though they couldn't see Xeno's expression, the female members of MON could clearly picture the look of guarded embarrassment that was currently being worn by Xeno as he provided them with the update as to what their work dodging superior was actually doing at her most important charge's house.

"Well...after she placed Kimmy Boy in quarantine, she kinda decided to take a nap".

Though she was normally the one most willing to overlook Smith's delegating work ethic, though that was largely because it gave her more opportune moments to get closer to a certain hybrid, Tio's patience for her human supervisor had reached its limit after hearing Xeno explain why he was now in charge of a potentially deadly situation.

"WHAAATTT! THAT LAZY, WORK DODGING, COFFEE DRINKING BITCH! HOW DARE SHE SLACK OFF WHEN YOUR LIFE'S IN DANGER".

Knowing that it was pointless to remind the infuriated Ogress that his body's immune system was more than adequate to protect from even the most deadly of human diseases, Xeno tried to once again placate the enraged blonde before she did something they would both regret.

"Now Tio, calm down. I have everything..."

Unfortunately, the buxom agent was in no mood to take things rationally, evident by the fact that having escaped her silken bonds, she made a beeline for the phone and started shaking it like she intended to do with Smith.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, CUTIE! THAT COFFEE GUZZLING BIMBO IS ENDANGERING YOUR LIFE, AND I WON'T..."

Despite the increased volume of her teammate's ranting, Zombina was close enough to hear the unmistakable crack that could only be the sound of the phone breaking into pieces as the ogress once again forgot her own strength. And despite the fact that it was never wise to provoke her clearly upset teammate, the red haired zombie couldn't help herself since she had just discovered a way to get out of hours of boring paperwork.

"You know Tio, it just occurred to me that since Smith put Babe in charge of a household of liminal hotties, it's very possible that our favorite male might accidentally steal some of Kurusu's harem for himself. I mean come on, we all know how...dominant Babe can get when the mood takes him, and I don't know about you, but I think being in charge of a dangerous situation is more than enough to get some of those girls in the mood. And don't forget that since he's not a human like Kimmy Boy, he's exempt from the 'no nookie' law."

Glaring at the now smirking zombie for reminding her that she was not the only one who wanted to establish a romantic connection with the male hybrid, Tio quickly exited the room. For despite Xeno's assurances, even if there was the slight chance he would be in danger, she, and regretfully Zombina, would be there to bail him out.

...

Sighing to himself as he correctly guessed the cause of the abrupt end to the conversation, for this was not the first time his buxom teammate had accidentally destroyed something while she was in an emotional state, Xeno closed his phone and started to mentally prepare himself for the inevitable appearance of the concerned ogress.

While he appreciated the lengths she would go to ensure his well-being, even though he usually ended up being suffocated by the clingy blonde's embrace, the male hybrid did not need the added stress of ensuring that Tio, and to a far lesser extent Bina, acted like professionals during a potential crisis. The only reason why he had called was to try and provide a reasonable explanation for Smith's absence from MON headquarters, something that ended up backfiring on him given the fact that the raven haired human had once again left her subordinates to deal with mountains of mind numbing paper work.

Despite knowing her for 6 years, Xeno always wondered why Smith never seemed to get in trouble for her work dodging habits, though it probably had something to do with the fact that few humans were willing and capable enough to do the multitude of tasks the raven haired agent had to do every single day. It was a wonder that Smith hadn't become the stereotypical emotionless bureaucrat that she had always complained about, or had quit the job that failed to adequately reward her for her efforts.

It was because of this admiration for her circumstances, and the fact that she had spent the last 6 years looking after him, that caused Xeno to be far more lenient with Smith's idiosyncrasies than the rest of the MON Squad. Something that had at times caused issues with the confusingly clingy ogress and the smart aleck zombie, but considering the stuff the human woman allowed him to get away with, he would gladly endure his teammate's cries of indignation if it meant he didn't have to work nearly as hard as his teammates.

Though that wasn't to say that their weren't times when he too was annoyed with his favorite human, the most notable example being when he was occasionally forced to drop whatever he was doing just so Smith could use him to frighten off would be suitors who didn't seem to get the message that she was not interested in pursuing a relationship. He wasn't sure what annoyed him more, the fact that Smith was using him as her own personal attack dog, or the fact that none of the men who chased after the legging agent where by any means worthy of her.

And he wouldn't even think about all the teasing he had to endure thanks to his unexpected friendship with the only friend he had been able to make that had not been a member of the government. Oh sure he could understand Smith's reasons. He was a withdrawn slightly moody teenager while his canine friend had all the positive energy of a puppy on speed, but there was reason to keep calling their friendship the 'very definition of puppy love'.

Shaking his head to try focus his attention back to the looming crisis, and knowing that at best he had an hour before Hurricane made her appearance, Xeno retreated back into the shockingly quiet household, wondering just what bizarre and humorous methods the girls had come up with in an attempt to help their human host recover from whatever it was that ailed him.

But as he stepped into the living room of his previously bedridden host, Xeno beheld a sight that for some reason, filled him with the same feelings of feral rage that he had experienced when he had been unexpectedly reunited with his childhood slaver.

...

Though she knew that the image in front of her wasn't real, Centorea couldn't help herself from feeling the same sort of jealous emotions that Miia experienced every time their human host ended up in the arms of another woman.

It didn't matter that it simply Suu in the guise of her chosen master, the sight of her child like housemate, with her wings lovingly wrapped around imitated form of her host was enough to make her curse the fact that her current weapon lacked the sharpened edge of the one she had left behind in her homeland.

Knowing that her lord trusted her to act as the most responsible member of the household, something that caused her great pleasure since to her it was a sign that he could count on her no matter what peril's he faced, the busty centaur made an effort to keep her words, if not her tone, civil as she upbraided the blue winged Harpy for the indecent display she was currently creating with their liquid based housemate.

"Papi, I will not, Neigh, CANNOT permit this...this...lewdness! I demand you stop it at once".

Frowning in confusion at the forceful tone of the blond centaur, Papi ensured that her wings were firmly holding the false human in place as she pivoted in Suu's lap to stare directly into the face of the flustered horse woman.

"Huh? Why not? It's just Suu so it should be ok".

Fighting the urge to bang her head into a wall, something that was becoming a common occurrence whenever she had to listen to the harpy's logic, Centorea summoned what remained of her quickly diminishing patience as she tried to explain to the avian girl that what she was doing was obscene.

"I am well aware of that Papi, but that's not..."

Centorea would never get to finish her sentence, for like her, Miia had also been watching the blue feathered girl's display with mixed reactions of jealousy and longing. But unlike the blonde equestrian girl, the salmon haired lamia was more than willing to cross the line of propriety if there was a chance to enjoy an intimate moment with her human host, though in this case she was willing to use a substitute since the real thing was unavailable.

"I want to do something intimate with Darling too"!

Taking off her clothes with a speed that shocked the blond centaur, though in truth she should have suspected Miia would take any opportunity to show off her body if it meant lowering their host's reluctance to do something prohibited, Centorea was treated to a sight that rendered her completely speechless.

For having knocked the currently transformed slime to the floor, the lamia had wrapped around her tail around the legs of her...victim, and was currently pushing a towel up and down the false human with nothing but her breasts.

"If Darling is sick, that means we got to ensure that his body is nice and clean if we want him to get better in a hurry. And since I can easily reach any crevice by using my own body to wipe him off, which means that only I can nurse Darling back to health".

Having somehow recovered her ability to speak as she watched Miia practically hump their human host, Centorea had to keep herself from crying in relief as she heard the unmistakable sound of her male housemate's return.

"Ah Xeno, it pleases to see you return. My compatriots and I have come up with a variety of ways to aid the recovery of our stricken host, and I was wondering if...you'd...what is that sound"?

Having kept her back to the male hybrid as he entered the room, the buxom centaur had kept her eyes focused on the indecent imagery in front of her, but that had soon changed when she heard a sound that she had heard barely 3 days ago.

Enraged hissing.

And sure enough, as she turned towards the male hybrid, Centorea's hand automatically strayed to her sword as she stared into Xeno's glaring expression. Only this time there were noticeable differences to his overall demeanor then the last time she had seen him loose his composure

When he was facing down that despicable con artist, while there had been an unmistakable feeling of barely contained rage in his movements, Xeno had acted very much like a predator that had chosen to play with his food before he moved in for the kill.

Such a thing was not present this time, for it was clear that Xeno had no interest in maintaining a cruel facade as he was strangely enough acting like a male centaur who had just realized that another male was trying to take what he believed to belong to him **.**

Oh sure the male members of her kind lacked all the things that her male housemate had, sharp talons that could tear flesh from bone, a tail that swayed menacingly before it adopted a stance that was very much like that of a threatened scorpion, and fang like teeth that clearly indicated a predatory lineage. But there was no mistaking the same battle ready stance that she had seen countless times before the male members of her family once again proved that violence was the answer to everything.

But to her greatest surprise, Xeno managed to keep himself more or less under control as he pointed a single deadly talon at the first sight that greeted him when he walked through the room.

"Would anyone care to explain what Kimmy Boy is doing out of his confinement? I thought I made myself perfectly clear that you were to keep your distance from him until he got over his illness".

The anger filled tone of their hissing housemate was enough to silence the female members of the household, who for the most part stared at the male hybrid with mixed looks of embarrassment and unease. Only Rachnera, who had been the only one who hadn't offered a remedy to their host's predicament, retained her ability to speak, though it lacked her usual teasing tone since she fully recognized that Xeno was in no mood for jokes.

"And no one here has disobeyed your orders Honey. What you see here is simply an illusion caused by Suu's rather surprising set of skills".

Though his tone lost none of its angry hissing, Xeno's expression lost some of its harshness as he turned his attention towards the multi legged woman.

"What do you mean? Suu took on Miia's appearance just so Kimmy Boy could get some action while he's at death's door"?

Snorting at Xeno's, though truth be told her she would have guessed the same thing if she hadn't seen the slime transform into a stunning replica of their human host, the lavender haired arachnid gestured to the still bound pair, and did her best to explain the situation to the still tense male.

"No, no. The girls were trying to figure out a way to help Kimmy Boy make a speedy recovery, and since Suu thought it would be easier for them to focus if they had a life like dummy to practice on, she took on his form in order to copy whatever forms of medical treatment they came up with".

Though he struggled to wrap his head around the idea that the simple minded slime could possess such an ability, Xeno nevertheless felt his mind gradually clear itself of his earlier blood lust, and as he did so, he bowed his head in apology to the transforming slime girl.

"My apologies Suu. If I had known it was you, I would have acted differently".

Having shifted to her default form, the blue colored offered up an understanding smile as she parroted a phrase she had heard her avian housemate repeat many times.

"No pro, no pro".

Nodding his head in gratitude at his liquid based housemate, Xeno turned his attention to Miia.

"And Miia, I'm sorry that...I...uh".

Figuring that he was simply embarrassed by his earlier outburst, though in truth she found his protectiveness to be very attractive, regardless of its potentially violent nature, Miia quickly moved to reassure the speechless male.

"You don't have to apologize Xeno. You were only looking out for us".

Flashing a supportive smile at the male hybrid, though she was still confused as to why he refused to meet her gaze, the salmon haired lamia found her mood souring thanks to the sudden chuckling of her multi eyed housemate.

Angrily turning around to glare at an amused Rachnera, which just caused the ruby eyed girl to laugh even harder, Miia struggled to keep her temper under control as she addressed the sultry spider.

"What's so funny legs"?

Smirking at the still unaware lamia, Rachnera answered the question with the air of someone who had just decided to end a rather amusing game.

"Nothing much really. Just laughing at Honey's reaction to your current state".

Frowning in confusion at the arachnid's words, she was soon provided with an answer by her male housemate, who kept his eyes turned the other as he offered his baggy overcoat to the still oblivious reptile.

"You...ahh...might want to cover up, Miia".

Taking a moment to discover that she was still naked, and had in fact been blind to this rather embarrassing state after Xeno had allowed his protective instincts to takeover, Miia quickly grabbed the offered piece of clothing while she tried to hide her quickly spreading blush.

"Th...Thank you Xeno".

Keeping his head turned until he was sure enough time had passed for Miia to fully cover herself, Xeno accepted the slightly stuttered words of gratitude with an embarrassed nod.

"D…don't mention it. Now you said that you were using Suu as a guinea pig to try out your methods to get Kimmy Boy back on his feet. I'd like to know what you girls came up with. Mero, why don't you go first"?

...

Smiling as she watched the male hybrid portray the textbook example of a hero who had yet to identify his very present feelings, the pink tailed mermaid nevertheless chose to ignore the house's 2nd developing love triangle and instead concentrate on answering the quickly recovering hybrid.

"Well let's see. My suggestion was that dear sir could overcome his ailment by sitting in a pool mixed with a variety of medicinal herbs that I had brought from my homeland".

Adopting a thoughtful expression, Xeno had to agree that the mermaid's suggestion was quite sensible, especially since he remembered undergoing a similar healing process himself courtesy of his mother. Though the context was different since unlike Kimmy Boy, his healing bath time was more to ensure the scratch marks from his sisters wouldn't get infected rather than trying to fight off an unknown disease, but the principal was the same.

"That's actually a good idea Mero. Soaking in a bath just might be the trick to getting our host back on his feet again".

Beaming with pride as she listened to her 2nd, but equal love interest praise her efforts, Mero barely heard the criticism that was now coming forth from her now longer naked housemate.

"Yeah. On his feet and into the freezer. She forgot to mention that the herbs only seem to work in cold temperatures, so Darling's likely to turn into a Popsicle before he gets any better".

Seeing that Miia's words had little effect in dampening the spirits of his aquatic housemate, though in truth he shouldn't have been surprised by the fact that she appeared unconcerned about how dangerous her healing method could be, Xeno turned his attention away from the still smiling mermaid towards the other legless member of the household.

"And what about you Miia? How would you go about healing our host without resorting to more...intimate methods"?

Doing her best not to blush at the reminder of having her male housemate see her birthday suit, something that was made more difficult thanks to the protective feeling of the warm overcoat that was now safety hiding her more womanly assets from view, Miia managed to nevertheless regain her earlier confidence and proudly tell the male hybrid what she had come up with.

"Well, my idea was to give Darling something healthy to eat in the hopes that the additional nutrition would make him feel better. Though everyone seems to be against the idea despite the fact that I only used the healthiest of ingredients to make my special white porridge".

Though he greatly enjoyed the lamia's attempt at cookery, something that still shocked and appalled the rest of the household, Xeno was nevertheless aware that his human host had a far more selective palate when it came to consuming edible substances. And though it pained him to do something that would no doubt crush her spirits, the black eyed hybrid struggled to find a way to soften the blow he knew he had to deliver.

"Actually Miia, while I have no doubt that your heart is in the right place, I'm afraid that until we know what ails him, Kimmy Boy will have to remain on a strict diet that won't cause any more stress on his body. I'm sure that once he's feeling better, he'd be more than happy to sample your delicious cooking, but for now, I think it best if Centorea be the one responsible for feeding Kimmy Boy".

Bracing himself for the inevitable tantrum that stemmed from her fierce desire to be the human's top romantic candidate, Xeno was surprised when instead of angrily accusing him of playing favorites, the salmon haired lamia accepted his suggestion with a simple nod before she turned towards the proud centaur.

"I suppose your right Xeno. Cerea's food might be on the bland side, but there's no denying that it's healthy. So I suppose I can live with this arrangement...for now".

Doing his best not to chuckle at the slightly offended expression that was currently being worn by the blonde centaur, Xeno spared a brief moment to ensure that Miia's efforts where appreciated before asking the equestrian girl how she would treat their sickly host.

"If it makes you feel better Miia, I offer up my services to help you sharpen your culinary skills. But we're starting to get off track here. Centorea, I do believe it's your turn to share what you came up with".

Trying her best to keep her temper under control as she was once again mocked for her inability to consume anything that had once been a living, breathing creature, the buxom centaur steadily lost her composed demeanor as she spoke about her own attempts to cure her master of what ailed him.

"W...well you see, many texts in my homeland speak of the healing properties of the womanly f...form, so I thought that if I was able to transfer my natural body heat to my lord and master, it might help speed up his recovery".

Fighting the urge to sigh at the girl's explanation, for he assumed that Centorea was talking about engaging in the same intimate activity that he had witnessed Miia doing to Suu, Xeno didn't even bother to voice his disproval with the centaur's solution, choosing to simply shake his head before turning towards the only other girl present who wanted to do all that she could to get her host better.

"And what about you Papi? Have you thought of a way to help Kimmy Boy get back on his feet"?

Oblivious to his resigned tone, though she spared a curious glance to the downtrodden blond, the blue winged harpy responded to the question with all of her usual enthusiasm.

"Well, Papi thought that the best way to get Boss better was if he was super comfy. And since her feathers are super soft, Papi suggested that Boss could use them as a blanket. But no one was really supportive of Papi's after she practiced her technique on Suu".

Seeing his face adopt a blank expression that was remarkably similar to her newest host, Rachnera had to stop herself from smirking in amusement as the male hybrid turned to her with the look of a man desperately reaching for a life line. And being the helpful spider that she was, she was quick to confirm Xeno's wordless question.

"You don't have to worry about me Honey. I thought that our sickly host would be able to recover better if he was just left to his own devices. Though I suppose if it were you who were feeling unwell, I would be more than happy to nurse you back to health".

Doing his best not to picture the terrifying prospect of being at the mercy of the sultry spider, though he had to concede that it would probably be less life threatening than being placed under Tio's overly enthusiastic care, Xeno was prevented from offering a reply to the busty spider by the sudden interruption of the child like avian.

"Has anyone seen Suu? She was just here a moment ago, but she's not here now".

Grateful though he was for the distraction, Xeno couldn't help but feel just the tiniest bit of apprehension as he discovered that the green eyed slime was nowhere in the room.

The rest of girls noticed this too, only instead of feeling mild concern at the absence of their liquid based housemate, they felt a steadily growing feeling of dread as they realized the most likely place Suu could have gone to after they had finished discussing their methods for healing the sick human.

So it was without a moment's hesitation that the majority of the girls rushed towards their host's bedroom, followed slowly after by the male hybrid, who knew full well that it was never a good idea to get between a frantic woman and her target, and the ruby eyed spider woman, who was enjoying the slightly nervous expression of her favorite housemate as she made a point of holding his arm between her breasts.

And though she was currently content to enjoy the brief moment of silent companionship with her black haired housemate, Rachnera knew that she would eventually have to bring up his earlier actions regarding the transformed slime and the naked lamia. Cause from where she was standing, Xeno had looked like he was ready to disembowel someone, and by the way he was angrily glaring at the false human, it was clear that it wouldn't be any of the girls.

But that would be a conversation for another time. For now, Rachnera was simply content to see whether or not her host had survived Suu's heavily flawed version of healthcare.

...

Though she usually chose to keep herself hydrated enough so that she was only as busty as her blue winged friend, having ascertained the cause for her master's current illness, Suu knew that she would have to morph into her more mature form if she was to provide the means for his rapid recovery.

And as she drew the still herb infused water into her body, which coincidentally changed her appearance from that of a young teenager to that of a woman whose breasts could easily match the pair worn by her equestrian housemate, the slime reflected that it was only fitting that she should be the one to heal her master since it was her fault for getting him sick.

If she had moved just a little bit quicker, she wouldn't have had to use a bus shelter to protect her from the sudden downpour, and thus there would have been no reason for the kind hearted human to risk his health by ensuring that she was ok. But since it was too late to worry about what-might-have-beens, Suu moved her recently engorged breasts to the feverish human's lips, and sighed in a mixture of relief and contentment when Kimihito unconsciously began to draw the nutrients he needed to recover.

As he was doing this, Suu reflected that even though her method of healing was proving to be the right one, she would probably still be accused of trying to take advantage of her host's condition in order to fulfill the same desire for physical intimacy that was shared by all the females of the household, though she recognized that some of her housemates had different targets for their feelings, while 2 of them seemed to be undecided of just which of the two males to go for.

To the slime, their appeared to be a simple solution for the still developing love triangles, and that was for female participants to accept the fact that their hearts were big enough to love more than one person. It was clear to her that both males would probably end up with more than one romantic partner, so why couldn't her legless friends do the same?

But as much as she would have liked to ponder just how she could get her solid based housemates to accept her reasoning, the sudden groaning of the still suckling human drew her attention downward as it was apparent that her beloved master had finally overcome his illness.

...

The first thought that entered his mind was that he no longer felt like he was at death's door. His fever was gone, his body didn't feel like a ton of concrete, and his throat no longer felt like it was being scorched raw. Indeed, instead of feeling like he had just swallowed a flamethrower, his commonly abused windpipe felt like he was swallowing the most refreshing drink he had ever had.

And as he fully returned to consciousness, he discovered the source of his current drink was none other than the breast milk, though he was unsure if that term applied in this case, of his shape changing homestay.

Quickly removing his lips from what he presumed were her nipples, Kimihito started to apologize for his lewd actions when he realized that it was because of Suu's loving care that he no longer felt like he was going to die.

"Did you heal me with your own water Suu"?

Seeing her smile as she nodded her head, the now healthy human offered her a grateful smile before the chaotic nature of his life style once again made itself known.

"DAARRLINNNG".

"MILORD".

"DEAR SIR".

"BOSS".

Shaking his head in bemusement at having yet another door broken by his easily excitable house guests, the black haired human allowed a small smile to spread across his face as he listened to the girl's cries of apology.

"We're so sorry Milord. We were using Suu to test out various healing remedies, but she left our sight before we came to the conclusion that we were simply not skilled enough to do a proper job".

Knowing that the blonde centaur would continue to blame herself for Suu's previously invasive healing methods, Kimihito flashed the buxom girl an appreciative look before he turned his attention towards the equally upset lamia.

"There's no need for you to apologize Cerea. You all clearly were only looking out for my welfare, so I appreciate it, even if your methods were a little bit more...eccentric than what I'm used to. And Miia, there's no reason for you to cry, thanks to Suu I'm feeling much bet...uh...why are you wearing Xeno's coat"?

Struggling to come up with an answer that would allow her to maintain some semblance of dignity, Miia had to fight the urge to throttle the recently arrived arachnid, who teasingly revealed the circumstances that led to her current choice of wardrobe.

"It's because Snakey here decided that the best way to cure what ailed you was to take off all of her clothes and give you a nuru massage. And Honey, being the gentleman that he is, offered up his jacket so your perpetual stalker wouldn't have to go around in the nude. Though my guess is he wouldn't have been too upset if she did".

Not surprised at the knowledge that even his state of health wouldn't deter Miia from getting to know him in a more intimate way, though he was rather surprised by how his reptilian house guest seemed to blush at Rachnera's teasing, Kimihitio, not to mention the rest of the household, were shocked when Suu decided to enter the conversation.

"While her efforts we're a tad strange, Miia, along with the rest of Suu's friends tried their best to find a way to make you feel better master, even though it was because of Suu that Master got sick in the first place. Suu is sorry that Master risked his life just because he was worried about her. But that is why Suu healed him, because Suu loves Master, and will always be by his side".

Rendered temporarily speechless by Suu's sudden linguistic skills, for until now they had believed that the slime girl was only capable of repeating back what she had heard others say, the collective members of the Kurusu household were unable to reply to the blue colored girl's declaration thanks to the sudden arrival of a certain yawning agent.

"What's going on here? I thought I told you guys that Darling Kun is off limits until he's feeling better. Xeno, didn't you make sure they knew the risks before I dozed off"?

Nodding his head at the still tired woman, Xeno offered an apologetic frown as he provided a brief summarization what had transpired in Smith's absence.

"I did, but the girls were starting to act a little stir crazy at being able to do nothing for Kimmy Boy, so I suggested that they could come up with suggestions on how to help our host get back on his feet. Long story short, Suu left to try these techniques, and somehow managed to cure him of his ailments. Which means that there is no longer any danger of a human disease jumping the species barrier".

Adopting a look of pleased acceptance that was somewhat comical given the fact that she couldn't seem to stop yawning, Smith moved to congratulate the male hybrid on his success, only to be interrupted by the unmistakable screeching of an automobile, soon followed by the sound of a car door being ripped off its hinges.

"CUUUUTTTIIEEEE"!

Eye's narrowing as they focused themselves on an understandably embarrassed male, Smith barely managed to keep her smiling composure, though everyone present could easily detect her now terrifying aura, as she asked her favorite subordinate a question that she already expected the answer to.

"Care to explain why our favorite ogresses decided to pay us a visit Xeno? Or why she seems to be in a particularly bad mood".

Doing his best not to flinch as he realized that he had just in all likelihood trapped himself in a position that would make him envy Kimmy Boy's previous condition.

"Well you see, the thing is, after you placed me in charge, I kind of made a phone call to MON headquarters, explaining that your absence at the office was because you were busy tending to a one of your human charges".

Concealing the fact that she was rather touched by Xeno's foresight, Smith filled in the rest of the hybrid's explanation by accurately guessing what had happened after he relayed news about her current absence.

"And let me guess, you ended up revealing to your overly protective teammate that I had placed you in charge of a potentially dangerous situation, and she is now hear to ensure that you are safe in sound"?

Nodding his head in submissive agreement, Smith did her best to fight her oncoming headache.

For it was one thing to look after a sick pushover like Darling Kun, though admittedly she hadn't put that much effort into doing so, it was quite another to try and placate a woman who could easily throw a car around like it was bowling ball.

And as she summoned the necessary will power to deal with her excessively clingy subordinate, the raven haired agent felt a near uncontrollable urge to sneeze take hold of her.

...

Though it had been only a day since he had fallen into the clutches of a woman he had never hoped to meet again, standing helpless in his windowless cell, the human con artist felt like it had been weeks since he had enjoyed the comparatively comfortable lodgings provided to him by local law enforcement.

While the slab of concrete that had served as a makeshift bed had been uncomfortable, it was still miles better than the metal restraints that were currently being used to keep him imprisoned while his inhuman captors left him to wonder about what they were going to do with him.

He fully expected to be questioned about the whereabouts of their missing kin, but unfortunately for him, all the information regarding his latest con had been confiscated by that raven haired bitch, which meant that he could only provide answers that would undoubtedly leave the deadly women in a less then generous state of mind.

And while they were currently content to simply leave him to his own devices for the moment, Kasegi knew that it was only a temporary reprieve, since the deadly matriarch had made it perfectly clear that she was not above using violence to get what she wanted. The only reason he was still currently in one piece was because he had fainted after discovering the identity of his kidnapper, and would likely faint again once confronted with her again.

"Heaven. I'm in Heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. And I seem to find the happiness I seek. When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek".

Shivering in fright as the voice of one of his captors echo outside the walls of his prison, Kasegi felt himself piss his pants as the door to his temporary jail cell burst open, revealing the family members of his former meal ticket.

"You know Mr. Kasegi, I'm not really knowledgeable when it comes to human culture, but I must admit that I find your species musical inclinations to be quite amusing. Especially the current practice of twisting a light hearted melody into something that can easily put the fear of god in even the most hardened of criminals. Though I must admit, my youngest daughter has never been known to show mercy to her prey, so I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised that her singing has turned you into a stuttering mess".

Vainly believing that he could improve his circumstances by keeping silent until spoken too, Kasegi watched with morbid curiosity as the youngest members of the quartet, a black haired woman who appeared to be in her early 20's, and possessing the same shapely figure and armored limbs as her similarity colored older sisters and parent, though the older woman was at least half a foot taller than her children, carried over a large syringe that was filled with a clear liquid.

Sensing the unspoken question the approaching hybrid smiled sadistically at the bound human as she teasingly contemplated which part of him would be the best place to stick it in.

"Not to worry Mr. Scumbag. This isn't poison, it's simply an adrenaline shot so you don't faint again. We want you to be fully conscious when you receive your punishment for taking our precious Xenny away".

Forcibly jabbing the needle into his upper arm, Kasegi felt his heart pump faster, though whether that was a result of the drug he couldn't tell, as he heard the more serious looking hybrid chastise her younger sibling.

"I believe I have you told you before Talonia to curb your more sadistic tendencies before we get the answers we're looking for. We want this human to be in a talkative mood, so do your best to rein in your usual brand of humor".

Shooting a halfhearted smile of apology to her eldest sister, Talonia had to keep herself from giggling as her 2nd oldest sibling spoke up on her behalf.

"Oh lighten up Acidia. One way or the other this human shit stain is going to tell us what we want, so why not let our baby sister have all the fun she wants before we get our claws dirty".

Glaring in mild reproof at the younger hybrid, Acidia was prevented from offering yet another observation due to her mother's interference.

"Now, now Clawdia, I know you and your sisters are all excited to get this little session underway, but I would appreciate it if you showed just a little more cooperation. Because I do believe that enough time has passed for the drug to take its effect, which means that we can begin questioning Kasegi about the whereabouts of your brother".

Sobbing as the deadly looking women turned their full attentions away from each other and on to him, Kasegi struggled not to cry in pain as the buxom matriarch of Xeno's family roughly grabbed his chin with her talon wielding hand.

"Now Mr. Kasegi, I hate repeating myself over and over again, so I will only ask this one more time. And if you fail to answer me again, lets just say that my daughters have an itch to scratch, and you would make a fine scratching post. Now tell me, where is my son"?

And though it sickened him to give into the demands of one of his past victims, especially those who treated him like the dirt bag that he was, Kasegi did his best to answer every question that was asked of him. For he knew that the only way to survive the evening was to be as obliging as possible.

...

 **ANNNNNND That's another chapter done :) And its a pretty big one to, so hopefully your all satisfied by what ive come up with in my free time lol.**

 **Wanted to get this out before the release of Alien Covenant, but alas...I could not meet the deadline :P At least it was done before the 1st year anniversary XD**

 **AND, after much consideration (Though I stress that I have yet to make a final decision on the subject) I have decided to see whether its possible to have Miia in a relationship with Kimitio AND Xeno. Already sort of playing this angle with Mero, but I think the same can be done with 1st monster girl of the series.**

 **Hopefully you all liked what happened in this chapter, from Xeno's phone call to MON, to the girl's seeing a territorial Xeno..and to finally...the more or less full introduction of Xeno's family. 3 older sisters, plus his mother. Think I got the physical details more less plausible (i.e. females being bigger than the males of the species, while the matriarch is bigger still (thinking maybe a bit bigger than Tio since the daughters are as tall as Onis)**

 **Anyways...decided to play around with the time line since I want to play it out like the Manga, but already had Rachnera present during the sickness scene like in the anime...soooo...yeah that's my explanation :P**

 **For an uptodate list of pairings..I will post what I had in mind :)**

 **Xeno: Rachnera, Zombina, Tionishia, Miia(?), Mero, Draco, Kii (mostly a sibling like bond but potential for more), Smith, Polt. Also playing around with the idea of having some of Xeno's sisters have a brother complex, but nothing decided yet.**

 **Kimihito: Centorea, Papi, Suu, Mero, Miia(?), Lala, Manako,**

 **Not sure when I'll next update this story, want to work on some of my other stories a bit, but will update when I can.**

 **Anyways...PLZ REVIEW XD..no flames. And til next time.**


	16. Who Let the Dog Out?

"You know Xeno, your rather lucky that I rely on you so much, otherwise I might be tempted to get back at you for all the hardship you put me through. Having to listen to an angry ogress, while your suffering from the effects of a cold is not my idea of a good time. Though I must admit, your continued faith in me to act as your preferred caregiver is a nice way for you to make amends. Though I'm sure that a fair number of girls would be more than a little bit jealous if they knew exactly what they were missing.

Even though Xeno's back was turned to the government agent, the hybrid could clearly hear the amusement that was present in the raven haired woman's words, though he couldn't tell whether it was due to the nature of his current position, or the fact that she had been given more material in which to tease her subordinates with.

Nevertheless, despite his current discomfort at having to reveal his scared body to another, even if Smith was the only person apart from Rachnera and 1 other who had ever gotten the chance to see what he looked like underneath his darkened clothing, the male managed to come up with what he thought to be suitable response to his superior's teasing.

"And while I'm sure that their are a ton of guys who would be more than willing to have you perform a medical examination Smith, I assure you that its only because they don't know what a slave driver you can be when you put your mind to it".

Bracing himself for the inevitable punishment that usually stemmed from his banter with the raven haired woman, Xeno was momentarily caught off guard when instead of being slapped upside the head, he merely felt Smith's surprisingly soft hand pat him on the head.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you are very lucky that your my favorite. Otherwise I wouldn't hesitate to do something that would undoubtedly cause Tio to become upset with me. Anyway, shall we continue with this examination? Or do you want to keep trying to see just how long it will take for a severely underpaid government official to forget her professionalism"?

Judging that it wouldn't be wise to provoke a woman whose vindictive streak managed to strike fear into even the most violent of liminals, Xeno chose to remain silent as his human supervisor/appointed caregiver continued her examination of his barely dressed body.

Pleased with his compliance, though she honestly didn't expect anything less from the male hybrid given his current position, Smith managed to sound somewhat professional as she relayed to the hybrid the results of her findings.

"Surprisingly enough, theirs been no real identifiable change in your health that I can detect. Muscle mass has neither increased or decreased since your last check up. Your weight has remained consistent despite your change in diet. And other than the fact that your height hasn't changed at all since the last time we did this, I would say that your in perfect health".

Noticing the brief scowl that passed his face after she delivered her diagnosis, and knowing the likely cause for the not unexpected reaction, Smith flashed the hybrid a reassuring smile as she patted his pale skinned shoulder.

"6'5 is not that bad when you think about it. You already told me that the males of your species are always much shorter than the giant sized females. And in comparison to most humans, your well above average in terms of height. And judging from the fit of your boxers, I'd say that whoever you decide to lose your V card to, they'll be in for one hell of a night".

Smirking as the male hybrid stuttered to come up with a suitable reply to her rather lewd observation, and taking a moment to decide whether she should offer another teasing, yet nevertheless truthful compliment for his body, Smith was interrupted from her largely unethical thoughts by a sudden knocking on the room's closed door.

'Agent Smith? We're finished examining the girls, and we just need your signature so we can be on our way".

Sighing at the interruption, and doing her best not to snicker in amusement as Xeno quickly took advantage of her diverted attention to put his clothes back on, the leggy government agent regretfully slipped back into her more professional persona as she opened the door to reveal the small team of diligent medical practioners her supervisors had saddled her with.

Accepting the stack of documents with a nod of thanks, Smith began to quickly browse through the brief summarys that were attached to each of the girl's files, and as she did so, Smith's expression began to grow steadily more nervous.

Curious as to what could have caused his human supervisor to act in such a matter, Xeno was surprised when Smith asked him a question that caused him to feel equally ill at ease.

"Xeno, when you were 14, do you remember that talk we had regarding what you should never say to a woman"?

Seeing the male hybrid hesitantly nod his head, and pushing aside the slight awkwardness that stemmed from the memory of having to give her young male charge the puberty talk, Smith carried on with her question.

"Refresh my memory. Which two topics did I consider to be the most dangerous if used in the context of acquiring more of"?

Realizing that this had something to do with the girls medical results, and suspecting that he would probably be punished for his answer if he didn't adopt a slightly submissive tone, the male hybrid answered the question.

"I believe you told me never to point out the effects of the ageing process of a woman who is above the age of 25, and to never ask a girl if they had gained weight from the last time I saw them. I take it that the girls medical examination covers the second option"?

Nodding her head in agreement, and pleased to see that Xeno was treating the situation with the same level of seriousness as she was, Smith agreed full heartedly with Xeno's one worded response to their current predicament.

"Fuck".

...

"You girls aren't getting enough excerise. I know that Darling Kun's cooking is great and all, but as your coordinator, it is my duty to inform you that too much of a good thing is not healthy".

Having chosen to stay out of this potentially destructive conversation since he knew that it was never a good idea to imply to a woman that she was getting fat, especially since he had already suffered through one such incident with Tio, the male hybrid wisely stuck close to his equally aphresenive host as they both listened to the excuses the girls came up with for their less than pleasing results.

"How are we supposed to get proper exercise when we can't leave the house with either Darling or Xeno"?

"Alas, my training regiment only consists of a quick dueling session with my fellow houseguest before I go on a light morning run with my Master".

"My pool allows me to swim a bit, but its not really designed for anything too athletic".

Leaning his head to the side so that nobody else could hear him have a private conversation with his human host, the male hybrid offered his opinion on what Smith would do to alleviate this potential crisis.

"So what do you think Kimmy Boy? You think Smith will insist on add a new addition to your house so the girls will have a place to exercise? Or do you think she'll saddle you with a girl who is crazy about fitness"?

Humming thought as he considered the hybrid's words, and judging that Smith would probably go with the option that would result in the least amount of work for both herself and possibly her team as well, Kimihito moved to offer up his own opinion. Only to have Miia draw his attention by her sudden declaration.

"That settles it then. We're going to need to add a gym to the house".

Sweating dropping as he heard the lamia's suggestion, and knowing that he now had to step in before Smith renovated his house yet again, the black haired host spoke up.

"That seems a little excessive Miia. I'm sure we can come up with a better alternative if we think about it".

Chuckling to herself as she correctly identified the cause for her fellow human's discomfort, Smith took a moment to consider her options. While it hadn't been ideal, her first choice had been to add another addition on Darling Kun's much abused property. But the amount of time it would take to complete, not to mention the problems involved in explaining to her superiors why she had allowed the girls health to be placed in jeopardy, made that particular option unattractive.

The best thing to do would be to find the girls a gym that catered to their individual needs, and lucky for her such a place existed, even if it was currently not fully operational. But doing so would bring its own share of problems, and having already suffered the rather unpleasant experience of an upset Orgress, she was reluctant to do anything that would send Tio into another fit.

Still, it nothing else it would provide some much needed amusement in her work dominated life, and her male subordinate would probably enjoy the chance to reconnect with the excitable canine, even if he had to endure either the jealous teasing of the more forward women in his life, or the upset protests of those that could choke the life out of him with a simply hug.

With that thought in mind, and with only a small smirk to showcase her amusement with the developing situation, the raven haired agent offered her solution to the slightly panicking host.

"Actually Darling Kun, I might just have a way to solve this little...dilemma".

...

"Tis remarkable. I did not think that Madame Smith would have been able to come up with such a perfect solution to our troubles in such a short stretch of time. Truly I have underestimated her dedication to her profession, even if she still follows the problematic custom of increasing my master's responsibilities".

Chuckling at Centorea's amusing, yet accurate description of his coordinator's management style, Kimihito had to agree that Smith had truly come through for him this time. A fitness center that catered exclusively to liminals , it was just the thing to help the girls maintain a healthy life style during the course of their cultural exchange.

A thought that was readily shared by all of his non human house guests, for thanks to Smith's not so subtle encouragement, the entire Kurusu household had journeyed to the custom built fitness center.

"Oh this is simply marvelous. Madame Smith told me that this place has an adequately sized pool for me to swim to my hearts content. Though I do confess that I do not mind the smaller facilitates that we have a home. For what is a more tragic way to have ones hearts broken than being rejected because you no longer possess the preferred body type that had drawn the attention of your love interest".

Sighing to himself as Mero once again took the opportunity to indulge in her tragic love habit, though he was somewhat confused by this declaration since she had genuinely seemed to be upset over the results of her physical, the black haired human could only smile as his more youthful house guests needlessly tried to cheer up their aquatic housemate.

"Cheer up Mero. Boss will love us no matter what our bodies look like. I mean look at Suu. Her body is always changing size, and Boss still likes her".

Laughing as the slime enthusiastically nodded her head in agreement with Papi's surprisingly keen observation, Kimihito was unsurprised when he felt the familiar sensation of his body being affectionately squeezed by the currently smiling lamia. However before Miia could express her own heartfelt admiration for her human host, the amused voice of her multi legged housemate offered her own opinion on Kimihito's ability to love.

"I trust that you don't view Honey the same way you view the rest of us Kimmy Boy. While it would be entertaining to see the pair of you engage in some male on male action, I'm afraid that Honey's preferences swing to those of the opposite sex. Don't they Honey"?

Choking in embarrassment at Rachnera's suggestion, and relieved that Xeno was currently sharing a similar expression of mortified disgust, the black haired human had to keep himself from crying when Mero decided to endorse the idea of having the males explore their sexuality.

"Oh but such a relationship would be a most perfect explanation as to why neither Dear Sir or Sir Xeno have moved forward in accepting the love that has been shown to them by the women in their lives. And even if only one of them prefers the company of men, it would be tragically beautiful to see them pine after one they could never have".

Sighing to herself as she enjoyed the image, and failing to notice the mixed looks of embarrassed intrigue and horror that were being flashed her way by the members of the Kurusu household, Mero had to keep herself from pouting in disappoint as her equestrian housemate hurriedly moved to rob her of her fantasy.

"Wh..what devilry are you talking about Mero? It's clear as day that Master is only attracted by those who possessing the features of female gender, so I would appreciate it if you kept your more fanciful delusions to yourself".

Smirking at the buxom centaur's flushed expression, and doing her best not to snicker at the fact that Centorea had made no mention of Xeno's sexual preferences, Rachnera took the opportunity to tease the male hybrid by pushing her own substantial female features into his back.

"Not to worry Honey. I know full well where your interests lie. You just need a girl to help you take the next step, and I am more than willing to help you there".

Pulling himself away from the arachnid's embrace, something which he had to admit to himself was rather comforting despite the danger that accompanied it, Xeno moved to assure both his housemates and host that he had no intention of enjoying a same sex relationship, only to be interrupted by a voice whose perkiness easily equaled that of a certain ogress.

"HELLO HELLO. You guys are here for the preview right? Well your timing is perfect. Everything's ready to go, so whatda say we get the introductions out of the way so we can begin getting those flabby bodies back into shape"?

Turning their attention away from the male hybrid, whose face was currently sporting a look of disbelief, the members of the Kurusu household beheld the appearance of the one responsible for their enthusiastic, if slightly blunt welcome.

At first glance it apperaed to be a human woman, albeit an athletic one, wearing a light green jacket, white gym shorts, and a black shirt that did little to hide the fact that their greeter was in fact a female. But after a brief moment, it was soon clear that the girl was anything but human. Soft looking brown ears that twitched at every sound, a nose that was more canine in appearance than a regular humans, sleek fur that seemed to take the place of normal skin, and a tail that wagged in an excitable manner, it was clear that the girl was a liminal.

Extending his hand to the smiling gymnasit, for with her current attire she couldn't be anything else, Kimihito put on what he hoped wasn't a slightly strained smile as he accepted the canine girl's suggestion.

"Nice to meet you, my names Kimihito. I want to...".

The black haired human didn't get any further as the fury female eagerly accepted his gesture of welcome and proceeded to shake his hand with an intensisty that made it look like she was trying to wrip his arm off.

"Nice to meet you as well. Names Polt. And on behalf of Sports Club Kobold, I want to thank you for agreeing to test out our equipment before opening day. You wouldn't believe how shocked I was when I discovered that the Cutural Exchange hadn't considered how important it was for liminals to keep in shape during the course of their placement. It took a little convincing, but I finally managed to get this place up an running. I hope you all...".

Her voice trailing as she finally noticed the presence of the still surprised looking hybrid, Polt's already happy expression increased its intensity as she proceeded to launch herself at the only liminal of the Kurusu group who had two legs and a tail.

"XMAN! OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU. IT'S BEEN SO LONG. SMITH DIDN'T TELL ME YOU'D BE HERE TODAY. HOW YOU BEEN? YOU STILL EXERCISING ENOUGH? DID YOU MISS ME WHILE I WAS GONE"?

Ignoring the mixed expressions of shocked confusion that his housemates were currently sending him, though judging from the smirking look Rachnera was flashing him he knew that he was in store for some invasive teasing at a later date, Xeno allow a genuine, if slightly tired smile to spread across his face as he used his tail to push the ecstatic canine off of his chest.

"Its nice to see you too Polt. And to answer your questions, I've been alright. Yes I'm still getting enough exercise. And yes I did miss your absence. Though I can see that you've finally achieved your dream since the last time we saw each other".

Smiling in appreciation as she heard the male praise her efforts, and seemingly unconcerned by the mixed looks of amusement, confusion, and jealousy that were currently being sent her way by the other females present, Polt offered a hand/paw to the still knocked over hybrid before deciding to verify Xeno's claim for herself.

"Hmmmm. Your definitely more fleshed out then the last time I saw you. Your biceps are pretty solid, though they could be a bit bigger. Same with your triceps. Your deltoids on the other hand I don't see any reason to change whatever it is your doing to keep them in shape. Now all I have to do is check how your quads and glutes are doing, and I can come up with a routine that will allow you to run a 40k marathon without collapsing again".

Having expected his personal space to be once again be violated by the wandering hands of a female who seemed to take great delight in finding out just what kind of physique he possessed underneath his bagging clothing, Xeno managed to dodge the canine's inquisitive nature with the skills honed through years of living with a series of aggressive woman.

"As much as I appreciate the... thoroughness of your examination Polt, I assure you that it isn't necessary. Smith's already given me a clean bill of health, so theirs no reason for you...DAMMIT WOMAN WHAT DID I JUST SAY"?

Chuckling nervously after her wandering hands accidentally made contact with the male's rather firm gluteus maximus, Polt was prevented from offering an apology to the slightly ticked hybrid by the inquisitive nature of the wheel chair bound mermaid.

"Pardon me Ms. Polt, but per chance do you and Sir Xeno have a past history together? You certainly act like you do".

Breaking out into a smile as she draped her arm across a visibly more relaxed Xeno, and unaware of the fact that her tail was currently going into over drive as she felt the hybrid accept her casual form of physical contact, Polt answered the question.

"Of course we do. Xeno here was the first, and currently only boyfriend I've ever had. So it stands to reason that their would be some past history between us".

Frowning at the incredulous looks he was receiving from the majority of his housemates, and desperately trying to ignore the slightly menacing smile that was currently being sent his way courtesy of Rachnera, Xeno decided to move this conversation along before they asked anything else.

"As fun as it is to reminisce, I do believe that we came here for a purpose that doesn't revolve around my past love life. So if you don't mind Polt, why don't you show us what you have planned for the day"?

Eagerly nodding her head in agreement with Xeno's suggestion, and completely oblivious to the fact that there was more than one set of jealous eyes watching her casual interaction with the male hybrid, Polt led the members of the Kurusu household into the gym. Eager to show off the dream that had taken her many years to turn it into reality.

...

Having waited til the males of the household were out of ear shot, and judging that the change room would be the best place to pry more information out of her predecessor, Rachnera allowed a bit of teasing to enter her questioning tone as she addressed the fur covered female.

"Sooo...you and Honey used to be an item huh? Can't say I fault you for your taste, but I'm curious how you managed to pull it off since he seems so uncomfortable with even the tiniest bit of intimacy".

Deciding not to point out that the arachnid preferred method of trying to ensnare the male hybrid involved methods that were more suitable to a bondage dungeon rather than an innocent courtship, Centorea listened with interest as the canine liminal explained the circumstances that had led to her relationship with the slightly withdrawn male.

"Well...a couple of years ago, back when human governments were still debating on whether they should reveal the existence of liminal kind to the rest of the population, my mom worked as a healthcare specialist to those agents that were responsible for keeping the rest of humanity in the dark about our existence. Won't go into too much detail since I don't know how much you've been told about Xeno's past, but my mom was called in to help him cope with the worst of his injuries, and on one of those trips, I managed to convince her to let me tag along".

Smiling as she pulled her arms through the rather comfortable piece of gym wear, Mero couldn't help but make her own observation on this rather charming beginning. For even though the end result appeared to possess none of the tragic heart break that was sought after by her kind, though she noticed that she was starting to questioning the morality of such a longing, the tragic circumstances that had brought them together was more than enough to inspire the pink scaled mermaid to indulge in yet another of her romantic day dreams.

"Oh what a wonderful meeting that must of been. A sudden moment of happiness after having undergone such a traumatic experience. Tell me Ms. Polt, was it love at first sight? Or did you have to suffer before you finally managed to break your way into his heart"?

Though she was slightly confused by the mermaid's thought process, Polt nevertheless moved to answer the question, only to have a familiar voice speak up on her behalf.

"Actually it was bit of both. Though it was obvious to me that Xeno took a liking to her, Polt here had to expend a lot of effort before our male hybrid decided to confess his feelings. Was actually pretty adorable how the young canine could make Xeno cave in with just a wide eyed expression. Pure unfiltered puppy love at it's finest if I do say so myself. However, as amusing as it is to talk about our favorite male hybrid's love life, you ladies are here for a reason. So lets get to it".

Though slightly annoyed by the appearance of their government coordinator, for they were sure that their was more to Polt's story than Smith was currently telling, the girls nevertheless moved to obey the human's command.

But even then, Rachnera couldn't help doing what she did best, directing an innocent sounding question to the blue eyed Kobold as they proceeded to join the rest of her housemates on the gym floor.

"Just out of curiosity Polt, you and Honey ever make a beast with two backs when you were together"?

Smirking as her question managed to cause quite the amusing set of reactions from her housemates, lavender haired spider felt her sigh in relief as she heard the red faced girl's answer.

"N...no we didn't. I mean, I would have been open to the idea if he wanted too, but...uhhh...its complicated".

Accepting the answer with a nod of her head, and concealing the fact that she was secretly thrilled with the knowledge that her Honey's v card was still up for grabs, Rachnera allowed a smirk to spread across her face as she just discovered that her day had only gotten better.

...

Having already suffered the slight indignity of having his personal space invaded by more than one set of wandering hands, Xeno had no intention of going through the slightly traumatizing experience of feeling his bones cracked while being depraved of precious oxygen.

Unfortunately for him, that was the standard form of greeting preferred by the buxom ogress, and since he had been caught up in his conversation with Kimmy Boy about his past relationship with the canine trainer, the male hybrid failed to notice the presence of the overly strong MON agent until he was once again forced into the position of a overgrown teddy bear.

"Oh its soo nice that you decided to come here today Cutie. Smith's been acting rather mean to us all morning, but with you here I'm already starting to feel better".

Snickering at the helpless position of her trapped subordinate, and seeing that the rest of the present liminals were ready to start their hopefully intensive training session, Smith moved to free the male hybrid from his bodacious cuddler.

"Though I'm sure Xeno would like nothing more than to remain in your loving embrace Tio, we are here for a more serious purpose. So if you would please let him down, we can get started".

Pouting at the raven haired human's request, Tio nevertheless released the now gasping male, who promptly positioned himself well out of reach of the blonde ogress. Of course his attempts to avoid the buxom girl resulted in him being placed next to his more forward tormentor, but luckily for him, Rachenera was simply content to have her Honey remain at her side while they all listened to Polt's instructions.

"Ok everybody. Before we get started on the more advanced stuff, we're gonna do some warm up stretches. Since we have a lot of different body types with us today, we're gonna try a move I like to call baiting the worm".

Resisting the urge to cringe as his former girlfriend failed to recognize the potential teasing that such labeled exercise could create, Xeno somehow managed to keep himself from flinching as both his multi eyed housemate, and his undead teammate decided to take advantage of Polt's naivety.

"Don't you think that's a little insulting? I mean, I don't know about Kimmy Boy over there, but Honey definitely rates a better classification than worm when it comes to baiting him".

"You got a point Legs. Calling Babe's…frontal tail a worm is a tad insulting in my opinion. Especially when it's a well-known fact that non-human guys are always packing more heat than the average human could ever hope to possess".

Knowing that he had to intervene before his smirking superior or his blushing teammate decided to enter the conversation, Xeno had to fight a sigh of relief as his equestrian housemate decided to refocus the topic of the conversation back onto the hapless looking human.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MASTER IN SUCH A MANNER YOU MULTI EYED TROLLOP? WHILE HIS WEAPON MIGHT BE A TAD SMALL IN SIZE, I ASSURE THAT MASTER IS SUFFICENTLY EQUIPPED TO DO THE JOB".

Wisely deciding to keep silent as the attention of the group was now fully focused on an understandably red Kimihito, the male hybrid ignored the rather confusing pang of jealousy that course through his veins as both Miia and Mero responded to the now flushed centaur's outburst.

"WHAT! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SIZE OF DARLING'S WORM"?

"Ohhh my. I never expected Centorea to make the first move in claiming our beloved host's innocence. I should probably step of my attempts at seduction if I want to cement my position as mistress. Please good sir, feel free to use your worm in order to bait this fish".

His face turning red in understandable embarrassment as the girls continued to talk about the size of the contents in his gym shorts, Kimihitio was unsure if he should either cry in relief or frustration as Smith decided to put an end to the conversation in her usual way.

"Now girls, there will be plenty of time for you all to discuss the differences between the boys instruments at a later date. But for now, I suggest we get back to trying to help you shave off those unwanted pounds".

Accepting their government coordinator's suggestion with sullen faces, though whether it was because of the reminder for the purpose of their visit the boys couldn't say, the girls bowed their heads in apology to their canine trainer, whose expression quickly morphed from embarrassment back into the enthusiastic persona that was her default setting.

"An excellent suggestion Ms. Smith. Now, in order to do this stretch, I want you all to sit on the floor, bending your legs at the knee until their touching your left elbow, while your other knee is bent in front of your while your right arm is raised above your head".

Easily bending his body until it was in the right position, and doing his best to ignore the rather captivating display his former girlfriend was doing while providing them an example of how to do the stretch correctly, Xeno turned his head to see how the rest of the group was faring.

Smith hadn't even bothered to replicate Polt's technique, choosing instead to take a quick nap on a large exercise ball.

Papi was struggling to bend her knees the correct way while both her wings where tucked behind her head.

Suu had just transformed her arms and legs to resemble overly large fishing hooks.

Doppel and Manako were able to perform the technique flawlessly, though the self-conscious cyclops seemed to be having problems maintaining the position.

But while their attempts to copy the flexible canine only served to amuse both him and his human host, the male hybrid was rendered speechless by the spectacle his more well-endowed team and housemates were currently creating in their attempts to emulate a equally busty Polt.

While the blonde centaur's current breast emphasizing posture was of little interest to the male hybrid, though he could tell by his host's flushed expression that such was not the case with him, the same could not be said for the remainder of the buxom non-human girls.

A fact that was easily picked up on by a certain lavender haired spider and a red haired zombie.

"It looks like our gym trainer was right. This pose really is useful for snagging a man's attention. Though I can't help but wonder if I can't do a little bit more to inspire Honey to take the bait".

Arching her back a little bit more so that her breasts were positioned even more provocatively, Rachnera had to smirk as the stitched together girl shared the same opinion about the male hybrid.

"Oh I know what you mean. Always suspected that Babe needed a little bit more incentive to act on his more primal urges. Though I'm not sure how long I can keep this pose without...Goddammit".

Cursing as her attempts to emulate the buxom spider resulted in her once again becoming a pile of body parts, Zombina managed to turn her limbless torso around as her more well-endowed teammate teasingly chastised her for attempted seduction.

"Serves you right Bina. You're supposed to be focusing on getting into shape, not corrupting Cutie any more than you already have".

Doing her best to send her most intimating glare to the smiling ogress as she suffered the indignity of falling to pieces in her latest attempt to tease the male hybrid, Zombina was prevented from replying to her surprisingly flexible teammate thanks to the joyful exclamations of a certain pink haired mermaid.

"Oh my this is certainly a most exhilarating exercise. To think that I can get both my body in shape and cement my position as the mistress to both the men in my life, its truly a most satisfying experience. Though I do wonder if perhaps I can try something a little more advanced. Would help to prove that I can be flexible despite the fact that I possess no legs".

Smiling gracefully as she moved her body into a position that resembled the shachihoko fish, Mero was pleased that her movements had captured the attention of both her human houseguest and her male housemate.

Not to be out done by the pink scaled mermaid, though the length of her tail ensured that she had to coil it beneath her before she could copy the same bust emphasizing position, Miia had to fight a frown from spreading across her face as their trainer decided to bring an end to the exercing.

"Ok everyone, that's enough stretching for now. Next we're gonna start some warm up exercises on the machines over there, so pick one that you want and lets get started".

Having managed to recover some of his wits after Mero's latest declaration of romantic intent, Xeno's eyes followed the outstretched arm of the canine trainer and fought the urge to sigh as he regretfully moved to point out the flaws in Polt's suggestions.

"Ummm, hate to point this out to you Polt, but I'm afraid that the majority of your equipment might not be….suitable for our needs".

Frowning in confusion at her exes' words, Polt's expression gradually became slightly more downcast as the larger and more uniquely equipped members of the group voice their agreement with the male hybrid's observation.

"I'm afraid that those machines are inadequate for my needs".

"I can't move around unless I'm in my chair".

"I won't be able to fit on any of them"

Taking a moment to process all of the useful, if slightly disheartening feedback she was receiving, the canine trainer quickly reverted back to her more cheerful self as she thought of a solution that would allow everyone to participate, regardless of body type.

"Alright everyone. I want you to hit the showers, and report back in 10 minutes. Ladies, for those of you who want to continue exercising, I've managed to procure some proper attire for you, though the rest of you may wear what you've brought if you want to take five".

Allowing themselves to be directed by the chipper canine trainer, the group made their way to the change rooms. Wondering just what other potentially provocative situations they would soon find themselves in.

...

Having spent the past hour trying to follow up on the information they had managed to procure from their unwilling informant, it was with a great deal of reluctance that Talonia returned to the abandoned warehouse that served as their make shift dungeon. Hoping that her younger siblings had been more successful than her, for despite her best efforts she had been unable to verify the truthfulness of Kasegi's sobbing confession, Xeno's eldest sister was somewhat taken back by the sight that greeted her as soon as she entered the windowless room.

"What on earth are the two of you doing? Shouldn't one of you be with our prisoner right now? Cause last I checked, the only useful information we've been able to obtain is that our brother is currently enjoying the benefits of the Cultural Exchange Program. Not a lot to go on since we have no idea who his host is, or whether or not Xeno is his only homestay".

Looking up from the chess game that their younger sister had insisted on playing between their torture session, Clawdia flashed the older hybrid a slightly superior grin before deigning to answer the glaring woman's question.

"For your information sister, in the time you were gone, I've managed to learn that our younger brother is shacking up with more than just a single human. Before the shit stain fainted from having the flesh melted off beneath his left knee, I discovered that in addition to living with a surprisingly self sacrificing human, Xen also has a lamia, a mermaid, a centaur, and two other liminals he called money makers as fellow homestays. And whats more, one or two of them may be interested in getting to know Xen on a more intimate level. Nice to now that despite the years of separation, our little brother still manages to become attracted to the same physical characteristics that most males of our kind are attracted to. Big breasts and physically strong".

Torn between either chastising the younger hybrid for her smugness, or praising her fore her interrogative skills, Acidia settled for simply ignoring her sister's boasting by directing her next question at the younger female.

"Any idea where Mother is Talonia? I thought she would be waiting here to listen to my report, so I'm curious as to where she's gone".

Moving a white chess piece before sending her eldest sibling a look that had reduced their human prisoner into a pathetic state of begging, Talonia's voice held a certain sadistic relish as she answered the question.

'Well, after I learned how Xenny was treated during the course of his extended vacation, I tried to make Kasegi know just how much I appreciated having a refined well mannered gentleman look after the only sibling I have who is younger than me. Of course, Mom had to show up just as I was about to ensure that our dear prisoner could never get any enjoyment from the pathetic worm in his pants. But once I explained why I had decided to turn him into a woman, she decided to spoil my fun by trying to enact that scene from that movie we saw on the way here. Though I sincerely doubt that his torso has enough room for 39 lashes".

Having long since grown used to her younger sister's tendency to invent all kinds of imaginative ways to get back at those who wronged her, Acidia was prevented from commenting further by the sudden arrival of their sole remaining parent.

"Your prediction was rather off my dear. While indeed his back was barely sufficient for 27 lashes of the tail, their was enough space on his front to allow for an additional 19".

Flicking her tail to clean it of the blood and flesh that had coated it during her rather cathartic session with the surprisingly still breathing human, the towering matriarch looked at her daughters with a mixed look of satisfaction and annoyance.

"Well, it isn't much all things considered, but since our 'guest' will be unconscious for around half a day, we might as well use the information we've managed to gather so far, and begin narrowing down our search. Clawdia, you and Talonia are to begin searching for any trace of the liminal females that your brother is currently sharing a host with. Acidia, since I managed to learn the name of the agent who arrested Kasegi in the first place, you are to find this woman, observe her movements, and report back to me if you see her with your brother. Understood"?

Receiving nods of acceptance from all of her children, the matriarch couldnt help but sense that it was only a matter of time before her long lost son was returned to her. And if the information Clawdia had managed to get from Kasegi was accurate, it was more than likely that she might be welcoming one or two daughters into the family.

...

 **Hey everybody. Apologisies for ending this on a semi cliff hanger...but chapters getting a little bit long, so deciding to divide it into a 2 parter :)**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed my adaptation of the gym scene...I.e. going with the version that is in the Anime OVA rather than the Manga. Minus Lala of course, but not to worry, THAT Story Arc will begin after the next chapter :)**

 **Pleased with how the relationships are going. Hopefully you liked how Xeno interacts with Polt. (Literal Puppy Love), as well as Smith's relationship with my OC. They just work so well together I think :).**

 **Also got some more Xenomorph family action. Nothing graphic is shown, but I've made it clear that Kasegi isnt exactly in one piece anymore :)**

 **Anyways, untill next time, will begin work on next chapter when I get a free moment.**

 **And as always REVIEW**


	17. My Gym Trainer's a Dog

"Don't worry Manako. Just let me get a little bit closer and I'll lick you clean".

"Pl…please be gentle. It's very sensitive".

His eye's widening in disbelief as he listened in to the surprisingly suggestive conversation that was drifting out of the women's locker room, Kimihito was snapped out of his unintended eavesdropping by his male housemate.

'You know, with all the money at her disposal, you would have thought that Polt could have installed some noise blocking insulation into the walls. Though I suppose the current set up might be tailored towards perverted guys who want to listen in on women changing, but somehow I don't see that being the case".

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment at the male's amused expression, the black haired human's face shifted to that of confusion, and slight jealousy as he beheld the appearance of the taller hybrid.

While he knew that Xeno was far stronger than the average human, his penchant for baggy clothing had largely prevented anyone from discovering whether or not his body possessed a physique that could match his abilities.

But thanks to his choice in swim wear, a baggy set of swim trunks and a skin clinging water shirt, Kimihito could see that while his male housemate wasn't exactly bulging with the muscles of a heavy weight boxer, he was by no means lacking in the fitness department.

Broad shoulders, arm and leg muscles that were slightly too big to be called lean, and lacking any trace of fat around his stomach, the black haired human had to admit that he was feeling a tad inadequate when compared to his taller housemate.

"Hey Kimmy Boy, my eyes are up here if you don't mind. While I'm flattered that you have an interest in my body, keep in mind that I have no intention in enacting one of Mero's bizarre fantasies".

Nodding his head in embarrassed agreement with the slightly glaring hybrid since he had no interest in getting to know his male housemate on a more intimate level, Kimihitio tried to change the subject by commenting on Xeno's choice of swim wear.

"You don't have to worry about that Xeno. But I got to ask, does your shirt actually help you become faster in the water? Cause I don't know about you, but I always found swimming with ones clothes on is a sure way to reduce your speed. And I don't think our enthusiastic trainer would be particularly happy if we did anything slow today".

Chuckling at his host's accurate description of the fitness loving canine, Xeno decided to answer the inquisitive human's question. Though the human could tell by the brief look of shame that flashed through Xeno's eyes that he wasn't being told all of the reasons for the hybrid's choice of swim gear.

"Actually it doesn't do anything like that at all. I'm sure you noticed by know that a certain ogress is rather…clingy whenever she feels that I'm drawing unwanted attention from other girls. So in order to ensure that I have a fair chance of avoiding the fate of having my spine cracked, or being suffocated by a pair of breasts that would make a centaur jealous, I cover up as much skin as possible, leaving only my head and non human parts exposed".

While Kimihito had to agree that the hybrid presented a very good argument for his reluctance to bare any skin in front of a group of strong lustful females, the human host suspected that the true reason for the shirt was to hide the scar's he had acquired during his less than happy youth.

Luckily however, Xeno missed the look of pity that passed over his host's face, for the men's locker room was once again enjoying the benefits of having thin walls between it and its female counter part.

"Centorea do you really need to cover that part? You only need to cover your back half right? There's nothing naughty in the front".

"Can you imagine the spectacle if I dared to leave my front uncovered"?

"Oh my. It's as if your front is the same as your behind".

Chucking at the blushing expression that was slowly spreading across the human's face, and remembering how unforgiving his ex-girlfriend could be if one did not follow her schedule to the letter, Xeno made his way out of the change room. However, he couldn't resist firing one final comment at his host before they rejoined the remaining members of the household.

"I wouldn't worry about that last comment Kimmy Boy. By the time it takes for you to muster the necessary courage to mount your noble knight, I'm sure she'll have discovered a way to keep her hooves on the ground. Cause after all, as durable as you are, I don't think even you could heal from a hoof to the crotch".

Paling at the violent image that his smirking houseguest had planted in his mind, and fight the urge to protectively cover his crotch, Kimihito followed the departing hybrid out of the change room with only a small twitching of his eyes to show how much he appreciated the male bonding that had just occurred.

…

"So Cutie, what do you think of my bathing suit? Cute right"?

Cute was not the word that Xeno would have used to describe the lightly blushing ogress at this time. For instead of wearing one of Polt's provided athletic bathing suits, Tio had opted to go with a white string bikini that was clearly at least 2 sizes too small for the buxom agent.

Doing his best not to stare at Tio's enormous assets, something that was incredibly difficult due to the way they jiggled with every little movement, Xeno managed to cover his brief moment of speechlessness with a reply that could potentially result in being reintroduced to the horrors of marshmallow hell.

"It looks….very nice Tio. I take it that you, Rachnera and the rest of the squad joining the rest of us for a leisurely swim"?

Shaking her head with a degree of sadness, which coincidentally also caused her breasts to shake uncontrollably, the blond ogress moved to apologize for her absence, only to have the bikini wearing red head answer on her behalf.

"We'd love to Babe, but since our trainer doesn't have anything that will keep my body parts attached while swimming, let alone anything that Ms. Everest Tits could fit into, we're all gonna relax and work on our tans. Why don't you come join us? It's not like you really need to work out, and I'm sure we could all use your help in applying lotion to those hard to reach areas".

Feeling that it would be unwise to comment on Zombina's smirking suggestion lest he provoke a reaction from both the blushing ogress and the grinning arachnid, Xeno fought the urge to sigh in relief as Smith, who was wearing a rather fetching slitted bathing suit that nicely showed off her unmistakably womanly figure, chastised the undead agent.

"Now Bina, there's no need for name calling. And I'm afraid that since our trainer is being rather adamant in having Xeno build up his arm muscles, we'll have to do without his undoubtedly gentle hands for the time being. But not to worry, I'm sure if you asked him nicely, Xeno would be more than happy to make it up to us at a later date. Isn't that right Xeno"?

Flashing his smirking superior a halfhearted glare at the admittedly appealing concept of laying his hands on the bare flesh of the well-endowed women in his life, and unaware of the fact that a certain legless female was blushing up a storm at the memory of his gentle touch on her sensitive skin, Xeno was once again made aware of the fact that Zombina was not the only inhuman girl in his life who seemed to get a kick out of teasing him.

"I don't suppose I could persuade you Honey to put off your little exercise routine in favor of something more…hands on. Cause you know, if you scratch my back, I'll happily scratch yours".

Running an armored finger teasingly up and down her male housemate's arm, Rachnera allowed a satisfied smirk to cross her face as Xeno looked like he was considering her mutually beneficial proposal. Unfortunately, their canine trainer was vehemently against the idea of her ex missing out on one of her fitness lessons, and quickly moved to make her opinions known before Xeno could come to a decision.

"No can do Ms. Arachnera. It's my job to ensure that those who need it receive proper conditioning, and I'm not about to let Xman slack off in his training if I can help it".

Chuckling nervously as the female Kobold briefly changed from her normally cheerful self into the persona that could easily match a threatening Smith, Xeno offered his multi eyed housemate an apologetic smile as he joined the other members of the Kurusu household who had opted to take full advantage of the Olympic sized swimming pool.

Nodding her head in satisfaction as her ex-boyfriend made the correct decision instead of joining the now slightly pouting tri, Polt turned her back on the sullenly departing arachnid as she prepared to begin what would hopefully be a productive session.

"Okay everybody. Now that we've gotten rid of the dead weight.."

"HEY! I resent that".

Sending a brief apologetic look at the annoyed looking redhead, Polt continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Like I was saying, now that we've gotten rid of those who do not wish to improve their fitness levels, it's time for the rest of you to get in the water and start exercising. If you have any questions or concerns, I'd be more than happy to answer them, so don't be shy".

Nodding her head in gratitude at the fur covered trainer, Miia knelt down at the water's edge and was pleasantly surprised as her arm slipped into water that was warm to the touch.

"Oh good, the waters warm enough for me to swim in. Was worried that I would have to sit this one out".

Smiling as she surveyed the adequately heated pool, Miia's cheerfulness soon took a nose dive as she discovered that Kimihito was paying more attention to his aquatic houseguest rather than herself.

"Oh this is just delightful. It's been quite a while since I've been able to stretch my fins, but now I can swim to my heart's content".

Happy though he was with Mero's enthusiasm, the black haired human couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty as he compared his recently installed indoor swimming pool with the large body of water in front of him.

"I'm sorry Mero. Your probably used to wide open spaces for swimming, not a cramped indoor pool that's not even as big as my back yard. I'm sorry for being so thoughtless".

Obvlious to tense posturing of her fellow legless female, Mero simply smiled in the face of her host's apology before directing a question at her more aware housemate.

"Oh that's quite alright. You're not to blame for my current circumstances, though I do appreciate your concern. But while where on the subject, do you know how to swim Sir Xeno? I hope you don't mind me saying so, but you look as if you would make an excellent swimmer".

Waving off the blushing mermaid's compliment with a smirk, and doing his best not to chuckle as he noticed that he was getting some admiring looks from both his former girlfriend and his reptilian housemate, Xeno answered the question with a slightly nostalgic smile.

"Thank you for the compliment Mero. And to answer your question not only do I know how to swim, but I actually take great pleasure in it as well. There's something relaxing about being in the water that I find to be quite enjoyable. Though I'm sure I don't have to tell you that, being a mermaid and all".

Laughing in agreement with the male hybrid, and finally noticing that Miia was a little put out by not being included in the developing conversation, the pink scaled mermaid smiled as she directed her next question at the salmon haired lamia.

"What about you Miia? Does the chance to partake in an aquatic activity also interest you? Cause from what I can tell, you would make an excellent swimmer".

Unsure if she should be grateful for Mero's attempt to include her in the conversation, Miia opted for simply nodding at her aquatic housemate's inquiry before the attention of the group was interrupted by the whistle blowing canine.

"That's enough stalling everybody. Now start your stretches before entering the pool, and we can begin to help you work off that unwanted flab".

Though the blunt reminder served to cause the bathing suit wearing females to glare sourly at their beaming trainer, they nevertheless complied with the order as Polt turned her attention to the intently watching males.

"Same goes for the two of you. Kursu, I want you to do 4 lengths of breasts stroke, followed by 6 lengths of front crawl, and 2 lengths of back crawl. Xman, your to do 10 lengths of front crawl, using ONLY your arms to propel you forward. Why are you two just standing around? Let's hustle boys".

Snapped out of the rather enjoyable activity of watching a trio of well-endowed girl's stretch, with Kimihito's attention being largely directed towards the jiggling of Centorea's overly large assets, both male members of the Kurusu household quickly obeyed Polt's orders and launched themselves into the pool.

Taking a moment to admire the way in which both the males of her life entered the water, Xeno choosing to go with a surprisingly elegant dive while Kimihito performed a rather energetic cannon ball, Mero turned to both the amused looking centaur and the heavily drenched lamia with a smile.

"Shall we join them ladies"?

Not bothering to wait for a reply, though she could tell that both of the large bodied girls were right behind her, Mero slid off her chair and into the pool. Eager for the chance to show off her athletic skills after having spent such a long stretch of time confined to either her chair, or that small body of water she called her bedroom.

…

Having finished Polt's assigned exercise routine in record time, though admittedly it had left him exhausted since he was used to using both his limbs and tail to propel him through the water, Xeno had taken to relaxing in the shallows as he watched how the other members of Kimmy Boy's household acquainted themselves with the nicely heated pool.

His human host, having suffered some mild cramping early on in his swimming routine, was busy making his way to a treading Centorea, whose attempts to warn him of the sudden drop off had caused the black haired human to flounder for a bit before managing to grab hold of the lane ropes.

Unsure of which was more amusing in this particular situation, his host's inability to avoid danger or the buxom centaur's over the top protectiveness, the male hybrid switched his attention over to his legless housemates, and had to admit that he was glad he did so.

While he had been told about the athletic prowess of a mermaid in her element, Xeno had to admit that no amount of second hand information could have prepared him for the spectacular show that Mero was currently putting on. Rapid dives, flexible spins in the air. The pink haired mermaid could put any Olympic athlete to shame, though the male hybrid doubted that a panel of judges would reward points for the rather enjoyable way Mero's breasts tended to bounce while she was performing her awe inspiring routine.

That wasn't to say that Miia's swimming techniques was lacking in the alluring department when it came swimming in the water. While her method of moving forward were far less energetic than those used by her finned housemate, the red haired lamia cut a rather admiring picture with her hips propelling her forward while giving everyone in front of her a rather nice view of her generous cleavage.

"So tell me Xman, have you manned up in the years since we've last saw each other, or are you still letting the girl make the first move since you're still traumatized from having your sisters' look at you with carnal intent"?

Offering a small glare at the grinning canine for dredging up the memory of his younger self being chased around by his moon crazed siblings, though thankfully his mother had saved him from losing his virginity at the age of 10, Xeno took a moment to regard the question before giving a reply.

"That depends Polt. I've certainly become man enough for at least 3, 4 if I count Mero and her tragic romance fetish, well-endowed females to treat me with mixed degrees of overly enthusiastic affection and heavy teasing. But if you're asking whether or not I've begun the process of trying to create miniature copies of myself, then the answer is no I haven't".

Slightly blushing at the thought of a much younger Xeno, though her version of his progeny had brown hair, blue eyes and cute fluffy ears, Polt allowed herself to enjoy this image for a moment before casting a questioning look at the oblivious hybrid.

"Shouldn't the number be 4 or 5? Cause from what I saw earlier today, you may want to include your reptilian friend in your calculations. Would certainly be a safer relationship than what's currently going on between her and your human host. Though I must admit, I'm surprised that he hasn't been permanently crippled at this point since I read that a lamia's coils are strong enough to bend steel".

Having questioned Kimmy Boy's surprising durability many times since Smith had decided to introduce him into the Kurusu household, Xeno took a moment to consider the first part of Polt's observation before coming up with what he thought to be a suitable answer.

"Though I appreciate your endorsement Polt, I'm afraid that Miia has already decided upon her future lover, which means that she is off limits regardless of any feelings I may or not feel towards her".

Frowning in slight disapproval at the hybrid's answer, since it was clear to her that the red scaled lamia wasn't quite settled in her decision for a mate, the canine trainer was prevented from commenting further on her ex's relationship status thanks to the loud declaration of said lamia.

"I challenge you to a swim off Mero. First one to complete 10 laps around the pool is the winner".

Grinning as she heard Miia's jealousy get the better of her, and noticing that both Xeno and his human host were largely unsurprised by the lamia's sudden challenge, Polt decided to take advantage of the situation before anyone else could intervene.

"That is a terrific idea Miia. What an ingenious way to take your exercise regime to the next level. I trust that you'll be accepting this challenge Mero? Being a mermaid and all".

Smiling with a determined look on her face, the pink haired mermaid nodded her head to show that she had no doubt in accepting this test of aquatic skill.

"Of course I will. As a mermaid I cannot lightly refuse to participate in any swimming related challenge. And like Miia is no doubt aware of, this provides me with an excellent opportunity to show off for my romantic interests".

Fighting the urge to laugh at the deadpan expressions that came over both the two males and the other bathing suit wearing females, Polt smirked as she proceeded to move forward with her cunning plan.

'Then the two of you will undoubtedly give it your all when I tell you the prize for winning this little contest. The first swimmer to complete their laps will get a chance to do whatever they want with their host AND with Xman here. I trust that both of your girls find these terms to your liking"?

Ignoring both the stammered protests of the 2 boys and the indignant shouts of the still treading Centaur, the canine trainer was exceptionally pleased by the reactions she got from both of the legless liminals. Oh sure Miia's expression was slightly more uncertain than Mero's, but she shared the same flushed look of excitement that the mermaid had when she had chanced a look at the clueless hybrid.

Seeing that they both agreed to these terms, and looking to cut off any chance of the two males protesting the fact that they had little say in this potentially brutal swimming contest, Polt motioned for the human to get out of the water so that the fun could begin.

….

"You know Polt, not that I don't appreciate your unique motivational techniques, but I gotta ask. Did you really need to promise them that they could do anything with Kimmy Boy and me should they manage to win the race? I mean you do realize that this might get a little violent don't you"?

Waving aside Xeno's concerns with a wave of her paw, and ignoring the notably nervous human who vigorously nodded his head at the male's somewhat accurate observation, Polt kept her attention focused on the determined looking contestants.

"Ok everyone. The contest is about to begin. In lane 1 we have the mermaid Meroune Loreli, while in lane 2 we have Miia the lamia. Both these feisty females are prepared to give it their all to claim the ultimate prize, so it will be real interesting to see just what kind of show they'll be putting on for us viewers".

Completing a last series of stretches before their canine trainer blew the whistle to begin, and ignoring the indignant protests of their more single minded rival, both the pink haired mermaid and the salmon haired lamia took a moment to fantasize about what they would do with the 2 boys once they had won this little contest.

For Mero, she had originally decided on reenacting a scene from one of history's greatest romantic tragedies, but to her regret very few stories of merit dealt with the circumstances of a love triangle ending badly for all those involved. But since she was flexible when it came to artistic license, and the fact that she had been most taken with the latest adaption of Gaston Leroux's most famous work, the pink haired mermaid had decided to play the role of a beautiful maiden who was forced to choose between her childhood sweet heart and a monster whose methods of expressing his inner most feelings clashed with his inhuman appearance.

Miia on the other hand faced a much more difficult choice for her first choice for a prize would have been doing something that was currently illegal to do with her human host. However, since the prize was being able to do whatever it was she wanted with BOTH male members of the Kurusu household, the lamia would have to rethink her options if she didn't want Xeno to feel left out. Thinking about what the male hybrid would enjoy brought a brief blush of embarrassment to her face as she remembered his surprisingly gentle touch on her skin, as well as the feel of his surprisingly hardened muscles when she had accidentally entrapped him in her coils. And as she flashed a brief look at the swimsuit wearing hybrid, the red scaled lamia couldn't help but recall that what was illegal with Darling was by no ways prohibited with a willing non-human partner. But before she could begin to feel guilty about looking at another man, the ringing bell brought her attention back to the task at hand.

"Annnd their off. And in a stunning move, Miia the lamia has decided to use her long powerful tail to give her a head start. But….ooohhhh. Instant belly flop. That's going to cost her. And Mero the mermaid leaps into the lead and…OH MY! Look at Miia go ladies and gentleman. By stretching out her 7 meter long tail she's able to recover from her earlier mistake, and is now tied with Mero, who as a mermaid is able to reach a top speed of 50 mph. This truly is a remarkable show their putting on for us".

Sighing in amusement at Polt's overly energetic commentary, though he had to admit that her description of the girl's swimming prowess was rather accurate, Xeno turned his attention towards the understandably nervous human.

'So Kimmy Boy, any idea of who's going to win? Cause from what I'm seeing right now, the girl's seem to be pretty well matched. So I'm curious which one you think we'll have to obey once they claim victory".

Doing his best not to wince at the reminder of being turned into a living trophy for the more passionate women of his life, the black haired human took a moment to consider Xeno's question before he came up with an answer.

"Honestly, I have no clue. Sure Mero's in her element right now, but Miia is clearly no slouch when it comes to swimming. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if it ended up being a tie, though I wonder if that means that they can't order us around".

Snorting in slight amusement at the typical non-committal answer of his human host, though in truth he should have suspected it since he had yet to see Kimmy Boy show any inclination of which girl he favored, Xeno decided to offer his own opinion on the ongoing race.

"Well, you're not wrong there. But personally I think Miia is the favorite to win, though I admit that many things could happen between now and the final lap".

Surprised at the male's prediction, Kimihito's astonishment must have been visible on his face for Xeno proceeded to explain his reasoning as if the human had given voice to hid curiosity.

"While Mero is without a doubt an excellent swimmer, the problem is that she knows it, and therefore probably underestimates the ability of her fellow competitor, who naturally is giving it her all. Hubris is a dangerous enemy Kimmy Boy, and nothing assures defeat than being overly confident in your own skills".

Unconsciously scratching at the series of faded scars that extended from his shoulder to around half way from his elbow, Xeno caught a momentarily flash of pity from his host before he turned his head away. But instead of being angry at the human's actions, Xeno merely smiled with a noticeable trace of nostalgia as he decided to clear up the misunderstanding.

"I know what you're thinking Kimmy Boy, but you have the wrong idea. While my body has its fair share of scars courtesy of my forced employment with Kasegi, I do possess a substantial number of them from all the rough housing I used to get into with my sisters. Nothing serious mind you, and I usually managed to inflict a couple of hits of my own, but you should keep in mind that it is never a wise decision to pick a fight with someone who is both bigger and faster than you. And since theirs a 5 year gap between me and my youngest elder sister, I think it's also smart to say that I was also picking fights with people who were smarter than me".

Shocked at the piece of personal information he had just received from the now smiling hybrid, and sensing an opportunity to discover more about the life Xeno had before he had been taken away from his home, Kimihito turned one eye away from the swimming females, and directed it towards his only male houseguest.

"If you don't mind me asking, can you tell me a little bit about your sisters? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but they sound like really….interesting people if you don't mind me saying".

If his host had asked that before Smith had revealed his past history with the human con artist, Xeno probably would have said no. But rationalizing that the information was harmless, and the bizarre fact that it felt good to talk about his family with the only one who would try and give him a back breaking hug of support, Xeno willingly complied with the request.

"Well let's see, my eldest sister is Acidia. And if you wanted to know what she was like….picture a slightly colder version of your buxom steed and you'd be pretty close to imagining what her personality is like. But despite all that, she never made me feel like I was bothering. And even though she always said that she was just making sure that I didn't turn out like our other siblings, I could tell that I was her favorite as well. Though truth be told, I was probably the favorite sibling of all my sisters, so I had to put up with 3 violent females trying to keep me to themselves. I assume you're already well acquainted with how that feels".

Chuckling at the truthfulness of the hybrid's words, though he would like to think that the girls wouldn't resort to violence if they want to spend some quality time with him, Kimihito kept quite as Xeno continued his description.

"Clawdia is my second older sister, and unlike our older sister, her personality was like a blend of both Smith's, and if you can believe Papi's. She was always dumping her chores on my other sisters, but instead of lazing about she would enthusiastically teach me how to us the natural traits of our people. The rest of the family did this as well, but Clawdia was the one who always made it the most fun instead of having it feel boring. Only problem was, she always tended to use our eldest sister as the target for our lessons, and let me tell you, nothing is more terrifying than watching two beautiful, but scary teenage girls going at each other like something you'd see on the Discovery Channel".

Nodding his head to show that he fully agreed with that sentiment, Kimihito was amused when a slightly uncomfortable expression came over his face as he described his last sister.

"Talonia was, well, simply put someone you did not want to mess with. My sister could be putting you through the worst hell you could ever imagine, and yet all you would get from her would be a smile that promised even worse punishment if you didn't complete the task she set before you. Of course, since I was her favorite, she decided to be a little bit more gentle with her teaching method, but that still resulted in a fair number of broken bones and scars, though I'm happy to say that I managed to make it a challenge for her after I learned some techniques from our oldest sister".

Chuckling nervously at the image of Xeno's sadistic female sibling, Kimihito noticed that the hybrid hadn't described what his siblings looked like, since he wasn't sure if the female members of his species all looked alike or possessed enough differences for people to easily tell them apart.

But before he could ask what he felt was a suitable question, Polt's sudden shout of alarm caused the black haired human forget all about Xeno's imposing sounding sisters and refocus his attention back to the previously swimming females.

And what he saw stopped his bloody cold.

Instead of swimming with any of the determined energy that they had started off with, both legless girls were weakly struggling to keep themselves afloat, while at the same time trying to propel themselves forward in an attempt to complete the race.

Shocked that the girl's were still fighting for a prize that was not worth the risk of putting their lives in danger, Kimihito didn't even hesitate when the canine trainer began to bark orders in a manner that left no doubt that she was to be obeyed.

"What the hell are you two bums doing just sitting here? Kurusu, get your ass in the water and save your drowning mermaid. Xman, I want you to….oh. Never mind"

Moving with a speed that easily surpassed the shocked looking human, Xeno quickly launched himself into the water, and had reached his drowning housemates by the time his host had reached the edge of the pool.

Taking a brief moment to consider how he could safely transport both of the girls back to the shallows as quickly as possible, the male hybrid flipped the girls until they were on their back, and ignoring the fact that the underneath of their breasts where pushing into his arms as they were securely wrapped around their middle, Xeno used both his legs and tail to propel him back to the other side of the pool.

Gratefully accepting Kimihito's help in keeping the girls from submerging once they had reached the shallow end, Xeno's previous look of concern quickly vanished as he heard both of the coughing females prioritize the result of the race instead of their own health.

"Did I win"?

"Yes. Am I the winner"?

Seeing that his human host was also sporting a look of irritation at the girls' response, Xeno used his tail to lightly smack them on the head before he berated them for their actions.

"Well that depends. If your intention was to win a one way ticket to the hospital, then congratulations. The both of you nearly tied for first place, though I assure you that neither me or Kimmy Boy would be particularly happy about your victory. Did it ever occur to you that we wouldn't want you to jeopardize your health just so one of you could win us as a prize"?

Bowing their heads in shame at the glaring expression the male hybrid was shooting them, both girls fought the urge to cry as their human host not only agreed with the glowering Xeno, but also revealed that their efforts had all been for naught.

"Xeno's right. We appreciate the fact that you want to spend some time with us, but if your going to hurt yourself trying to do so, then its not worth it. And to answer both of your questions the answer is no. While the two of you were drowning, Cerea managed to reach the finish line just after Xeno leapt into the water to save you".

Eye's widening in shock at the news that they had been beaten by the treading centaur, the legless girls barely registered the fact that their canine trainer was directing their equestrian housemate to stand behind them.

"Alright ladies. I think the two of you have spent enough time in the water for one day. So you could just stay still for a moment longer, Ms. Centorea will have you out of momentarily".

Grabbing hold of their swim suits before they could offer any objections to her actions, the buxom blonde easily lifted both of the girls out of the water. Proud at the fact that she had been presented with yet another chance to showcase her strength, Centorea was somewhat perplexed by not only the sudden entranced state of the two males, but also by the sudden flushed expressions of her now rigid housemates.

Hearing Polt snicker at her current confusion, the busty centaur followed the outstretched finger of the pointing trainer, and instantly turned a shade of red at what she discovered.

Despite being designed for species that lacked anything resembling the lower limbs of a human woman, the girls's swim suits had easily slipped upward when Cerea had lifted them out of the pool, which caused both males to get an unobstructed view of the girls' woman hood.

And though both Kimihito and his male housemate were equally apologetic towards the understandably embarrassed girls, they both had to admit that the view they had just seen was well worth the twin blows to the head they each got after the girls had recovered their wits.

…

"Thanks everybody for all your help. I learned that not only do I need to invest in some more specialized equipment, but I also need to raise the temperature of the pool, and use ozone instead of chlorine".

Energetically thanking the assembled group as they bid their farewell, and blissfully ignoring the fact that she was currently the target of more than one pair of glaring eyes, Polt reached into the pockets of her jacket and held out a card to a confused looking Xeno.

'Here ya go Xman. I know that you already have a decent workout routine, but should you ever need some pointers, or just want to chat, call this number and I'll be more than happy to talk with you".

Accepting the offered card with a smile, though he felt a slight twinge of fear as he noticed the irritated expression of a certain buxom ogress, Xeno nodded his thanks at the smiling kobold before he was swept into an enthusiastic hug.

"It was great to see you Xman. Looking forward to your next visit".

Disentangling himself from Polt's affectionate embrace, and idly noting that the canine had seemed to be a little too willing to push her previously flattened chest against his, Xeno flashed the grinning mammal a smile as he joined his housemates/colleagues.

"So 'Xman'. You have a nice little chat with your girlfriend? Cause if I recall, you always used to run away whenever a girl gave you anything more than a fist bump. Not that your currently over that particular fear, but I do notice that you don't run away nearly as fast as you used to".

Sending a glare at the teasing human woman, and placing on the other side of the blue winged harpy in case the more well-endowed women in his life wanted to use him as an emotional stress reliever, Xeno ignored his currently smirking superior as he directed a question at the winner of the day's swimming competition.

"So Centorea. You have any idea on what you want Kimmy Boy and me to do for you? Cause I was thinking that...".

Trailing off as he noticed the midly spooked expression that was currently being sported by the blond centaur, Xeno turned his attention to his sheepishly laughing host whose right hand was firmly enclosed in the hand of his self-proclaimed knight.

Choosing to leave the 2 of them to their own devices, the male hybrid had to keep himself from cringing as he heard Mero describe the various details of his little rescue to a smirking Rachnera.

"Oh you should have been there Ms. Rachnera. Sir Xeno was most heroic when it came to rescuing both Miia and I from a most tragic fate. With his arms wrapped around our wastes, and only able to use his lower body to drag the pair of us to safer waters as his elbows dug into the underside of our breasts, makes me wonder what would have happened if we had both been closer to death's door than we had been.

Noticing that the lamia was currently sporting a flushed expression as Mero regaled her with Honey's heroic exploits, the lavender haired spider fought the urge to cackle at the hybrid's expression as the government agent decided to insert herself in the conversation.

"Probably he would have been forced to give the pair of you mouth to mouth. What better start to a romantic relationship than by having your boyfriend give you the kiss of life. And considering Xeno's kind have a particularly flexible tongue, wouldn't be surprised if you 2 wanted to drown more often".

Smirking as her taunt managed to cause blushes from not only the 2 legless girls, but also the other members of Xeno's unclaimed harem, Smith couldn't help wondering whether she could mess with her male subordinate further by causing him to teach the girls proper cpr techniques. Of course he would probably see through it, but the girls would most assuredly leap at the chance, even if one of them was still debating whether or not she wanted to enjoy a legal dalliance with her male housemate.

But for now, such things could wait until later. For if she wasn't reading the situation correctly, Xeno was probably going to end up in a similar situation as his human host.

Trapped in the iron like clutches of a lustful female with no way to escape.

….

Despite the fact that it had been some weeks since she had last caught a glimpse of her quarry, and at least 3 months since she had had her life turned around by one charming smile, the trench coat wearing liminal was nothing if not persistent.

Sure others would probably call her a stalker, and yes what she was currently doing was technically prohibited under the new set of laws that had taken effect in this country, but she did not care.

She would do whatever it took to track down her fellow reptile, and once she found her, she would do all that she could to repay her for the moment of kindness she had done while they were both waiting to pass their examinations.

"Myyy oh myyy. What's a cute little thing like you doing out all alone on a night like this"?

Doing her best to remain her composure in the face of her unlooked for companion, Draco turned to berate whoever it was dared to talk to her in such a lust filled tone only to be rendered speechless as she beheld the other woman's appearance.

Standing at slightly over 7 feet tall, with waist length dark hair, breasts that were only slightly smaller than those she had seen on various centaur women, and sporting a grin that was far too wide to be comforting, the androgynous Dragonnewt wasn't sure if she should be flattered that such a person was attempting to flirt with her, or nervous at the fact that she was now being stared at like a piece of meat.

As is sensing the scaled woman's apprehension, Talonia spread out her hands in a friendly gesture, smirking as she caught the flatter liminal eyeing her expansive chest.

"Now there's no reason to be afraid. I mean yes I can understand why some weak willed people would be scared of little ol me, but since your clearly a superior specimen, I can assure you that I have only the purest of intentions when it comes to you".

Doubting the sincerity of the taller woman's words, and noting that her inhuman parts were far deadlier than her own, Draco breathed a sigh of relief as she heard another voice chastise the now pouting liminal.

"Now sister, what did I just finish telling you? Our mission does not involve you jumping into bed with every attractive female you see. And since I'm sure you have no desire to tell mom why we've been making such slow progress, I suggest you keep your eye's on the mission instead of the figures of any female liminals we come across".

Rolling her eyes at her older sister's nagging, the younger hybrid smirked as she pointed a talon finger at her amused looking target.

"Aww but Clawdia, I was thinking that if we hired some willing underling, our search could go much faster. And since this one looks like the type to only do such a thing if she's adquatly compensated, I thought that I could kill two birds with one stone by giving her the best night of her life".

Sighing in exasperation at her younger sister's reasoning, though in truth she had to concede that she had a point in making their search easier, the older hybrid flashed the flushed dragonnewt an apologetic smile before she commented on Talonia's preferred method of information gathering.

"My apologies miss. I assure you that despite her lewdness, my sister is rather harmless. At least when it involved cute women. I trust that you aren't too shaken by her…comments"?

Slowly shaking her head to show that she was ok with it, Draco turned a darker shade of red as the younger of the two well-endowed woman pulled a card out of her pale white cleavage.

"Since my sister seems intent on ruining my fun tonight, I'm afraid that we'll have to continue our little chat another time. If your feeling lonely, or just want to talk, feel free to call this number, and I promise that I will be whatever it is you want me to be".

Accepting the card with a slightly shaking hand, Draco watched in stunned silence as the pair of women swiftly retreated back into the shadows, leaving her alone as she examined the offered card in the dim light of the lamp post.

 _For a good time, call Talonia. 1800 Tongue Lover_

Despite the potentially dangerous situation she had just found herself in, Draco found herself pocketing the card instead of throwing it away. For as weird as that deadly tailed woman had been, she had nevertheless caused a spark of joy to blossom in the winged woman's chest. For here was another female liminal who wanted to be her friend. Ok maybe more than her friend. And unlike Miia, this one had actually given her a chance to stay in contact.

And while she was unsure if she would take up the curvier woman up on her implied offer, Draco was nonetheless looking forward to seeing her again.

But for now, she had a certain red haired lamia to find. And dam anyone who got in her way.

…..

 _(Omake)_

 **Doppel having transformed into Morgan Freeman:** Despite sharing many similarities, their exists more than a few differences between the male and female members of the Xenomorph species. For example the female is more direct when it comes to finding a suitable mate, while the male is perfectly willing to wait for the opportune moment to strike.

 _(Photo of a naked Talonia and a equally naked Draco in bed together is shown. Both of whom are in a heavily compromising position. Switches to one of Xeno and Rachnera, where they are walking through the park on what is clearly a date)_

 **Doppel/Morgan Freeman** : Another difference between the two genders is that the male Xenomorph is more vulnerable to ambushes by those who see him as suitable prey. While the female has always maintained her position as one of the world's top ambush predators.

 _(Video clip of Miia rapidly coiling her lower half around a clearly surprised Xeno is shown. Then switched to a clip where Clawdia is currently stalking a fearful, but unsuspecting police officer making his rounds on a bike)_

 **Doppel/Morgan Freeman:** Because of this vulnerability, male Xenomorph's are largely prevented by their larger and more aggressive female family members from leaving their home until they have reached full maturity. However, even when safely nestled in the bosom of his loved ones, the males are far from safe, as the full moon, which as you know sends all liminals of sexual maturity into a lust driven frenzy, causes the affection shown by his female siblings to change into something more erotic.

 _(Picture is shown of a 9 year old Xeno cowering underneath his bed as his sister's try to break down his heavily enforced bedroom door)._

 **Doppel/Morgan Freeman:** Luckily however, the maternal instincts of a mother Xenomorph are much stronger when it comes to their male progeny. For the ratio for male births is extremly low for their species, ensuring that a higher level of protection is awarded.

 _(Picture is shown of a 10 year old Xeno being protectively held in his mother's arms as she protects him from his lustful looking siblings)_

 **Doppel/Morgan Freeman:** In conclusion, it is clear that while the male members of the Xenomorph species are in no way incable of defending themselves, it is clear that like in most things, the female is considered to be the more dangerous gender of the species.

 **...**

 **And thats another chapter done :)**

 **Big thanks to Ghostface for his excellent Betareader work...AND providing the inspiration for this chapters Omake. Gotta love a Morgan Freeman style documentary lol.**

 **Anyways...hope you all liked this chapter...got some bonding between the males of the Kurusu household. More relationship development/flirting between Xeno and his harem...and Miia will end up with Xeno...just not sure if Kimihito will be linked with her as well...apologises for the continued debate...but various opinions and reasons have been sent to me that continues to change my own opinion before its finalized lol.**

 **Hoped you liked the introduction of everyones favorite androgynous stalker...as well as the way I had Xeno's sisters interact with her XD...apperance wise...Talonia's looks/some personality are HEAVILY inspired by the main character of the manga series Murcielago...Kuroko Koumori. Shame that nobody has done a fanfic of that lol.**

 **And next chapter will begin the dating arc :)**

 **Til then...Keep reviewing :)**

 **and see you (hopefully soon)**

 **as** **Kuroko Koumori** is the main protagonist of the manga _Murcielag_


	18. Dreams Dates and Stalkers

Though it had been some years since that fateful day she had met the love of her life, the red haired lamia was proud to say that her marriage still possessed the same red hot flames of passion that had been present during the official start of the relationship.

Sure there had been a couple of bumps in the road. Accepting the fact that he was sought after by a lieu of equally persistent rivals, various issues with their respective families, and of course the publicity that went with having 2 different species marry. But in the end it had been worth it.

"Momma, when's daddy going to come home"?

Turning her attention away from the stove, though this time Miia made sure to lower the flame before she took her eye's off the loving meal she had been in the process of creating, the elder lamia had to smile as she stared into the adorable questioning expression of her only daughter.

"He should be coming through the door any minute now sweetie. Why don't you wait at the front door so you can greet him? I'm sure he'd like that".

Chuckling as the little snakeling happily slithered off to wait for her two legged parent, Miia's own happy expression morphed into a conspiratal grin as she slowly followed after her offspring. For as soon as Pythia had been put to bed, she fully intended to start the process of making her into an older sister.

Smiling greedily as she though about what she would do to her husband once she had him trapped in her coils, Miia forced her lustful expression back into one that was appropriate for children as she heard her daughter enthustastically greet her father.

"DADDDYYY YOURE BACK! I had so much fun today. Auntie Centroea showed up with Cynthia and her dad, and we spent the entire day playing in the park and coloring pictures. I made this one for you do you like it"?

Slithering into the hallway, Miia beheld an image that would have caused her to feel the familiar pang of jealousy if it wasn't for the fact that it was her daughter enjoying the comforting sensation of her man's hugs.

And at any rate she needn't have worried.

For after her husband had placated their enthusiastic raven haired daughter with compliments and a promise to play the latest liminal friendly game after dinner, his loving black colored eyes met her slightly lidded ones. And as his tail proceeded to wrap around her waist to draw her in closer, Miia closed her eyes at the final moment that Xeno's lips met her own.

However, rather than the passionate embrace she had excepted when locking lips with the usually enthusiastic male, Miia only felt a steady feeling of suffocation overtake her.

Eye's widening in panic as she thrashed about her unusually soaked bed, Miia's lungs inhaled a much needed gulp of air as her unexpected bedding companion finally acknowledged her previous distress.

"WHAT THE HELL SUU? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME"!

Tilting her head in childlike confusion as she watched the clearly angry lamia, Suu waited for her to calm down a little before she explained the reason for her suffocating wake up call.

"Master not here? Suu though you had stolen him again. But you dream of Xeno instead, so perhaps Suu was wrong to blame you".

Her face turning red at the reminder of her subconscious infidelity, though in truth she was rather surprised by how much she had enjoyed that dream while it lasted, Miia's flushed expression rapidly morphed into one of concerned suspicion as she processed the slime girl's question.

"Why are you looking for Darling in here? Isn't he in his room"?

Shaking her head at the reptilian girl's question, and sensing that her gesture had once again inspired feelings of jealousy within her jealousy prone housemate, Suu proceeded to explain.

"Nope. Master isn't in Papi's room, or Cerea's room, or even in Mero's. And Rachnee has no interest in master so I don't know where he's gone".

Though she was relieved at the news that her host wasn't currently enjoying the favors of her equally determined housemates, though the subtle reminder of the arachne's preferred target did little to help her nerves, Miia nevertheless frowned at the fact that the kind hearted human was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he just went to do some early morning shopping. Or got called in for an early shift at work. Though I wish it was otherwise, Darling can't spend all his time with us".

Tilting her head to the side as she pondered the rarity of witnessing a logic using Miia, Suu innocently shattered the lamia's attempt at rational thinking by providing her with a piece of additional information.

"But then why were he and Xeno dressing up so nicely? One minute Master is complimenting Xeno on his choice of clothing, and after Suu goes to get some water, she can't find the 2 of them anywhere".

Eye's widening in shock at this revelation, the now frantic lamia ignored the confused looking slime as she proceeded to burst out of her bedroom to discover whether or not Mero's more unusual fantasy had come true.

"Miia, why thoust are you causing such a ruckus this morning? Tis uncommon for you to rise at this time of day, so I'm curious as to what could have instigated your frantic worrying".

Initially deciding to ignore the disapproving centaur's question, Miia soon found herself welcoming the buxom blonde's presence, for if anyone could help her with her current mission, what could be better than having a protective warrior by her side.

"Suu says that both Darling and Xeno have gone missing. And to make things worse, she told me that both of them were dressed up like they were going on a date".

Frowning at the absurdity of Miia's concern, Cerea proceeded to dismiss the worries of her reptilian housemate.

"Is that what's gotten you to act this way? You have nothing to worry about. During the course of my late night training, I had overheard our fellow houseguest mention that today he would be taking our host to meet with some work colleagues of his".

Her face morphing into an incredulous expression as she listened to Cerea's matter of fact explanation, the red scaled lamia barely managed to keep her tone civil as she pointed out the obvious aspect that the centaur had clearly missed during the course of her eavesdropping.

"So you mean to tell me that not only have the boy's gone out wearing clothing that makes their attractiveness more noticeable, but that their also meeting with a couple of girls who have little to no respect for the concept of personal space. Do I have that right"?

Doing her best not to snort in bemusement at Miia's hypocritical nature, the buxom centaur hesitantly nodded her head in agreement as she slowly realized that the red haired lamia might indeed have a right to worry.

Seeing that she had finally managed to convey the seriousness of the situation to her more buxom housemate, and rationalizing that she would need all the help she could get if she was to prevent that silicone inflated ogress from getting her hands all over her Darling, Miia quickly slithered off to gather the remainder of the household.

However if she had taken a moment longer to dwell on the current situation, she would have realized that she had accidently called Xeno Darling instead of her human host, and had forgotten that the more aggressive members of MON had little interest in getting to know the surprisingly durable human on a more intimate level.

But since she was in such a hurry to mobilize the rest of the household for their latest spying adventure, she remained oblivious to not only to her mistake, but also the fact that her reaction to Xeno's potential infidelity easily matched her concerns for her host's continued faithfulness.

…

"She's late. I don't why she keeps doing this to me. She stressed the importance of being on time, arriving in these ridiculous outfits no less, and she has the nerve to make us wait".

Chuckling in amusement at his homestay's increasing annoyance with their coordinator's absence, though in truth he too was a little bit annoyed with Smith's inability to keep to a schedule she herself had set up, Kimihito attempted to placate the irritated hybrid with his usual display of optimism.

"Oh come on Xeno it's not that bad. I mean, these outfits aren't that bad, and Smith's probably just stuck in traffic or something. It's not like she would purposefully tell us to show up now when she had no intention of arriving until much later".

Shooting his host a look that easily conveyed how much he appreciated the human's inability to let anything remotely annoying faze him, Xeno was prevented from offering his own opinion thanks to the timely interruption of his amused sounding superior.

"Why thank you Darling Kun. Its nice to see that there is at least 1 man in my life is willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. And Xeno, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. You actually look quite nice in that outfit. Can't begin to imagine the horror…I mean the fun Tio will put you through once we get to our final destination".

Blanching at the thought of what the easily excitable ogress would do to him once she caught sight of him in his current outfit, Xeno turned to shoot a mild glare at the assuredly smirking human only to falter as he took in the sight of her appearance.

While Smith had always looked rather fetching in her black colored suit and leggings, something which the raven haired agent was fully aware of and at times used to her advantage, Xeno had to admit that her current outfit, while surprising, nevertheless managed to enhance the woman's womanly charms.

With a loose blue jacket that hung over a short dark blue dress that revealed only the barest traces of cleavage, black leather boots that ended just above the knees, and a pair of regular glasses that failed to contain the mischievous glint in her beautiful brown colored eyes, Smith giggled in amusement as she felt the eye's of both males checking her out.

"Now now boys. I know the pair of you aren't used to seeing the natural beauty of a human woman, but your gonna make me feel self-conscious if you keep staring at me with those approving eyes of yours".

Smirking as her comment had the desired effect of embarrassing the previously gawking males, Smith decided to have a little fun at their expense by pulling a move that she was almost certain would send a certain clingy ogress into a tear filled tantrum.

Quickly moving into position before her male subordinate could pick up on her plan, Smith swiftly placed herself at his side, ensuring that she had a firm, yet gentle grip on his arm as she nestled it between her own prodigious assets.

"Since today's objective is to try and lure out Darling Kun's latest stalker, it's important that we all play our roles perfectly. Which means that as far as anybody is concerned, all that they should see is 4 humans out on a double date, hence the reason why I requested your current attire Xeno. Though I do hope you realize that I would only ask this of you if this was an emergency".

Doing his best to keep his expression blank, something that was rather hard to do since his arm was currently between Smith's rather sizeable breasts, Xeno flashed a quick look at his fleshed covered gloves before nodding his head at the human woman.

"I suppose I can tolerate the indignity for a single day. Though hopefully you won't make it a common occurrence since concealing one's true features is more Doppel's specialty than my own. Speaking of which, where is the little shape shifter? A double date looks a tad odd if there's only one couple and a 3rd wheel".

Chuckling in agreement with the hybrid's observation, and feeling rather happy that Xeno seemed to accept his arm's current position instead of trying to free it, the raven haired agent pointed with her free hand towards the approaching woman.

"Why she's right over there. You can't imagine the difficulty I had in getting her to appear like that. In the end I had to agree to not only paying her triple time for today's mission, but also exempt her from 3 weeks of paper work. She wanted a month and a half at first, but I told her that the rest of the squad wouldn't stand for having to put up with an increased work load for that long".

Unsurprised that his work dodging supervisor had managed to convince the shape shifting agent to accept a shorter reprieve from the horrors of paper work, Xeno turned his attention towards the currently transformed Doppel.

"So Xeno, what do you think? Think I'll be able to play the part of Buddy's current squeeze"?

Smirking as his host suddenly adopted an embarrassed expression, the male hybrid nodded his head in agreement as he took in the appearance of the smiling white haired girl.

"I think you'll be able to do just fine. Don't you agree Kimmy Boy"?

Shooting a halfhearted glare at his teasing houseguest, Kimihito had to admit that there definitely was nothing wrong with the shapeshifter's current appearance.

While he couldn't tell whether or not the shape shifter's current attire was a byproduct of her unique transforming skills, though he had to admit that Doppel looked rather good in her jean jacket, yellow dress and thigh high white boots, the staring human had no doubt that the rest of her appearance was caused by her unique ability.

Though she had kept her coloring the same, dark tanned skin with flowing white hair, Doppel's current form was far more mature looking than the child like body that she seemed to favor as her default appearance. Possessing a figure that was slightly curvier than that of his government coordinator, though Kimihito was smart enough to keep that observation to himself, and currently sporting a smile that was far too friendly to be completely trustworthy, the shape shifting MON agent draped an arm around the slightly speechless human.

"So Buddy, how do I look? I know that you have a particular fetish for inhuman girls with big breasts, or nonexistent ones come to think of it, but I think the pair of us make a cute couple".

Rubbing his head in shocked embarrassment as his date casually used his living situation to come up with a not totally unreasonable description of his romantic interests, and failing to free himself from Doppel's surprisingly firm grip, Kimihito managed to keep his tone friendly as he answered the shape shifting girl's question.

"You look really nice Doppel. And thanks for doing this. I know that it might be annoying, but I really appreciate you helping me out".

Waving aside his concern with a quick motion of her hand, and idly wondering why a particularly large shrub appeared to be moving when there wasn't even a gentle breeze, the shape shifter adopted a slightly teasing expression as she turned her attention towards the other couple.

"No reason to thank me Buddy. It's not every day that I get a chance to prove that my beloved supervisor is indeed a bit of a cradle robber. Though I have to admit that they do indeed make a cute couple, even if it's clear that Smith holds the reins of power in the relationship".

Chuckling nervously as he clearly sensed the deadly aura that was currently pulsing from his deceptively smiling coordinator, Kimihito could only stare in silent disbelief as his male houseguest potentially made the situation far worse than it already was.

"Why on earth would Smith be labelled a cradle robber? I mean yes she's nearly a decade older than me, and yes her mannerisms can at times be compared to an elderly person, but I don't see how you could reach…that…conclusion".

Stuttering the remaining part of his explanation as he finally sensed the human woman's displeasure, Xeno failed to contain a small whimper of pain as the smiling raven haired woman tightened her grip on his arm.

"I believe I've already told you Xeno that it is never wise to speak about a woman's age, especially when said woman has been known to make the lives of her subordinates a living hell if they fail to show her the proper respect she deserves. I trust that I don't have to remind you of what happened to the last MON agent who made the mistake of mentioning my age".

Quickly shaking his head to show that he fully understood the raven haired woman's warning, the male hybrid let out a sigh of relief as Smith relaxed her iron like grip as she turned her attention to a nervous looking shape shifter.

"And as for you Doppel, consider your 3 week long immunity reduced to 1 week. And if I hear any more such comments from you, I'll let the girls pile all their paper work onto you as well. Understood"?

Quickly nodding her head as she shivered at the thought of her potential work load, Doppel sighed in relief as the oppressive aura disappeared from her human supervisor, who's current expression now bore a slightly eerie resemblance to that of an excited looking ogress.

"Now that we've gotten that unpleasantness out of the way, I do believe that it's time to start this little production. And luckily for you boys, both Doppel and I have taken the liberty of planning the day's events before we decide to call it quits. So what do you say we get this dating show on the road"?

Not bothering to wait for a reply from the two nervous looking males, and tightening her grip on her inhuman dating companion so he couldn't avoid having his arm snuggly secured between her breasts, Smith proceeded to drag the protesting hybrid towards the first stop on their whirlwind tour to draw Darling Kun's stalker out of hiding.

And even though the circumstances where far from ideal, not to mention the fact that her favorite subordinate would only see this outing as a necessary evil, Smith couldn't help but feel a tiny bit smug at the fact that it was her that was currently on a date with the male hybrid instead of his growing harem.

Something which she suspected was causing a certain blonde haired ogress, and if her senses weren't fooling her a red haired lamia, to secretly wish that some sort of violent accident would befall her before she got a chance to work her feminine wiles.

But unfortunately for them, as long as she remained on excellent terms with her inhuman ward/subordinate, such an occurrence was unlikely to happen.

…..

 **Apologizes for shortness of the chapter, was not my original intent to cut this part of the story in half, but since Life will soon become busy, plus having to work on other stories, decided to reward all my loyal readers with the first part of the dating saga.**

 **Saddened to see that the last chapter…which I lovingly prepared…only gained 2 reviews….hopefully this will gain more than that XD.**

 **And for those who want to have the cannon Miia/Darling relationship…..sad to say that is no longer on the table. Despite the dream sequence, which I hope you all enjoyed, still undecided whether or not Miia will end up with ONLY XENO…or go with both.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this…PLZ REVIEW :)**


	19. Double Date with Humans

Despite the fact that he should have seen it coming considering his coordinator's well known caffeine addiction, Kimihito had nevertheless found himself surprised, and more than little embarrassed, as a grinning Smith proceeded to lead their group to the local maid café.

While he would never admit it, least of all in a place where the girls could hear him, the black haired human had say to that there was something quite enjoyable about being greeted by a bunch of cute girls wearing typical maid costumes.

Something that was easily picked up on by his raven haired coordinator and his curvy looking date, who were both looking at him with amused expressions

"Now now Darling Kun. I know that it's been a while since you've been surrounded by cute human women, let alone ones that seem to be looking at you with expressions that go beyond the expectations of their current profession, but for the sake of our mission, I'm afraid I have to ask you to ignore them. Besides, Doppel might get upset if you fail to pay her enough attention. She did after all go to all that the trouble to make herself attractive for you, so the least you can do is show your appreciation by keeping your eyes from wandering".

Doing his best to contain his embarrassment in the face of Smith's teasing smirk and Doppel's amused chuckling, Kimihito let out a barely audible sigh of relief as his fellow male decided to come to his aid by changing the topic.

"Not that I don't appreciate the sight of the two of you ganging up on poor Kimmy Boy, but perhaps we can get back to the matter at hand? I do have better things to do with my time than sit around drinking coffee after all".

Pouting a little at having her fun interrupted, Smith's expression soon gained a mischievous edge to it as she focused her attention on her currently human looking date.

"Why Xeno, I had no idea you were in such a rush to get to our final dating destination. If I knew that you were so adamant about getting me into a hotel, we could have started our day there. Not sure how Tio will react once she learns that you're finally taking the lead in directing a woman into the bedroom, but I for one am proud for your emotional growth".

Grateful though he was at not being the current target of the raven haired woman's relentless teasing, though surprisingly enough Xeno seemed to be coping with it rather well inspite of his lightly flushed expression, Kimihito decided that it was best to intervene before things got out of hand.

"So how likely do you think it is that my stalker is currently watching us right now? Cause truth be told, I don't really see anyone suspicious in this café".

Frowning a little at having her fun interrupted, Smith nevertheless recognized that the black haired host's question was a valid one, and therefore answered it with her seldom used professional tone.

"Never assume anything Darling Kun. As I'm sure Doppel will tell you, even the most twisted of individuals could possess an outwardly normal appearance. And as for the chances that we're under surveillance right now, I think that the chances are at around 20%".

Shooting the raven haired woman a light glare for her earlier comment, the curvy looking shape shifter adopted a barely noticeable expression of amusement as she proceeded to sooth the worries of the confused looking human.

"No reason to be alarmed Buddy. Even if they were here right this minute, it is very unlikely that they'll make a move on you in such a public place. Too many witnesses and not enough exits. So do yourself a favor and just sit back and relax. You'll have plenty more chances to expose yourself to danger today, so you might as well enjoy the coffee and the free eye candy. It's not like these girls are going to get a second glance from Xeno, so you might as well give them something to gossip about".

Ignoring the glare that was being sent her way by her black eyed teammate, and enjoying the embarrassed stuttering of the man she was secretly blackmailing to make a decision, Doppel's smirk got even wider as she took notice of a steadily approaching maid.

"Oops, might have spoken too soon. This girl definitely seems to be Xeno's type".

Frowning in confusion as he tried to figure out what the shape shifter was talking about, because in his opinion all the girls here were attractive, Kimihitio was prevented from voicing his curiosity as an oddly familiar voice made itself known.

"Welcome home Dear Sirs. What can I get for you"?

Turning their heads so they that they could give the newly arrived girl their full attention, both the black haired human and his inhuman house guest rapidly gained expressions that displayed both their shock and admiration for the physical appearance of their serving maid.

Wearing a form fitting dress that displayed an unusually large amount of cleavage, though the boys had to admit that they had no real reason to complain, as well as a white cap that drew notice to her long silky pink hair, the maid stared at the table with a welcoming expression as she patiently waited for the two male's to recover their senses.

Quickly snapping out of their trances thanks to the amused chuckling of their raven haired superior/coordinator, though Xeno required a quick jab to the ribs to bring him to his senses, the two males of the Kurusu household were struck by the same feeling of familiarity as they took in the appearance of the pink haired maid.

His thoughts crystalizing with his sudden suspicion, Kimitihio spoke one word that caused his fellow male to nod his head in agreement while sending his female in fits of snickering laughter.

"Mero"?

Seemingly oblivious to half of the table's amusement, the smiling pink haired maid titled her head in slight confusion as her eyes flickered between the black haired human and his disguised male homestay.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think there is a maid here by that name. However I only just recently started working here so I may be mistaken. Would you like me to go check"?

Shaking his head to show that such an offer was unnecessary, Kimihito remained silent as he watched the girl who bore an odd resemblance to his aquatic houseguest turn her attention to his fellow male.

"Now then Sir, would you like to hear our special brands of cofee today? I believe we just started our newest promotion, and from what I've been told it's supposed to be very delicious".

Taking a brief glance at the surprisingly detailed menu before turning his attention back to the well-endowed maid, Xeno barely even managed to open his mouth before his amused look supervisor decided to play the part of a dominating (look up synonym) girlfriend.

"He'll have your regular coffee. Double milk triple sugar. The two love birds there will be sharing a slice of your best carrot cheese cake. And I will have the triple espresso, no milk, double sugar".

Smiling as she watched the pink haired maid carefully write down the order before leaving to carry it out, Smith waited until she was out of earshot before flashing the confused looking hybrid an amused smirk.

"I know that you're attracted to girls with big knockers Xeno, but need I remind you that were here on business not pleasure. Though I'm sure if you were to ask her nicely, Tio would be more than happy to reacquaint you with her bosom".

Offering a mild glare at the raven haired woman's somewhat accurate observation, Xeno was torn between being relieved or annoyed at the sudden intervention of his shape shifting teammate.

"It could be worse Smith. At least Xeno isn't attracted to girls who look like they have barely reached the early stages of puberty. I mean look at Buddy here. Yes he has a couple of big titted girls chasing after him, but he also has a harpy who wouldn't mind jumping his bones. And from I've seen, apart from that hilarious incident in the park, he apparently has no issue with being labeled a lolicon".

His face turning red as he remembered the highly suggestive way in which he shared his ice cream with a slightly depressed Papi, Kimihitio attempted to clear up the misunderstanding only to have Smith make the situation even more embarrassing by commenting on an previously unknown piece of information about one of her underlings.

"Would explain why Manako is so interested in this assignment. I mean apart from Xeno, Darling Kun's the only guy she knows who's able to look her in the eye without any discomfort. And unlike my favorite male subordinate, whose preferred body type may or may not be linked to some character trait of his species, Darling Kun appears to have no issue in being attracted to girls who are…lacking in the curves department".

Feeling that now would be a good time to step in before the chuckling women could come up with new ways to embarrass them, Kimihito, silently supported by his male houseguest, voiced the true reasons for his wandering attentions.

"Don't you think that our maid looked a lot like Mero? I mean she had pink hair, a sweet disposition, and a…generous figure. In fact if I didn't know any better, I would say that was Mero".

Sparing the determined looking host a brief look before turning her attention to her transformed subordinate, Smith was able to maintain the image of a serious government agent before bursting into a fit of amused laughter.

"It appears that you've suffered one too many blows to the head Darling Kun. While I admit that our server shares some distinct features with your tragedy loving houseguest, your forgetting that as a mermaid, Mero possesses neither the ability to stand up straight, or move around on dry land without the use of her wheel chair:".

Nodding his head in agreement as his amused looking coordinator she listed the various reasons why their pink haired maid couldn't be Mero in disguise, Kimihito's thoughtful expression soon gained an embarrassed edge as his date decided to offer up her own opinion on his confusion.

"Don't feel too bad Buddy. You're not the first guy to suffer from a case of mistaken identity. Though if I were you, I'd try and keep it under wraps that you use a girl's breast size in order to determine their identity. Makes you look like less of a pervert".

Snickering at the flushed expression of her fellow human as she took a sip from her newly delivered coffee, the leggy government agent frowned in slight disgust as she processed the uneven flavoring of her beverage before setting it down with a detectable air of disappointment.

"Should have asked you to pack a thermos Darling Kun. This stuff is disgusting and doesn't even deserve to be called coffee".

Finding no problem with his own beverage, Xeno took a long sip of his own caffeinated beverage before flashing his disappointed superior a look of amusement.

"Perhaps if you had been a little less stingy with the grocery budget, you would have been able to expand your selection of caffeine during the past few years instead of relying on the cheapest brand you could find. Though considering how much coffee you need in order to function in the morning, I don't think a single cup of the good stuff would be enough to keep you from acting like a hung over Bina".

Offering a mild glare at the smirking hybrid for his somewhat truthful observation, Smith quickly moved to reassert control of the conversation, only to be interrupted at the last second by the sound of crashing dishes.

Quickly turning their heads in the direction of the sudden violent noise, the eyes of the two males widened in embarrassed amazement as they witnessed a sight that was more appropriate for a more 'interactive' place of business rather than a simple café.

Kneeling next to a large pile of broken dishes, which thankfully enough had landed without causing any damage to the heavily panting girl, the pinkette maid's flushed expression at first gave the impression that she was simply suffering from heat stroke. However that illusion was easily shattered by the simple fact that the girl's hands were frantically moving across her body, with particular attention being paid to her glistening wet cleavage and the upper parts of her skirt.

Unsure if she should be amused at the boys staring, or annoyed that her 'date' was starting to show more interest in another woman's assets rather than her own, Smith took another reluctant swig of her substandard coffee before rising out of her seat.

"I think that this place is starting to get a little to energetic for my tastes. So if you two are quite done ogling the latest trend in exhibitionism, I suggest that we go find somewhere quieter to continue our little outing".

Though her tone was nothing but friendly, having spent many years under her care had caused Xeno to develop a sixth sense in regards to the raven haired agent's unspoken intentions. And right now, he understood that if he failed to comply from her smiling suggestion in a quick and non-protesting manner, he would suffer some horrible fate that even a tragedy loving mermaid would refuse to partake in.

Quickly returning to her side, for which he earned a slightly emasculating pat on the head before having his arm once again forced into her bountiful cleavage, the male hybrid allowed Smith to lead him out of the suddenly erotic café.

Completely missing the subtle look of irritation that passed the agent's face as he turned his head to get a glimpse of the still squirming woman.

….

Despite the complete failure of her comrades in arms, Miia nonetheless remained confident that she could still complete her mission even if she had to do so without any support from her currently incapacitated teammates.

In retrospect she should have known that her romantic rivals would have screwed up their carefully detailed assignments, but since she had been pressed for time, she had been denied the chance to concoct a plan that would have taken her housemate's respective weaknesses into consideration.

Using Suu as a form of camouflage had been a brilliant move on her part, for it had allowed Mero and Papi to get close enough to their targets without alerting them that they were under surveillance. But of course those two air heads had to screw it up by getting themselves splashed with liquid, resulting in not only giving the public a free show as they played out scenes that could have come out of a tentacle hentai video, but also losing sight of their target.

And to make matters worse, the pink haired mermaid had to make things even more stressful by not only pointing out that the two male's had been particularly captivated by her cleavage exposing outfit, but that she could have longer endured Suu's probing tentacles if she hadn't begun imagining that it was the boys' hands roving across her body.

Leaving the disturbingly satisfied mermaid to her own devices, and deciding to continue their attempts to spy on the developing double date, the girls managed to reassert control over their liquid based housemate, and sent her off with Papi to try again.

That had nearly been as bad as the first attempt.

While no drop of liquid managed to fall on the invasive slime, the fact remained that in order to play the part of a bustier Papi with human hands, Suu had to rely on the direction of others to control her transformed limbs. A fact that resulted in not only another public display of eroticism, but had also revealed a curious skill possessed by their housemate.

Unlike their beloved host, who had joined his fellow males in watching the spectacle of a well-endowed Papi touching herself, though he had quickly turned away in embarrassment after his date elbowed him in the ribs, Xeno hadn't even bothered to turn his head at the developing spectacle. And thanks to Cerea's rather useful ability to read lips, Miia was able to quickly learn why that had been the case, though it had taken some prodding on her part to get the suddenly flustered centaur to share what she had learned.

Apparently, the male hybrid was able to determine at a glance whether someone's 'assets' were either natural or artificial in nature, and unlike Mero's disguise, Xeno had quickly dismissed Papi as someone worth ogling. That revelation had caused mixed feelings to course through the red haired lamia. On one hand she was upset at the fact that Papi's disguise had failed to fool the male hybrid, but on the other hand she was relieved that he hadn't shown any interest in the undercover harpy.

Oblivious to her reptilian housemate's conundrum, for she had been confused whether she should be pleased at seeing that her host found developed bosoms to be a desirable trait, or jealous of the fact that it wasn't her expansive assets that were being ogled, Centorea had quickly asserted control of the situation by planning for the next stage of their reconnaissance mission.

That one had failed almost as spectacularly as the others. While thankfully they had managed to avoid any further public displays of depravity, they still managed to fail in their desired goal of keeping the 2 couples under surveillance while remaining out of the public spot light.

Who knew that a pair of girls serving ice-cream would end up being so popular with the male demographic, though they were slightly confused why they seemed to only attract outspoken milk addicts. And just like all the other times, the excitement of a growing croud managed to scare away their targets before they could learn anything interesting.

However unlike the previous times, as Smith proceeded to lead the couple to their next destination, Miia could clearly see that the raven haired beauty possessed a smirk that was eerily familiar to one commonly worn by their multilegged housemate whenever she managed to successfully ensnare the male hybrid in her carefully woven webs.

It was this final thought that had provoked the red haired lamia into finally acting in a manner that her fellow seekers of romance had come to suspect. Using the buxom centaur as a distraction, something that was easily done once Suu focused her shape shifting talents on helping the departing Reptile, Miia had managed to stealthy slither away as she tried to pick up the trail of the departing couples.

Only problem was, she had left it til too late, and now the trail had gone cold.

"Ugh this is hopeless. I should have done this by myself instead of relying on the others to help me. I mean sure Suu's ability has been rather handy, but entrusting the birdbrain loli and the tragedy loving fish was a bad idea. Least horseflesh managed to stick with me to the end, though she too proved useless in the end".

Curling up her tail beneath her body as she lamented her circumstances, Miia failed to notice that she was no longer the only occupant of the previously deserted alley until a familiar sultry voice spoke.

"You know, it never fails to amuse me that despite all your claims about romance, you always seem to give up to easily. But I suppose I should expect nothing less from a girl who can't summon the necessary courage to decide what she wants".

Raising her head to glare at the smirking arachnid, Miia didn't even bother to keep her tone civil as she began to vent her own frustrations to the well-endowed spider.

"Really? And I suppose your just thrilled to have Darling be seduced by that caffeine addicted human? Cause from where I'm standing, out of the two of us, you're the most pathetic. I might have failed in tracking them down, but at least I made the effort".

Ruby eye's narrowing at the lamia's less than polite tone, Rachnera's smirk gained a slightly mocking edge as she decided to not only disprove her reptilian housemate's accusation, but also point out her glaring mistake.

"Actually, instead of playing dress up and making a fool of myself, I used my own excellent information gathering skills to track the boys down, and I know exactly where they have gone. Though I find it curious that in such a short span of time you've forgotten that Kimmy Boy is the dating companion of that shape shifter instead of our coffee drinking coordinator. Or have you become so lazy that you decided to simply transfer the pet name you have for our human host over to Honey? I find myself wondering which is the correct answer"?

Eye's widening in shock as she recognized the unintentional slip, Miia's expression steadily became more and more downcast (look up) as she listened to the lavender haired girl latest bit of advice.

"Honestly, don't you think its high time you recognized the fact that you have feelings for a certain non-human male? Not saying you have to act on them, though it would certainly make my life easier if you didn't, but constantly denying that you have them isn't doing you any favors".

Seeing that the reptilian girl was struggling to find an excuse that would disprove her theory's, Rachnera cut her off with a single wave of her hand.

"And don't even think that Honey would fail to accept your feelings even if he's currently still unwilling to make that first step. I saw how he reacted when he caught sight of you rubbing your naked body across a transformed Suu. And let me tell you, that expression of his was more like a predator challenging a rival, so I think it's safe to assume that he would have no issue becoming more than friends, even if he doesn't realize it at the moment".

Hoping that the red haired lamia was seriously considering her words, Rachnera managed to keep her annoyance in check as her little heart to heart was interrupted by what she had been waiting for.

"What is it legs? Have you found them"?

Sparing the inquisitive reptile a single nod, and accurately guessing the current location of her targets, the spider girl began to climb the walls of the building, only to be stopped at the last minute by the cries of a confused Miia.

"HEY!. Where do you think you're going? You can't just leave me here".

Pleased though she was at her housemate's returning energy, Rachnera nevertheless couldn't help falling back into her usual teasing persona as told the irritated looking lamia her plan.

"Why not? It's not like I needed your help to find the hotel room of our resident males. So I don't see why I need to bring you with while I'm getting some excellent blackmail material on our hardworking coordinator".

Grimacing at the not so subtle reminder of her constant failure, Miia nonetheless kept her temper in check as she voiced her confusion with the last bit of the spider's statement.

"What do you mean? Sure Smith's a bit of a slacker, but she doesn't strike me as the type to intentionally take a day off just so she could fool around".

Her smirking widening at the last part of the clueless lamia's defense, Rachnera decided to see just how many more hints would be needed in order to get her point across.

"True, but that just means that she's more likely to 'fool around' on the days where she doesn't have to go into work. I mean check the facts. 1. She decided to use of her rare days off to spend time with Honey. 2. She chose to wear something a bit more casual than her usual uniform, which indicates she wants to be looked at as a woman, not a government agent. And 3. She's been particularly clinging to Honey's arm the entire course of the day, and acts real annoyed when his attention is focused elsewhere. Add all this to the fact that she brought him to a hotel room, there can be only one obvious conclusion. Unlike our host, Smith is going to indulge in a little bit of inter species exchange, IF you know what I'm saying"?

Her face turning red at what the lavender haired arachnid was implying, though whether it was from embarrassment or jealousy she couldn't rightfully say, Miia nonetheless managed to summon enough linguistic ability to ask the amused looking arachnid a question.

"And just why are you so happy about this? I would have thought that you would be angry at the fact that someone else had gotten to your Honey first. Or have you been simply stringing him along for your own amusement"?

Halting her scurrying as she heard the venomous accusation of her reptilian housemate, and fighting the urge to tie her up for daring to suggest that she was nothing but a tease, Rachnera somehow managed to keep her tone even as she proceeded to inform Miia of her actions.

"Just because I have a different way of showing affection than you do, don't presume that my feelings are any less genuine than the rest of our housemates. But to answer your earlier question, its simple. If I can somehow get evidence that Smith has taken Honey for ride, I can force her into allowing me to do whatever I want without the fear of legal repercussions. And if you continue to give me attitude, I might just use my new found power to convince her that Kimmy Boy should be given the green light to 'experiment' with the other girls of household, except for you of course".

Satisfied that she had managed to finally silence the shocked looking lamia, the busty spider continued her journey up the building wall, only to nearly lose her footing as Miia suddenly clung to her neck.

"THEIRS NO NEED TO DO THIS. SMITH'S A PROFFESSIONAL LADY. I'M SURE THAT SHE"S NOT DOING ANYTHING TO THE GUYS, SO WE SHOULD JUST GO HOME".

Struggling to regain her balance, something that was hard to do since she now had a 7 meter (look up) girl to support, Rachnera turned her head to admonish her unwanted passanger when she suddenly found herself lifted into the air by a strong, yet strangely feminine hand.

But before the mismatched pair could fully process this fact, the ruby eyed spider and the salmon haired lamia heard the unmistakable sound of guns being cocked. And as they raised their heads, they discovered the joys of looking down the barrel of either a sniper rife, or a pair of semi automatic pistols.

…..

( _5 minutes earlier)_

Despite his usual aversion to having himself restrained by the incredibly strong girl, Xeno had to admit that there was something oddly soothing about being treated like a pampered cat. Oh sure he had to put up with the merciless teasing of both his human supervior, who oddly enough had seemed reluctant to abandon her grip on his arm, and the gun toting zombie, but he deemed it well worth the price for his current position.

Sitting on her incredibly soft lap with his back comfortably resting against Tio's massive breasts while she gently stroked his hair, it was a far cry from her usual methods of physical interaction, and he was going to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

For her part, the buxom ogress was immensely pleased to get in some cuddle time with her beloved Cutie. Usually he would be doing whatever it took to escape her loving embrace, but thanks to the element of surprise, not to mention the fact that Smith had gently told her that perhaps she should try treating him like a timid puppy, the male hybrid had accepted his current situation with minimum complaint. Something that brought great joy to the tanned skinned giantess.

Smiling as she witnessed the peaceful interaction between her two subordinates, and pushing down the feelings of jealousy she felt toward the incredibly well endowed girl, Smith took a sip of her freshly made coffee before turning her attention to the understandably embarrassed host.

"There's no need to worry Darling Kun. I assure you that despite our current location, you do not have to worry about those two making the beast with two backs. Though I have to admit that how they would go about doing it does pique my curiosity".

Chuckling at the flushed expression of her strongest agent, and ignoring the pointed glare that was being sent her way by both Xeno and his undead teammate, Smith's expression soon turned pessive as she listened to her fellow human's reply.

"I…I don't care about that. They're both adult liminals so whatever they want to do to each other is their own business. What I want to know is how likely do you think it is that we lured out my stalker today"?

Taking another sip of her beverage before she adjusted her glasses in what she thought was a serious matter, the raven haired agent shrugged her shoulders in an apologetic manner.

"It's difficult to say. I had hoped that during the course of the day we could have discovered some sign of whoever's threatening you, but I think that even if we did get their attention, they were unlikely to do anything since it appeared that you had listened to their warning. So, in order to provoke the, I'm afraid that your gonna have to do something that you really don't want to do".

Eye's widening as he accurately guessed what his superior was suggesting, Xeno couldn't help his voice from expressing his concern as he objected to Smith's idea.

"You can't be serious Smith? Even for you that's a pretty risky move. I don't suppose you've cleared this with your superiors before you decided to place their guinea pig in even more danger".

Choosing to ignore the hybrid's protest, though she had to admit that she appreciate why he was against her plan, the human agent opened her mouth to inform the confused looking host of her plan, only to have her attentions drawn by the sound of suspscious activity coming from outside the window.

Motioning for the girls to get into position, and trying her best not to laugh at the crestfallen expression of the buxom ogresses as she was forced to part from the suddenly focused male, Smith couldn't help but wonder if perhaps there would be no need to risk Darling Kun's life by having him go on dates with the female members of his house hold.

But as soon as she gave the signal for Tio to capture her would be stalker, that idea quickly went out the window as the overly strong girl revealed the identities of those whose motives were far from innocent, but nevertheless meant no harm towards the shocked looking host.

She could only imagine their reactions, along with the rest of the Kurusu household, when she told them that they would each be given the chance to go on a date with their human host. And since it would be remiss of her to entrust Darling Kun's safety to the distance protection of her female subordinates, it meant that some of the more indecisive girls, minus a certain spider, would get a chance to go on a double date with their more than adequately trained housemate.

Something she was sure would cause no problems at all for the harem dynamics of the Kurusu household.

…..

 **Authors Note**

 **Phew...another chapter done :)**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed that. And happy to see so many reviews from my last chapter. your continued support is greatly appreciated.**

 **Orginal plan was to write detailed accounts of each of the 3 dating mishaps that happened in this part of the series (i.e. Mero as a maid, Papi as a cosplayed, Miia and Cerea as icecream girls) But decided that since that it doesnt add much to overall part of the story (besides lengthening it), would do without it. Of course provided brief summarization of what happened during the 2nd part, so I believe I got that covered lol.**

 **Got some more confusion for Miia on who to go with, PLUS some tough love by Rachnera. Helps to set the mood for the next chapter**

 **And now to answer some questions posted by various readers**

 **ParkerThomas: Purposefully leaving the description of Xeno's mom vague until the big reunion, but I do believe that I provided a description of one or all of his sisters. I confess that their apperance is slightly influenced by the main character of the manga series Murcielago :P As for when Smith/MON get word that Xeno's family is in town, not sure if it will be in the next chapter, but I promise that it will be soon :)**

 **Lobisomen616: I believe that it is possible for 2 different liminals to have kids together. Only difference between that and a human based off spring would probably that the kid has traits from both parents, whereas human/liminal children get the majoirty, if not all of the traits from their liminal parent. So any child that Miia would have by Xeno would probably be still serpetine in appeance, but would have the sharper teeth, a sharpened point on the tail, and perhaps some different type of scales.**

 **Guest: YES for humor purposes their will be more Happy Cat scenes. Think they will tie in with the Xeno/Tio relationship**

 **Evowizard25** **:** **Don't worry, Polt is deffiently a Xeno enthusasist. :)**

 **Anyways...plz keep reviewing, and I hope to begin work on the next chapter relatively soon. First gotta try and finish the next _monster relations_ chapter, as well as my other stories, but rest assured, I have NOT abandoned this story.**

 **SO REVIEW...and til next time**


	20. Date with the Snake Pt1

Despite the potential lethality of the situation confronting her beloved host, Mero couldn't help herself from feeling anything but celebratory joy at her current circumstances. A feeling she strongly expected to be shared by not only her fellow dating companion, but by the rest of the Kurusu household as well.

While she greatly lamented the fact that her host's life was in danger thanks to the threat of some mysterious stalker with racial issues, unlike the rest of the household, the pink scaled mermaid couldn't' help but be ecstatic about what the situation meant for her budding romance with the black haired human.

An unknown stranger willing to kill off her kind hearted host just because he wanted to indulge in a romance that could change the fate of the world. Such a thing was like cat nip for the tragedy loving mermaid. And to make things even better, another scenario had presented itself as soon as Madame Smith had informed the Kurusu household of how they would do their best to guarantee their host's safety.

Though it been a decision that had been heavily protested by a sobbing ogresses, who was only able to calm down after a certain male had reluctantly placed himself in harm's way by giving her a hug, no one could deny that it was a smart move considering the seriousness of the situation.

Recognizing that Kimihito's stalker might be able to get to him before any of the hidden surveillance teams had a chance to intervene, Smith had proposed that Xeno tag along for all of his host's attempts to draw out his would be killer. With his training and innate abilities, it would be easy for him to deal with any threat against the sole human of the Kurusu household.

And since it was probable that the would be murderer would refuse to act if Xeno publicly acted like a watchful bodyguard, the raven haired agent had decided that the male hybrid would once again play the part of Kimihitio's wing man in order to make it appear that their sting operation was nothing more than 2 guys going on a date with 2 girls.

While she applauded the thoroughness of her coordinator's security measures, Mero had nevertheless been ecstatic with Smith's willingness to place her male subordinate in harm's way. Of course she would never wish any harm to befall on him, but the image of her inhuman love interest laying down his life in the name of inter species love had nearly sent the pink scaled mermaid into a frenzy as she pictured perhaps the ultimate romantic tragedy.

Sadly however, despite the fact that she knew she couldn't really classify this as a date considering its true nature, Mero was somewhat disappointed by how it was turning out.

Oh sure she got to pushed around in her wheel chair by her beloved host, and they had settled on a dating location that would induce strong feelings of homesickness in her. But the trouble was that while she was steadily improving her relationship with the black haired human, her fellow legless liminal was failing to do the same with a certain male hybrid.

Like a typical male, Xeno was completely oblivious to the reason for Miia's less than enthusiastic attitude towards the outing, mistaking her fidgeting silence as simple nervousness for the fate of their host. Kimihito's perception of course was that his reptilian houseguest was simply depressed at the fact that she had been denied the chance to enjoy some alone time with him.

Something that he tried to cure her of as they approached the glass doors of their chosen destination. But unfortunately for him, Mero decided to intervene before he could make the attempt, for she had correctly guessed his intentions and had sought to put an end to them.

"I must say Dear Sir that I am looking forward to this outing of ours, even though the circumstances are far from ideal. On that note however I had a thought. Due to the fact that my current mobility is somewhat limited due to my...ethnicity, I do believe that the staff of this marine exhibit will be more inclined to provide us with special care and supervision. Which means that the necessity of the 4 of us staying together is somewhat lessened".

Smiling benovently as she ignored the slightly venomous glare of her fellow female, Mero had to fight to keep her joy contained as Xeno hesitantly voiced his support for her suggestion.

"Mero's got a point Kimmy Boy. Mermaids tend to be treated as VIPs whenever they visit acquatic attractions, and it never hurts to have more security. Though I'm not sure I agree with the idea of splitting up since I doubt that the aquarium's security is capable of dealing with anything more serious than a pick pocket".

Inwardly frowning at Xeno's continued devotion to his duty, though in truth she would have found it to be highly admirable in any other situation, and seeing that her host was on the verge of shooting down her suggestion, the pink haired royal decided that it was time to break out the big guns.

Consciously tapping into the usually dormant aura of her lineage, and adopting an expression that even her mother found difficult to resist, Mero stared directly into the black colored eyes of her male housemate as she proceeded to convince him to follow her suggestion.

"Your diligence to your appointed task is most admirable Sir Xeno, but I think that given the circumstances you can afford to relax your vigil. With MON keeping a watch from a distance, and with your ability to quickly respond to danger, I'm sure that Sir Kurusu and I will be quite safe in the hands of this facility's noble security force. Don't you agree"?

Though it pained him to do so, Xeno nevertheless nodded his head in agreement with the smiling aquatic girl.

Pleased with her victory, and knowing that she only had a small window of opportunity to act before the other members of her entourage could voice their objections to her reasoning skills, Mero flashed a brief look of support at the slightly nervous lamia before she proceeded to act in a manner that she knew her mother would be most supportive of.

"Alright then Sir Kurusu. I request that you escort me while I traverse the corridors of this facility. I'm relying on your knowledge of human engineering to help me understand the nature of these artificial habitats".

And without even bothering to wait for a reply from her slightly bemused host, Mero had taken off with a level of excitement that would have even given a certain blue haired harpy a run for her money.

Sighing in exasperation as he watched the usually serene girl act with an energy that was almost frightening to witness, Kimihito flashed his two remaining houseguests an apologetic smile before he rushed off to follow the suddenly energetic mermaid.

Having been raised for the past 6 years by a woman who was notorious for her ability to make a hasty exit, not to mention his own unique ability to suddenly depart an akward situation, Xeno only display of irritation at the departure of his human charge was a single twitch of his eye.

"Stupid mermaid. Everytime I get a chance to enjoy some alone time with Darling, something always comes along and ruins it. Why couldn't Smith had simply sent the two of us out on a date"?

His attention refocused towards the angrily muttering lamia, Xeno couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he attempted to sooth the temper of the currently upset reptile.

"Probably because she thought that it would be a waste of her time if she had to supervise the security detail for 6 dates instead of 3. Still I suppose it could be worse".

Shooting the male hybrid a look of disbelief, something that was rather hard to do since she found his comment about their human coordinator to be rather amusing, Miia struggled to keep her tone dry as she commented on her housemate's optimism.

"Oh yeah? How so"?

Knowing that he would probably be punished in some form or another for what he was about to say, but seeing no other way to lift his reptilian companion's spirits, he told her.

"Well, can you imagine what would have happened if Smith decided to go with a more hand's on approach with her surveillance? I don't know about you, but my budget can't handle the burden of a caffine addicted free loader".

Unable to contain it any longer, Miia burst out into a fit of giggles at the very accurate description of her human coordinator.

Pleased at her reaction, though he rightly suspected that his watching supervisor was already planning to get back at him for that little remark, Xeno had to fight down the very weird impulse to grin as the lamia came up with a opinion of her own.

"Oh I know what you mean. Before you told Darling about how the government would help bear the cost for our stay, I was sure that Smith would be the one to send him to the poor house since she has no concept of shame when it comes to food. I wonder if she trys to pull this stunt at other people's houses. Though I doubt other humans are as easily manipulated…I mean open hearted as Darling is".

Oddly pleased with her slip, though he could tell that she was embarrassed about it, and knowing that he would soon get a call from a deceptively calm human agent if he didn't follow his fellow male into the aquarium, Xeno reluctantly decided to end this particular conversation.

"You may have something their Miia, but I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation another time. We do have a job to do after all, and despite Mero's sudden bout of excitement, I fully intend to do my best to ensure Kimmy Boy's safety. Something which I'm sure is something you desire as well"?

Though she nodded her head in agreement, the red scaled lamia couldn't help but notice that the last part of the male's sentence seemed to carry a barely audible tone of bitterness when he spoke about her intentions towards Darling. And even though the idea was rather ridiculous, Xeno's tone vaguely reminded her of how she tended to act whenever she heard one of the girls express an interest in her human host.

But before she could dismiss this idea, the words of her arachnid house mate began to play through her mind, bringing up various memories of specific interactions she had had with the male hybrid.

The unintended massage session in the kitchen, her highly embarrassing skin shedding that had resulted in her experiencing his surprisingly gentle touch, the way her more animalistic side responded to his display of protectiveness when he confronted that human slime ball, as well as the challenging way in which he acted towards Suu when she was playing the part of their sick host. And most recently, the fact that it had been Xeno, not her Darling, who had rescued her from drowning after the pool's temperature robbed her of her body heat.

All of these things passed her mind as she slithered besides the focused looking male, and as they passed through the doors of the human built facility, she began to wonder if Mero's plan to monopolise precious Darling time had another motive.

For while she was upset at the mermaid's conniving ways, she had to admit that her current circumstances, while not intended, where nevertheless not unbearable.

And as she was soon to find out, they would progress to not only acceptable, but also enjoyable.

….

At long last she had found her.

Countless nights spent suffering the as she searched from the roof tops of these human dwellings for any sign of her quarry, and now finally, among the disgusting teeming masses of humanity, she had found her prize.

The trench coat wearing female could still clearly remember that cheerful open smile as she endured the indignity of waiting to be deemed a suitable candidate for the exchange program.

Hell, if it wasn't for that brief moment of kindness, she probably would have left the program all together since her experience in this country had been less than fulfilling.

Her hosts were too incompetent to properly serve one of her lineage, her government appointed coordinator was a bizarre mix of unrepentant sloth and unholy terror, and to top it all off most people she had come across had mistaken her for a male member of her species.

True she was somewhat…lacking in the bust department, and her aristocratic facial features possessed none of the traditional softness of a woman, but that still didn't give anyone the right to accuse her of belonging to the inferior gender. And it didn't help that the only person who automatically knew what she was managed to scare her more than that raven haired human ever did.

Being a proud member of the dragon newt race, Draco had never before had any cause to fear a fellow liminal. Yes they might look at her with ill intentions, but she had always been confident that she could emerge triumphant from any confrontation.

Such was not the case Talonia.

That pale skinned liminal had caused her to feel for the first time in her life that she was not only now at the bottom of the pecking order, but that she deserved to be there. The playfulness that carried a subtle hint of danger, a body that could easily give the most well-endowed succubi a run for their money, these were things that caused Draco to experience mixed feelings of trepidation, outrage, and if she was being completely honest with herself, jealousy.

But despite all that, she had kept the card that the taller liminal had pulled from the depths of her bountiful cleavage, and after a particularly miserable day, she had decided to call the rather forward woman.

But to her surprise she discovered that she actually enjoyed chatting with the more developed liminal. Sure she had to make it very plain that she wasn't calling for a booty call, though she had been somewhat tempted, if highly embarrassed, by Talonia's numerous attempts to convince her to do otherwise, but in the end Draco found herself enjoying the phone conversations of the past week.

Sadly though, Draco's busy schedule, along with the weird work hours Talonia seemed to keep, had prevented the two tailed liminals from meeting in person, but that didn't matter to the proud dragon newt.

Once she had her little reunion with the red haired lamia, there would be more than enough time to schedule a little get together with the buxom woman. And while she wasn't prepared to follow Talonia to anything resembling a hotel room, she was more than willing to meet her in a public setting, surrounded by lots of people.

But before this could happen, she would have to have lure her fellow reptile away from her male escort. A task that shouldn't be a problem since he appeared to be merely a simple, if slightly odd looking human.

...

 **And I think thats where I'll leave it :)**

 **Apologies** **for shortness of the chapter, but hit a road block on the second part of this sequence, so in order to alleviate my stress, decided to upload this now, and come back to rest of the 1st date at a later...date lol**

 **Pleased with how this turned out. Have Mero scheming to help Miia and Xeno get closer together. Have everyones favorite reptillian stalker make an appearance...WITH mentions of Xeno's more...'forward' sibling. And the time is fast approaching when Smith learns that Xeno's family is now in town. So hopefully you're all looking forward for that.**

 **Have decided that the "Dates"...will get a maximum of 2 chapters each...with MON dates getting one chapter devoted solely to them.**

 **Not sure when next chapter will be up, due to writers block...AND a potential new story...but will be back when I can.**

 **As always...PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	21. Date with the Snake Pt2

Though he would never admit it out loud thanks to the teasing he would endure from Smith should she find out, Xeno had to concede that there was something highly attractive about having a beautiful woman come to his defence.

Of course being who and what he was, he was more than capable of making his irritation known to the blundering oaf who had stepped on his now throbbing tail, but he sincerely doubted that he would have derived as much amusement from the now fearful human if he had beaten Miia to the punch.

"AND FURTHERMORE, YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT GETTING SOME NEW GLASSES. IT'S CLEAR THAT THE ONES YOU HAVE ARENT WORKING PROPERLY, AND ITS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE YOU SMASH INTO ANOTHER INNOCENT BYSTANDER".

Seeing that the overweight human was on the urge of fainting as he was forced to endure the wrath of a pissed off lamia, and having no desire to endure the scolding he was bound to receive if he allowed this little mishap to get further out of hand, Xeno skillyfull manoeuvred himself so that he was now between the pale human and a glaring Miia.

"Apologises for my friend, but as I'm sure you can understand, she tends to be a little bit biased when it comes to liminal and human misunderstandings. That being said, I'm sure that in the future you'll be more aware of your surroundings. After all, I sincerely doubt the next time you step on someone's tail, they'll be as forgiving as I am now. Do we understand each other"?

Smiling in a manner that was largely reminiscent of his human caregiver during her more scary moments, Xeno let out a small chuckle as he witnessed the overweight human frantically bow in apology before fleeing with a speed that should have been impossible for a man of his bulk.

Frowning in disgust as she watched the human's rapid departure, Miia's intense expression soon melted into a look of an apologetic child as she turned her attention back towards the amused looking male.

"I'm sorry for lashing out like that Xeno. I know we don't need the additional stress right now since Darling's life is in danger, but I can't stand people who aren't considerate of others".

Waving aside her apology with a wave of his hand, and ignoring the slight throbbing sensation that was coursing through his now hidden tail, the male hybrid offered a smile towards his fretting reptilian companion.

"You have no need to apologise Miia. In fact, if anything I should be the one apologizing to you. If I had moved a little quicker, or been more like our beloved coordinator, I could have avoided the entire issue. So hopefully you'll forgive me".

Confused by his reasoning, for in her eyes he had nothing to apologize for, Miia's expression quickly gained a slightly mischievous edge to it.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that if you acted like a free loading government agent you would be more willing to forgive people? Cause honestly, I don't really see you being able to pull that off with the same amount of skill Smith does".

Snorting in amusement as Miia's accurate, if somewhat incomplete description of the raven haired human, Xeno's smirk soon gained a slightly more predatory edge as he moved to correct the red haired lamia.

"Can't say your wrong there. Despite her best efforts, I never really picked up the habit of mooching off people to compensate for my own laziness. Though I confess that when she wants to be, Smith can be an extremely scary person. I've done my best over the years, but nothing I've managed to do can come closer to her smile of doom. Hell, I doubt even my own mother could intimidate that woman. Would be amusing to watch though since Mom would probably do her best to put our government coordinator in her place".

Surprised by the male's admission, for she couldn't recall the last time she had ever heard him speak about his family, Miia softened her tone as she tried to learn more about her male housemate.

"What was your mother like? She must have been quite something if even Smith's temper wouldn't be enough to frighten her".

Though he was rather shocked by the lamia's question, since he had expected Miia to change the subject rather than try and have a potentially emotional conversation with him, Xeno nevertheless answered her question with a slightly melancholy smile.

"You have no idea. Not sure how it is with other non human races, at least those who aren't composed of one gender, but female members of my kind tend to be rather more…dangerous in appearance and temperament than most males. As a fully mature member of our species, mom possessed both a body that could easily surpass Tio's in size, and had a strict personality that could easily put Centorea's to shame".

Slightly blanching at the thought of a woman who was not only larger in size then that of the buxom ogress, but possessed the necessary tools and temperament that surpassed that of their equestrian housemate, Miia found herself growing surprised at the next piece of information Xeno willingly shared.

"But that was just for those who weren't family. While she was still somewhat strict with all 3 of my sisters, mom nevertheless loved them all, and encouraged them in any way that she could. My sister Acidia idolized our mother, and always did her best to act like her. Wish I assure caused a fair bit of teasing from my more mischievous siblings".

Smiling in encouragement as Xeno's expression soon developed an easily identifiable look of fondness, Miia encouraged him to continue.

"And what about you? Was your mom as strict with you as she was with your sisters"?

Snorting in amusement as he recalled the dynamics of his family, Xeno shook his head in the negative.

"Quite the opposite actually. In fact if it wasn't for Clawdia and Talonia's constant teasing that I was turning into a mama's boy, I'm pretty sure I would have ended up the most spoiled child on the island. More than a match for Smith's usual display of laziness at the very least".

Giggling at the image of a younger, more lazy Xeno, Miia was soon interrupted by her thoughts as her male companion gestured to the noticeably less crowded area.

"It appears that we've finally managed to get out of that overly crowded line. So Miia, since we have some time before Kimmy Boy and Mero return, want to see what's so great about a zoo for aquatic animals? I've never been before, and I find myself wondering if it will live up to all the hype".

Though a bit saddened at the change in topic, for she had begun to feel a tad bit closer to her male companion at his happy reminiscing, Miia nevertheless accepted the proposal with a smile.

…

Though he would never admit it to anyone, though he suspected that his government coordinator would inevitably tease him for thinking this way, Kimihito had to admit that his aquatic homestay was making him feel very nervous as she roped him into their current spying mission.

"I must say that this facility has excellent equipment for our voyeur purposes Dear Sir. Must ask Madame Smith to install some when we get home. That way, it will be far easier for me to witness the effects of my failure".

Shuddering in understandable terror as he thought of what Smith would do to his poor house if she ever decided to implement Mero's suggestion, though he couldn't help but wonder whether the raven haired agent had already done so already, Kimihito attempted to steer the conversation back into a productive direction.

"I'll be sure to ask her that the next time I see her. But I think for now it would be best to get to the matter at hand. Have you seen anything weird on the cameras? Cause from what I've seen, nothing springs to mind".

Nodding with a pleased smile on her face, the pink scaled mermaid kept her eyes glued to the screen as she responded to the human's question.

"I have indeed. Their progress together would make any mermaid envious to be in their position".

Confused with her answer, and seeing that the aquariam's security staff were also somewhat perplexed with her answer, the black haired human sought to discover what she meant.

"What have you found Mero? Did you see some guy with a weapon? A liminal who is in this country illegally? What"?

Shaking her head at his list of guesses, though she blushed at the seriousness of his tone since it once again reminded her of how protective her host was, Mero pointed a single finger towards the screen.

"I'm referring to the way in which my housemates are interacting with each other. Their stance is reminds me of a couple who are clearly in love with each other, but have yet to accept their own feelings as well as inform the other of their attraction. It's not quite the same story structure as the Little Mermaid, but it is fascinating to watch".

Resisting the urge to face palm as Mero's love for tragic romance once again made itself known, and ignoring the amused chuckling of the security forces, Kimihito drew closer to the screen and was perplexed by what he saw.

"I'm sorry Mero, but I think your wrong. Yes Xeno appears to be a tad more cheerful than he usually is, and Miia seems to be a bit more fidgety than usual, but considering the circumstances we find ourselves in, its only natural. Miia of course would be nervous since this outing is to try and lure out the person threatening me, while Xeno is probably looking forward for the chance to terrify some criminal without suffering the consequences".

Frowning at her beloved human's reasoning, Mero was about to refute his hypothesis when a familiar voice decided to offer her own opinion regarding the situation between the two liminals.

"Nice to see that your still totally obvlious to matters of the heart Darling Kun. But I suppose it's a natural response for a man who has yet to lose his V card despite having a slew of women chasing after him. Perhaps you and Xeno could start a club since you both seem to be in the same boat".

Shooting the sputtering boy a teasing smirk as she looked over the shoulder of the blushing mermaid, Smith's expression soon gained a slightly predatory edge as she directed her attention to the pink haired girl.

"Would I be right in thinking that you have been trying to kill two birds with one stone Mero? I should have expected that you would try to play matchmaker, but since this is a rather serious situation, I would appreciate if you try and reign in your more 'tragic' tendencies".

Nodding her head in embarrassment, and more than a little fear as Smith directed a deceptively cheerful smile in her direction, Mero was soon relieved when the raven haired agent moved on to more pressing matters.

"Since we need Darling Kun to play a more public role in this little operation, I'm afraid the two of you will need to rejoin your companions. I trust that the two of you will be able to keep your little experiment into voyeurism to yourself? Would hate to think what those two would do to m…to you if they learned that you were spying on their budding romance".

Receiving a pair of nods from her most important charges, though she noticed that her fellow human appeared to be somewhat confused by the last part of her statement, Smith waited until the pair had fled the room before she turned her attention back to the screen.

It did her heart good to see Xeno slowly coming out of his shell, but she couldn't help but feel a tad upset that it wasn't her sharing this moment with the male hybrid.

Still, she would not begrudge her favorite subordinate this little bit of happiness, especially considering all that had happened in his life.

But she still couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to take the place of the currently laughing lamia. For despite her best efforts, she would not soon forget Xeno's firm, yet gentle touch on her tightly constrained breasts. And as she knew from observing her male subordinate, though he was still somewhat confused about how to act on his as yet unconfirmed feelings, Xeno had a tendency to like girls with big chests.

Though little did she know that the male hybrid would soon be expanding his view of what he considered to be attractive.

…..

Despite her disgust at having to plunge herself into the low born mass that was humanity, Draco was feeling elated at the fact that she was finally reaching her goal.

She had suffered a brief moment of doubt when she saw her fellow reptile enjoying herself with the admittedly good looking human, but after watching the lamia fall into a depressive state after the arrival of yet another human and his liminal companion, the dragonnewt had recovered her resolve to claim the lamia for her own.

Only briefly did the proud reptile believe that her task would end in failure. For while she could safely dismiss the plain looking human as a viable threat to her plans, the leather clad human somehow reminded her of a sleeping predator. Not enough to thwart her plans of course, for she was a member of a superior species, but enough to warrant a greater degree of caution on her part.

To ensure that her presence would go undetected, Draco had taken to keeping her distance from the human and liminal quartet, something which bothered her greatly since it greatly limited her options to enact her plan.

However she needn't have worried.

For it had seemed that her quarry also possessed the same feelings of jealousy that she herself possessed in abundance. And despite the slightly chilly atmosphere, not to mention the now slightly throbbing sensation that was now coursing through her tail, Draco could only feel a happy sense of accomplishment as she finally obtained her goal.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry".

…

Cheerfully ignoring the somewhat frantic staff who were trying to pry the cuddly aquatic mammal from her grasp, and feeling slightly more cheerful than usual as she witnessed her rival take up with another man, Tio ecstatically reported her findings to her raven haired superior.

"I just saw the serpent head somewhere with a cute guy. Not as cute as Cutie of course, but still reasonably good looking. Since I can't leave him to perform his duties by himself, I take it you want me to remain in my position in case anything else happens"?

Frowning a little as she heard her raven haired superior sigh in annoyance at her reasoning, Tio found her previously cheerful mood vanish as Smith explained her new assignment.

"That's a negative Tio. It's possible that Darling Kun's stalker is threatening him because they have an interest in keeping the girls away from him. That means that it is highly likely that they would only reveal themselves IF they have a chance to claim one of the girls for themselves. So with that in mind, you're to leave the tasking of guarding Darling Kun to your beloved Cutie, while you focus on the potentially more important task of keeping our favorite lamia under surveillance. I trust that you won't let your personal feelings get in the way of completing this mission"?

Though she would have preferred to keep an eye on her favorite male rather than following after that reptilian floozy, Tio knew from past experience that it was never wise to disobey Smith whenever she allowed her tone to lose any of her usual warmth.

"Understood. Do you want me to place myself in a position where I can intervene if things take a turn for the worst? Or do you want me to serve in only an observational capacity"?

In truth, if the red haired lamia found herself in danger, the ogress would do anything in her power to protect her from harm. Not just because she took her oath to protect all liminals from harm very seriously, but also because her Cutie would be extremely upset if anything happened to his housemate.

As is sensing the direction of her buxom subordinate's thoughts, Smith allowed her tone to soften slightly as she proceeded to clarify Tio's new orders.

"Your job is to only keep an eye on them from a distance. I'm sure that should the situation become more serious, Manako is more than capable of handling it".

Nodding to show that she understood her orders, before blushing in embarrassment at the reminder that Smith couldn't see her, Tio quickly reassured her raven haired superior that she would obey her orders to the letter.

…

Though he knew he would receive a stern tongue lashing from Smith once she learned that he had left his post, the young hybrid pressed on with his disobedient actions as he searched for his reptilian housemate. In retrospect he should have seen recognized the signs, though he was still somewhat confused as to what had triggered Miia's temper this time.

After they had finally managed to escape the ridiculously long line of humanity, Xeno had almost slipped back into the usual melancholy like state he always did after he realized that he had somehow been tricked to talking about his family. However to his great surprise, Miia had managed to somehow keeping him from experiencing his usual feelings of depression, and had proceeded to entertain him with her amusing observations.

It had truly been funny to find aquatic representations of most of their housemates, and just before Kimmy Boy and Mero had arrived to put an end to their little bonding moment, the two non humans had managed to find animals that they had each thought fitted the other perfectly.

It had taken some effort on his part since he didn't want to ruin their good fun by picking an animal that would have been insensitive, and to his mind comparing the cheerful lamia to an eel would have been very insulting, but in the end he had found his quarry and could only smile as Miia giggled at his choice.

While the choice of a sea snake was rather predictable, his reptilian housemate had nevertheless accepted it without complaint, even though she pointed out that she lacked the ability to produce venom.

Her choice for him had left him rather surprised, though in retrospect with the lack of any other aquatic reptile that wasn't a turtle or snake, the iconic ocean swimming predator was the only animal at the aquarium that fit him.

However before he could offer his amused agreement with the smiling lamia, a certain pink haired mermaid had decided to make herself known by offering her support of the idea that his characteristics were like a shark.

That should have been the first indicator that something was troubling the previously cheerful Miia. For despite the fact they had now been reunited with their human host, the red haired reptile had displayed none of her usual clinginess, and had in fact grown increasingly irritated as Mero tried to include her the conversation.

The second indicator should have been her less than happy expression after they had learned that their aquatic housemate had been invited to participate in the aquarium's dolphin show.

While both him and Kimmy boy had enthusiastically voiced their admiration for Mero's acrobatic feats, though he suspected that might have something to do with the way the girl's swim attire and the way it showed off her clearly feminine features, Miia had spent the time glowering at the pink haired mermaid.

But after seeing the less than cheerful attitude of his first homestay, Kimmy Boy had quickly moved from being a supportive fan to the concerned wet blanket he had always been, and the male hybrid was surprised when this latest attempts of comforting had failed to have any positive effect on the sulking Miia.

Instead, she had quickly slithered away in a huff, leaving her male companions to watch her departure in confusion.

Originally, Kimmy Boy had been all set to chase after the clearly upset girl, but Xeno had quickly shot that idea down. While he understood his host's need to try and apologize to the absent lamia, though he was unsure as to what exactly there was to apologize for, the fact remained that there was another reason for their little day trip besides seeing the sights.

If the black haired human decided to chase after Miia, he would be exposing himself to potential danger from his stalker, who more than likely was waiting for the perfect chance to strike, and said best chance was when he was out of a crowd.

And since the laws stated that a liminal exchange student must be accompanied in public by either a government official or their host, that meant Xeno couldn't accompany his host while he tracked down the absent reptile.

So, though he knew that he was very likely risking a particularly harsh scolding from Smith, and possibly Tio and Bina, once they learned that he had increased the danger to their human charge, Xeno had decided to leave his host in the packed stadium while he hunted around for a certain lamia.

But as fate would have it, he would be soon learn Miia's current whereabouts thanks to the unexpected aid from one of Kimmy Boy's more close minded of acquaintances.

"Can you believe the nerve of that stupid bitch? Here I am, a regular human like her, and she decides to give away her best boat away to a couple of scaled freaks. I don't know where our country's going babe. First I get charged for disturbing the peace because I chose to exercise my freedom of speech, and now I can't even enjoy a romantic boat ride because some snake freak wants to get it on with some lizard mutant".

His curiosity now piqued by the loud, and rather obnoxious tone of a rather thuggish looking human, Xeno was uncertain whether he should be grateful at the chance to narrow down his search, or disgusted by the almost simpering reply of the human's female companion.

"I know what you mean babe. This is still a free country, and as normal citizens our rights and privileges should be the government's first concern. I mean, it's bad enough that we have to share our homes with these monsters, but to see them treated like they own the place? It's disgusting. Still, I'm still somewhat shocked that the snake bitch managed to fit in one of those boats. Would have thought with an ass that big, she would have preferred to stay on land to get her freak on".

Eyes narrowing in disgust as he listened to the couple bad mouth those who were different from them, but knowing that they were currently his best lead to tracking down his reptilian housemate, Xeno forcibily willed his face to adopt a cheerful expression as he approached the two racists.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but overhearing, but is it true that you came across a lamia during the course of your travels"?

Receiving a dismissive wave from the blonde human, who didn't even bother to turn around to look at who he was talking to, Xeno barely managed to keep his composure as he received the answer he sought.

"In this day and age, its hard not to run into any one of these freaks. But what's it to you pal? You one of those pervs who can only get with monster on monster porno? Cant say I blame you really. She might lack a normal set of parts in her lower half, but the snake's got a pretty descent rack".

Fighting down the urge to snarl at the blatant disrespect the human was directing towards his housemate, Xeno managed to keep his tone polite as he inquired as to which direction they had seen the elusive lamia.

"And where exactly would I find her if I may ask"?

Grumbling in annoyance at the hybrid's continued questioning, the blonde couple turned around to offer a snarky reply to his inquiry. But as they caught sight of his inhuman features, their reactions went from annoyance to full out disgust.

"Oh my god your one of those freaks aren't you. Can't believe I've been so stupid. It's obvious why you would want to find your little monster friends".

Narrowing his eye's at their less than stellar reactions, Xeno tilted his head to the side as he regarded the now smirking man.

"And what reason would that be"?

Matching her boyfriend's smirk, the rather ugly human female told him.

"Its probably to get in on the action. I mean let's face it, a girl like that, it's obvious that it takes a bit more effort to get her motor going if you know what I'm saying".

Hissing in anger as the pair of humans laughed at their insensitive joke, Xeno's grasp on his more bestial instincts soon slipped as he heard the thuggish male dig his own grave.

"Oh man, how would that even work? Would one of you try to fill that void while trying to get some tit action? Or would the pair of you go in at the same time since she' so lo…GRKKKKK".

Fighting the urge to use his now exposed tail to gut the human as he struggled to release himself from his grasp, and silencing the now shrieking woman with a look that clearly stated that he was in no mood to put up with her bullshit, Xeno bared his teeth in anger as he directed his question towards the understandably terrified human.

"I will only assssk thisss one more time. Where did you ssseee the lamia"?

Quickly pointing in the direction from whence they came, and oblivious to the fact that she had just pissed her pants thanks to the hybrid's menacing tone, the racist girl told him.

"Th….there down by the lake. It…its only 2 minutes that way. Please don't hurt me".

Dropping the now gasping human to the ground, and not bothering to spare a single glance backwards as he proceeded to follow his newly gained directions, Xeno was completely unaware that his little interrogation session had been witnesses by 2 pairs of eyes that clearly expressed their amusement at his little show.

"Nice to know that Babe's stay with Kimmy Boy hasn't affected his ability lay down a kickass beating. Shame that he's pressed to time. I do like to watch a man who knows what he's doing".

Chuckling in agreement with her red haired subordinate, and grateful that a certain ogresses wasn't here to reprimand them for encouraging her beloved cutie to act like a criminal, Smith's smile gained a slightly menacing edge as she gestured towards the familiar couple.

"Since I believe we have some time to kill before our comrades call us for backup, why don't we take our time explaining to that endearing couple that they really should start adopting a more modern mindset? It's clear they haven't learned the lesson Darling Kun tried to teach them the last time they decided to make their opinions known. But I do believe that it is very possible that they might be more willing to change their minds if they discover that some of these so called freaks now carry the authority to dispense justice towards certain criminals. And I do believe spewing hatred and disturbing the peace counts as a crime. Don't you think so Zombina"?

Smiling in a manner that would have made even a shark back up in fear, the gun toting zombie nodded her head in agreement with her smirking supervisor.

"I do indeed Smith. I do indeed".

….

Despite her very real elation at finally managing to get the beautiful snake woman all alone, Draco couldn't help but feel a tad annoyed at the fact that Miia seemed more inclined to complain about the men in her life, rather than focus on a stunning specimen such as herself.

Not that she blamed the currently ranting lamia, for in her mind all men were pigs whose only real use was ensuring that certain species did not go extinct, but that still didn't mean that she wanted the entirety of their little date devoted towards speaking about their guy problems.

Time to subtly change the subject.

"I completely understand where you're coming from Miia. My experience with men has also been…less than pleasant. Still, at least now you realize what total scumbags they can be, so we can now switch our focus to more pleasant things".

Seeing the slight narrowing of the lamia's eyes, Draco suspected that she could have used a little more tact when trying to get her to focus on something else.

"They're not scum bags. If anything those two are the nicest boys I ever met, even if they have a tendency to be easily distracted".

Fighting the urge to grit her teeth in agitation, though she was uncertain whether she should be more annoyed at her failure or Miia's defensive posturing, Draco put on her most charming smile as she tried to do some damage control.

"Really? Cause from you've told me, one of them is a human version of a door mat, while the other is a brooding loner. Hardly fitting for a woman of your beauty. But enough about them. Let's just sit back and enjoy getting to know each other a little better. After all, since were both reptiles, I believe we are more compatible with each other than those two males could ever hope to be with you".

Though the smile Draco flashed her was meant to be reassuring, the continuing negative attitude towards her male host and housemate, not to mention the lizard's slightly creepy tone when talking about how compatible they were, Miia could only feel a growing sense of unease as she stared at her fellow reptile.

"I think…I think I want to go back to shore now".

Frowning in annoyance as her plan seemed to be in jeopardy, though she was still uncertain as to what could have caused this to happen, the dragonnewt decided that perhaps all the pink scaled girl needed was a reminder that humans were an inferior species.

"Why? So you can be with your precious apes? Its not like they'll ever understand us. To them, we're just the latest fashion to be excited about. Once that dies down, they'll reveal themselves for what they have always been. A species who will always reject those who are different from them. But people like us, those who are untainted by the flaws of humanity, we are truly superior to them, and should act like it".

Shocked by Draco's sudden change and attitude, and now fully regretting her earlier display of jealous, Miia tried once again to make her position known.

"Draco…please take me back to shore now. You're scaring me".

Glaring in clear disgust at the lamia's continued loyalty to her human acquaintances, and more than a little hurt at what she viewed to be Miia's rejection of her, Draco decided that it was perhaps time to use more forceful methods of persuasion.

Casting off her long over coat so she could finally expose her wings proudly, though this seemed to have the opposite effect of impressing Miia, Draco took a menacing step towards the trapped lamia.

"There's no reason to be scared Miia, though I wouldn't blame you if you were a bit in awe of a descendent of a dragon. But since I intend for us to get to know each other a bit better before we return to shore, I'm afraid that I can't let you g..GRRKKKK".

Her words cut off as she suddenly felt something wrap around her neck, cutting off her airway, Draco managed to catch sigh of Miia's surprised, but no less relieved expression before she found her turning to face the one who would dare assault her person.

"I believe that my friend has sssaid that she wantssss to go back to ssshore".

Desperately trying to loosen the interrupter's tail from her neck, a fight that was proving to be in vain since her attempts merely caused him to tighten his grip, Draco flashed a pleading look at the soaking wet liminal before a small spark of recognition entered her eyes.

While he was shorter than the buxom woman that had shamelessly tried to get into her pants during their roof top meeting, there was no mistaking that this male shared more than a passing resemblance with the slightly perverted liminal.

Possessing the same, if slightly smaller inhuman parts as Talonia, and sharing the same basic facial features, though his features were currently arrayed in a mask of cold fury rather than an expression of teasing enticement, the dragonnewt was quickly pulled out of her musings by the simple fact that the male had released his grip.

But before she could do more than take a few greedy gasps of air, Draco found herself being lifted off the ground once more, though this time the male had grabbed the back of her shirt, and to her immense embarrassment her tail as well. And before she could try and give an ounce of protest from her rough treatment, the dragonnewt was sent flying into the air before crashing into the chilly water.

But before her head fell beneath the surface, Draco caught to sights that made her both ashamaed and jealous.

The first one being that a mere human, situated into one of those swan shaped paddle boats was quickly approaching her landing zone. The second one being was that her fellow reptile was now tearfully embracing the stunned liminal, who insultingly enough seemed quite willing to embrace the sobbing lamia.

….

Despite the fact that her rescuer was slightly chilly to the touch thanks to his method of rescue, the snake like woman had no intention of letting him go any time soon as she expressed her gratitude for his timely arrival.

"Thank you Xeno. Thank you so much. I was so scared. I thought he was my friend, but he turned out to be a creep".

Feeling a pair of arms surround her in an awkward, but no less comforting manner, Miia allowed her tears to fall freely as the male hybrid tried to console her.

"Its ok now Miia. It's ok. I'm sorry for all this since it's clear that this was my fault".

Shocked at receiving an apology from her male housemate, Miia raised her head off of his admittedly solid chest to see that Xeno was currently sporting a look of regret.

"If only I had acted faster, or recognized that I was placing you in danger by remaining by Kimmy Boy's side, I could have prevented this whole thing from happening. I hope you'll be able to forgive me".

Though she was still shaken by the experience, Miia's expression soon gained a look of utter seriousness as she did something she would have never though possible.

She slapped him.

"Don't you dare go believing that this was your fault. The decision to leave with Draco was mine and mine alone. I don't want to hear you ever again blame yourself for something that was beyond your control. Is that clear Xeno"?

While taken back by the sudden display of assertiveness from his reptilian housemate, and knowing that it would be better to agree with her while she was still trying to get off her experience, Xeno did the only thing he could do.

He nodded.

"If that is what you wish then I shall do it Miia. Now, I suggest you sit back down while we get back to shore. As much as I'm enjoying your hug, I'm afraid that I need both my arms to row, not to mention the fact that I'm probably cold to the touch right now".

Her cheeks going red as she released her grip on the seemingly composed male, though in truth he had been somewhat flustered at having Miia's clearly feminine form pressing into his body, Miia settled herself back down into her seat. Content to simply pass the journey in silence while she cast her thankful gaze towards the softly smiling male.

….

Having watched everything through a modified telescope whether it had been Xeno showing off his aquatic skills to rescue his housemate or Miia's slightly embarrassed expression as she gazed at her rescuer, Manako couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of the budding romance that was developing between the two liminals.

It wasn't because she had romantic designs on her male colleague, for while he treated her with respect and dignity he still managed to make her feel nervous whenever she was in his presence. Nor was it because the lamia had all the..tools to ensnare a man, even though her success rate at this point could have been better.

No, the true reason for her jealousy was because that they had a connection that she believed would never be experience by her.

Few people ever managed to look at her with anything other than fear, and despite her coworkers attempts to help her feel better about this demoralizing aspect of her life, the cyclops knew that such a situation would be a continuing factor of her life.

"You ok Manako? You look a little sad right now".

Recognizing the voice of Smith's favorite host, and flushing at the fact that the human was now currently starting at her with clear concern on his face, Manako fought the urge to flinch as she tried to respond in a professional manner.

"I…I'm fine Mr. Kurusu. I trust that you've remained unhurt during yet another attempt at bravery".

Receiving a slightly embarrassed laugh from the admittedly handsome human, Manako's attention was diverted by the angry ranting of their perp.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? THAT BASTARD TRIED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME AFTER HE FISHED ME OUT OF THE WATER. I DEMAND JUSTICE".

Casting a brief glance towards the irritated dragonnewt, who for some reason appeared to be clutching his cloth's in a manner that was more akin to an embarrassed woman than a man, the cylops found her eye widening in amazement as her superior arrived to calm things down.

"I highly doubt that Draco. While Darling Kun tends to get involved with a variety of situations like this, it's always because he has some noble intention in mind. And since I highly doubt he was aware of the fact that you are indeed female, I can hazard a guess that he merely intended to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch cold".

Despite the feeling a tad smug at the fact that unlike the winged reptile nobody would be able to mistake her for a man despite her lack of a chest, Manako could only nod her head in agreement as her raven haired superior directed her fellow human's attention elsewhere.

"Since your services are no longer required here Darling Kun, why don't you go and comfort your first houseguest. I'm certain she can use it after all this, even if Xeno managed to save her before it could go any further".

….

Receiving a nod from her favorite host, though she was surprised to see that there was the barest traces of possessiveness in his eyes when she had mentioned her male subordinate, Smith waited til he was out of ear shot before turning the full extent of her now chilly smile towards the understandably nervous reptile.

"Now Draco. I believe you have already been warned about straying away from your host family. So mind explaining why I shouldn't punish you for this latest excursion"?

Hearing only a mumbled excuse that sounded suspiciously like "they are beneath me", Smith prepared herself to deliver yet another scolding before informing her of her punishment when the surprised voice of her shape changing subordinate drew her attention.

"Well well well. What is this? It looks like Draco might be guilty of the no touchy rule when it comes to humans. And to hide it in your bra of all places. Don't you know that's only a good hiding place when you got something to keep it there"?

Chuckling in amusement as Doppel handed her the card, Smith's smile quickly predatory as she looked at the flat chested reptile.

"Oh dear. It looks like that things have just gotten worse for you Draco. Having intimate relations with humans, regardless of gender, is in violation of the Exchange Act. It would be quite easy for us to deport you if this happens to be true. I don't suppose you have some excuse to explain your actions"?

Having expected Draco to flat out deny everything, the human agent was rather caught off guard when the reptilian female came up with an excuse that she had not foreseen.

"For your information, that card wasn't given to me by a human, it was given to me by a liminal. And the law says nothing about 2 liminals getting intimate with each other. Though I admit that we haven't done more than communicate over the phone the last couple of days".

Scowling at the truthfulness of Draco's statement, for when the laws were being made nothing had been stated that would prohibit strictly liminal couples, Smith distracted herself by examining the slightly soggy business card, and immediately froze when she saw the name printed on it.

Ignoring the inquisitive expressions of her subordinates as she stared at the defiant looking lizard, Smith somehow managed to surpass her usual threatening persona as she smiled evilly at the androgynous liminal.

"I do believe I have found a way in which you can lessen your punishment Draco".

...

 **And I believe that this is a good place to leave it :)**

 **I apologize for the delay, but sadly I had suffered a case of writers block for this chapter. I knew how I wanted it to go, problem was putting it into words :P But since I had promised myself that it would be done before Christmas...I have devoted my time to ensuring that it is prepared for all my faithful readers :)**

 **More or less pleased with how it turned out :P, even if I had to change the reactions of some characters, but believe that the change is plausible due to the role of the OC in this story.**

 **Saw some more interaction between Xeno and Miia, and a little bit of Kim and Mero, along with MON. I believe that since Mero now has two guys for romantic partners, feelings of jealousy that are present in the series would take longer to develop, but they will nonetheless happen.**

 **Anyways, not sure when next chapter will be up, since I'm trying to decide on how to structure it, not to mention the fact that I got other stuff to do, but hopefully it wont take that long.**

 **Big thanks to my beta reader Ghostface4**

 **And as always, I DEMAND reviews :P no flames of course**


	22. Phone Call

**My Xmas gift to you all :)**

 **...**

Though she knew that her subordinates would gladly offer their support without being asked, especially with a task as important as this, Smith knew that for the time being she would keep what Draco had told her to herself.

For while the information she had gathered was extremely valuable, the fact remained that until she confirmed her new found intel legitimate, she wouldn't dare risk raising her subordinate's hopes up for the fear of dashing them should she prove to be mistaken.

And despite the amount of faith she placed in the girls to successfully carry out their appointed tasks, she knew that they couldn't be trusted to retain a secret if their life, or unlife in the case of a certain zombie, depended on it.

She was already drawing their suspicions by choosing to question the androgynous dragonnewt by herself, but so far she had managed to keep them at a distance by stating that the issue had more to do with her position as a interspecies coordinator rather than a task force leader.

With that in mind, she had been able to divert their attention back towards guarding Darling Kun from his potentially violent stalker, leaving her alone in her office as she stared at the calling card that had previously been hidden in Draco's bra.

Steeling her nerves as she withdrew her personal cell phone from her breast pocket, the raven haired agent quickly punched in the number that was on the card, and waited to see if someone would pick up on the other end.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Hello"?

Taking a quick breath to steady her nerves, Smith adopted her usual cheerful persona as she proceeded to discover if Draco's information was in fact correct.

"Hi is this Talonia"?

"Yes it is. And may I ask who is calling"?

Knowing that it would probably be wiser to avoid mentioning that she was a government agent, Smith proceeded to answer the question in a manner that she hoped would snag the other woman's interest.

"Sorry bout that. My name's Kuroko. Not sure if she ever mentioned me before, but I'm a friend of Draco's".

As expected, mentioning the name of the female dragonnewt was enough to cause the other woman to adopt a more interested tone of voice during her reply.

"Are you now? Sad to say that Draco has never really talked about any of her friends with me, but since you managed to get her to give you my number, I assume that the two of you must be on rather… intimate terms".

Chuckling in amusement at the other woman's suggestive tone, Smith teasingly answered the playful accusation with a technical truth.

"Well since I discovered that she was hiding your card in her bra, I would assume that would classify our relationship as rather intimate. You must have made quite the impression on her if that's where she chose to hide it. Not sure if you've noticed, but the girl can be a bit of a prude".

Hearing the woman snicker in a manner that was almost identical to her male subordinate during those rare times when he was in a teasing mood, Smith was unsurprised by the answer she got in return.

"Well can't say you're wrong. However I always find the prudish ones to be the most fun in the bedroom, though sadly Draco has been rather hesitant to take that final step with me. Which is a pity since I'm pretty sure that one night with me would be more than enough to get her to loosen up. I am a girl of many talents you know, which I suspect is one of the reasons why you have decided to call little old me".

Letting out a small laugh to show that she wasn't intimated by the now sultry sounding liminal, and finding herself enjoying the conversation with confident woman, Smith allowed a small hint of teasing to enter her tone as she offered a reply.

"Since Draco has described you as being neither little or old, I think that's a fair assessment on your part".

Smirking as she heard Talonia chuckle at her flirting, Smith had to admit that if Xeno hadn't told her that his youngest sister tended to be bit of a pervert, she would have been completely caught off guard by the following question.

"Well then, since you already have a vague description of what I look like, why don't you fill me in on your physical attributes Kuroko? After all, a girl has to prepare for these sorts of things".

Grateful that no one was around to see her slightly flushed expression, Smith proceeded to tell her.

"Well, unlike our favorite dragonnewt, if you were to stare at my chest you would never be able to mistake me for a man. Their either just slightly larger, or slightly smaller than the size of my head, so hopefully that won't be an issue. Wide hips, tight stomach, long legs, and long silky black hair that can be used for all sorts of things".

Despite not being able to see the other woman, Smith could tell from the slight hums of appreciation that Talonia was close to salivating from the information she had just received. Deciding that now was probably the best time to act, and confirm without a doubt that she indeed have the right person, Smith ensured her tone was slightly apologetic as she set her trap.

"There is however one thing I forgot to tell you. While I am more than willing to try the menu on the other side of the buffet, I am already in a relationship with a guy, so I was wondering if perhaps it would be possible to make our little rendezvous a 3 way, perhaps a 4 way if we can convince Draco to participate".

As she expected, Talonia's enthusiasm became significantly lessened at the mention of a male getting involved, so she was largely unsurprised by the non-committal response she got.

"Well that depends. As much as I welcome the chance to get my freak on with a pair of women, adding a guy into it might be slightly problematic".

Smirking as she had finally reached the point of the conversation where she could lay her bait, Smith adopted her most convincing tone of voice.

"Oh I'm sure once you see him you'll be unable to help yourself. Despite being rather short for his kind, he can still pass himself off as a rather tall human. He's got lovely pale skin that compliments his black colored eyes and hair. His hands, while ending in talons, are surprisingly gentle and firm despite being covered in black exoskeleton armor. And that extendable tail of his, makes me just want to shiver in excitement when I think of it's sharpened tip running across my body".

Once again grateful that she had the wisdom to take this call without having to worry about an excitable bunch of eavesdroppers, for she was sure she would have to deal with an upset ogress, not to mention a trigger happy zombie, if they had heard her describe their male teammate in such a fashion, Smith didn't bother to conceal her satisfied smirk as she heard the now fully serious tone of the liminal.

"I think Kuroko that before that happens, you and I should meet in person. Hopefully that is agreeable to you"?

Despite her first impulse to agree to this proposition, Smith knew that she couldn't rush things.

"That it is Talonia. However I'm afraid that my schedule is rather busy for the next 3 days, so would it be possible to schedule a meeting 4 days from now? I assure you that by then I should have enough time to meet you in person. Sound good"?

Suspecting that the liminal was probably doing her best to reign in her frustration at this very moment, Smith was unsurprised when Talonia answered her in a tone that broke no argument.

"4 days Kuroko. That's all the time my patience will allow".

And without another word, the connection went dead.

...

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **PLZ I NEED MORE REVIEWS XD**


	23. Getting Back to Nature

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, and apologize in advance for how long the next update will take, but believe the length of the chapter will make up for it.**

 **...**

Casting an admiring glance at the agile way in which her male housemate nimbly dodged yet another strike from the determined looking centaur, Rachnera couldn't help but nod her head in agreement with Mero's latest cheerful observation.

"I must say, even though the circumstances are a bit troubling, the sight of Sir Xeno's morning routine is a delight spectacle to wake up to. Even if I wish that predatory smile of his was directed at me instead of our equestrian comrade".

Having reached the same conclusion herself, though she sincerely doubted that Centorea would agree with the mermaids sentiment, the lavender haired spider shifted her attention to the pink haired mermaid and flashed her an encouraging smirk.

"I'm sure Mero that if you were to offer Honey some underwater combat training, such a thing would be easily attainable. Or were you thinking of something else that might inspire that look upon his face? Perhaps something involving a minimum of clothing and a sound proof room"?

Blushing as her mind conjured images of Rachnera's rather titillating suggestion, Mero nevertheless managed to quickly recover her usual composure, and flashed a surprisingly teasing smile at her ruby eyed housemate.

"While that does sound rather wonderful Rachnera, I'm afraid that I've already become quite comfortable in my role as a future mistress. But by all means feel free to use your suggestion for your own ends".

Smirking in approval at the mermaid's suggestion, for she fully intended to do so once she had managed to make Xeno a tad more accepting of physical interaction, the lavender haired spider couldn't help but making another observation.

"I'll keep that in mind Mero. But I'm curious as to whether or not Honey's current disposition is a result of yesterdays of Kimmy Boy's situation, or the fact that he's taking out his frustration with our coordinator on our equestrian housemate. Cause you have to admit, Honey seems to be a tad more…brutal than he usually is".

Frowning in contemplation as she watched Centorea fail to dodge yet another swipe to her stomach while her own strike was blocked by a grinning Xeno, Mero had to concede that the buxom spider was on to something.

"I believe that the latter suggestion is more likely to be the cause of this change of technique. However I do believe that Ms. Smith had some cause in her decision to temporarily suspend Sir Xeno from his duties".

Turning towards the pensive looking mermaid with a frown, Rachnera's tone was filled with an almost threating curiosity as she prodded the pink haired girl for her reason.

"Oh really? And what cause would those be? Honey was able to eliminate a potential suspect to the case, so Smith should have overlooked any slight violations to his orders".

Nodding her head in agreement with her housemate's observation, and adopting her trademark smile that always came out when discussing the tragic circumstances of a romantic partner, Mero explained the situation as she saw it.

"You have a point. However since Sir Xeno's heroic efforts to rescue Miia involved not only abandoning our host, but also using force against a human, Ms. Smith was forced to punish the means of his victory instead of rewarding him for it. However, since it is easy to see that she supported his actions, even if she is in a position where she can't condone that sort of behavior, I believe that she has used her influence to give him a more reasonable punishment instead of relying on the judgment of her superiors".

Humming in thought as she considered this reason, Rachnera had to admit that Mero's reasoning made a good deal of sense.

"So in order to protect him from the normal consequences of his actions, not to mention covering her own ass, Smith had to be seen to be unsupportive of his actions? Gotta admit, just when you think you have her pegged, she does something that forces you to change your opinion of her".

Smiling in agreement with the busty spider, for that had been her own perception of Smith's actions, Mero was prevented from offering any further commentary by the unmistakeable sound of a body slumping to the ground.

….

Though she had long gotten used to her sparring partner's more sadistic nature, Centorea still found herself unable to triumph over the surprisingly agile hybrid.

Most days, her failure would only feel like a mild reprimand. A reminder that her skills needed further polishing before they could be displayed on the field of battle. But as she accepted her partner's outstretched hand to held her to her feet, the blond centaur could only feel a sense of helplessness.

Her expression must have reflected her feelings of disappointment, for rather than his usual lecturing tone he only used at the end of their spars, or even the mocking one which he thankfully only used during the course of their spar, Xeno's voice was filled with concern.

"What's wrong Centorea? I thought we'd finally moved past this self-loathing stage of yours, so tell me what has you so upset"?

Her frown deepening at the male's words, for he had unknowingly increased her disappointment in her own skills, the blonde centaur tried to shrug off his concerns.

"Tis only a trifling matter. Nothing for you to worry about".

Raising an eyebrow in skepticism at her words, Xeno quickly dismissed her attempts to steer the conversation to something else.

"Oh but that's were your wrong Centorea. Due to the fact that Smith has currently placed me under house arrest for a day or two for the purpose of keeping an eye on things while Kimmy Boy is doing what he does best, I'm afraid I can only worry when one of my hous…I mean my friends is currently suffering from distress".

Though she was shocked by the hybrid's admission, for this was the first time he had ever used that term in regards to her, the buxom girl was still hesitant to explain the reason for her current mood.

Unfortunately for her however, a certain lavender haired spider was more than happy to offer an explanation for her housemate's current attitude.

"I believe that your trainee is currently feeling a bit depressed at the fact that not only is our host's life is in danger, but she has undeniable proof that there is someone more capable then her of protecting him from harm".

Throwing a glare at the multi legged women, whose smirk widened ever so slightly at her rather predictable reaction, Centorea flushed red with shame as Xeno voiced his agreement with the spider's regrettably correct statement.

"I thought as much. Actually thought that I managed to help her overcome it, but I suppose given the fact that Kimmy Boy's life is once again in danger, I suppose I should have seen this coming. Utter foolishness if you ask me".

Her earlier embarrassment forgotten as her male housemate proceeded to mock her commitment to protect her master, the buxom centaur flashed her dismissive sparring partner a look that would have terrified him if he had not already proven that he was her superior.

"How dare you? I admit that you may be a tad more skillful than me when it comes to the combat arts, but that gives you no right to criticize my devotion to my master. For I would gladly lay down my life for him if the need ever arose".

Frowning at his equestrian housemate's declaration, and sensing that the situation would only get worse if he didn't immediately come up with some form of apology, Xeno allowed his voice to adopt a more comforting tone as he used reason to try and calm down the irritated centaur.

"And I do not doubt that for a second Centorea. However, I think you should consider how Kimmy Boy would react if you were to risk everything for his sake. Heroics have their place, but regardless of what Mero always preaches about, their only worthwhile if there is no bitter sweet moment to them. Or do you believe that Kimmy Boy wouldn't be an emotional wreck if something was to happen to you because of him"?

Eye's turning downcast at the reminder of her master's self-sacrificing nature, for she was certain that he would forever blame himself if she ever found herself in harm's, Centorea soon lost her contemplative expression as she heard the next part of Xeno's apology.

"As for your combat skills, believe it or not, but you have achieved a significant amount of progress since we started training together".

Shooting a glare towards the male since she though that he was patronizing her, Centorea's anger was soothed by her aquatic housemate.

"I do believe you are right Sir Xeno. When you first started training her, you were always able to defeat her without breaking a sweat. But now, while your victory is still a foregone conclusion, I can tell that you have to work for it. Or does your kind usually get more sweaty or out of breath at this time of year"?

Obvlious to both Xeno's eye twitching and Rachnera's teasing smirk that had developed upon her remark, Mero was grateful to see that her words had the desired effect on the proud centaur.

"I suppose your right. Xeno, please accept my apology for my previous outburst. The situation involving my master has caused me to act in a less than honorable manner".

Accepting the equestrian girl's apology with a smile and a wave, Xeno was prevented from offering a more verbal response by the sudden ringing of his phone.

 _There ain't no grave, than can hold my body down._

 _There ain't no grave, can hold my body down._

 _When I hear that trumpe…_

Answering his phone before his housemates could gain any more information regarding his musical tastes, and deeming that it would be better to take the call while he could ensure some semblance of privacy, the male hybrid flashed an apologetic smile at the inquisitive looking women and marched back into the house.

Frowning at Xeno's sudden disappearance just when she was present with an excellent opportunity to tease him, and seeing that her aquatic housemate was also expressing feelings of disappoint, Rachnera's face soon gained her trade mark smirk as she gave voice to her idea.

"Since the two of us are unable to keep up with our noble housemate during the course of her morning marathon, why don't we see if we can't lend Honey a hand? After all, if the corpse is calling him while he's currently being grounded, it must be something important".

Though she nodded her head in agreement with her multi legged housemate, the pink haired mermaid nevertheless found herself frowning as she voiced her confusion with Rachnera's suggestion.

"Forgive me for asking this Miss Rachnera, but how do you know the identity of Sir Xeno's caller"?

Seeing no reason to dodge the question since Mero possessed none of that clingy suspicion possessed by the majority of the more physically developed females of the Kurusu household, the buxom spider told her.

"Well for starters, Honey has a rather unfortunate habit of leaving his cellphone unattended when he's in the shower. You can't imagine the amount of self-control I needed to have in order to keep myself from offering my rather generous assistance".

Allowing a slightly blush to spread across her features as she recalled the few times she almost managed to catch sight of the nude showering male, and conscious of the fact that her aquatic companion had flushed red with embarrassment, Rachnera decided to leave that particular line of thinking for another time.

"And secondly, if you think about it, that ringtone is really only suitable for one person we know. Though I have to admit, the one he has for Smith is far more amusing than the one he uses for the zombie".

Having managed to sufficiently regain control over her emotions after the rather pleasant, if over stimulating image of her naked housemate, Mero flashed an inquisitive look at the ruby eyed woman.

"Why? What possible ringtone could he have selected for Madame Smith"?

Smirking with the air that clearly stated how amused she was by the answer, Rachnera told her.

….

Though she knew that Smith would probably admonish her for failing to stay hidden while Kurusu enjoyed his date with the two more childlike members of his harem, the red haired zombie honestly couldn't give a damn as she was currently enjoying her two favorite pastimes.

Eating deliciously cooked meat, and talking with a certain black haired hybrid.

"I'm serious Babe. If this is the type of food you're eating at Kurusu's, I'm shocked that you've barely managed to gain any weight".

Tearing off another delicious piece of sauced covered meat with her shark like teeth, Zombina managed to somehow chuckle without choking, not that would have done much given what she was, as she listened to Xeno's reply.

"One of the benefits of having a slightly more acidic digestive system than most I'm afraid. Though I sincerely doubt Smith would see it that way".

Snorting in amusement as she swallowed yet another mouthful of flavored meat, the red haired zombie allowed her tone to become slightly more playful as teased the male hybrid.

"Can't imagine why. It's not like the government doesn't have a slush fund for liminal mishaps. And from what she told me, the results of your underage drinking mishap only resulted in the partial destruction of some furniture, electronics, a uniform or two, and..".

"THANK YOU BINA! I'm well aware of what easily replaceable objects I destroyed after I got into Smith's hidden liquor cabinet when I was all of 15".

Chuckling at Xeno's annoyed reaction, and deciding to cut him some slack, Zombina decided to change the topic.

"So how you are you enjoying your sudden vacation? Not getting into too much trouble I hope"?

Hearing a slightly irritated sigh come through the speaker, the bomber jacking wearing girl rightly guessed that her male teammate was not exactly happy with his current predicament.

"It's less of a vacation more of a punishment Bina. I can't leave the house, Smith is refusing to keep me updated on the situation, and I had my weapon privileges revoked until further notice. Luckily I'm still allowed to use training swords, otherwise I would go out of my mind with boredom".

Making a sympathetic noise of agreement, the heavily stitched girl couldn't help but wonder why their raven haired superior was acting slightly more evasive than usual. Sure she could understand the need to punish Xeno for laying his hands on a human in anger, even if he did have permission to do so, but usually Smith would let him off the next day by saying that she needed the additional manpower.

Such was not the case now, and what was more confusing was that Smith seemed to be far more hesitant in explaining her reasoning for this unexpected course of action. The only thing she had made clear was that until she said otherwise, Xeno wasn't to leave the Kurusu residence unsupervised, and even then he had to be accompanied by either herself or Tio.

That last part still managed to greatly annoy her. For while Tio wasn't exactly lacking in the combative skills department, her reaction time was far below hers. Not to mention the fact that the well-endowed girl was kinda acting smug at her chance to be by Xeno's side, but she decided to keep that little bit of info to herself.

"I'm sure its only a temporary measure Babe. Once Smith's superiors realize that they are endangering the Cultural Exchange Act by providing minimum security to their test dummy, I'm sure you'll be out here with me in the middle of nowhere in no time".

Glad that there was no way for the male hybrid to see the slight coloring of her cheeks as she said that last bit, Zombina only had enough time to hear Xeno's answering chuckle before something powerful sent her flying nearly half a mile away from her charge and his two youthful dates.

…..

Though he was slightly confused by Zombina's sudden hang up, the male hybrid believed that it had simply been another instance of the undead girl's stiches coming out at the worst possible time.

It wouldn't be the first, nor would it be the last time the red haired zombie managed to accidentally destroy her cell phone while out on a mission, so the male hybrid had no real reason to believe that something dangerous had happened to his undead teammate.

Still, the conversation had nevertheless been rather interesting, even if it only left him with more questions about his raven haired supervisor.

While this wasn't the first time he had been 'grounded' for his inability to reign in his temper, it was the first time Smith had imposed such restrictions on his ability to act independently and without the ability to defend himself adequately. Of course he had been assured that his current predicament was only temporary, and that his restrictions would be lifted, but until that time, the male hybrid had little to alleviate his boredom.

He had already enjoyed his sparring session with his equestrian housemate, who made it clear that she would only train with him during the mornings so as to spend the rest of the day trying to improve her skills for the following day's bout. And while Rachnera had cheerfully offered her aid in ensuring that his day was far from boring, he was somewhat wary of accepting her offer since he suspected that he would spend the remainder of his day trapped in a cocoon of silken restraints. Something which would have left him feeling far more vulnerable than he had any desire to be.

His options limited thanks to Smith's unexpected strictness, as well as the clashing interests held between himself and his multi legged housemates, Xeno decided to indulge in something he hadn't had a chance to do since his first week in the Kurusu household.

He could only hope that unlike the last time he did this, his reptilian housemate would first ascertain the identity of her target before subjecting him to her rather over the top display of affection.

Not that he found the sensation to be unpleasant, for like a certain ogress, at least during those rare moments where she managed to remember her strength, Miia had the unique ability to send him into a state of relaxation by simply embracing him in her grip.

But alas, that morning mishap had only happened due to a case of mistaken identity, which meant that such an occurrence was never to happen again as long as she possessed feelings of romance towards their human host.

And despite Smith's teasing reminder that he was technically exempt from the Cultural Exchange's 'no touchy' rule, at least when it came to other nonhumans, Xeno would do nothing to come between the developing relationship of Miia and Kimmy Boy.

But as a certain spider knew all too well from her observations, a potential romantic partner didn't necessarily have to play an active role in attracting their opposite number.

….

Despite the fact that it was her normal routine to sleep in until her human host, who had by this point learnt to keep out of reach of her lightning fast tail, came to tell her that breakfast was ready, Miia was in no state to enjoy her usual morning ritual.

While she had been emotionally exhausted by the previous day's events, the red scaled lamia was unable to enjoy a restful night's sleep due to the two dreams that plagued her.

Considering what she had just been through, the first dream, while largely inaccurate in terms of what actually happened, was rather understandable since it reflected her viewpoint.

Her beloved Darling, whose facial features had lacked any of the kind hearted selflessness that she had come to identify him with, had abandoned her to spend time with a maliciously smirking Mero, something which of course was far different than the true nature of the tragedy loving mermaid.

And as soon as their backs were turned, a pair of familiar scaled hands clamped over her mouth to keep her from screaming, while the much enlarged wings of the dream version of her reptilian kidnapper propelled them into the air, dragging her further and further away from the fading pair.

This particular dream had repeated itself during the first half of the night, and it wasn't until she had woken up for the 3rd time that night that Miia was finally able to dismiss the images that her subconscious was providing her with.

Yes she had been separated from her host for most of the day, but it was through no fault of his own that that had been case, and deep down she knew that Mero was perfectly sincere in her efforts to ensure that her own relationship with her Darling was of secondary importance when it came to cementing his romantic ties with his first homestay.

And though she was loath to admit it, it was her own feelings of jealousy that had caused her to separate from the group and strike up a conversation with the seemingly friendly lizardman, who as it turns out was actually a rather forceful female dragonnewt.

Of course those particular thoughts had only resulted in the second dream sequence that ensured that she wouldn't be receiving any much needed rest for the rest of night.

Much like the first dream, the red haired lamia dreamt of herself being kidnapped by a rather nightmarish version of Draco. But unlike the previous dream, where no one was coming to free her from her horrifying predicament, her subconscious ensured that such would not be the case this time.

In truth, she couldn't say which shocked her more.

The fact that the dream version of Xeno was far more violent than his real life counterpart, which in itself was saying something despite his rather impressive levels of self-control, or the fact that her male housemate was not only shirtless, but also possessed a physique that was somewhat larger than what she had seen during their trip to gym.

And despite the fact that she had only dreamt that particular scenario twice before she gave up on going back to sleep, it always ended with the inhuman couple about to share what promised to be a rather intimate kiss.

Though it displeased her greatly to admit it, Miia had to concede that perhaps her multieyed housemate had a point when it came to her feelings regarding the other male of the Kurusu household.

This was after all the third time that Xeno had been the one to come to her rescue when she had been in danger, and it was time to acknowledge that these selfless acts of his had caused her to have more in common with her human host.

However, while she was willing to recognize that she possessed romantic feelings towards the black armored male, that didn't mean that she would seek the advice of her housemates on how she would resolve the issue.

For since she still possessed feelings for the man who had made her feel so welcome into his home despite her coordinator's mistake, she wasn't uncertain whether she could trust the information she would receive from the others who benefited from Smith's lax management style.

Papi was out since she probably couldn't offer any useful advice, even if she was willing to help her friends when they had a problem. The same could be said for Suu, for the slime girl would probably just say that she should go with both males so she didn't have to choose.

Mero would also probably gush over the fact that there was yet another love triangle in the house, though considering the pink scaled mermaid had expressed an interested in both males, not to mention their host's relationship with other women, anything she said would probably be similar to the answers she would likely get out of her two childlike housemates.

That left asking either Rachnera or Cerea for help, and frankly the red scaled lamia was unsure if their advice would be more useful than anything she could have gotten from the more naïve members of the Kurusu household.

She didn't exactly trust the spiderwoman despite the fact that it was thanks in part to her encouragement that resulted in accepting her growing attraction towards their male housemate. For while her demeanor was far more relaxed and open than her own, Miia could guess that Rachnera possessed the same type of jealously that she held towards anyone who posed a threat to her relationship with her chosen male.

Of course the ruby eyed girl could simply be ensuring that she was the favorite member of Xeno's female companions, something which the reptilian girl could appreciate, but that could easily change if she started to make Xeno aware of her attraction.

Cerea was similar to the spider in that she only had eyes for one man, but even that lessened the amount of useful advice she could gain from the busty centaur.

The blonde horsewoman would probably be torn between a desire to boast that she possessed no feelings that could change her loyalty to her master, or yell at her for choosing to cast her eyes at another man.

In truth there was only 1 person she could rely on to remain natural during her period of romantic confusion, but Miia was extremely hesitant to involve HER in the squabbling environment of the Kurusu household.

For though she meant well, and had no problem in supporting her with whatever decision made her happy, the young lamia was confident that her situation would simply inspire her mother to take a more….hands on approach in solving her issue.

Still, the reptilian girl was somewhat desperate enough to seek help from anyone she could depend on, and despite her mother's more forward nature when it came to female and male interaction, she trusted her parent to at least act in the best interests of her child, even if she did try to benefit from the solution as well.

With that in mind, and hearing the familiar sounds of her more combative housemates conducting yet another sparring session, the young lamia used her tail to grab pen and paper, and began the difficult process of writing a letter to her more aggressive parent.

….

Despite recognizing that the human had only done what he did in order to save the lives of both himself and his companions, the now shrunken girl still couldn't get over the fact that she had just gone through something that even her previous handlers had never done to her.

Yes she might have been hopped up on fertilizers and god knows what other chemicals that were tossed into her forest, and yes she might have gone a little bit overboard with her vines, but that still didn't excuse the vile way in which she had been treated.

Considering the fact that Papi seemed to possess romantic intentions towards the human, and the caring way in which he seemed to treat her, the dryad would have thought that he preferred his victims to be on the more…prepubescent side. And yet after watching the bound harpy suck on her expanded mammary glands, the pervert didn't even think twice about it.

"I'm really sorry about all this Kii. I swear Boss isn't always like that. Usually the other girls have to do something in order for him to touch their chests. And even then he still feels guilty for doing it".

Offing a tired glare at the apologetic avian, the shrunken girl merely offered a tried response.

"As long as you continue to keep him away from me, then I suppose I can stand to tolerate him. At least he has the decency to apologize for his actions, so I will give him that".

Receiving an overly excited nod from the blue colored avian, the leaf wearing girl found herself sighing as her comment merely inspired Papi to keep talking.

"No pro Kii. No pro. Boss always knows when it's wise to keep his distance. In fact, yesterday after he and Xen came home from their super secret mission, Boss decided to hide in his room rather than deal with an angry Xen. Can't say I blame him since Xen always ends up hissing like a snake when he's angry, which is kina funny since he also has legs with a tail".

Though her expression remained largely passive, upon hearing Papi speak about the other man in her life, the dryad's form became noticeability rigid.

"This friend of yours Papi, he wouldn't happen to have black hair, black eyes, and crocodile like ridging running across his tail before it ends in a spike"?

Receiving an inquisitive expression from the blue feathered girl, the miniature guardian of the forest had to work hard to keep her face from breaking out into a smile as she received an answer.

"Not sure what croc ridging looks like, but the rest is spot on. Why you ask? You two friends"?

Preceding to nod her head to confirm it, the youthful looking dryad had to fight the urge to scowl as their conversation was interrupted by perhaps the most contradictory human she had ever met.

….

Taking another bite of the delicious concoction that her male housemate had provided for her once he learned that he had a supportive audience for his surprising hobby, Mero took a moment to savior the exquisite blend of eggs and spices before paying her compliments to the chef.

"I must say Sir Xeno, I did not believe that you repertoire of skills also extended to the culinary arts. Such a shame that Dear Sir isn't here to sample your creation, but I suppose it's for the best. Especially since my housemates appear to be quite taken with the results of your efforts".

Casting an amused glance towards his frightening ravenous housemates, Xeno had to chuckle in agreement with the pink haired mermaid.

"Not gonna argue with you Mero. Though I admit it is rather nice to see those two agree on something, even if it's only on the fact that I can cook just as well as Kimmy Boy. Such a shame that there wasn't enough meat in the fridge, though I doubt that you have any cause to complaint Centorea".

Nodding her head in agreement before taking another bite of her veggie omelette, the buxom centaur couldn't help but voice a question that had previously been silenced by the sight of her morning meal.

"You are correct in your assumption Xeno. However, I find myself curious as to where you learned to cook. Cause as to my knowledge, unlike a certain greedy serpent, you've never expressed an interest to learn the culinary arts from my master".

Chuckling at the irritated look that was now adorning Miia's face, for it was rather hard to be intimidating when one still had egg stuck to their face, Xeno took a bite of his own creation before answering the question with one of his own.

"Tell me Centorea. Do you know why our beloved coordinator is such a unrepentant mooch"?

Fighting the urge to snicker at the blonde's contemplative expression, though that might have been caused by the fact that the rest of the table was sharing the same look of confusion, the male hybrid decided to reveal a piece if info that should have been obvious.

"It's because her cooking skills are, to say the least, entirely nonexistent. The most she can do is boil water for coffee or instant noodles, which meant that if I wanted to have something that should be classified as a biological weapon, I had to learn how to cook for myself".

Having expected his announcement to be met with understanding, Xeno was caught off guard by the teasing voice of the lavender haired arachnid.

"So your saying THAT'S the reason why you can handle Snakey's cooking? Smith's cooking must be truly terrible for you to actually enjoy Miia's creations. Though I suppose there is a clear difference between a slow death and drawn out torture".

Seeing the disappointed look that had crossed Miia's face before it became enraged at hearing her efforts criticized, Mero decided to offer up her own solution before the conversation became more heated.

"Since Miia has expressed an interest to improve her…unique culinary skills, why don't you offer to teach her Sir Xeno? I'm sure that with your guiding hands, Miia could develop into quite the chef".

Despite having no reason to complain about Miia's cooking, though the reason for this had little to do with the his human caregiver's exploits in the kitchen, Xeno moved to agree with Mero's suggestion, only to have a familiar voice speak up on his behalf.

"That is an excellent suggestion Mero. I'm sure Xeno will have no problem taking a willing apprentice under his wing. Though I confess that I'm a little shocked to hear you swapping personal stories with your housemate's Xeno. I would have gone with telling them about the time you raided my liquor cabinet and proved yourself a light weight, but I digress".

Ignoring the incredulous expressions of his housemates, though Rachnera's was more of amusement rather than shock, Xeno shot a tired glare at the recently arrived government agent.

"Judging by the fact that you're here, I take it that Kimmy Boy's latest attempt to draw out his stalker was a failure"?

Deciding to indulge in some of her subordinate's cooking before giving him an answer, Smith barely managed to fill her plate before the excited voice of a certain avian girl alerted the rest of the household to her surprise.

"You're going to love it here Kii. The boss is a great cook, there's tons of video games for us to play, everyone is very nice. And the best part is, the bath here is the size of one of those public bird baths. Though the boss always seems upset when Papi tries to do so in public".

Shooting a questioning look towards the raven haired agent, who merely smiled as she happily ate the last vestiges of the previously plentiful meal, Xeno found his eye's widening in shocked wonderment as he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in 6 years.

"I'm sure that your human has a reason for thinking that way Papi. But nonetheless, I appreciate your efforts in making me feel more welcome".

And as he caught sight of the Papi's leaf covered companion, the male hybrid could only speak one word in question.

"Leifa"?

…

 **ANNNNNNND that's enough for now :P**

 **Took a while, but pleased with how it turned out.**

 **Happy to see that my first fanfic story is still generating interest…even if I have triple the reviews/views/faves/follows for my more popular story XD.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed the direction this story is taking, and now to clarify some stuff.**

 **Xeno has established a deeper connection with Centorea, she's still in Kimihito's pairing, but believe it is possible for her to have a closer friendship with my OC. Miia has now acknowledged that she has romantic feelings for Xeno, but has yet to act on them.**

 **AND have FINALLY gotten to the introduction of the Dryad. Technically Kii is only the name Papi gave her, so highly plausible that she has another name. And just saying now….there will be NO XENO/Kii pairing. What I have in mind is more akin to a Brother Sister relationship, but will go into this later.**

 **Anyway….half way done the dating arc…now just have to do Lilith's intro, the MON…and THEN we get Lala's intro which will happen at the same time as the big Xenomorph reunion. (believe I can work the timing out)**

 **As always, please Review (flamers will be extinguished XD)**

 **And till next time.**


	24. Kitchen Bonding and Deadly Dates

Though she would never dream to voice her understandable unease with the situation that was currently occurring in front of her eyes, Mero found herself agreeing with the her multi legged housemate's observation.

"I don't know what's scarier. The fact that Miia still harbors such enthusiasm for cooking. Or the fact that Honey is displaying greater masochist tendencies than our host".

Barely resisting the urge to nod her head to show that she shared Rachnerna's opinion, the pink scaled mermaid was prevented from offering a verbal reply thanks to the latest addition to the Kurusu household.

"I don't see what the big deal is. You creatures get your nutrients by consuming the flesh of both plant and animal, so it really shouldn't matter what form it's in".

Crossing her arms over her currently deflated chest as pushed past the 2 apprehensive liminals, and ignoring the slightly irritated huff of the red haired reptile, the child like dryad drew the attention of the much taller male.

"Hate to interrupt your little teaching session X, but can I ask you which part of this mammal built hovel gets the best sun? All this concrete has me feeling a bit disoriented. And Papi isn't exactly helping matters".

Shooting a brief look towards the blue haired avian, who unsurprisingly enough had once again become enthralled by the wonders of their host's gaming console, the male liminal turned towards the leaf covered girl with a thoughtful expression.

"I believe that at this time of day, the best place to get a little sun would be in the right corner of Kimmy Boy's backyard. Might be a little crowded since that's where he's planted those bushes, but as far as I know, it shouldn't be too difficult to get what you want".

Nodding her head in thanks, and ignoring the looks of confusion that were currently being sent her way by the more mature looking female members of the household, Lefia quickly left the room without another word.

Shaking his head in amusement at the dryad's departure, something which caused a certain lamia and arachnid to narrow their eyes in jealousy, Xeno couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the previous evening, where he had enjoyed a rather unexpected reunion with a more pleasant reminder of his past.

 _(flashback)_

Shooting the shocked male a smile that somehow managed to still come across as playful despite the seriousness of the situation, Smith decided to move this reunion along by breaking the momentary silence.

"You know, its rather rude just to remain standing there Xeno. I mean, you haven't seen Ki...I mean Lefia in 6 years. And you're not going to even say hello? I mean, I know your not one for emotional displays, but I would have thought..".

The raven haired agent was unable to continue her sentence. For just as she was about to say what Xeno could have done, the male hybrid had quickly moved from his spot in the kitchen to embrace the plant girl in a tight hug.

Though somewhat surprised by the sudden movement of the liminal she considered to be her brother, the shrunken dryad nevertheless returned the embrace with a smile.

Smiling at her male housemate and her green leafed friend, Papi couldn't help but cheerfully offer up a comment regarding the hugging pair.

"I didn't know Xen was your boyfriend Kii. Why didn't you tell me? Is it because most of the time your boob size is less than Papi's? I'm sure Xen would still give you a chance, even if he seems to attract busty ladies".

Shooting a glare at the oblivious harpy, and action that was shared by the much taller male as well as a good portion of the household, though she could tell that there was more than a touch of amusement in all 6 of the spider's eyes, Lefia had to nod her head in agreement as Xeno corrected the mistaken Avian.

"Lefia is not my girlfriend Papi. She's just a really good friend that I haven't seen in some time".

Tilting her head to the side as she studied the oddly paired liminals, the blue haired avian girl revealed she was still confused about the relationship between her housemate and the dryad as she voiced another question.

"You mean like you and the dog lady"?

Sighing in exasperation at Papi's continued cluelessness, the male hybrid was greatly relieved when Smith decided to put an end to his attempts at convincing the household that there was nothing between him and Lefia.

"Not quite Papi. The two of them have more of a sibling relationship than anything else, so the only one in danger of experiencing some potential plant loving in this house is Darling Kun".

Oblivious to the embarrassed expressions that had come across the faces of her fellow human and the youthful looking plant girl, Smith proceeded to inform the rest of the Kurusu residence about the nature of their latest edition.

(Flashback ends)

In short Smith had done her usual intro speech.

Going over the needs and a brief past history of their latest addition.

Reminding the black haired human that no touchy rule was still in effect, though he had been informed that his suckling of the rampaging dryad would be overlooked.

And the reminder that there was nothing preventing the dryad from trying to establish more…amicable relations with any of the liminal residents of the Kurusu household.

Sometime soon he would seek to learn why Smith seemed to find particular enjoyment in reminding them of that piece of information. But for now he had more important things to worry about.

"You know Honey. Since you appear to be in helpful mood, and the fact that your little house arrest is still in effect for the remainder of the day, could I bother you to help me with something once you're finished teaching Snakey how to cook"?

Flashing the deceptively innocent looking arachnid a look of skepticism, and completely missing the pointed glare a certain lamia was shooting at not only the busty spider but also the pleased looking mermaid, Xeno nevertheless nodded his head.

"I suppose I can. We should be finished in about another 2 hours, so hopefully whatever you need help with can keep til then"?

Smirking in response to the male's answer, and casting a slightly smug look towards the amusingly irate reptile, Rachnera nodded her head in agreement.

"I suppose it can. Though I should warn you that I will be very displeased if Miia's cooking ends up knocking you out like it does for the rest of us. I know that you're somehow immune to Snakey's concoctions, but I'm sure that even you must have you're limits".

And without bothering to wait for a reply from her bemused male housemate, or the glaring reptile, Rachnera turned towards the beaming pinkette.

"Care to keep me company while these two get busy in the kitchen Mero? With our host out with his noble steed, and Papi doing her best to anno…I mean entertain the latest addition to our ranks, what's say you and I enjoy some girl talk?

Knowing full well what her multi legged housemate was trying to accomplish, Mero nodded her head to show that she would join Rachnera in whatever it was she had planned.

For she knew full well that romantic growth depended on regular instances where the developing couple were undisturbed by meddlesome, if highly interested viewers.

And considering the teasing nature of the buxom arachnid, and of course her own romantic inclinations, it was evident that the two of them were perhaps the most interested views of all.

….

Though she was grateful at the opportunity to enjoy some alone time with her male housemate, although she was uncertain what to think about Rachnera's condition for doing so, Miia quickly found that she had little opportunity to engage in small talk with her inhuman teacher.

Surprised though he was at her request to teach her how to cook, something which still brought a flush to her face as she recalled how he said that her food was already delicious, Xeno had nonetheless agreed to do as she asked, and it became quickly apparent that the male hybrid's teaching style was far different than that of their human host.

Where Darling was carefree in the kitchen, and had allowed her to create whatever it was she wanted from memory, Xeno was far more serious and controlling.

Instead of simply delving in right to it, the male hybrid had guided her through a series of precise instructions, with no room to deviate from since Xeno ensured that they completed each step in its entirety before moving on to the next one.

Measuring out the flour to the exact measurements. Mixing in 2 egg yokes and milk. Preheating the oven to 324 degrees before putting her batter into it. And waiting the hour and thirty minutes on the timer before pulling her creation out.

But as serious as he was in helping her learn the more rewarding aspects of the culinary arts, Miia couldn't help but notice that Xeno ensured that her learning experience was as safe as it was instructive.

He displayed the right way in which to hold and use a chopping knife, which had caused her to flush when he had guided her hands when she first used the large blade. He had prevented her from touching any of the boiling pots unless she was wearing her protective oven mitts. And, perhaps the most important of all, he never displayed that nervous expression that never failed to appear on their host's face whenever he tried the results of her cooking.

While Darling would do his best to hide it, he couldn't completely hide his nervousness as he raised a forkful of whatever it was she had managed to create. But Xeno never displayed any hesitance of sampling her cooking. And always had a thoughtful expression on his face as he gave his opinion.

Only problem was, he seemed to like everything she created, which while boosting her self confidence to much needed levels, did little to make her feel like she was improving overall.

Something which finally provided her a chance to strike up a conversation with the previosuly focused male.

"You know Xeno, I really appreciate all that your doing for me, but I have to ask whether or not I'm really improving here. I mean, you like EVERYTHING I make, so its kind of hard to tell if I can make things for other people".

Far from being irritated with her question, the male hybrid simply responded to her insecurity with a light chuckle.

"I think you give yourself too little credit Miia. I mean yes I am enjoying everything you make, but I am able to tell that your culinary skills are improving. Though I do hope that even as you make more human appropriate dishes, you'll still find the time to make your original creations".

Though she believed that the happily snacking liminal was telling her the truth, the red scaled lama still couldn't help letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Not that I don't appreciate having a willing taste tester, especially one who can tell the difference between whats good and whats not, but can I ask you something".

Receiving a nod from her housemate, and taking a moment to compose her thoughts, the red haired reptilian girl was glad that it was only the two of them since she was uncertain if she would have been able to find the nerve to ask this particular question.

"Why do you like my cooking? I mean, everyone else acts like it's the last thing they'll ever eat. But you, you actually eat it with every sense of enjoyment. Is it because you don't have a strong sense of taste? Or is it...".

Growing silent as she realized what the other possible answer could be, Miia was surprised by the nearly mumbled answer she received.

"Well...believe it or not, but your cooking actually reminds me of my mom's".

Suspecting that any reply she could give would only cause the usually guarded male to clam up again, the smiling reptilian girl kept her peace as Xeno continued to reminisce about the happier times of his childhood.

"I mean, yeah you dont use a lot of the same spices she did, but the taste is more or less the same. Might surprise you to hear this, but as the only male in the family, mom kinda spoiled me. And since she knew that I loved her cooking, and the fact that as a male I was always sort of on the small side, well...I'm sure you can guess where I'm gong with this"?

Giggling as she nodded her head, and judging that it was safe enough to ask another question or two, Miia took a moment to consider what the best question would be before she asked.

"So does that mean the female members of your kind are taller? I mean, you're not exactly a short guy when it comes to human standards, but for you to call yourself small must mean….".

"That the rest of my family was bigger? Yup. It will be at least another decade before they reach my mother's height, but once they do, my sisters will be just as big as Tio. Maybe even a little bit more".

Trying her best to picture female versions of her housemate who were at least the size of the force of nature that was the blonde ogress, Miia was about to offer a comment when something struck her as odd.

Since she knew that giving voice to her confusion would probably just cause Xeno to clam up again, and thus ruining her chance to get closer to him, she nevertheless felt that perhaps she had more in common with the male hybrid than she previously thought.

For despite the fact that he had only talked about the female members of his family, albeit only when he had been caught off guard or was in a extremely happy mood, like her mother, Xeno never said anything about his father.

…..

Doing her best to combat her steadily increasing headache as tried to complete her work before her clandestine assignment, the raven haired agent cast a warning gaze towards her still arguing subordinates.

"Look I don't care which of you goes first. All that matters is that our top priority is Darling Kun's safety. So if you don't mind, go annoy someone else with your problems. I have enough on my plate right now without having to once again step into your little romantic contest".

Immune to both the pouting expression of the buxom ogress, as well as the slightly venomous scowl of the gun toting zombie, Smith waited until the pair of them were out of her office before releasing a sigh of relief.

In truth, she had expected her more energetic subordinates to start acting a little more aggressive ever since she had first proposed the best way to lure Darling Kun's stalker out into the open. Fortunately apart from some mild grumbling, not to mention an unofficial punitive action towards a certain racist couple, the girls had managed to retain control of their impulses and act professionally.

At least until they realized that they were getting nowhere with their investigation.

Yes Darling Kun's little outing always resulted in some dangerous exploits, the latest one dealing with one of the more mean spirited members of the Exchange program.

And yes her team was able to keep anything from permanently damaging the hapless human or his love struck houseguests, but that was besides the point.

The girls of MON were quickly losing their patience with this assignment, even if they recognized the implications of what would happen to Interspecies relations if they allowed a government test subject to die on their watch.

Having spent the past 6 years looking after Xeno, the grumblings and complaints of the girls she could deal with, at least when they were unified in a common goal.

But thanks to Doppel's ever so helpful suggestion, the raven haired agent was confronted with a predicament that she should have planned for since the beginning of this operation.

With their boredom with the assignment reaching new levels, not to mention all those teasing comments courtesy of their shape shifting teammate, Smith should have recognized that the girls would want to use the double date option as a viable method to draw out Darling Kun's stalker.

Such a plan might have worked, if it wasn't due to the small little detail that neither Tio nor Bina could agree who should have the honors of sharing the first guard shift with their male teammate.

And since Xeno, intelligent coward that he was, would wisely choose to leave such decisions to someone else, it fell to her already burdened shoulders to sort out this mess. Not like she was busy with other stuff at the moment.

Like say…preparing for a meeting with a potentially dangerous female, but hey, no worries.

Thankfully she had already gotten Doppel to help her in this little off the books endeavor, for due to a variety of circumstances, she couldn't be seen neglecting her duties during this critical time in the Kurusu experiment.

Especially since she had uncovered some rather troubling information ever since she had made that phone call all those days ago. In truth she couldn't care less about what happened to the stunted criminal, but that didn't blind her from the fact that it posed a bit of a problem from both a personal and professional point of view.

Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about her suspicions until she had a chance to have a face to face meeting with Talonia.

And considering she only had an hour in order to reach their rendezvous, which funnily enough also happened to be that maid cafe she and Doppel had dragged their dates to, Smith couldn't afford to spend too much of her time thinking about anything else except 2 important factors.

First one being that she was finally getting closer to helping her male subordinate. While the second one being was that she was about to be placed in a position that all of her more gentlemanly suitors had wished to do ever since puberty first hit her.

Meeting the family of an important male in her life.

…..

Though she loved her family dearly, and thus would go to any lengths to ensure their continued happiness, the black haired female nevertheless found it quite easy to get annoyed with the antics of her younger siblings.

While she wouldn't dream of changing the base personality of her sisters, Acidia nevertheless wished that both Clawdia and Talonia would act with a little more maturity when it came to conducting their business.

The middle daughter of their family was indeed skilled when it came to using the skills of their people, and indeed it had been thanks to her that they had managed to successfully enter this country without raising any red flags. But sometimes her penchant for mischief was too irritating. And whats more she did her best to corrupt her other siblings into her way of thinking.

Her younger sister, while incredibly talented in all sorts of areas, had nonetheless also inherited their mother's near insatiable sadism, which funnily enough had ensured that her father would only give her full blooded siblings rather than half bloods. But since Talonia lacked the ability to keep herself completely focused if presented with a chance to get some skirt, it meant that the duty of reporting her absence to their mother fell to the eldest child of their family.

I.e. her.

She could only hope that her mother was in a mood to listen to reason. But considering their lack of progress in finding her lost sibling, not to mention the fact that their prisoner was very close to expiring despite all those fun drugs they had managed to purchase from a rather sadistic succubus Talonia had managed to …befriend, her prospects weren't exactly high.

She could only pray that her youngest sister could come with a plausible excuse for her absence.

But considering her past history, she highly doubted it.

…..

Though she had managed to form a basic idea of what Xeno's sister looked like thanks to her ever impressive interrogation skills, the raven haired government agent had to admit that her male subordinate's, not to mention a certain dragonnewt's brief description did not do her justice.

Shorter than Tio by only a couple of inches, but far more slender than the blonde ogress except in the chest area, long midnight black hair that extended to her waist, and flawless pale white skin, Smith had to admit that she found Talonia's overall appearance to be both mesmerising as well as terrifying.

In fact if she didn't know about her inhuman looking parts, masterfully covered by a black overcoat that had been unbuttoned to reveal the girl's ample cleavage, the raven haired agent was certain that she would have mistaken the girl for a _Hachishakusama_ instead of whatever it was they called their species.

But since she knew full well that the taller woman was in fact far more deadly than the female liminals with that rather disturbing laugh, Smith knew to adopt her more professional tone as she addressed her subordinates sister.

"Before we get started, and I do apologise for asking this but as his unofficial guardian I have to ask this, but do you have proof that you are indeed who you say you are"?

Receiving a snort of amusement from the black haired liminal, who had been busy eyeing their cosplaying servers with the same sort of shamelessness that she had thought only Rachnera was capable of, the raven haired agent found it very hard to keep silent as the taller female answered her question.

"Well that would depend on what you mean by proof. As I'm sure your aware, its rather difficult to perform a blood test when said blood will melt most needles. And sadly photo evidence isn't exactly reliable since its quite easy to doctor old photographs. I suppose that's just leaves either embarrassing stories about my brother's childhood, or taking you back to mom if that fails to convince you. And believe, you want to convince me".

Though she kept her tone even as the taller woman flashed her a look that was half warning, half leer, Smith nevertheless failed to suppress the growing feeling of relief as she sought to clarify what she had just been told.

"Given what Xeno's told me about your mother, and you for that matter, I find it rather difficult to choose between you. I mean from what he's said, your mother is a rather straight forward woman. While you on the other hand have a tendency to play with your food before you eat it".

Smiling as a look of shock passed the female liminal's face as she realized that she had just been given proof that Smith indeed knew her little brother, the raven haired agent was greatly unnerved by how quickly Talonia managed to get over her surprise.

"Is that a fact? Well, considering Xen trusted you well enough with that little detail, you have my greatest assurance that if you want to play with me, I'll be sure to eat you first".

Silently congratulating herself for conducting this meaning in a public place, for there was no mistaking that the now grinning liminal would have done her best, and probably succeed, to break the no touchy rule, Smith struggled to keep her composure as she offered her reply.

"I appreciate the offer, but at this point in time I'm a little bit….kindly remove your tail from around my leg".

Flashing the now glaring human woman a smirk, Talonia nevertheless complied with the order before adopting a rather twisted version of a certain ogress's pout.

"Can't blame a girl for trying. Now, since we've just established that we are indeed talking about the only male in my life who isn't a complete waste of space, why don't you tell me what my brother has been up to these past few years? I trust that you have a good excuse for keeping him as long as you have"?

Despite the friendly tone of the female liminal's sitting before her, the raven haired human allowed a hint of nervousness to enter her expression. For she now rightfully suspected where her male subordinate got his cruel streak from, and thus was fully aware that the slightest thing could turn the currently amicable female into a sadistic monster.

So knowing that it was in her best interest to share this information, and thus sparing her a fate that would probably make her envy the type of punishment her superiors would give her if they ever discovered that she was sharing sensitive information with a potential criminal, Smith began her story.

 **…**

 **ANNNND I THINK THIS IS A GOOD PLACE TO END THIS CHAPTER XD**

 **Apologises for the wait, but you know how it goes. You get inspiration for one part, then struggle with writers block with another. And of course devote more time to other stories XD**

 **But I digress. after all this time...FINALLY got to the meeting between Smith and a female Xenomorph. As for her what Talonia looks like, since I lack the skills/time to do fanart...though I wont say no to others offering...Xeno's sisters, or at least Talonia, looks like the main character from the manga series Murcielago. i.e. Kuroko Koumori, whose personality also helped influence my imagining of my OC's sadistic sibling.**

 **And as for that term i mentioned in the later part of the chaper,,i.e. Hachishakusama, basically a japanese ghost story about an incredibly tall women with long black hair that abducts kids. Funnily enough I got the idea by typing in google tall black haired woman anime for ideas...and an anime version of this spirit popped right up...it was only later that I learned that THAT deception belonged to an adult anime episode...but whatever lol.**

 **Got some more Xeno bonding with Miia, think that turned out nicely, along with some backstory with Lefia (i.e. Kii) and future development for not only a Xeno Racherna scene, but also the foundations for the MON Girl date.**

 **Will expand upon those areas in the next chapter, as well as the results of Smith's meeting, and the fate of the midget conartist.**

 **I encourage reviews since they help give me ideas/encourage me to continue lol.**

 **til next time.**


	25. Beware Dangerous Women

"So let me get this straight? After spending 4 years as the prized gladiator of that human slime ball, you thought it would be a good idea to have my baby brother work as a secret agent for the Japanese Government? Do I have that right"?

Though her tone was one of light amusement, Talonia's expression gave off another emotion that was not unfamiliar to the raven haired human.

Disproval.

It continued to surprise her how much similarities her male subordinate shared with his more playful sibling. But then again, it was quite natural for a younger child to pick up the mannerisms of a favored family member, even if their personalities were more on the sadistic side.

She could only be thankful that Xeno, while by no means uncomfortable with playing with his victims before he pounced, nevertheless exhibited less disturbing qualities.

Something which served to help influence her answer to the glaring liminal.

"Considering we had no way to discover where exactly Kasegi took him from, and the fact that I seemed to be the only human who he didn't dislike at first glance, it was the best choice available".

Though she was pleased to see Talonia drop her accusatory glare at this piece of information, the look she was currently getting from the rather curvy liminal allowed her for the first time to understand the sort of unease Darling Kun, and to a lesser extent Xeno, experienced in their daily routines.

"Well I clearly can't fault him for that. Great legs, nice big breasts, and a tendency to use violence to get her way, I can see why he would treat you differently than other humans. Nice to see that despite our years apart, Xen still manages to share the same taste in woman as I do. Though I confess that since he's a male it was bound to happen anyway".

Flushing a little from the attention she was getting from the smirking liminal, for never before had any of her potential suitors been this forward with their admiration, Smith nevertheless allowed her curiosity to take hold as she sensed that she was close to having one of her own questions answered.

Sadly however, being an expert in reading people's body language, though her attention had largely been on the trace of cleavage that the human agent's dress was showing, Talonia managed to head her off with her own curiosities.

"Makes me wonder how you managed dealing with him during the full moon. I mean, I'm sure he's told you some stories about how….energetic my sisters and I got during the full moon. Can't imagine how a human woman, with a figure like yours to boot, coped with an incredibly horny male".

Having expected such a question to come up at some point during their conversation, though with a little more tact that was currently being shown by the raven haired liminal, Smith couldn't help the small smirk that was spreading across her face as she thought of her first full moon experience with her male subordinate.

"Well for starters, it helps if you easy access to tranquilizer darts, or as was the case for the 2nd incident, an unheated pool of water. After that, I came up with a solution that would spare him the discomfort of being knocked out, or taking a very, VERY cold shower".

Snickering at the lengths her human contact would go in order to ensure that her brother was in a more right state of mind when he lost his vcard, Talonia's expression soon morphed into disappoint as Smith's answer was far different than what her perverted mind had come up.

"It's amazing how much embarrassment can be saved by wearing an air tight helmet. While the moon still makes him a bit agitated, if he wears the helmet, he can't smell a female target, and thus doesn't become a love crazed lunatic. Makes for a more manageable evening in my humble opinion".

Though she gave a hum of agreement to Smith's observation, Talonia's pouting expression clearly stated that she would have come up with an alternative solution.

Something which she readily shared with the human agent.

"I suppose. I mean, it's far less fun and satisfying than making a hot sticky mess with a gorgeous woman, but I suppose there have to be some limitations when one first enters puberty. Still, I think that if he had been with us at that point in time, mom would have done her best to ensure that his first time wasn't with a family member like mine was".

Choking on her coffee at the last part of Talonia's reminiscing, Smith struggled to keep her composure as she was sought to clarify something that had been on her mind ever since Xeno told her about his siblings' actions during the full moon.

"You mean that your kind...indulges in…forbidden fruit"?

Snorting in amusement at the raven haired human's reaction, though she had to admit that Smith was taking it far better than she had originally thought, Talonia adopted a thoughtful expression as she gave her answer.

"Kinda hard not to when the male members of our kind are few and far between. I think there's maybe 1 male for every 20 female births, which means it's more than likely that a child is going to have parents who are somehow related by blood. My parents were cousins either 4 or 5 times removed now that I think of it, and it's not unheard of to have half siblings marry each other".

Taking a moment to sip her coffee as she left the human woman to ponder the implications of what she's just been told, Talonia's expression soon gained a mischievous edge to it as she proceeded to tease the raven haired agent.

"Not to worry Ms. Smith. I sincerely doubt that Xen will be corrupting his sisters' innocence, not that we have that much mind you, anytime soon. While they might have acted a tad forward during the full moon, my sisters have no interest in crossing THAT particular line. At least consciously".

Having sufficiently recovered enough from the shock at the fact that her male subordinate came from a species that practiced various forms of inbreeding, Smith was about to make her own comment when the last part of Talonia's sentence registered in her mind.

Shooting the drinking female a look of undisguised suspicion, the raven haired agent moved to determine whether or not she would have her work load drastically increased once she got around to reuniting Xeno with his family.

"Couldn't help but notice that you didn't include yourself when discussing crossing that particular boundary. Makes me wonder if perhaps if you carry some….extreme affection for your little brother".

Having expected Talonia to either act like a more perverse Tio, or even a slightly more deadly version of a certain Arachnid, Smith found herself caught off guard by the answer she received.

"Well I confess that when I was younger that I might have been a bit of a brocon, and as my sisters' point out when it comes to sexual matters I'm a bit of a pervert, even if I only tend to pursue women, but I am uncertain if that would be the case now. Would have to see him in person before I decide if I want to sample the male side of the buffet, but I probably wouldn't have a problem with it. Which brings me to the point of this meeting".

Dropping her previously teasing demeanor into one that was enough to make the human agent instinctively go for her concealed weapon, Talonia fixed the smaller raven haired woman with a glare that clearly stated that she was prepared to doing anything to get her way.

"Since we have determined that I am who I say I am, not to mention the fact that you've clearly made it plain that you have my baby brother in your custody, perhaps we can finally discuss when you intend to reunite him with his loving family"?

Suspecting that the taller female would eventually come around to asking that particular question, Smith was more than prepared to give her an answer.

"Not for the next couple of days at least. Your brother's currently taking part in a rather important mission for the Interspecies Cultural Exchange program, and if I was to alert him to your presence, it's more than likely that he won't be able to focus".

Expecting the pale skinned liminal to react negatively, if not violently to her reasoning, Smith was surprised by the snort of amusement she received instead.

"You're referring to all those girls he's currently shacking up with right? From what I've been able to gather, my brother has built himself quite the harem. Though I am slightly disappointed about his lack of variety. Big boogs are a marvelous thing to have in a romantic partner, but great legs and a great ass are also a good thing to look for. Nice to know that you have all 3 going for you Miss Government Agent".

Sighing as her body was once again subjected to the admiring scrutiny of her male subordinate's sister, and deeming it wise not to inform the raven haired liminal that Xeno was also being pursued by his teammates, Smith kept her tone casual as she moved to clarify something she was almost certain of.

"And how is it that you know what type of girls Xeno is currently living with? Such information is not public knowledge, and as far as I know Draco could only offer her suspicions regarding her fellow reptile's developing relationship with your brother".

Receiving a slightly malicious smirk from the taller woman, which clearly stated that she knew exactly what Smith was trying to learn, Talonia's answer left the human agent more than a little annoyed.

"It's amazing what one can learn with the right tools, and a lot of patience Agent Smith. And there's no need to worry. My people are particularly skilled when it comes to making pesky problems disappear. And considering the current state of our stunted problem at this point, I assure you that it will be quite easy to ensure that it will never again resurface".

Taking Smith's silence to mean that she accepted, if not totally agreed with her line of reasoning, the raven haired liminal drained the last of her coffee before rising from the table.

"Now, as enlightening as this little chat has been, I'm afraid that I have a previous engagement that I have to attend to. A shame that we couldn't schedule our next little meeting here and now, but I suppose I will simply have to wait for your call".

Earning a nod of agreement from the now standing agent, Talonia turned to leave, only to stop as if she remembered something important.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you. While I may approve of a woman of your…features being close with my brother, my mom, not to mention my sister Acadia, might not be as accepting of your relationship as I am. So if you want to ensure that you still have a place in Xeno's life after he's reunited with his family, I suggest you think about breaking that ridiculous rule about sex between humans and liminals. Just a thought".

Though her features bore a disproving frown at the taller woman's blasé attitude towards the laws she had sworn to uphold, Smith couldn't help but offer a reply that proved that she was more than just a pretty face.

"That depends on which liminal you're suggesting I engage in illegal activities with. While I admit to having a special fondness for your brother, I think it would be problematic if I slept with someone under the suspicion of kidnapping".

Receiving a smirk from the taller woman, Smith had to fight the very real urge to scowl as Talonia left the café with one final comment.

"As long as it's not verified by the proper authorities, then I'm sure we'll be able to work something out".

And though it pained her to do so, Smith had to concede that there was more than a grain of truth in Talonia's statement.

For as she knew from countless experiences during the course of her career, legal percussions could only happen IF there was undeniable evidence of guilt.

And from what she managed to gather from her conversation, it was more thank likely that any evidence of Kasegi's abduction, or for that matter existence, would soon be eliminated by vengeance seeking family of her male subordinate.

…..

Though he was somewhat uncomfortable given the situation he currently found himself in, something which he suspected his multi eyed companion was fully aware of, Xeno kept his tone even as he made note of his current position.

"You know, not that I don't appreciate the efforts you've gone too in order to keep me here Rachnera, but is all this webbing truly necessary? I mean, you could have just told me you wanted to watch a movie with me. It's not like I would have run away or anything".

Shooting the trapped male a look that was part amusement and part fondness, the raven haired spider turned her ruby eyes back towards her blu ray collection before providing Xeno an explanation for her actions.

"True, but considering your rather impressive ability to escape potentially romantic situations, and of course my desire to ever improve my already gifted mastery of the weaving arts, I thought it would be the best of both worlds to bind you to that chair".

Fighting the very real urge to giggle as she heard her male housemate's rather pointless efforts to escape his silken bonds, Rachnera ran a finger over the plastic cases as she struggled to decide which film would be an appropriate for them to watch together.

"Lets see. What would make a good movie for a first date? Gone Girl? Nah too intense and sort of ruins the mood I'm hoping for. 50 Shades? Hmm, tempting, but it would probably be better to wait til you're in a more experimental frame of mind before we start giving ourselves any ideas".

Though his eyes widened in understandable nervousness as the buxom arachnid listed these particular titles, Xeno managed to find the ability to speak as he sought to clarify the first part of the spider woman's statement.

"Forgive me for asking this Rachnera, but what exactly makes you think that this is a date"?

Pulling a case from her collection, and hiding it behind her back so that Xeno couldn't see just what cinematic story he would be subjected to, the lavender haired arachnid flashed her captive a look that was both amused and more than a little terrifying.

"And what makes you think that this isn't? Granted that we haven't let the house to enjoy some alone time, and yes there is the potential for an unlooked for disturbance from the rest of our housemates, but the basic principles for what constitutes a date are there. Unless of course you're referring to the fact that it was I who asked you rather than the other way round. Cause if that's the case, I'm afraid that I might have to tighten those restraints of yours for clinging to outdated gender roles".

Doing his best to remain calm in the face of his housemate's suddenly threatening tone, the bound male hybrid rushed to assure the ruby eyed beauty that his current issues had nothing to do with stereotypical gender roles.

"That's not what I meant. I only wished to point out that asking me to help you set up your home theatre system, and then testing it out with a movie of your choice does not constitute a date in my opinion".

Flashing her male housemate a smile that stated that she was not terribly displeased with his answer, Rachnera nevertheless voiced her disagreement with an amused expression upon her ruby eyed face.

"Really? Because I believe it does. Partaking in an activity that requires two people to accomplish, taking some time to derive some enjoyment from the fruit of their labors, and having the girl decide which movie their gonna watch? Sounds like a date to me Honey".

Chuckling as Xeno tried and failed to come up with a suitable reply to her teasing, the busty spider woman skittered over to the custom designed couch that her trapped housemate was sitting on, and shot him a look that was both fond and slightly mischievous.

"Now since we don't have much time before we are once again involved in the chaos that seems to be the norm around here, why don't we cut the chit chat and enjoy the movie. It's one of my favorites, and I promise that if you don't like, I will make it up to you".

Affection ally patting Xeno's head as if he was a dog that deserved a reward, Rachnera lowered her lower body until she was sitting next to her bound captive/housemate, and proceeded to start what was probably her favorite human cinematic production.

 _Michael Rennie was ill the Day the Earth Stood still._

 _But he told us, where to stand._

…

Despite the potentially lethal run in with that wild board, which had been quickly followed by the highly embarrassing event of being propositioned by a blonde haired girl who looked even younger than his avian houseguest, Kimhitio had to admit that of his 3 dates so far, the one he was currently on was by far the best.

Yes the food was a tad bland for his tastes. The downside of having the picnic prepared by a girl whose taste buds were overly sensitive.

And yes Manako had to remind his overly protective dating companion/body guard to act more casual in order to draw out his stalker.

But there had been no jealous lamia to try and placate, no innocent yet naïve slime girl trying to recreate a scene out of tentacle themed anime, no lovely mermaid with her warped sense of romance. And perhaps the most important of all, there was no sadistically teasing couple to make fun of Centorea's suddenly shy demeanor.

It always amazed him how the equestrian beauty, who was always so strong and confident when faced with a potentially dangerous challenge, could quickly adopt a more embarrassed mindset when driven out of her comfort zone.

He was certain that if Xeno, or god forbid Smith could see them now, he was certain that he would be teased mercilessly for his current position. But luckily for him, such was not the case, which meant that his well-endowed houseguest was willing to try and break the comfortable silence that had settled between them after his request.

"Are you sure that you're alright milord? If you require more assistance than I am capable of giving, it is no trouble for me to gallop to the nearest hospital and get your injury checked out by a trained healer".

Offering the blond a smile as she turned to shoot him a look of genuine concern, Kimihito shook his head in denial.

"Thanks for asking Cerea but I don't think I'll be needing that, especially since you did an excellent job of bandaging my ankle. I just need to keep off of it for a little while, and I'll be good as new. I am sorry that you have to carry me home like this though".

As expected, the black haired human's answer immediately caused his equestrian houseguest to go through the dual phases of feeling pride for her efforts, and embarrassment for enjoying a moment that she viewed as intimate.

"Thi…Think nothing of it my lord. As I was the one responsible for allowing that beast to get close enough to harm you, limited though it may be, it is my sworn duty to make amends in any way possible".

Fighting the urge to chuckle as Cerea quickly turned away in a futile attempt to hide her increasingly flushed expression, the smiling human moved to assure his embarrassed companion that he appreciated her efforts.

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt while you tried to rescue me. I guess all those training sessions with Xenon have really paid off. Not that you weren't all ready incredibly skilled to begin with. But I'm sure you've heard the expression that there's always something to learn"?

Though her head was turned away from him, Kimihito could still catch the brief tensing of her posture at the mention of her male housemate before she managed to recover her usual proud posture.

"I must admit, despite my continued distaste for his training techniques, his lessons have proven quite valuable this day. For as young as that Devil turned out to be, she nevertheless possessed more than enough underhanded cunning to be labeled as a common criminal. I trust that you contacted Madam Smith after the little she demon's boar decided to take on something its own size"?

Nodding his head in agreement, though his face currently sported a frown as he believed he should have done something to help the misguided young liminal, the black haired human was caught off guard by the blonde's suddenly hesitant tone.

"But apart from that interruption, I…I really enjoyed myself today milord. And once MON captures you're would be assassin…perhaps…wecouldgooutagainsometime".

Though the last part of her question was mumbled and fired far more rapidly than Papi could ever hope to match, Kimihito nevertheless fully understood what Cerea was trying to ask him. And he gave her his answer without a second thought.

"I would love that. But perhaps next time we should try having our date in a more built…Cerea? Are you ok"?

Having gone completely frozen at hearing that her chosen master/host use the word love in connection with doing an activity with her, it took some time for Kimihito to regain Centorea's attention.

For while he was more than happy to keep enjoying their time alone, minus the strangely silent female sniper, he was certain that a large amount of chaos awaited them back home. And since Smith had texted him that he and Xeno were to have an early meeting with the female members of MON the next day, he would prefer to spend as little time cleaning so he could get a decent night's sleep before his next potentially lethal adventure.

He could only hope that Xeon's last day at home had been restful. But considering the energetic nature of the rest of the household, he highly doubted it.

…..

Sighing with a great deal of satisfaction as the cross dressing musical came to an end, Rachnera turned towards her bound companion with an inquisitive smile that carried more than a touch of teasing in her expression.

"So Honey what did you think? I know it's not exactly the most…. conventional of films for a first date, but I believe it's far more appropriate for our situation than 50 Shades".

Doing his best not to shudder at the mention of that particular title, something that was rather hard to do since his buxom housemate was flashing him a smirk that clearly stated that she was aware of his discomfort with that film, Xeno gave his honest opinion of the film he had just watched.

"Well…to be honest with you Rachnera, I".

"Rachnee".

Narrowing all 6 of her ruby eyes at her male housemate, Rachnera didn't bother to fight the smirk that was spreading across her face as Xeno hastily corrected himself before continuing with his answer.

"Sorry, Rachnee. Anyways, I have to admit that watching that film was definitely a…experience. I'm currently torn between feeling that I enjoyed it, and feeling more than a little confused by what the hell I just watched".

Receiving a laugh that clearly showed the spider woman's amusement at his answer, the still bound male was surprised when his multi legged captor voiced her agreement with a smile.

"That's the typical reaction everyone gets when watching Rocky Horror for the first time. Still, even if you haven't really understood what it is you just watched, there's no denying that is a fun film to watch:.

Humming in agreement, for despite the surreality of the film he could not deny that it had definitely distracted him from his current predicament, Xeno's expression quickly turned to confusion as his captor freed him with a swift slash of her claws.

"Oh don't look so shocked Honey. I had every intention of letting you go once the movie was over. I mean, yes it would probably be more fun, not to mention more interactive, if I left you tied up while I proceeded to have my wicked way with you. However judging from what happened last time I tried that, I think that a more conservative approach is needed before your willing to accept a more…physically demanding relationship".

Smiling as she watched Xeno's expression rapidly switch from confusion, to embarrassment, though she was happy to see that he didn't appear too opposed to the idea of doing something of that nature with her, Rachnera waited until her male housemate was at eye level before she enacted the next stage of her long term plan.

"That being said Honey, while I suppose I can muster the necessary patience to wait for you to man up, I do believe that I have no interest in waiting for something as innocent as a kiss".

And moving quickly before her target could fully process what she had just said, the lavender haired beauty gently placed her hands on both sides of her housemate's confused face and proceeded to tell him without words just how much she had enjoyed their time alone together.

….

Though there were days when the perks of her job failed to adequately compensate her for all the annoyances she had to put up with, she had to admit that what she was watching was more than enough to make up for her extra work load.

For while she couldn't, and had no interest in sharing the feelings of jealousy that would undoubtedly appear once her mentally imbalanced teammates were made aware of Xeno's unintended unfaithfulness, the shape changing MON agent could still derive a great deal of amusement from watching the buxom spider woman make out with shocked looking male.

She couldn't decide which was funnier.

The fact that Xeno seemed to finally gain the courage to enjoy the kiss mere moments before his multi legged housemate brought it to an end. Or the fact that the romantic competition of the Kurusu household, with participation by all 3 of her teammates if she was reading Manako correctly, was about to become even more chaotic than ever before.

She already had a series of bets going on the outcomes of what many people had already begun to call the Kurusu Experiment, and as it stood, it looked like she was well on her way to make a killing.

For while several people, including her human supervisor whose form she was currently wearing, were wagering that Xeno would beat Kimihito in the realm of bedding one of their female companions, the shape shifter was the only one to bet on the buxom spider woman being the first to lure her male housemate into temptation.

She could only imagine how Tio would react once she discovered that her beloved Cutie had been kissed by one of her more intelligent rivals. Either she would throw a tantrum that few people, be they human or liminal, could hope to do anything but ride it out, or she would march to the Kurusu residences and demand that Xeno return full time to the team.

In all honesty Doppel could see the buxom ogresses doing both things, but luckily dealing with a jealous would be girlfriend was more Smith's expertise than hers, even if the raven haired agent was prone to dump her work load on her subordinates.

And as if thinking of her work dodging superior was enough to conjure her out of thin air, the shape changing liminal agent was greeted with the sight of her casually dressed supervisor sneaking into her office.

"Ahh good Doppel you're here. I trust that nothing to disastrous had happened during my…reconnaissance mission"?

Changing back into her performed humanoid form, Doppel couldn't help but become amused at Smith's expression as she nonchalantly listed what had transpired in her absence.

"Oh you know the usual. Manako fainted from embarrassment after she made the mistake of voicing her admiration for Buddy in the presence of her more…energetic teammates. The chief forwarded us a memo about the need to have some more security for next month's exposition. And I have just won around 22,000 yen for one of the bets we have running for the Kurusu experiment".

As expected, that last little nugget of information caused the raven haired woman to become far more interested in the conversation than the previous examples of what she had missed during her absence.

"Is that a fact? Well I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later. Suu is rather persistent when she sets her mind to it, and Mero's tragedy fetish would make the act of cheating on her romantic interests more attractive if she did it with a fellow houseguest. So congrats on your win. Was sure that Rachnera would be the target due to her tendency to lay traps, but hey, can't predict everything".

Sighing in mild frustration as her supervisor wrongly suspected which bet she had won, Doppel quickly moved to correct the raven haired human before any further assumptions could be made.

"Actually I was referring to the wager about which of the girls would be the first one to make a move. Though I kind of wish it had been the other one. The pool on that's gone up to nearly 30,000 yen, and keeps getting higher due to the amount of pervs we have in Resources".

Humming in agreement at that last particular detail, for word had quickly spread amongst the ranks after it became known that there was a very strong chance for the Kurusu household to have a case of explicit activities involving tentacles, Smith's expression quickly lost its previously amused look as she became all business.

"Be that as it may, I'm afraid that something more important has come up than the romantic shenanigans of Darling Kun's household. For I have finally figured out what has happened to our fugitive movie director".

Deciding that now would not be a good time to yet again correct the mistake of her human supervisor, the shape changing MON agent made herself comfortable as she rightfully suspected that she was in store for a rather long winded meeting.

…

 **ANNNND I think that this is a good as place as any to end this chapter :P Apologize for the somewhat abrupt ending, but once again feel that familiar feeling of writers block come over me XD.**

 **Anyways, very pleased with how this chapter turned out.**

 **Hopefully there aren't tooo many people upset with the scene between Smith and Xeno's perverted lesbian sister, but since I have stated many times that I have been influenced by the main character of the manga series Murcielago….this is what I've come up with XD. However I do hope you lack the interactions between those two, along with the rather humorous (in my opinion) explanation of why Xeno is a bit hesitant when it comes to developing relationships with aggressive woman, even if they possess the qualities males of his kind like). Personally I liked how I came up with Smith's method for dealing with Xeno during the full moon, and I confess that the concept will be continued if I ever write a full moon chapter.**

 **Got some more interaction/relationship development between Rachnera and Xeno, hopefully you liked the film selection, as well as the kissing scene XD.**

 **I confess…I have some difficulty in writing romantic moments of this sort (can come up with the basic structure, but that's about it). So will be accepting BETA WRITERS who are willing to turn my visions of monster boy on monster girl action into things that can be read by my targeted audience lol.**

 **Also had some much needed Kimihito and Centorea relationship focus. Yes it was a bit short, but think it showed the develop angle I had been going for. With Xeno's training, Centorea is more capable of dealing with underhanded opponents like Lilith, who I promise will make the acquaintance of Rachnera at some point or another. And of course, had her be a little bit more forward since she feels a tad more confident/less rivals for her to go against. Still the timid romantic that we all know, but she is getting better.**

 **And as for Doppel and Smith scene…cant really add anything to that lol.**

 **Next chapter will FINALLY witness not only the MON dates…but might also include the long awaited arrival of lala. Its been a while I know…but you can't rush a story when you have other stories/live to do lol.**

 **As always…your reviews (not flames) are always welcome.**

 **Thanks for your continued support of this story.**

 **And til next time.**


	26. Dates and Sibling Stalking

"So let me get this straight. You managed to discover some important regarding the whereabouts of our brother, and rather than immediately come back here to share this information, you decide to spend the rest of the evening celebrating with a copious amount of alcohol and some floozy"?

Doing her best not too cringe at the overly loud tone of her currently glaring sister, a task that was somewhat difficult since she was suffering from a particularly brutal hangover, Talonia shot an apologetic smile to her elder sibling as she provided Acidia with what she thought was a suitable answer.

"Pretty much. Except said floozy was actually an extremely unappreciated bunny girl, who just so happens to work as a private secretary for one of the higher ups in this country's Human and Liminal relations department".

Though her sister's glare still gave the impression that she was trying to set her on fire by mental ability alone, Talonia could nevertheless detect a subtle change in Acidia's expression that meant that she would be willing to douse the flames if given a reasonable enough excuse.

"While I confess that might be enough to soften whatever punishment mother has in store for you, it's still not enough to completely absolve you. The only thing that might do that would be if you managed to extract the exact location of where our brother is, or failing that the human scum he's been assigned to protect".

Sharing her sister's disdain for the perceived weakness of Xeno's human host, Talonia shot the elder hybrid a look of smugness as she proceeded to reveal what information she had managed to procure.

"Sadly…Laplina isn't exactly high enough on the corporate ladder to know the specific details of highly important government projects. But she is connected enough to discover when and where a certain human and his liminal bodyguards will be when their conducting a secret mission in a public space. And thanks to more than a little coaxing on my part, helped along as usual by my rather gifted tongue, she was quite willing to share with me MON's schedule for this afternoon".

Failing to contain her smirk as she watched Acidia go through the usual process of trying to decide whether she should stick to her scolding demeanor or offer praise, the younger hybrid was denied the chance of seeing which option her eldest sister would pick thanks to the interruption of her less serious sibling.

"Good thing too. Our stock of drugs are on the verge of running out. And once their gone, no more using the scumbag as a scratching post. Though I doubt any of us will cry if mom accidentally kills the little worm. Don't you agree"?

Receiving matching nods of agreement from her sisters, though she noticed in amusement that Talonia was disappointed at the fact that her play time with Kasegi was about to come to an end, Clawdia allowed her expression to adopt a more serious look as she focused on her elder sister.

"Since Mom's currently taking a rest from her last cathartic session with the human slime, she's told me to tell you that you're in charge for today's scouting mission. And since my hung over baby sister has managed to FINALLY prove that there are some benefits to her perversity, I take it that we have something we can work with"?

Fighting the urge to sigh at the indignant expression her youngest sister was currently shooting at Clawdia, the older liminal nevertheless voiced her approval with her sister's question.

"Indeed we do. However we will have to be extremely cautious while we move forward. Considering the fact that these MON agents are currently tasked with protecting their target from a potentially lethal stalker, they might be inclined to interrupt any move we make as hostile. So our best chance of successfully pulling this off would be when their guard is down".

Nodding her head to show that she agreed with her sister's reasoning, Clawdia put a taloned finger to her chin as she tried to come up with a logical solution to their problem.

"That would probably be at the end of the day when they've either captured their target, or gone home due to a lack of success. Would be difficult either way cause the human will probably have long range surveillance as well as a short range body guard. But I suppose if push comes to shove we can easily neutralize them if they get in our way".

Though she managed to gain a approving smile from her older sister thanks to her ability to identify their key problem, Clawdia was unable to expand upon her answer thanks to Talonia's amused chuckling.

"Actually it will be easier than you think. For from what my little bunny told me, Xen's going to be spending his day catering to the whims of his more aggressive teammates. I don't know if I should be proud at the fact that he's managed to charm his busty teammate's into pursuing him, or annoyed at the fact that he hasn't done anything with them. Either way, Laplina said that our brother will only be accompanied by 1 girl at a time, so it should be easy to get him at the end of his little dates".

And though it annoyed her greatly to do so, though that might have been caused by the knowledge that their plan hinged on information gained from Talonia's bedroom activities, Acidia nevertheless nodded her head with her sister's assessment.

"Then that's what we'll do. I'm sure that by the end of the day, the security surrounding our brother will become more lax. Even if this Agent Smith has deemed it necessary to inform Xeno's teammates of our presence".

If her head hadn't been reminding her of her kind's weakness to alcohol, Talonia probably would have remembered to tell her elder siblings that the raven haired agent had told her that she had no intention of alerting anyone to their presence.

Something that was doomed to come back to haunt her as soon as Xeno was forcibly reunited with his family.

For as Smith should have realized by now, it is never a good idea for a man to go missing when he is being romantically perused by girls who mostly lacked the notion of rationale thinking.

…..

Though he had long since purged himself of the belief that great suffering could only lead to great rewards, Xeno's was almost certain that the universe was actively working against as he was forced to watch the excited boasting of the buxom ogress.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE BINA. IN YOUR FACE. I'M THE ONE WHO GETS TO GO FIRST TODAY. NOT YOU, ME"!

While the act of watching Tio do a victory dance was by no means an unpleasant experience for the inhuman male, the benefits of working with a girl who's…assets could only be described as extra bouncy, it was the reason for the ogresses' celebratory actions that caused him to feel a sense of impending doom.

Grateful though he was at having his house arrest lifted by his raven haired superior, he couldn't help but question her sanity when she had informed him that he would be performing a variation of their first attempt to draw out Kimmy Boy's stalker.

It wasn't that he was completely against the idea of spending time with the more excitable members of the MON squad, but the events of last night had managed to instill in him a sense of fear for what he would be subjected to today.

The sudden kiss he had shared with Rachnera, while the farthest thing from unpleasant despite the initial shock he felt, nevertheless presented him with a series of potential problems that he would have otherwise done without. Namely what the hell was he going to do when the two most competitive, and violence prone women in his life learned what he did.

Agile though he was, Xeno knew that even he lacked the ability to dodge every bullet the gun toting zombie would shoot at him if she was feeling particularly sadistic. And that was on the off chance that she didn't conspire with the buxom ogress to forcibly restrain before being used as a stationary target.

And as for what the blonde ogress would do to him, he couldn't even begin to predict what she would do without feeling the urge to curl up into the fetal position.

Luckily for him however, neither girl seemed to be aware that his ruby eyed housemate had begun to move forward with her romantic planning. But that didn't mean that the situation between the two MON agents was less intense than it usually was.

If anything it was noticeably greater.

"Ugh fine. But I hope you realize that once you're finished with him, I'll have all afternoon to convince him that I'm the fun one. Not that it's that hard since Babe isn't much of a shopper, but I doubt you'll be able to top what I have planned for later".

Flashing her now pouting teammate a grin that wouldn't have been out of place on great white, the red haired zombie turned towards her male teammate with a noticeable softer expression than the one she had just given Tio.

"Don't you worry Babe. I promise if you somehow manage to survive hurricane Tio, I will do my best to ensure our date is more your speed".

Figuring it was probably safer for both his mental and physical health not to comment on either of the girl's plans, the male hybrid directed his attention towards the only liminal who had never stared at him like a brand new toy or piece of meat.

"I trust you'll have no problems in working a full day shift Manako? I'd help if I could but…well you know how the boss lady can get".

Though her oversized sunhat prevented anyone from seeing her expression, the female Cyclops nevertheless made her thoughts regarding the current situation known.

"N…not to worry. I'll make sure that Mr. Kimihitio is safe from harm during the course of the day. And I'm sure that Zombina and Tionishia will be of great to help to me when they are not patrolling alone with you. Though I do wish Doppel had decided to join us instead of using one of her ill gotten days off".

Deciding it was wise not to question how useful his more…developed teammates would be before and after their solo missions, Xeno merely nodded his head in agreement with Manako's assurances before he was once again forced to endure the sensation of being treated like an overly large teddy bear.

"That's enough talk about work Cutie. Since I only have you for around 4 hours before I have to switch with Bina, I wanna get started as soon as possible. So what do you want to do first? We can get a bite to eat? Or shop for clothes first? Or whatever it is you think is fun".

Slipping out of the buxom ogresses' clutches as she jumped up in down in excitement, Xeno barely opened his mouth to make his suggestion before Tio decided to answer her own question.

"Oh I'm being silly. When can decide when we get there".

And without so much as a prior warning, the beaming ogresses grabbed the glove covering hand of her male teammate with her own, and proceeded to race towards their destination without even so much as a goodbye towards their momentarily speechless teammates.

Naturally it was the red haired zombie who broke the momentarily silence, descending into a fit of laugher at the sight she had just witnessed.

"BWAHAHAHAHA. My god did you see his face? I think being carried around like will permanently traumatize Babe for life".

Allowing a small smile to grace her partially obscured features, Manako hesitantly voiced her agreement.

"Tio does seem a bit…oblivious to how she affects people with her enthusiasm. But since Xeno is more durable than Mr. Kimihito, I'm sure that he'll survive whatever Tio has in store for him".

Snorting in amusement at the Cyclops's assessment of their teammate's physical attributes when compared to those possessed by his human host, Zombina allowed a smirk to cross her face as realized that perhaps Tio's energetic nature was a good thing.

For Xeno would probably be wanting to do something less physically strenuous after his time with the ogress had come to an end. And since she had already had such a relaxing activity in mind, the red haired zombie found herself growing less displeased at the lost coin flip.

"Your absolutely right Manako. Now, why don't we head over to where your date Mr. Kimihitio is waiting? Don't wanna be late for your first solo outing with a boy after all".

Her face turning red in the face of her undead teammate's teasing, though whether it was because there was some truth to Zombina's words or the fact that she was secretly looking forward to her assignment, Manako did what she always did in such situations.

Keep quiet, and pray that her teammate's attention would begin to drift elsewhere when they saw that they weren't getting a rise out of her.

Such tactics had worked well enough in the past. And considering what she expected to happen during the course of today's mission, sue was sure it would happen again.

…

Though she had yet to discover what had happened during Xeno's time alone with the buxom spider woman, the pink haired mermaid truly felt that something positive had happened between the two as she closely watched how they acted around each other.

While Rachnera was still her usual teasing self, especially when in the presence of their male housemate, Mero could nevertheless detect that the buxom arachnid's smile held more than a brief hint of satisfaction.

Nothing to suggest that she had gained a near unbeatable edge in the race to claim the heart of their male housemate, but enough to say without a doubt that she was in the lead.

As for the household's only male liminal, it was harder to notice any change in his behavior, but if one looked close enough it was there. For while he still acted like his usual flighty/disinterested self when it came to the spiderwoman's rather…. suggestive displays of affection, Mero could see that Xeno's protests were lacking some of their earlier energy. And if her eye's weren't totally deceiving her, the mermaid could have sworn that the male liminal had been on the verge of blushing when Rachnera mentioned their time together.

Sadly however, she had been unable to ask Xeno the details of his time alone with the lavender haired spider, though she highly doubted that the male would have provided her all the juicy details that would have fueled her tragedy fetish.

But luckily for her, the jealous nature of a certain lamia allowed her the opportunity to not only discover what had happened between her two housemates, but also what had occurred during the latest dating attempt to draw out their beloved host's stalker.

"So let me get this straight. While Darling was off on a picnic date with wonder horse here, you forced Xeno to watch some musical after he helped you set up your new movie system? Do I have that right Spidey"?

Sparing a brief glance towards her equestrian housemate, whose expression was the usual mixture of embarrassment and anger that only appeared when someone mocked her efforts to protect her chosen master, the lavender haired spider woman allowed a mocking smirk to come across her face as she answered Miia's question.

"Yup. I mean, there was also a large amount of cross dressing, touching, and the usual awkwardness of enjoying it for the first time, but that's just minor details really".

The teasing comment only serving to increase the lamia's already noticeable agitation, and judging that their host would prefer to come home to a house that hadn't been totally destroyed, Mero decided to intervene before either Miia or Centorea could escalate the situation.

"Pardon me for asking this Miss Rachnee, but what sort of cinematic production did you watch with Sir Xeno? I confess that I cannot picture the type of musical number that you would enjoy, or at the very least deem suitable to watch alone with a male of Sir Xeno's…nature".

Her question serving to only deepen the smirk that was displayed on the arachnid's ruby eyed face, the unexpected voice of their government coordinator provide them with the answer before Rachnera could utter a single word.

"Oh I'm sure you girls would love it. A rather boring couple getting their lives turned around because they were introduced to a culture that they never believed existed. The musical numbers are quite catchy, and the costumes are certainly…unique".

Frowning at having her fun interrupted, and noticing that her reptilian and equestrian houseguests had managed to calm down, Rachnera's expression quickly regained its sly look as she proceeded to expand upon the human agent's answer.

"I quite agree. Who knew that a human film about cross dressing transsexuals from outer space would turn out to be so amusing. Which brings me to my next question….how on earth do you know what Honey and I watched yesterday? Cause judging from how he acted after I let him leave, he didn't seem all that willing to share what he had just gone through".

Shooting the deceptively smiling arachnid a look that clearly said that she wasn't in the mood to tell them anything, Smith turned her attention towards the more embarrassed members of the Kurusu household.

"You girls really need to expand your knowledge of what human culture is capable of. Some of our films are quite….inspiring if I do say so myself. Though I suppose I can't fault you for your lack of education in these matters. Must remember to remind Darling Kun of his responsibilities as an Interspecies host".

Accepting her government coordinator's mild rebuke with a nod of her head, and sensing that they had just been given an excellent opportunity to surprise their beloved host with new found knowledge of the human world, Mero ensured a pleasant smile was on her face as she directed a question at the raven haired agent.

"You are absolutely right Ms. Smith. Would it be possible for you to enlighten us to some of humanity's more cultural achievements? I think it would be quite nice for Dear Sir to come back and discover how much progress we have made in learning about human society".

Seeing the remainder of the girls nod their heads in agreement with the mermaid's proposal, though she noted that Rachnera's expression still carried more than a touch of amused suspicion, Smith smilingly agreed to the idea.

"I don't see why not. Assuming we can get Papi and Suu to give us control of the TV, and perhaps give them something else to do for the next hour or 2, I have just the thing in mind for you girls".

Confusion etched across her face as she struggled to make sense of the human woman's demands, Centorea couldn't help but voice her curiosity with Smith's preparations.

"And why pray tell can't those two join us for our fact finding mission? I would have thought that the plan to educate us with human customs would benefit the more…distracted members of our group".

Fully heartedly agreeing with the blonde centaur, Mero was somewhat surprised, and more than a little nervous, at hearing Smith's reason for excluding the more childlike members of the household from the group activity.

"You have a point Centorea. However, since Suu is still showing difficulty in learning the concept of personal space, I think having her watch this particular film would only…inspire her to be more thorough. Something which I suspect you girls do not want to happen".

Shuddering as she remembered how…invasive Suu could get with her water filled tentacles, Miia managed to recover sufficiently enough to hesitantly ask the raven haired agent what it was they were going to be subjected to.

A question that Smith was quite willing to answer.

"Oh just a little film called 50 Shades of Gray. But don't worry, since your all legal adults, I am sure that you'll enjoy this film, even if a lot of scenes in this film would be illegal if you tried to reenact them with a certain human male. But hey, once the laws change, I'm sure you'll have a great time".

And ignoring the flushed expressions of most of the girls, as well as the smirk a certain buxom spider was sending her way, Smith proceeded to subject the more developed members of the Kurusu household to the film that made BDSM a more socially accepted concept in society.

…..

Despite previous declarations that he would kill himself before again being subjected to the most tortuous activity known to male kind, Xeno found himself forced into a position that he suspected would terrify even the pushover that was his human host.

Bag minder in a female clothing store.

Yes his current role ensured that his arm would remain firmly secured in its socket instead of feeling like it was going to be torn off at any second.

And yes it meant that his companion was now focused on a singular goal instead of allowing herself to be distracted by whatever captured her fancy.

But it still meant that he had to endure the indignity of not only being the solitary male figure in the female section of the store, but also the sounding board of a woman whose energy levels were beyond normal standards.

"So what do you think of this one Cutie? It's a little tight in the chest area, and doesn't really cover my belly button, but I think the design is super cute".

Doing his best to keep his eyes firmly fixed upon Tio's smiling face, a task that was made somewhat difficult due to the fact that her flannel designed shirt was clearly straining to keep her massive breasts covered, Xeno gave his honest opinion towards the ogresses' current outfit.

"I think it looks good on you Tio. Though I confess that I didn't expect you to be a fan of the…Daisy Duke style".

Pleased though she was at Xeno's positive review of her current outfit, the blond ogresses nevertheless quickly sported a pouting expression as she leaned forward to scold the male liminal.

"Cutie…you can't keep saying I look good in everything. You're supposed to be helping me to pick out an outfit, and while I'm happy that you think I look beautiful in all of them, it doesn't help me decide which one I should get".

Struggling to keep his attention firmly fixed on his blonde teammate's face, a task that was rather difficult due to the fact that her current posture was giving him a nice view of her oversized assets, Xeno managed to achieve a deadpan expression despite knowing that his protests would be ignored.

"Then perhaps you should find someone whose fashion expertise is more developed than my own".

Having expected his comment to result in either a bawling Tio, or at the very least an indignant one, the male liminal was relieved, and more than a little frightened, by the response he received from his buxom teammate.

"Well I suppose I'm being a little unfair. I mean, my primary goal is to wear things that you would find attractive, so I can't really fault you if you like everything I wear. Even if it racks up the price tag by a huge margin. That being said, I want you to tell me if my next selection is better or worse than what I've shown you before. Understood"?

Nodding his head to show that he did, though his mind was currently trying to wrap around the notion that this little shopping excursion was for his benefit, Xeno's attention was drawn away from the departing ogresses thanks to the buzzing of his cellphone.

Seeing the number displayed by the caller ID, and judging that he had a few minutes before Tio decided to show off her latest chosen outfit, the male liminal accepted the call.

"Yes Doppel what can I do for you"?

"Just seeing if you're still in one piece after dealing with Hurricane Tio. You're more durable than the Kurusu, and that's saying something, but unlike the corpse, you don't have the option of reattaching your limbs like she does".

Chuckling in agreement with the shapeshifter's accurate prediction of what could happen to him if possessed his host's admirable, but still inferior ability to withstand the rigors of dealing with girls who forgot their own strength, Xeno responded to his teammate's amused concern with a smirk.

"Considering what Kimmy Boy has been subjected to in the past, I shall take that as a compliment. Anyway, things are going well enough. No dislocated shoulders, broken bones, and most important of all, no being treated like a teddy bear".

It would probably only last until it was Zombina's turn to tag in, but he would enjoy it while it lasted.

"She's probably just saving it til she has to give Bina her turn. At which point, I'm all but certain you'll be subjected to the horror that is marshmellow hell. Thought have to admit, you seem to be a tad more accepting of it ever since you moved out. I guess there's some truth to the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'".

Though he knew that Doppel would be unable to see his current expression, the male hybrid nevertheless directed a half hearted glare towards his cell phone.

However, before he could even begin to form an appropriate comeback to the shape shifters teasing, Xeno's attention was diverted elsewhere by the terrified shriek of his changing teammate.

"EEEEK! CUTIE HELP ME".

Hanging up the phone without a second thought, Xeno's expression gained a look of concern as he quickly dashed to the changing area.

"Tio whats wrong? Are you all right"?

Seeing the blonde ogress give a tear filled sniff, and idly noting that she was hiding the rest of her body behind the red curtains of the barely adequate changing stall, Xeno's look of concern soon morphed into one of disbelief as Tio told him exactly what was wrong.

"I can't get out of these clothes. Your gonna have to help me".

…..

Though she did not question the usefulness of her sister's latest carnal conquest, the raven haired liminal couldn't help but feel a tad irritated at the fact that she now possessed undeniable proof that she had been too late to completely protect her youngest sibling from Talonia's influence.

"Of all the places he could have brought his companion, he chooses to bring her to a place that is clearly tailored towards the sale of corrupting influences. Clearly our brother is in desperate need of a lesson on what consitutes a proper dating location".

Earning an amused snicker from her youngest sister, Acidia was largely unsuprised by the lack of concern that the younger female was showing towards their brother's choice in venue.

"Oh lighten up sis. In case you didn't notice, Xen was practically forced into his current situation, so I don't think you have to worry about him following in my footsteps. Though that being said, I must admit that I am rather proud of him for managing to snag a girl like that. I mean did you see those tits, not to mention that booty? Once we get him back, gonna demand that he introduces me".

Though her comment only served to receive an annoyed sigh of weariness from her eldest sibling, Talonia's commentary nevertheless managed to earn a chuckle from her binocular wielding sister.

"I don't think that's gonna turn out the way you want Tal. From what I'm seeing, the ogress appears to only have eyes for our little brother, even if he's currently unwilling to get into the stall with her. So I think it would better if you didn't try and get into this one's pants. At least until Xen's given you the green light".

Pouting at Clawdia's suggestion, though recognizing that there was probably a good deal of truth to her words, the youngest member of the trio merely settled for teasing their only living male family member.

"I suppose I can wait. Still rather impressed how quickly he recovered his nerve. I mean, to go from unwilling captive to being gutsy enough to do it in a department store, brings a tear to my eye to see how much he's grown without my loving guidance".

Shaking her head at Talonia's antics before smacking her upside the head with her tail, Acidia ignored the petulant whining of her youngest sister before turning her attention towards the now smirking middle sibling.

"Judging by your amused expression, I take it that our brother has once put himself into a humorous situation"?

Earning a snort of laughter from her sister, the raven haired woman could only shake her head in disappointment with further evidence that she should have done more to protect her brother from Talonia's influence.

"You could say that. After being tossed out of the stall, our dear brother managed to land face first into the breasts of that red head we saw earlier. You'll probably disagree with me Tal, but I think this one is better fit than the ogresses".

Swiping the pair of binoculars from her grinning sibling, Talonia gave a hum of consideration as she made note of the physical features of the girl who clearly didn't mind her brother's face in her cleavage.

"Hmmm. Her racks smaller than the ogresses', but I suppose still quite suitable for motor boating purposes. Nice set of legs too, and that grin of hers clearly says she's the type to have fun. Though I'm not sure if she would be able to handle the rigorous of having sex with one of our kind. She's liable to fall apart the same time the bed does".

Rolling her eyes in exasperation at her sibling's constant need to discuss everything in sexual terms, Acidia used her tail to snag the binoculars from her protesting sister and viewed the changing situation for herself.

"Once again you are allowing your libido to blind you to the crucial factor of our brother's latest. Companion. Unlike the ogress, whose strength and durability would pose more than a small challenge for us, the red head should prove quite easy to deal with if we are forced to abandon stealth".

Receiving understanding smirks from her 2 younger sisters, the elder liminal settled back to watching her brother's rather amusing predicament.

For despite the passage of the years, it appeared that her brother still possessed the rather unfortunate curse that had existed ever since he was born.

The ability to inspire feelings of selfishness in those who wanted to spend time with him.

…..

Though it had been nearly half an hour since she had managed to pry her companion away from the iron fisted clutches of her amusingly embarrassed teammate, Zombina still felt the need to tease the equally embarrassed male as they made their way to their destination.

"Man I still can't believe you had the guts to try for third base Babe. I mean, yeah Tio might be more than willing to let you touch those breasts of hers, but I doubt that she's quite ready for you to launch a southwards expedition".

Grinning at the look of embarrassed irritation that had come over Xeno's face, the red haired zombie was largely unsurprised by her male teammate's protest.

"You know very well that is NOT what happened. But regardless of whether you believe me or not, I can tell you right now that I lack the patience to go through that again".

Chuckling as she nodded her head in agreement, for despite the fun she got in teasing him Zombina knew full well that Xeno wasn't the type to take advantage of a girl during her vulnerable moments, the stich covered girl decided to give her male teammate a break.

"Oh relax Babe. You know I believe you, even if I find it funny that you got involved in Tio's wardrobe malfunction. Don't even know why she bothers going clothes shopping when most stores are likely to have mothing in her size. Still I suppose if it makes her happy, best not to doing anything to interfere. Am I right"?

Earning a nod from the black haired male, Zombina quickly found herself grinning as Xeno allowed his curiosity to get the better of him.

"Since I have already been subjected to one shopping trip today, I hope that whatever you have planned is a tad more…relaxing that what I had just gone through".

Not bothering to fight the urge to laugh at Xeno's embarrassed wince as he recalled what he had previously been subjected to, the undead red head hooked her arm around the taller male and smiled in a manner that would have put even the largest shark to shame.

"Don't sweat it Babe. Where I plan to take you, all you have to do is sit back and enjoy the sight of how energetic a zombie can be".

And though she laughed at the slightly nervous expression that came over his face, though that might have been caused by the fact that she was pushing her firm reasonably sized assets into his arm, Zombina was rather pleased at the fact that he did nothing to brush her off.

At least in a physical sense.

"Considering you're the most energetic zombie I know, I highly doubt that my knowledge can be increased by wherever you plan to take me".

Eyes briefly narrowing before gaining a mischievous look, and drawing back ever so slightly to ensure that she got his attention, the red haired zombie proceeded to plunge in hand into her substantial cleavage to pull out 2 small pieces of paper.

"Then it's a good thing that you have me along with you to tell you that you're wrong. At least the part about the increasing your knowledge bit, cause your right about me being the most energetic zombie you'll ever meet. But lucky for you, I am more than willing to engage in an activity that requires little to no movement on our part".

Smirking a little as she caught Xeno's eyes glance at her substantial cleavage before focusing on what she held in her hand, Zombina's smirk began to grow into an outright grin as the male became aware of what precisely they were gonna do.

"A zombie movie marathon"?

Nodding her head eagerly, and pleased to see that the male hybrid was at least somewhat intrigued with the idea, the red haired Zombie tightened her grip on her companions arm, and proceeded to lead him towards their cinematic destination.

…..

Though the hour was not the best time to perform the intricate rituals of her fate appointed mission, her usual preference was to do so under the cover of night, the leather clad girl nevertheless continued her duty with her usual levels of devotion.

It still intrigued her that a mortal man, who lacked any connection with the spiritual forces that had until recently been inaccessible to the world at large, possessed the inability to cross over despite all that had happened to him.

Asphyxiation.

Multiple blows to the head.

Food poisoning.

Drowning.

All these things he had experienced, and yet rather than finally crossing over to receive his just reward, which in her opinion would be substantial since she had both witnessed and heard that he held no ill will against the ones that did those things to him, the human's soul still remained firmly attached to his body.

A situation that had apparently also attracted the attentions of one whose interest was clearly more self-serving than her own.

The custom that led to the eventual creation of new life was a subject that she was largely unfamiliar with, but she knew enough to recognize when demonic forces where causing those on the mortal plane to act in a manner that was clearly far from what they usually where.

The spiderwoman had clearly accepted her lustful feelings for the demon, even if he had done little to claim his prize. The snake appeared to be having some sort of crisis on deciding whether the dark one would make a more suitable bedding companion than her human host. The mermaid seemed content in the knowledge that she had options when it came to losing her purity. The centaur appeared to at least be fighting the impulse to give in to her urge to mate with the human male, though it was apparent that she would inevitably give in to the desires that had been inflamed by the presence of the nonhuman male.

And to make matters worse, the young avian girl, and her equally youthful slime companion, had been influenced to experience the need to procreate well before the age where mortal women had a higher probability of surviving childbirth.

She had already tried sending a message to her human target, warning him that his life was in great peril should he continue to act in the manner that he had become accustomed.

But since he was currently enjoying a casual stroll with a sunhat wearing mortal, shadowed by what appeared to be a disguised eldritch abomination and a clearly upset ogress, it was apparent that her message had not full sunk in.

She would wait until the sun began its rest cycle before approaching the mortal, hopefully while he was currently alone. But in the end it mattered not.

There was no stopping an agent of death when she put her mind to it.

…..

Since he knew better to voice his opinion while his companion was in full out rant mode, Xeno satisfied himself with simply adopting an amused expression as his he listened to his undead teammate criticize what they had just witnessed for the past 4 hours.

"Are you kidding me with that? I mean, yeah I understand that films have to take some artistic license when their being based off of books but come on. Zombies are supposed to be depicted as freshly turned corpses who have a slight dietary addiction. Not like a rabid feral person who has clearly been given too much speed".

Chuckling in agreement at Zombina's rather convincing argument, the male hybrid decided to voice his own opinion on the films they had watched.

"You got a point Bina, though I find it odd that the comedy was more true to the stereotype than the second. The search for the Twinkie, and the famous actor's death aside, the 1st film followed the classic genre of a zombie apocalypse. The second film, I dunno. It felt like the original writers were fired after that controversial scene, and had to find a way to make everything seem plausible again".

Snorting in derision at that ironic scene where an act of reconciliation managed to tear down what decades of strife had not been able to accomplish, the red haired zombie rested her head against her taller companion's shoulder as she continued her rant.

"You would think that the directors could at least stay loyal to the book. I mean, the movie skipped out on a lot of important details. The origins of the outbreak itself, the corrupt nature of pharmaceutical companies, and the way humanity decided to revert to a more war like state. Pft. At least the lead actor was easy on the eyes. You ever consider going for the scruffy look Babe"?

Grinning in amusement at the incredulous expression that was currently being worn by her male teammate, Zombina couldn't resist the urge to tease him a little, and promptly proceeded to push her breasts further into his arm.

'With your facial features I think you could pull it off if you wanted to Babe. Can't imagine how Tio will act if she sees you sporting a beard, but I wouldn't mind seeing you like you need to shave".

Doing his best to ignore her teasing, something that was rather hard to do when she was pushing her substantial cleavage into his side, Xeno opened his mouth to try and come up with a suitable explanation as to why he would not be sporting a beard when he felt a slight pinching of his neck.

"What the..hell"?

Reaching around to feel the area that had been stung, and suddenly feeling as if he could no longer support his own body weight, Xeno managed to pull out the dart from his neck before succumbing to blissful unconsciousness.

Combat instincts kicking in as soon as she caught sight of what had put Xeno under, Zombina managed to pull both herself and her companion behind a wall before she activated her phone, and pulled out her always loaded gun.

"This is Agent Z. I got a man down. I repeat, a man..".

She never got to finish her warning. For as soon as she tried to repeart her situation, an all too familiar tail, though slightly bigger and longer in size, knocked not only her gun and phone, but also her hands to the ground.

"Oh dear. I'm terribly sorry about that, seems as if I misjudged you. Thought you would be more durable given your chosen occupation, but I guess we were wrong".

Quickly turning around to see the identity of her apologetically sounding assailant, Zombina was sent crashing to the ground as she literally felt her legs being pulled out from under her.

"Nice work Tal. Despite being an undead, she's rather quick on her feet. Or was as the case may be".

Glaring in frustration at the undeniable fact that she was now unable to do anything about her current situation, the red haired zombie's mouth was quickly obstructed, soon followed by her vision before she could get a solid glimpse of her attacker.

"Sorry about this, but our success sort of depends on you being unable to see. But rest assured, we have no ill intention towards you companion, and we will call the authorities once we managed to safely secure your body".

Of course to her captors, safe and secure meant dumping her body in an empty trash container, but they nevertheless kept their word about calling for help.

Which gave her at least 10 minutes to think of how she was going to explain all this to the one person whose temper could be even more volatile than that of her more buxom teammate.

Her boss.

…

 **And that's enough for now.**

 **Finally got to the point that I have envisioned ever since I came up with Xeno's back story. I.e. his sister's abducting him during a date. Also got to finally introduce the girl with the removable head (hopefully you all got a kick out of her perception of the Kurusu household).**

 **Apologises for not going into the actual reunion itself, but I felt this was a good point to cut off, epsically since it will allow my readers to leave comments on what should happen, thus further inspiring me XD.**

 **Anyways, that's the dating arc completed. Next chapter will be the Lala into the household, at the same time Xeno's having his family reunion.**

 **As always….LEAVE A REVIEW (no flame XD).**

 **And til next time.**

 **ps. For those who are wondering, the zombie films chosen were Zombieland and World War Z. With the controversial scene being discussed is how Israel was finally destroyed by Jews and Palestinians putting aside their hatreds and celebrating the new peace. Not sure if the writers of the film meant to have that way, or used the scene as a warning not to have a peaceful resolution. All I know is that it is a good discussion topic on certain forums, that I felt inspired to write about XD.**


	27. Reunion

Despite the rather unusual nature of his female companion, which was really saying something given the personal characteristics of each and every one of his homestays, Kimihito nevertheless acted with his usual kindness as he led them towards his front door.

"Ok almost there. Once we're inside, I'm just gonna sit you on the couch, and then I'm gonna give Ms Smith a call to help us out. Is that ok"?

Receiving a thumbs up gesture, which he took to mean that she fully accepted his plan, the black haired human knocked on the door to his house to inform whoever was home to open the door.

But while that part of his plan went as suspected, the human host was rather surprised to see that instead of an excitable lamia, or prompt centaur, the one who greeted him was the child like harpy.

"Hey Boss. Where you be…whats wrong with her"?

Fighting the urge to sigh at Papi's continued inability to retain information, and feeling his companion stiffen at the Harpy's rather blunt question, Kimihito was prevented from lightly chastising the blue colored avian girl by the sudden arrival of the raincoat wearing slime.

"Master, I have a question for you"?

Having already formed a suspicion that Suu's question related to their newest arrival, the human host was rendered speechless when his liquid based houseguest asked him a question that was rather disturbing considering her current childlike form.

"Do you consider yourself to be a sub or a dom"?

Taking a moment to recover from his momentary shock, and sparing a quick glance at Papi, who thankfully enough had taken to pestering his headless companion instead of listening to Suu's question, Kimihito lowered his voice as he did his best to discover the reason for the slime girl's sudden interest.

"That's uhh…that's a rather personal question Suu. Why do you ask"?

Though he could tell that Suu was somewhat confused as to why he was speaking quietly, the black haired human was nevertheless relieved at the fact that despite her recent growth, Suu nevertheless still possessed her tendency to copy people's actions. Which she fully demonstrated by lowering her own voice.

Though the answer she gave did little to put his mind at ease.

"After Master and Xeno left for your dates, Ms. Smith decided to teach the others about the wonders of human cinema. She didn't let Suu or Papi watch, saying that we were too immature to watch it. But Suu snuck in after it finished and heard them discussing whether or not you and Xeno were a dom or sub".

Eyes twitching in annoyance at Smith's latest attempts to increase the chaotic nature of his formerly ordered life, the human host was prevented from coming up with a suitable reply to Suu's explanation thanks to the sudden arrival of his first nonhuman houseguest.

"Da…Darling welco…AAAAHHHHH".

…..

Placing a wet cloth on her reptilian housemate's forehead, who was still unconscious after fainting at the sight of her host's latest acquisition, Rachnera turned towards the male human with an amused expression.

"You know Kimmy Boy, I realize you have a talent for attracting all sorts of female companion, myself excluded of course, but I would have thought that you liked them to at least have their body in one piece. I mean, yeah I can see why a guy might want a girl to have a detachable head, but I honestly didn't peg you as the type to want an under the table blo".

"HOW DARE YOU INSUATE THAT MY MASTER IS SUCH A LECHEROUS CRETIN. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT HE IS THE VERY DEFINITION OF CHIVARLUS".

Turning towards the enraged centaur with a smirk that was full of amusement, the buxom spider woman managed to smother the flames of Centorea's rage with a comment that served to only increase their host's growing sense of dread.

"Why are you getting so upset horseflesh? I mean, when we were watching 50 Shades, I could have sworn I heard you express a jealous interest in what you saw in that movie. And an under the table blowjob is rather boring compared to what we just watched".

Smirking in amusement at the embarrassed expressions that were currently being worn by her equestrian housemate and human host, Rachnera fought the very real urge to laugh as a certain mermaid decided to enthusiastically voice her own opinion regarding what the had just witnessed.

"I think Rachnera that you are being rather unfair to both Cerea and Dear Sir. Its clear to me that just like Ms. Steele, our housemate is still somewhat embarrassed at the fact that she finds herself intrigued with all the things here love interest could force her to do in order to sate his sexual appetite. I for one confess that the film has inspired a longing to feel the harsh sting of the lash, but that is neither here or there".

Doing his best to keep his composure in the wake of Mero's potential masochist awakening, Kimihitio turned an accusatory glare towards his recently arrived government coordinator.

"Oh don't look at me like that Darling Kun. Its not my fault the girls wanted to expand their knowledge of human culture. Just be glad I was here to offer the correct context for what they witnessed, though I fail to see why this movie inspires such feelings as it does, otherwise you might be enjoying either an extended trip to the hospital, or the nearest jail cell depending if your body is still relatively in one piece".

Enjoying the sight of the clearly annoyed host as she took another sip of her coffee, the raven haired agent's expression quickly turned more serious as she studied the familiar fidgeting form of one of her more troubled cases.

"I don't suppose you have her head stashed somewhere Darling Kun? Cause I would greatly like to find out why she was close enough to you in the first place. Though given her past history, I can probably guess the reason".

Doing his best to keep his cool despite Smith's suddenly terrifying demeanor, Kimihitio moved to answer his government coordinator's question, only to be interupted by the ringing said woman's cellphone.

Sighing in annoyance as she was forced to put a temporary hold to her premeptive scolding, the raven haired woman briefly checked the caller ID before accepting the call.

"What is it Bina? I'm in the middle of…wait. Slow down. Start from the beginning".

…..

Though it had been some time since he experienced this particular sensation, though he held no doubt that he would soon be reintroudcing himself to this particular wake up call, Xeno's body acted automatically, if slighty slower than usual, and swatted away the prodding digit with a smack of his tail.

"Polt, its too early to go for a 10k jog. I promise to do whatever you want when you get back, but for now just let me sleep".

Though his words managed to achieving the predictable result of ensuring that his cheek wouldn't have to endure further assault by a sharpened finger, the still groggy male's protest was met with the unexpected, but nevertheless familiar mockery of the one person who could match, if not surpass, Smith's teasing.

"You managed to hook up with that cute little puppy too? Not sure if I should be proud of you Xen, or disappointed. I mean, the girl's certainly energetic enough, not to mention stacked in all the right places, but the canines only seem to enjoy the one position, and doing the same thing over and over gets a little boring after awhile".

His body tensing up at hearing the older, yet unmistakable voice of his perverted sister, Xeno managed to open his still heavy eyes and beheld a sight that he hadn't seen in 6 year years.

"Talonia"?

Her previous teasing expression melthing into something that was more affectionate, though only those who were close to the raven haired female would be able to tell the difference, Talonia bent down until she was more or less at her brother's eye level, and proceeded to give him a hug.

"You are correct little brother. Surprised you managed to recognize me after all these years. I mean, before you left, my boobs were still coming in, and my face still had a little trace of baby fat in it, but despite the fact that I my curves are nearly as good as mom's, you still managed to recognize your favorite sister".

Releasing her male sibling after giving him an affectionate squeeze, the female liminal's expression quickly morphed into a pout when their other siblings decided to arrive and spoil her previoulsy private reuinion.

"Favorite sister? I think you have it wrong Tal. You were an outright sadist when it came to teaching our family squabbles, though I admit you were softer on Xen than you were on us. And Acidia was a cold hearted bore who always acted like she had a stick up her ass. If anyones the favorite sister then I'm your girl".

Shooting her younger sister a smirk, and ignoring the pointed glare she was receiving from her older one, Clawdia's smiling expression quickly turned into one of concern as she took in the apperance of her baby brother.

"How much tranq did you use sister? Its been 3 hours since we tagged and bagged him, which should have been enough time for the effects to completely wear off".

Frowning at the implication that she unknowingly screwed up their retrieval mission, Talonia moved to correct her older sister, only to have their eldest sibling speak up in her defense.

"I suspect that Talonia isn't to blame for our brother's continued drugged like state Clawdia. Or did you in your rush to embrace him not notice how scrawny he is compared to the rest of us"?

Shooting her coolly glaring sister a look that was part guilt, part pout, Talonia let out a small noise of protest as Xeno was embraced by the middle sister of their family.

"She's got a point Tal. I mean, Xen was always a bit on the scrawny side, buts its clear that the years away from his beloved family haven't exactly helped him out in the muscle department. Oh don't get me wrong little brother, your rather fit considering your stature, but sad to say, you're still a tad small compared to other males".

Offering a mild glare at the reminder of his stature, and feeling a tad overwhelmed at the fact that his sisters were not allowing him a chance to respond to their unexpected reunion, Xeno tried to speak up, if only to escape the familiar sensation of being treated like a stuffed animal, only to have his elder sister beat him to it.

"I think you 2 are getting ahead of yourselves. We've finally managed to reunite with our lost brother, and all you 2 have done is snipe at each other, or compare your current appearance to what it was 6 years ago. I think we should at least allow our male sibling the chance to properly process the fact that he is with his family again. Or would you prefer to keep smothering him in your breasts until he finally regains the strength to escape your grasp"?

Wilting under the glare of their elder sister, the two younger females readily nodded their heads in acceptance, though that still didn't prevent them from pouting when Acidia proceeded to welcome their brother in a similar fashion.

"Despite your current weakened state, I am pleased to see you again little brother. You have no idea how tedious my life has been having to suffer alone the antics of those 2. Luckily however that will no longer be the case now that we have you back. I do however wish to apologize for the nature of your kidnapping. But rest assured, the effects of the tranquilizer are only temporary, and we called the local authorities to come to the aid of your formerly stitched together companion. Can't say I say I approve of you selecting a walking corpse for a mating companion, but I suppose having a mistress who can't get pregnant is a good thing".

Though previously rendered somewhat speechless by the fact that he was finally reunited with his family, albeit in a manner that he had not foreseen, his elder sister's criticism of his undead teammate was enough to inspire a less than pleased response from the still drugged male.

"Though it's none of your business sister, I'll have you know that Bina and I are merely good friends and colleagues. So I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like that".

Eye's widening in surprised shock at the defensive nature of her physically smaller brother, Acidia was soon sporting a rather pointed glare as her younger sister decided to weigh in.

"Looks like Xen managed to develop a bit of a backbone during his time away from his family. But never you fear little brother, being the loving sister that I am, I fully support your decision to get it on with the undead red head. Provided of course you extend me the opportunity to get to know her, and the remaining members of your little harem as well".

Smirking in amusement at the sight of her brother's currently embarrassed expression, and ignoring his stuttering protests, Talonia turned towards her elder sister with a questioning look upon her face.

"I don't suppose you remembered to tell mom that we've finally managed to accomplish our mission? Cause considering the state of our former…..associate, I think she could do with a little cheering up".

Her expression softening as she witnessed her brother's reaction upon hearing that their mother was also close by, Acidia soon sported a look of mischief as she proceeded to answer her younger sister's question.

"I believe I'll leave that particular honor to you Talonia. It might be enough to make her forget that her youngest daughter was easily distracted by the female residents of this country, but I doubt it".

Her amused expression growing into an outright grin at the comically terrified pout that Talonia was currently sporting, Acidia turned her attention towards her still silent brother with a look that was both curious, and, for her at least, slightly mischievous.

"Before our dear sister returns with our mother, why don't you tell me about the other girls in your life who still possess the ability to carry the next generation? Cause from what our sources tell us, not to mention your own unconscious mumblings, it is apparent that we may have to give you our people's version of 'the talk".

And though he was delighted beyond measure to be united with his sisters again, Xeno still couldn't help but wonder if it was worth the embarrassing situations he would now be forced to go through.

…..

Flicking the remaining blood and gore from her tail with a single move of her tail, the fully grown matriarch could only feel a small sense of satisfaction as she regarded the lump of flesh that had once been a human male.

Thanks to the drugs her youngest daughter had managed to secure from a succubus, though she was reluctant to question as to how Talonia managed to gain such a generous amount when she only possessed enough money to purchase barely a quarter of the amount they had been given, Kasegi had been able to withstand her tender mercies for much longer than they had previously predicted.

Both his arms cut off at the elbow before being cauterized to prevent him from bleeding out.

His back fileted until there hardly a stretch of skin that hadn't been torn to pieces courtesy of the family's barb like tails.

His face bore a stark similarity to a melted candle, with his eyeless socket, courtesy of her eldest daughter's creativity, being covered with a piece of twisted skin that had once been part of his forehead.

And perhaps the most amusing of all, to her at least, was the recent addition to her no longer breathing master piece, and was further proof that perhaps her youngest daughter had inherited the same level of sadism that had ensured her position as the only wife her beloved mate.

She still smirked at the memory of Kasegi's feeble screams as she used a blow torch to sever his pathetic manhood before using a pair of tongs to force it down his mouth in a bid to silence his screams.

But of course, it was clear that he wouldn't last much longer, even with the drugs, and to that end, Regina had sought to end his life in the most direct matter that she knew.

Of course she had done so in slowness in order to prolong his suffering, but in the end, her tail easily passed through his tortured flesh until it found itself imbedded in his heart.

It pained her to be rid of such an amusing toy for her to alleviate her stress, but all good things must come to an end, and Kasegi truly deserved his fate for what she put her through all those years ago.

While their scarcity ensured that male children were treasured amongst her people, her son was especially precious to her since he was the last thing she had been able to create with the love of her life. It still greatly saddened her that Xel, her kind hearted and thoughtful Xel, had been killed a bare week before the birth of their only son, but she had nevertheless done her best to provide him, as well as her daughters, enough love to make up for their father's absence.

Of course she knew that she alone could never replace the gap left by her husband's passing, but thankfully her daughters, Acidia especially, had done their best to help her get passed her grief, and provide a loving, if slightly chaotic, home for themselves.

But then that human had come along and ruined everything.

She should have been wise enough to see Kasegi for the criminal that he was. But her son's innocent wonderment, so like his father's, had caused her to ignore her first instinct, which had resulted in her 6 years of lamenting.

Thankfully, her cunning and wonderful daughters, had managed to finally bring an end to their search. And were now in the midst of waiting for the right moment to reclaim their lost family member.

Perhaps now that she no longer had a living stress reliever to vent her frustrations on, she would join them in the hunt. It had been some time since she had a chance to employ the stealth skills of her people in a potentially hostile environment. And the experience would allow her to determine whether or not her daughters were ready to become proper adults.

Of course Talonia would probably refuse to participate since she held all males, apart from her brother, as annoying insects not worth her time, but Acidia and Clawdia would probably be able to easily snag a mate, though whether or not they would be able to follow their mother's footsteps in being the only wife of their chosen male was unclear.

Taking another moment to consider the likely prospects of her daughters, Regina was pulled from her musings by the nervous sounding tone of her youngest daughter.

"Hey mom you busy? Cause, we kinda have a surprise we want to show you, and it won't really keep for long".

Shaking her head with a look of amusement upon her face, the liminal woman, who towered over her youngest daughter by at least half a foot, silently turned her back on the recently deceased human, and followed her offspring without another word.

…

 **And that's it for now XD.**

 **Sorry for the relative shortness of this chapter, but since this has been a long time coming, couldn't wait XD.**

 **Next chapter will cover Xeno introducing his family to the Kurusu household, which should be fun to write about, but not gonna start for a little bit due to other things I have to do XD.**

 **Think I can skip the Lala introduction, at least when it comes to her and the rest of the household. Of course will cover how she reacts to Xeno, but since we all know how the other girls reacted to her, not mention having Smith present during her intro scene, will largely skip to that part, while having some explanation as to how they found her head.**

 **Think I covered Xeno's family pretty well. From the fights for mating with the few male species (YES I KNOW that Xenomorphs are principally, if not entirely female, but hey, it's a fanfic story XD), to how they view their brother's choice in dating companion. Think their interactions with Zombina will be interesting to write about, cause as a zombie, she cant have children. Something which will be returned to later.**

 **Anyways….Hopefully this chapter you found to be enjoyable.**

 **AND REVIEWS PLZ XD…keep asking for them, not a lot receiving lol.**


	28. Daughter Inlaw interviews

During the course of her career in the Japanese Liminal relations department, Smith had been forced to witness countless things that would unnerve even the most desensitized of street cops.

Underground drug dens run by out of control Succubuses.

Illegal fighting dens where the conditions for the fighters were worse than the most ill funded zoo.

Even the odd Orc orgy, though thankfully that particular crime was so rare that it wasn't even covered in training.

But despite having witnessed all these things, the raven haired agent had never let the nature of her job terrify her into quitting since she knew full well that if she did, countless innocent liminals, as well as humans, would suffer from the still heavily biased law that to this day still struggled to reach a true level of equality between humanity and the inhuman races.

However, the sight of an unmistakable pissed ogress was enough to make her question if perhaps she should have stayed in regular law enforcement instead of pursuing a career in liminal affairs. For while the buxom blond was usually the very definition of bubbly, something which managed to convince her superiors to keep paying for the damages that Tio accidentally caused during the course of her duties, right now she was acting in a manner that could have put an enraged grizzly to shame.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CUTIE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED"?

Keeping her distance on the very likely chance that Tio would drop her current stress toy in favor of shaking her much smaller supervisor, Smith managed to keep her tone collected as she tried to reason with her irritated subordinate.

"Tio, that's all the information I have at this point. Once the paramedics stitched Zombina back together, she immediately called me to explain the situation. And all we know is that Xeno has been drugged and kidnapped by 1, or a group of female liminals. Now if you don't mind, can you put Lala's head down before you crush it? I'm sure she would greatly appreciate it".

Though still understandable upset with the current situation, Tio nevertheless complied with Smith's request. Though she soon wished that she hadn't when instead of accepting her heartfelt apology, the blue-skinned girl merely scoffed at the developing crisis.

"I don't see why ye are getting so upset over the disappearance of thee demon. Without his presence, the mortal whose dwelling this is will be allowed to reduce the number of times his soul departs from his body, and thus increasing his chances to survive long enough to bring forth new life into this world".

Grateful that she had the foresight to conduct her interrogation session away from the members of the Kurusu household, for she was certain that the already tense situation would be made worse if they had heard Lala's dismissive tone, let alone learn that Xeno was missing, Smith had to resist the urge to sigh as Tio predictably reacted in a less than happy fashion at the Dullahan's statement.

"HOW DARE YOU SIT THERE AND CRITIZIE MY CUTIE. HE MIGHT BE A LITTLE UNFAITHFUL WHEN IT COMES TO ROMANCE, BUT I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO YOU CALL HIM A DEMON".

Figuring that it was probably best not to point out that Tio was somewhat incorrect in describing Xeno's romantic habits, limited, though slowly growing they may be, and deciding that it would be wise to take pity on the head detaching girl before her incredibly strong subordinate decided to squeeze her like a grape, Smith decided to intervene while she still possessed the ability to do it successfully.

"Ok Tio that's enough. I think Lala's gotten your point. And if she doesn't, well you have to understand that she comes from a rather….religious upbringing. So you can't really blame her for coming to a conclusion when she has little to no knowledge about what she's describing. Though I'm sure that in the future, she will take into consideration the feelings of other people before she opens her mouth. WON'T you Lala".

Flashing the blue skinned girl her most terrifying smile, which thankfully enough also caused Tio to reign back her temper, the raven haired agent was pleased by Lala's adoption of a more apologetic persona.

"I…I understand and obey your proclamation Madam Smith. However I continue to stress that you have little need to worry about the current state of the de….I mean your comrade. Like calls to like after all, and its more than likely that his current absence has been caused by the female members of his race".

Smith was lucky that Tio was currently facing away from her. For if she hadn't been, she would have been able to see the very real expression of fearful realization that had crossed her supervisors face as she realized who the likely culprits of Xeno's abduction had been.

As it was, the blond ogress completely missed her superior's reaction to this news, as she was staring in shocked disbelief at the girl she had previously been screaming at.

"Wh…what did you just say"?

Though somewhat surprised by the giant woman's sudden attitude shift, the blue skinned girl answered the question in her usual over the top fashion.

"I do not see why this should come as a surprise to you. Like calls to like after all. Though I confess that the actions of the youngest female are perhaps a tad more….insidious than that of her partners, as well as the male who lives here. For despite enjoying an occasional tender moment with the residents of this household, namely the serpent and spider, he has at least managed to keep his hands from wandering. Something that cannot be said by that …vile woman".

Noticing that Tio was in shock at this latest news, though she suspected that it had more to do with the mention of Xeno's developing relationships with his housemates rather than the mention of a liminal who matched the description of his youngest sister, Smith moved to intervene before the ogresses' temper could get the better of her.

"And where have you seen these female liminal's Lala? From your description, I have a pretty strong suspicion on who they may be. So I'm curious as to how you've managed to discover them when they've managed to escape our notice for so long".

Hoping that would be enough to cover up her earlier shock, which unlike Tio's would reveal the fact that she was fully aware of the presence of Xeno's family within the city, the raven haired agent was denied the chance to hear the Dullahan's answer thanks to the soft, but unmistakable knocking on the room's closed door.

"Miss Smith? It's Suu. Sorry to interrupt your interrogation session, but Papi told me to tell you that that Xeno's back, and that he's brought his mommy with him".

Though sighing in relief that her male subordinate had come back, Smith nevertheless felt a slight feeling of apprehension as she processed the last part of the slime girl's statement.

For in the rare times in which she had been able to get Xeno to talk about his mother, the impression she was always left with that was that this was a woman who you did not want to mess with. Spoiling mother or not.

And considering the fact that she was bigger than Tio, though far better equipped, and potentially more inclined to cause damage if she put her mind to it, Smith was understandably nervous about the potential confrontation that might occur.

…..

Despite the relative awkwardness that had settled over the current inhabitants of his enlarged sitting room, Kimihito nevertheless did his best to play the part of a gracious host.

Even if his newest guests were somewhat more…belittling than he was used to.

"Your telling me that out of the millions of humans that reside in this nation, the Japanese government chose an average looking guy like you in order to prove that humanity can safely have sexual relationships with liminal kind? Do I have that right"?

It was bad enough to hear his role described in such a disbelieving manner. It was even worse to hear it come from a woman whose appearance could put even a super model to shame.

Raven black hair that extended to her waist, flawless pale white skin, and a figure that easily surpassed even the one possessed by his government coordinator, it was undeniable that Regina was a vision.

Which made it rather difficult for him to come up with an adequate reply as she gave off an unimpressed air as she took in his appearance.

"Well, uh, as I'm sure your son has already told you, the exchange program saw the success I was having with 3 liminal housemates, they decided, without asking me I might add, to use me as an example to prove that interspecies relationships could work. And despite what you may think, for the record, I haven't engaged in any such activities with the girls. Even if my government coordinator tries to discreetly push me to break the current law regarding human and liminal…relations".

Taking a sip of the tea her human host had kindly offered to her, Regina turned towards her son, who was currently wearing an expression of resigned embarrassment as he sat between Talonia and a smirking arachnid, with a questioning expression of her own.

"I trust my son that you have take advantage of this loophole in securing eligible mating companions? The red haired zombie is of course useless for the purpose of procreating, and the Harpy's body is insufficient for child rearing, but the rest of girls are more than suitable. Particularly the blond haired horsewoman, even if she appears to be devoted to the human. You really should reconsider your choice dear. Human men are rather…lacking in that key area. And considering your body was molded to handle the equipment of male centaurs, I'm uncertain if you would get any enjoyment in coupling with a human".

Her comment causing mixed reactions of embarrassment and amusement to be felt among the inhabitants of the Kurusu, the large matriarch listened with a small smirk as the red faced Centaur spoke up in protest.

"Madam, I insist that you cease making unfounded presumptions of this nature. While I admit that the…anatomy of the male members of my race are rather larger when compared to those possessed by humans, that does not lessen my desire to be with my master. And while I acknowledge that Xeno is important to me, the least of it caused by his willingness to teach me in modern sword techniques, he will only ever be my friend".

Nodding his head in relieved agreement with his equestrian housemate, Xeno quickly found himself glaring at his youngest sister, who had fallen into a state of amused snickering after hearing Centroea's protest.

"Really? And what sort of sword techniques would these happen to be? Something to do with melons perhaps"?

Her face turning an even darker shade of red at Talonia's teasing, the blond Centaur was exceedingly grateful when Mero, who had previously been enjoying a rather enjoyable conversation with her housemate's eldest sibling, decided to intervene.

"Nothing of the sort Miss Talonia. Centorea merely wished to improve her ability to protect our beloved host, and since Sir Xeno has shown off the skills he utilizes during the course of his duties as a MON agent, she requested him to teach her what he knows".

Earning looks of gratitude from both of her housemates, the pink haired girl was somewhat taken back by the amused tone of her previously composed companion.

"Let me get this straight. Your saying that my brother is a competent enough swordsman that even a Centaur seeks training from"?

Earning a nod from her smiling aquatic companion, Acidia's response had all of the girls of the Kurusu household, minus Suu who had gone to inform Smith of Xeno's return, looking at their male housemate with looks of amused surpise.

"Your telling me that your still affected by that film? I give you credit for your dedication little brother, but I sincerely doubt that a character from Star Wars is an adequate role model for combat training".

Her smirk widening at the sight of her housemate's rather adorable display of embarrassment, an expression that was shared by his midriff bearing sadist of a sister, Rachnera adopted a deceptively innocent tone as she turned towards the woman who had already wordlessly expressed her approval for having her as a daughter in law.

"And which Star Wars character would this be Regina? I think we can all honestly say that we wish to know more about Honey's childhood. And I for one think the sight of him playing Jedi or smuggler would be quite adorable".

Flashing a smile towards the multi eyed beauty, who unlike the lamia and mermaid had already received her unspoken consent to pursue a romantic relationship with her son, the raven haired matriarch allowed a small frown to cross her face as she gave her answer.

"Truthfully, I never paid that much attention to human cinema, so I can't recall the name of the character he always played. But from what I remember, Xeno's favourite character held a red laser sword, had a cape, and had an affinity for choking people through the use of magic. He even made this rather charming mask to go along with it. It was really quite adorable to be honest. Though I think he drove his sisters nuts with all the simulated breathing".

Doing his best to keep himself from laughing at Xeno's embarrassing childhood stories, though he had to admit that his own teenage exploits were far worse than what his houseguest had been up to, Kimihito decided to take pity on the male by moving to change the topic.

"So Ms. Regina, how long have you and your daughters been in Japan"?

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, for the older female knew exactly what the black haired human was trying to do, Regina decided to humor her son's host with an answer that, while honest, was nonetheless lacking some important details.

"Oh, about 2 weeks or so. Finding Xeno was the main priority, but we also wanted to visit the sites, experience the culture. Stuff like that".

Though her host seemed to accept the answer without question, Miia was left somewhat unsatisfied with the answer. Something she attributed to the manner in which she, and to a lesser extend Mero, had been treated by the older woman.

For while Xeno's sisters had been friendly and polite to them, though in Talonia's case she was perhaps just a little to friendly, the red haired lamia got the sense that her housemate's mother disproved of her for some reason.

She had a suspicion as to why this was, but since she had no desire at this point to confront her about it, she merely settled for satisfying another suspicion of hers.

Unfortunately for her, the sudden arrival of her government coordinator prevented her from asking that potentially dangerous question.

Though Smith's question was fraught with its own set of dangers.

"And how have you liked your stay so far? I mean, reuniting with your long lost son is quite enough to make any trip worthwhile, but I'm interested to know if you've also experienced charming interactions with the locals".

Though the human woman's question brought a smile to her face, to Kimihito, it looked like Regina was fondly remembering a meal that, while hard to obtain, was nevertheless satisfying to have.

"Oh we have indeed. However I confess that Talonia's interactions might have been a bit more…carnal in nature. But all in all, we've enjoyed our time here, and after finally reuniting with Xeno, we've decided to temporarily stay in this country until after the ceremony".

His previously embarrassed expression melting into one of confusion, Xeno looked at his mother with a look that was shared by not only the members of the Kurusu household, but also by the more physically developed members of MON.

"What ceremony would that be mom"?

Smiling at her youngest child with a degree of fondness, though a hint of amusement could also be detected in the older liminal's expression, Regina's answer caused a reaction that was quite similar in nature to the one that occurred after Smith revealed the government's plan for the accidental interspecies host.

"Why, your wedding ceremony son. Your sisters have told me that…".

The pale skinned matriarch was unable to finish. For as soon the word wedding was spoken, Tio, who had experienced a sudden case of shyness when seeing the imposing figure of her beloved Cutie's mother, regained her ability to vocally express herself.

"Wedding? Cutie you can't suddenly plan a wedding like that. I mean, first you got to go on a couple of dates. Then you have to ask me….I mean the girl your dating to be your girlfriend. Followed by asking her to move in with you. And after you've lived together for a couple of years, then, and ONLY then, do you ask for my….I mean her hand in marriage".

Rendered speechless by the ogresses' outburst, though in retrospect he should have expected this reaction considering Tio's emotional outbursts whenever anyone mentioned him being in a relationship, Xeno quickly recovered as he shot a glare at his youngest sister, who was busily examining the blond MON agent in a manner that was more than a tad inappropriate.

"Lets see. A bit more muscular than girls from the island, but you've got nice thighs, silky smooth hair, a nice firm butt, and..".

Pausing her analysis to give both of the blonde ogresses' breasts a squeeze, something that caused the violated MON agent to let out a understandable squeak of protest, Talonia's nodded her head at her mother.

"Her breasts are also quite good. Large, bouncy, and yet perky. She has my approval if nothing else".

Having decided to take a less own approach then her daughter, who was currently pouting at the ogress who had quickly hid behind her son in an attempt to escape her clutches, Regina voiced her agreement.

"And she has mine. Of course it remains to be seen if she manages to win the position of top female away from the spider, the human, or that lovely dog woman Xeno reluctantly told me about, but I think she has a strong chance of winning if she puts her mind to it".

Shooting the blond girl an encouraging smile, something that managed to cause Tio to develop a noticeable blush, Regina allowed her previously amused expression to slip as her attention was drawn to her son's aquatic housemate.

"Excuse me Ms. Regina, but I couldn't help but notice that neither me nor Miia were included in the list of candidates. Nor do I see why Madame Smith was included. I mean yes she's attractive for a woman of her age, but that doesn't mean….".

Her words failing her as she became the target of her government coordinator's terrifying smile, Mero breathed a sigh of relief as her housemate's eldest sister answered the question.

Though the answer she gave was as upsetting as it was understandable.

"Its probably because both of you are torn in your decisions whether to give your hearts to my brother, or to the average looking human who provides room and board. If you had simply made a choice for either one or the other, then there would probably be no problem. But the fact that you cant decide sorta indicates that you may be giving Xeno false hope. As for the human female, why wouldn't we consider her a candidate? She looked after our brother all these years, she has a fierce desire to protect those close to her, ".

"She's got a great rack and a nice pair of legs to go with them".

Stretching out her tail in order to whack her perverted sibling on the head, Acidia continued on as if she had never been interrupted.

"And to top it all off, unlike most human women, she has the ability to win if she's forced into a fight. Which I think makes her an ideal candidate for being not only my sister in law, but also as a future mother".

The female hybrid's answer causing the mentioned females to experience feelings of either hurt or carefully concealed embarrassment, the slightly awkward silence was quickly broken by Smith, who was quick to move past this discussion lest something else get revealed.

"Future weddings aside, I'm afraid that I'll have to cut this conversation short due to some things I need to discuss with you in private Regina. Darling Kun, you'll be happy to note that the girl you brought in, while somewhat troublesome, is of no danger to your continued well being. And that I have taken appropriate measures to discipline the ones responsible for those letters you have received".

Receiving a hesitant nod from her fellow human to show his gratitude, as well as an amused smirk from not only the larger woman but also her female offspring, Smith, followed by a reluctant Tio, marched out of the room. Intent on discovering some of the information that was far too sensitive to be heard by the innocent girls of the Kurusu household.

Waiting until she was sure that they were out of earshot, Rachnera turned towards her still embarrassed housemate with a look of amused sympathy.

"You know Honey, I think I've finally understood why you're a bit of a coward when it comes to developing relationships with woman. Must not have been easy growing up in a family where the women will always literally tower over you, but I suppose it does have its benefits".

Shooting an unamused glare at the buxom spider woman, Xeno did his best to contain his snark as he replied to her teasing.

"And what benefits would that be"?

Ignoring the less than happy tone of the male, and moving quickly so that he wouldn't get a chance to get away, Rachnera quickly embraced her housemate in her own impressive assets.

"It means that the prospect of being smothered in a girl's cleavage isn't a rarity for you. Though I do hope that your preference is for breasts that don't share a blood relation with you. I can accommodates a lot of kinks, but I'm not sure I'm ready to overlook anything that 'keeps it in the family'".

Letting go of the embarrassed male with a smirk upon her face, the lavender haired spider found herself frowning as her blonde haired housemate decided to interject.

"The buxomness of your family aside Xeno, I noticed that they seemed to have blind sighted you much as Madame Smith did with Milord when she informed him about his future marital status. Care to explain why they believed such a thing"?

Shrugging his shoulders, Xeno allowed a small frown to mar his face as he thought it over.

"Honestly I have no clue. One minute I'm experiencing a heartfelt, and nearly bone breaking reunion with the members of my family, and then after telling them of my current situation, they decided to come here and meet everybody. Miia, Mero, I apologize if my mother said anything hurtful to you. Probably her maternal instincts kicking in, so I wouldn't seriously put much thought into her words".

Though his words caused Miia to nod her head, albeit with a sad smile on her face, the pink haired mermaid's reaction to Xeno's apology was noticeably more cheerful.

"Oh there is no need to apologize dear Xeno. In fact I must admit that I endorse your mother's position full heartedly. To have ones heart split between 2 people, only to be denied a chance to explore ones feelings because of familial resistance, its so romantically tragic, don't you think".

Sighing at his aquatic houseguest's continued devotion to seeking a tragic romance, though he had seen that recently Mero had begun displaying signs that indicated that she wanted a more normal romance, the black haired human decided to break the slightly depressed atmosphere by teasing his usually composed houseguest.

"So you were a Darth Vader fan huh? I was more into Han Solo to be honest, but hey, Vader was an ok character to play as".

Eye's widening in shock at his host's statement, and ignoring the fact that the girls, except Papi and Suu who had decided to teach Lefia how to play video games instead of listening to what was surely to be a boring conversation, were currently snickering in amusement, Xeno rebutted the human's statement in a particularly vicious fashion.

"Are you mad Kurusu? Have you seen the films? Darth Vader makes the whole series worth watching, Han Solo is just there so the Rebellion isn't staffed by idealistic liberals and do gooders".

Xeno's rebuttal causing the usually cheerful human to delve into a rant in order to defend his favorite sci fi character, the two males continued their rather nerdish debate. Watched over by the amused, and somewhat lost females of the household.

…

"Since I have no desire to once again separate Xeno from his family, I'm only going to say this once. Do not do anything that would involve him in illegal activities, and do not leave any scrap of evidence for me to find. For though you may be Xeno's mother, if I find any piece of evidence that can link you to a crime, I'm afraid that I'll have to do my job. Are we clear"?

Utilizing her most effective glare on the much taller woman, Smith had to fight the urge to sigh in relief as she heard Regina's answer.

"As I have no idea to what your inferring, I am certain that if you were to try and link me with whatever this country considers a crime, you will find no evidence".

Nodding her head in satisfaction, for she was certain that the female liminal spoke nothing but the truth, the raven haired agent was somewhat taken back by the next conversational topic.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I once again wish to express my gratitude for looking after Xeno for all these years. Members of our species are a tad….difficult when growing up, and that's when their surrounded by their loving family members. Can't imagine it would have been any easier for a human, especially during the onset of puberty. Must have been quite…exciting to say the least".

Snorting in amusement as she remembered the methods she used in order to keep Xeno's moon influenced libido under control, as well as various other incidents during their years together, Smith accepted Regina's gratitude with a smile.

"You could say that. My only regret is that its taking this long to reunite you with him. Though I am somewhat surprised that you haven't carried him off now that you've been reunited. Cause I know for a fact that Xeno couldn't have come up with the 'wanting to be married excuse' you were stating".

Allowing a grin to spread across her face, and waving her daughters away so that she could enjoy her conversation in private, the liminal matriarch willingly provided an answer.

"I admit that was the original plan. But from what my daughters told me, and from what I inferred from what he told me about his life in this country, my boy has attracted the interest of many of the girls he spends time with. And seeing as my daughters have spent the last few years ignoring the attentions of men, though Talonia has frequently and only shown an interest in gaining female attention, it appears that Xeno is the closest one to providing me with grandchildren".

Having expected an answer of that particular nature, Smith allowed a small frown to appear on her face as she made an observation.

"And you don't care about the mixing of the species? I've known a liminal that prefer to mate with their own kind, and unlike the lamia or harpy species, you actually have a male population to breed with, limited though it may be".

Dismissing the human woman's concern with a wave of her hand, Regina revealed a rather surprising, but no less admirable fact about herself.

"As long as the child is healthy and happy, then I could care less about who its mother is. However I should tell you, that while mating with other liminal species will resolve in various degrees of hybridization for the resulting offspring, a child with human lineage will always follow after their liminal parent. So hopefully you can live with that".

Opening her mouth to deny the rather heartwarming accusation, Smith found her protest muted by the stern glare of the much larger woman.

"And don't even try and say that you have no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with him. Yes your older than him, and currently enjoy a position of authority over him, but that doesn't mean anything".

Deciding it was wiser not to pursue that particular topic at this point in time, Smith chose to give voice to another aspect of Regina's marriage views that she found to be slightly confusing.

"So just to be clear, you would be ok if your son enjoyed a polygamous relationship with the women in his life? Cause from what Xeno told me, you had no desire to share his father with other women. So kind of confused about your stance on relationships".

Allowing a small melancholy smile to appear on her face at the mention of her late husband, the female liminal gave a somewhat sorrowful chuckle as she explained her opinion.

"I admit, that when I was engaging in my peoples courtship rituals, I had no desire to see the love of my life having sex with other women, even if I knew that I would be more than welcome to join in at the same time. But since my selfish decision ended up eventually costing my husband's life, I find myself more willing to support not only my son's harem building, but also the idea of my daughters pursuing sharing the same male. Cause while 1 deadly female is good, 2 or more is much better".

Sensing that any further attempt of conversation would be pointless, and reminding herself that she still had a zombie and a shape shifter to chastise before the night was through, Smith nodded her head in acknowledgment with Regina's comment before deciding to call it a day.

…..

 **Ands that's done.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **And hopefully this chapter will generate more reviews than last time XD.**

 **Next chapter will be more Miia relationship angst, some MON action, AND Rachnera's previous homestay. For it is now time to introduce the other Mothers XD.**


	29. Another Morning After

Despite the fact that her current situation was one that she had never seriously considered due to the nature of her body, the lavender haired Spiderwoman couldn't help but feel a sense of pure happiness as she slowly made her way down the aisle.

Of course her veil, made from her own silk, ensured that no one could see the tears of happiness that threatened to spill from her ruby eyes, but everyone could see her smile as she discreetly eyed not only her soon to be husband, but also the other women in her life who would, after their own weddings of course, become sister's in everything but blood.

While there was still a hint of lingering jealousy in the amber eyes of the red haired lamia, Rachnera knew that it was only because she had lost out on being the first of Honey's harem to receive a wedding. But even that didn't prevent her from offering her support with an encouraging, if slightly tearful smile.

Mero was smiling serenely as she watched the proceedings, though occasionally she had to be told by her human host turned husband, who had also been in charge of containing the canine gym owner's excitement to manageable levels, to keep her ideas on tragic romance to herself.

The blonde ogresses of course was more emotional in her reaction to the developing proceedings, and would undoubtedly get worse once they got to the 'you may kiss the bride' bit, but for now her own tears of joy were merely small streams, rather than the torrential waterfalls that they would soon become.

Both Smith and Zombina wore similar smiles that while teasing, were nevertheless able to convey just how much they supported her.

But what stood out the most to her wasn't the women who continued to be her rivals, albeit in a much more amusing capacity, nor the approving expressions of her mother and sisters in law, but rather the sight of the groom himself.

Gone was the somewhat nervous expression that he always seemed have worn during the early stage of their courtship, and in its place was a smile that while appropriate for their surroundings, nevertheless carried only noticeable to her of what he would like to do to her once there weren't so many people around.

With that thought in mind, she completely spaced out until Lala, who for some reason served as the minister of her wedding, spoke the words that were just a formality.

"If anyone should know of a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your pea".

"I have a reason".

Her eyes widening in shock as she heard these words, the dress wearing spider's world came crashing down as she beheld a sight that she knew all too well.

And as Ren's blood continued to seep from the scratches that marred her face, the panicking spider was forced to her knees as the crowd began to chant one word over and over again.

Monster.

Fortunately for her, just as she found the courage to see whether her groom shared the opinion of the now screaming chapel, the buxom spider's eyes opened to reveal that she had in fact been dreaming.

Sighing in relief, though with more than a little disappointment, Rachnera gave out a muffled response before succumbing back to sleep.

"What a terrible end to a wonderful dream".

…

Though his expression was currently more composed than that of his fellow male, Xeno nevertheless managed to convey his total agreement with his ranting host by glaring at the pair of women who had been responsible for all the craziness they had been forced to endure during the past week.

"So let me get this straight. This whole threat against my life thing was nothing more than a scheme for you to try and force me to come to a decision of who I should marry. And to top it all off YOU, my government supervisor, supported her because it gave you an excuse to ditch your other responsibilities".

Doing her best to combat her rising headache, and thankful that Doppel at least had the decency to appear slightly apologetic for her actions, Smith shot a tired look at her fellow human as she proceeded to explain her actions.

"While I admit to prioritizing your situation over the course of the last week, I was actually unaware of Doppell's little scheme until yesterday afternoon. And before you go off and rant about how I should have been more aware of what my subordinate was up to, let me remind you of the importance of your current situation. You have been selected as the first human of the modern age to enjoy a legally approved relationship with a member of liminal kind. Which means that if you fail, or if anything happens to you before you tie the knot, not only will several species be doomed to extinction due to the single gendered nature of their society, but the peace we've managed to build between the races may very well be placed in jeopardy as humanity resumes its historical struggle with equality for those who are different. So I hope you'll forgive me if I allowed myself to be distracted by that minor issue instead of focusing on what my usually trustworthy subordinate was doing when my back was turned".

Conceding that the raven haired agent had a point when it came to her responsibilities, the black haired liminal nevertheless shot his supervisor an unimpressed glare as he listed his own grievance.

"While I admit you have a point about prioritizing Kimmy Boy's problems over ensuring your more troublesome subordinates are kept in check, care to explain why you chose to keep the knowledge of my family's presence here a secret? Can't imagine what sort of excuse you'll come up with to justify keeping this from me for days".

Wincing slightly at Xeno's accusatory tone, Smith nevertheless held her head high as she defended her actions to the male liminal.

"I only had concrete knowledge that it was them the day before they decided to abduct you. Before that, the only thing I had to go on was the personal account of a Dragonewt who couldn't decide whether she should be overjoyed at the fact that someone was finally falling for her pick up line, or jealous that the liminal in question possessed more curves than she would ever hope to get".

While grudgingly accepting this little tidbit, for he too would prefer to not get his hopes up until he discovered without a doubt that he was on the right track, Xeno's glare did not lessen its intensity as he stared at the raven haired agent.

"That still doesn't explain why you decided to place me under house arrest, or told me about the presence of these so called 'suspicious liminals'. Would have been nice to be kept in the loop. Especially since you had entrusted me with Kimmy Boy's safety".

Allowing a slight frown of remorse to cross her features, and taking a strong swig from her unusually fortified coffee, the leggy human explained her reasoning.

"The reason why I limited your role in this investigation after I learned of their presence was because I had some supsicions that they were Darling Kun's stalkers. And before you criticize me, think of it this way. 4 liminal women, who are not deadly, but also possess a justified excuse for their hatred towards human and liminal relationships, is enough circumstantial evidence to at least suspect them of being the ones responsible for all those little love notes your host has been getting. And if they turned out to be hostile, I didn't want to place you in a situation where you might have either been hurt by your family, or forced to hurt them in order to perform your duty".

Eye's widening in shock as he considered the truthfulness of Smith's statement, Xeno's expression soon became remorseful as Smith seemed to slump in her chair.

"Look, I realize that I could have handled this situation better, but given the time frame, as well as a lack of useful information, I acted in a manner that would not only keep you from doing something you would come to regret, but would also allow Darling Kun to be safe from harm. If you have any problem with my reasoning, then please, tell me".

His earlier anger forgotten as he stared into the tired expression of his human superior, Xeno shook his head as his host gave voice to the thoughts that they were both feeling.

"I think we can say that while we wish to have been kept in the loop, we can't really fault you for your decision since its clear you were doing the best you could with what you had".

Smiling gratefully at her favorite interspecies host, the raven haired woman's expression soon adopted a touch of nervousness as her male subordinate offered up his opinion.

"Kimmy Boy's right Smith. Though I am curious as to whether or not you managed to convince my family that you had little choice to act in the manner in which you have. Can't imagine my mother being too accepting of that excuse to be honest".

Having no desire to relive THAT particular conversation, which thankfully had ended without the imposing matriarch using her talons or tail on the much smaller woman, Smith proceeded to change the subject of the conversation after giving a short reply to Xeno's curiosity.

"Actually, once she calmed down a little, Regina managed to accept my reasoning. Can't say the same for your eldest sister, but both your mother and 2 younger siblings have decided to forgive me for my professionally correct stance. Now, since we've managed to move past your somewhat justified anger at my actions, let's move on to something a tad more pressing. Like say, for the next couple of days, the pair of you are going to be meeting your potential in-laws".

Taking a moment to enjoy the amusing expressions of confused panic that had come over the 2 males, Smith could barely contain her laughter as Doppel decided to take the lead and expand upon their latest situation.

"That's right guys. Since the girls have taken to describing what goes on in that chaotic mess you call a household, you've managed to pique the interest of certain parental figures who wish to know whether or not you are suitable marriage candidates for their daughters. Of course they may be a little disappointed in you Buddy since you're human, but I'm sure with Xeno's help, you'll be able to get their approval. So long as your male housemate doesn't do anything to gain their favor for himself".

Fighting the urge to sigh as her male subordinate adopted his usual expression of confusion, the raven haired agent gently smiled as she revealed a piece of information that she suspected had largely been forgotten by the two males due to the unlooked for reunion of the past evening.

"Yes Xeno. It appears that in addition to Rachnera, you are considered to be a viable romantic partner by both of your legless housemates. Of course your family might be a bit hesitant in accepting them into the fold, but I'm sure that they'll warm up to them".

Chuckling at the embarrassed expression that had come over Xeno's face, for unlike his host, the male liminal now had to deal with the every present threat of parental scolding, Smith was prevented from offering any further pieces of information due to the arrival of a certain zombie.

"Hate to interrupt this latest chewing out session boss, but the guys upstairs are ready to start the meeting".

Nodding her head in thanks to her undead subordinate, and chuckling as Zombina proceeded to give an eye wink and an air kiss to the male liminal before leaving with an extra sway of her hips, Smith dismissed the two males with a wave of her hand.

"Sorry to do this boys, but you heard Zombina. The downside of my life as an recognized agent of interspecies affairs is that I get so little down time. Anyways, keep in mind what we've talked about, and I'm sure the pair of you will be able to work it out".

Maintaining her smile until her male subordinate and his host had left the room, the raven haired agent's expression quickly grew into one of thoughtful concern as she thought back to one of the topics she had discussed with Xeno's mother.

Due to the nature of her job in keeping track of which liminals where in Japan legally, she was allowed to ask rather personal questions of those not only involved with the cultural exchange program, but also those who shared close personal ties with the liminal participants.

As such, she was fully aware that Miia's mother was quite interested in meeting the two males who had captured her daughter's interest, which meant that there was an increased likelihood that Xeno might finally be tempted to view his host as an active rival.

From the information she had been able to gather, the male liminal had on previous occasions shown an attraction to the young lamia, but had shown no interest in acting on it due to the belief that she had decided to pursue a relationship with the durable human that was their host. However, despite his rather admirable stance, Xeno had twice adopted a more predatory stance when Miia had been placed, or had been thought to be in danger, which would indicate that he had not been able to fully move on.

Which would mean that if/when he learned that he had a chance at having a relationship with Miia, there existed a very strong possibility that Xeno would act very much like the rest of his species.

And since Regina had taken pride in explaining in excruciating detail what she had done to her rivals before claiming Xeno's father as her own, Smith was certain that if her superiors became aware of this, her team, not to mention her favorite interspecies household, would be forced to part with a certain male liminal.

However, whether it was personal sentiment or the belief that his time away from his people had changed him, Smith believed that the potential confrontation would be far less violent than what Xeno's mother was predicting.

If only because both males already had a group of females who had no issues sticking to one male, and one male alone. Though Mero's case was slightly unusual due to her preference for tragic romantic circumstances.

Either way, while she still had some concerns, she was confident that they would prove to be found less in the end.

For while both of them were slightly oblivious when it came to matters of the heart, they were on the whole good guys, who would do whatever it took to make the women in their life happy.

…..

Nodding his thanks to the barista as he somehow managed to balance all his steaming hot purchases, Kimihito let out a slightly frustrated sigh as his male homestay brought up a topic he would rather put off for another time.

"So, are we gonna talk about it? Or are we just going to pretend that Smith hasn't just thrown another complication into our lives? Cause truth be told, I'm rather fond of the second option since it means we don't have to discuss the newest romantic triangle in our lives".

Though he had to admit that his own thoughts leaned towards the second of Xeno's proposed conversational topics, the black haired human suspected that with the imminent arrival of even more inhuman parental figures, this conversation would be better to have sooner rather than later.

"While the second option sounds rather nice Xeno, I think we both know that the sooner we discuss this, the sooner we can come up with a solution that suits everything body".

Earning a snort from the male liminal, which in turn caused him to slightly narrow his eyes in annoyance, Kimihito had to admit that it was becoming increasingly hard to see the bright side of this situation as he listened to his companion's observation.

"I think you and I both know that no matter what we decide, one of us is going to be disappointed. Unless of course we can somehow convince ourselves to abandon certain chauvinistic features that would allow us to come to an understanding that is similar to what the girls have. But somehow, I rather doubt that's possible, at least for me at least. Or did you forget that my kind are somewhat…territorial when it comes to romantic partners"?

Doing his best not to shiver with fear as he recalled the vicious expression that had come over Xeno's mother when she had described the rather…brutal way she had managed to successfully keep her husband to herself, the human male nevertheless managed to regain enough of his composure to respond to his housemate's question.

"Well…considering you've already done a remarkable job of keeping your more….dominant tendencies in check, I don't see why you cannot continue to do so".

His remark was met with a chuckle that was both amused, and slightly pitying.

"There's a reason for that Kimmy Boy. You see, unlike the rest of my family, who will gladly pursue their romantic target despite the lack of any reciprocating feelings, I am willing to put aside my own feelings if they threaten the already established happiness of others".

Nodding his head to show that he agreed with the liminal's rather mature take on romance, though he suspected that such a stance would be slightly looked down upon by some of the women in their lives, Kimihito quickly found himself frowning as he realized that Xeno was not finished with his explanation.

"However, if a girl I happened to find attractive began to harbor feelings for me, despite holding similar feelings for another, then I may very well be tempted to ensure that she ends up selecting me rather than my rival. Though I assure you that my chosen methods would ensure that there was not a mark on you. At least in the physical sense".

Taking a sip of his coffee before turning his attention back towards his less than pleased host, Xeno allowed his previous smirk to morph into a frown as Kimihito responded to his rather frank opinion when it came to romantic squabbles.

"Well that's good to hear. However, correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds to me that you just admitted that you would have no qualms breaking up an already established relationship".

Though surprised by his host's unusually serious demeanour, it did nothing to prevent the male liminal from identifying his host's response as an attack on his character.

Something which he was more than capable of dealing with.

"And forgive me if I'm wrong Kimmy Boy, but from what I've seen, you have yet to act on ANY of the feelings you have for the girls in the household. Which means that as far as I'm concerned, there is no already established relationship".

Gritting his teeth as he was forced to agree with Xeno's observation, even if it was a bit of a low blow, Kimihito found his anger fading away as his male houseguest suddenly became more thoughtful.

"That being said, when all is said in done, the decision of entering into a relationship does not soulely rest with us. And I don't know about you, but I would rather be in a relationship where my romantic partner is satisfied with her decision instead of always wondering what it would have been like if she had chosen differently".

Pleasantly surprised by the male liminal's rather admirable stance regarding relationship decision making, the black haired human sought to put an end to the previously tense atmosphere by nodding his head.

"Couldn't agree more. However, I hope you realize that until she makes her decision, I will struggle to do my best to ensure that both Miia and Mero decide to choose me as their boyfriend. Even if I have to cope with your peoples…competitive streak".

Though he expected his challenge to be met with an amused smirk, Kimihito soon found his previous confidence wavering as Xeno focused on a particular part of what he just said.

"Both you say? I'm surprised at you Kimmy Boy. I had no idea you had finally decided to abandon the ways of monogamy. Least this mitigates the danger of having to deal with a heart broken woman. But I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. I mean, you are a bit of a push over after all".

Offering a mild glare before he realized that Xeno was rather correct in his assumption, Kimihito gave a small chuckle before a sudden thought entered his head.

"Just out of curiosity, but what exactly have you done to get Miia to start harboring feelings for you? I mean with Mero….its kinda obvious when you think about it. But Miia, well, for me, it was probably that day when Smith first dropped her at my house".

Fighting the urge to snicker, for Smith had told him about Kimmy Boy's reaction after she had shanghaied him into the Exchange Program, Xeno put a taloned finger to his chin as he tried to think when his reptilian housemate started to view him as more than a friend.

"Hmmm. If I would have to guess, it might have been during the first attempt to lure out your stalker. Of course there had been several unintentional…incidents beforehand, but I don't think they had as much of an impact as saving her from that androgynous dragon newt".

Nodding his head to show that he agreed with his male houseguest's line of thinking, Kimihito's expression immediately became a tad more suspicious as he sough to clarify what else had happened between the two liminals.

And for the most part, Xeno was able to answer this without hesitation.

"Let's see. There were 2 cases of mistaken identity that resulted in a rather embarrassing conclusion, the fact that I actively encourage her to continue her culinary practices despite the lack of enthusiasm from the rest of the household, preventing her from drowning in Polt's pool, and….helping her with some medical issues".

Regretfully conceding that those were all rather good reasons for the reptilian beauty to see her male housemate in a more flattering light, Kimihito was prevented from voicing his opinion by the sudden ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello? Oh hi Mero whats going o..? Are you serious? Ok ok. We'll be home shortly".

Taking note of his host's expression, which was a mixture of confusion and more than a hint of worrying, Xeno adopted a concerned look of his own as he asked the human what was going on.

And the answer he got was more than enough to remind his human host that he came from a species that was predatory in nature.

…..

 **ANNNNDDDD I'm gonna end the chapter here lol. Apologises for the shortness of this chapter, but….since the next bit requires a bit more thought to accurately portray emotions, plus the fact that I'm feeling a sudden case of writers block….this is the result.**

 **And now to go over what I've written.**

 **Dream sequence. Particularly happy with how that turned out since I believe it captures Rachnera's desire to be loved, but her fear of hurting those she cares about.**

 **Smith scene. Always fun to see her get chewed out, and then provide an excuse that switches the conversation in another direction.**

 **And the scene that I have been working on for all this time/had to reinvent from the first rendition of this story. Kimihito learning that Miia also has the hots for Xeno. And that Xeno is willing to pursue her.**

 **Just want to state right here and now that since at this point in time there has been no 'official' confirmation of a established pairing. Which means, in my opinion, Xeno hasn't technically stolen the girlfriend of his friend/host. I dislike cheaters, I truly do, but as the relationship between Kimihito and Miia hasn't become official, I believe this works.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will cover Rachnera and her former host family. I.e., the humans responsible for trading her to the criminal scumbag who Xeno hates with a passion XD So….look forward to that confrontation.**

 **As always, PLZ REVIEW.**

 **Til next time.**


	30. Toying with one's 'food'

Though countless people over the years had been rather….blunt about what they thought about the intelligence of her people, Papi was neither dim nor stupid.

Yes her short term memory was rather…short to put it mildly.

And yes her attention span was equally, if not more limited.

But when it came to judging the emotional state of her housemate's, the only one who could beat her was Suu. And that was only because of the Slime girl's rather useful ability to find out exactly what a person was thinking through the use of her hair tentacle.

Her human host was rather easy to figure out if she was being honest with herself. For while he was still struggling to figure out which one of the girls he should marry, which was a rather silly thing of him to do since he could have just chosen all of them, it was obvious to the blue haired harpy that he loved each girl who decided to chase him.

It still confused her as to why he continued to follow that silly law about mating, but she supposed that was understandable since the lady terminator was kind of sending mixed messages about following that silly rule.

Papi always got the distinct feeling that Smith wouldn't care if Boss ended up mating with any of the girls of the household so long as it wasn't too obvious. But considering how scary the human agent could be, she suspected that Boss was merely playing it safe until he either got undeniable proof that Smith wanted him to break the law, so long as she didn't know about it, or until his libido overtook his common sense.

Her male housemate was also relatively easy enough to understand, for she had witnessed the younger members of her own kind go through the same sort of behavior after they had been separated from their parents. Occasional sullenness, a reluctance to get close to anyone, and acting in terror when older harpies did their best to shower them with affection. These were all traits Xeno shared with the orphaned chicks of her flock, though as of late, her male housemate was starting to become a bit more receptive to physical displays of affection.

It still puzzled her why males tended to like girls with big titties, for all they seemed good for was to smother somebody to death. But she supposed that if one was to keep their face turning upward, breasts like Cerea's or Rachnee's would make an awesome pillow.

As for her female housemates, she had a tiny bit more difficulty in understanding what made them tick, but after a bit of trial and error, along with some discrete help from Suu, Papi believed she had a pretty good idea of why each girl acted the way they did.

Suu was perhaps the easiest girl to figure out. For although her preferred size tended to limit her vocabulary, the female slime was quite able to make her feelings for her human master known. Though to her confusion she never really managed to capture the Boss's complete attention until she was in her adult form.

Mero was also rather easy to figure out, for the aquatic girl was quite willing to discuss the full scope of her feelings. And while the blue winged harpy was confused as to why any society would teach their children to value the core tenants of tragic romance, the pink scaled mermaid nevertheless seemed happy while practising her people's culture.

Although, Papi was unsure whether or not this had anything to do with the fact that she had two viable males in which she could mate with. The indecision greatly enhanced her ability to obtain a tragic romance, but it also ensured that her development as an invidiual woman, rather than a member of her people, remained slightly stunted. For Papi was sure that if her aquatic housemate could only concentrate on one male, then it might inspire her to seek a regular romantic relationship.

Cerea's was a tad more difficult to understand since her method of speaking was more formal than what she was used to, but nevertheless she still managed to get an accurate read on her.

Behind all the proud declarations, and tendency to resort to violence if confronted with an opponent that was both mocking and agile, Xeno was a good example of this during their training sessions, the blonde centaur was in fact a rather meek girl when it came to matters of the heart.

It wasn't so much that she couldn't experience the emotion of love, but rather the fact that she had difficulty in expressing it beyond flushed expressions and hesitant/fidgeting replies. But as she spent more and more time with boss, the blond haired girl continued to slowly, sometimes very slowly, fight past her embarrassment and act like a normal girl in love with her man.

Lefia, though at times she answered to the name that Papi had given her, was also a tad difficult to understand, at least from a relationship perspective. She got along fine with the female members of the household, but she treated Boss like a unwanted dog while treating Xeno like an older brother.

Papi had once asked her whether or not she would ever consider getting married with the male liminal, but the answer she got was rather confusing. And while she granted Lefia's request not to repeat the question to anyone, the blue winged girl still wondered what she meant by 'Preferring to grow for the other team' meant.

Lala, the newest addition to the Boss's household, was the most difficult to figure out due to the fact that the blue skinned girl had the remarkable ability to disappear and reappear when no one was looking. But from the brief glimpses that she saw of the head detaching girl, Papi suspected that she shared Cerea's inability to properly confess her feelings.

It would explain why she had chosen to send those confusing letters to boss, as well as her rather unusual fear of Xeno. But since she had only been here for around a day, Papi knew that wasn't nearly enough time to get an accurate picture on the girl's romantic preferences.

Miia was also rather difficult to figure out, though that had not always been the case. For while she still held feelings of romantic attraction towards the Boss, she also possessed similar expressions of love towards Xeno. And unlike Mero, who from the start accepted that her feelings were torn between her human host and inhuman housemate, the salmon scaled lamia had only recently acknowledged the fact she was as attracted to Xeno as she was to Boss.

Personally she thought that her male housemate would be a safer bet for reptilian girl, even if his mommy didn't seem particularly too happy with her. For not only were Xeno's chances of surviving a long term sexual relationship much greater than Boss's, the male liminal was also more equipped to deal with those who would dare to harm his family.

That wasn't to say that Boss lacked either the skills or durability to both survive and protect his family, for he was quite impressive for a mere human being, but the difference of physical abilities between the two males was like comparing an eagle and a falcon. Both possessing their own admirable traits, but no one would be surprised if the eagle emerged triumphant.

Rachnera on the other hand, while being the most fun person in the house, nevertheless managed to give off a sense that she suffered similar circumstances as Xeno.

Her affectionate teasing aside, which always managed to emphasize that she had the second largest set of boobs in the house, the lavender hair arachnid could occasionally be seen wearing a look of sadness as she stared at her armored fingers, though she only did this when she though that nobody was looking.

And due to the household's latest guest, who continued to loudly proclaim that she was willing to undertake whatever 'arduous task they devised' in order to prove her growth as an interspecies host, Rachnera's usual upbeat persona had morphed into one of resignation.

She hoped that Boss and Xeno would return home before Ren managed to take the multi legged girl with her. For while she didn't have much faith in persuasive techniques of the female members of the Kurusu household, the blue winged harpy was more than confident that the two boys would be able to solve this issue in a manner that would leave, mostly, everyone satisfied.

…

If there was one thing she prided herself on, it was her ability to persevere no matter what obstacles remained in her way. It was a skill that she had developed since she was old enough to walk, and for the most part, it had suited her well, even if it did inspire feelings of jealousy in those who weren't as committed as her.

It had allowed to raise her grades to an acceptable average after she had allowed herself to be distracted by the seductive forces of yuri manga.

It had caused her to be the first one in line during specially advertised shopping events.

And perhaps the most important, it had allowed her to finally convince her parents to sign up for the volunteer portion of Interspecies Culture Exchange Program. That had perhaps been her most hard won victory, for it had involved begging, bargaining, and then finally bribery to convince her parents to open up their house to a liminal exchange student.

But driven by the desire to be friends with girl who shared physical characteristics with either a bunny or a puppy, she persevered until her parents signed the necessary forms to have her dream come true.

Only, once the government revealed to them what sort of girl they would be getting, her initial enthusiasm, as well as the tired, but amused acceptance of her parents, fell away into shock.

For instead of a cute girl with bunny ears, or even one that looked like a mixture between a human and a puppy, the girl they got was a firm reminder that the world did not entirely consist of cute and cuddly creatures.

Apart from the 6 ruby red eyes, and the blackened armor that made it appear that she was wearing a pair fancy gloves, Rachnera's upper body bore a strong resemblance to those ladies that appeared in all of her dad's hidden magazines. A nice set of hips without any traces of fat in her stomach, a smile that was far too naughty to be seen in real life, and breasts that where not only large enough to put any real human woman to shame, but were somehow able to defy the laws of gravity.

If she had possessed a pair of human legs as well, than she was certain that only her mother would be against housing such a liminal, even if she too was a little jealous at being reminded about the current state of her still developing body. But the fact remained that said attractive upper half was attached to the body of an overly largely spider.

She could still recall the frown Rachnera made after she caught sight of the reaction her initial appearance was causing, but it had faded after her father, who understandably enough didn't even offer his hand in a gesture of welcome, invited the spider woman into her new home.

After that it had been a…trying couple of weeks.

Her parents did all that they could to keep their interactions with their guest to a minimum, while Rachnera had taken to spending most of her time in their rather cramped attic. She of course tried her best to get over the fear that had been caused by curvy liminal's appearance, but every time she chickened out before she could strike up a meaningful conversation with lavender haired woman.

And then, just as she had finally managed to overcome her fear, Rachnera had shown them just how dangerous her body could be.

It was an accident, and thankfully the cuts on her face were shallow enough so they didn't leave any scars, but it still caused her parents to become desperate enough to accept any course of action that would have removed the 'deadly spider' from their home.

After coming home from school one day to find that Rachnera had left, Ren had assumed that the government had been the ones responsible for taking the arachnid away. But she soon found out that hadn't been the case.

They had merely exchanged their 'Host Papers' with a guy who was willing to pay money to take their burden off of their hands.

It was only after learning that Rachnera herself agreed to this arrangement that Ren decided to do what she could in order to get over her fear, which would in turn allow herself to be the type of host the spiderwoman preferred.

She had subjected herself to numerous online lectures, as well as countless hours in the bug zone at the zoo, which she felt had sufficiently prepared her for the remaining trials that had unexpectedly been placed in her way. Though she had to admit, they were rather difficult for her to pass.

Dealing with the simple-mindedness of a winged girl who couldn't have been older than 13.

Putting up with toxic cooking and living quarters that smelt like a barn, though in truth she had only said that because it seemed like the best way to get the blonde centaur to accept her way of thinking.

Dressing up in clothing that was unfashionable, and risking the chance that she would never marry.

In the end, she had triumphed over each and every obstacle these inhuman ladies had placed in front of her. And as Rachnera was packed and ready to go, Ren assumed that she had won.

"Excuse me Miss, but would you care to explain what you are doing"?

Or so she thought.

…..

Keeping his inhuman extremities hidden within his baggy overcoat, and hiding his less than pleasant thoughts behind the same smile he had watched Smith produce every time someone had done something to upset her, Xeno waited for the pig tailed human to get over her earlier shock before she provided him with an answer.

"Are you Rachnera's new host? Well, my name is Ren Kun..".

"I'm well aware of who you are Ren Kunanzuki. What I don't know is why you are here"?

Fighting the urge to smirk at the flustered expression that had come over the human girl's face, the male liminal was actually impressed by how quickly she recovered in the face of his less than polite interruption.

"Well, I am here to take Rachnera home with me. I have all the papers filled out to ensure that the transfer will be accepted, plus I've prepared both my body and my home to better withstand anything she can dish out, so you don't have to worry about a thing".

Raising an eyebrow in mock amusement, not that he expected Ren to recognize it as such, Xeno extended his sleeve covered hand as he played the part that his human host usually covered.

"Is that a fact Ms. Kunanzuki? May I please see these documents? I just want to double check that everything is in order before I allow Rachnee to go with you".

Confused by the shortened form of the spider woman's name, and unaware that said spider woman was currently wearing a mixed expression of surprised nervousness, Ren handed over the small set of documents with a confident smile.

"Here you go. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get hold of these documents. I had to spend nearly a week before someone finally pointed me in the right directions. And even then…".

Riiiipppppp.

Forced out of her explanation by the sight of the still smiling male ripping her paperwork in two, the pig tailed girl was rendered speechless as Xeno proceeded to cheerfully explain the cause for his actions.

"I'm sorry to say this Ms. Kunanzuki, but your paperwork is invalid. And I believe it will remain so for the indefinite future. For you see, you forgot to take some things into account while searching for these sets of documents. Which I point out are only suppose to be available AFTER you have spoken with both your government coordinator, and the liminal in question".

Ignoring the shocked reactions of his housemates, who had chosen to hang back as he proceeded to do what they could not, the male liminal allowed some of his false cheerfulness to disappear as Ren finally managed to recover her voice.

"How…how dare you? You had no right tearing up my form. Just as you have no right to keeping Rachnera here against her will".

Choking back a laugh at the girl's delusional defensiveness, Xeno took great pleasure in listing all the reasons why he had every right to do what he did.

"Oh you think so? Well, for your information, little girl, Rachnee is here because she chooses to be, not because I am forcing her to remain. She is free to do whatever she wants, and I will do whatever I can to help her out. As for tearing up your form, I believe I have every right in doing so".

Raising his still covered hand, he marked down everything he could think of.

"Lets see. Your underage for one, which means that said documents should be signed and delivered by your parents, not you. You did not get the approval of your designated Interspecies Coordinator, which you kinda need since all liminal related business has to be signed and approved by them. Your family willingly entered, and accepted an illegal arrangement with a known violator of the laws governing liminal and human interaction, both past and current. You insulted just about everyone in this household in a misguided attempt to prove your 'worthiness'. And perhaps the most important of all, you proceeded to do all these things without first getting the consent of the liminal in question. But I suppose that is easy enough to determine. Rachnee, would you prefer to go with this moronic twit? Or stay here where no one really cares what non human parts you have"?

His expression softening as he took in the uncharacteristically shocked expression of his multi eyed housemate, Xeno quickly adopted a scowl as his more kind hearted host decided to finally get involved.

"Now Xeno, I think you need to take a deep breath and relax a little. This girl may be a little…misguided, but that's no reason to treat her like your doing now".

Pushing past the irritated male, Kimihito kept his expression pleasant as he kindly, yet firmly, explained the situation to the understandably tense girl.

"I'm really sorry about that. Xeno tends to get a little….defensive when he believes that one of his housemates needs help dealing with a problem. But though his…conversational technique might be a little rough around the edges, he is essentially right. It is my duty as a host to ensure that my houseguests are well looked after, and that they have the right to choose to stay here or not. If Rachnera doesn't wish to go with you, and from what I heard I would strongly advise her to choose that course of action, then there is nothing more to be said".

Shocked by how rapidly her plan had crumbled, Ren was still rather reluctant to give up. And thus proceeded to act the part that the entire household had come to see her as.

The spoiled teenager.

"Wait. YOU'RE the host? Then who the hell is he to tell me what I can and cannot do"?

Pointing an indignant finger at the taller of the two males, the pigtailed girl quickly turned a pale white as Xeno proceeded to inform her exactly who and what he was.

"That's a rather simple question to answer Ms. Kunanzuki. For you see, not only am I one of those liminals who lack the nessesary body parts to be considered cute and cuddly, I am also a member of this nation's Monster Ops Neutralization squad. And thus possess both the knowledge, and authority to deal with any individual that has broken the laws of the Cultural Exchange. Something which both you and your parents have done by the way".

Backing up from the black haired male, whose now exposed talons and whip like tail were now fully exposed, Ren proceeded to do something that she had never considered doing since undertaking the process of trying to reclaim her former houseguest.

She ran.

Chuckling in amusement at the cowardly exit of the pig tailed human, though in truth it sounded more like cackling to the members of the Kurusu household, Xeno managed to recover his wits in time to see his ruby eyed housemate skitter towards his side.

Thinking that his actions had somehow upset the lavender haired beauty, the male liminal attempted to apologize.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Rachnera. But I assure you that I had no…mppphhh".

His words of regret muffled by the sudden act of being forced into a rather heated, but nevertheless pleasant kissing session, Xeno managed to somehow keep his wits about him as Rachnera finally allowed her lips to leave his. Though she ensured that he couldn't get away by wrapping her arms and leg like pedipalps around him.

"Oh Honey. There's no need for you to apologize. I mean, sure you might have gone a little bit overboard with that good cop, bad cop routine you had going with Kimmy Boy, but that just increases how attractive I find you. Nice to see proof that you can play the role of a dom as well as a sub. Which will spice things up quite nicely once we make it to my room. Don't you think"?

Hugging the red faced male tighter to her rather generous cleavage, which in turn prevented him from offering up any protest to her plans to indulge in more carnal activities, the ruby eyed arachnid shot a cheerful smile towards her understandably embarrassed, and perhaps a touch jealous, host.

"I hope that you have no intentions of standing in my way Kimmy Boy. But having recently gained the approval of Honey's family, his rather noble act of coming to my defence, and the fact that I'm currently being poked by something that is both large and hard, I have every intention of spending my evening enjoying some exhausting, and fluid draining activities with my Honey".

Doing his best to retain his composure after hearing his attractive houseguest's plans, all the while ignoring the mixed looks of embarrassment and jealousy that had come over the faces of the more…developed members of the household, though Papi and Suu seemed to be mainly confused with their housemate's declaration, Kimihito managed to keep his tone even despite Rachnera's suddenly more aggressive approach to getting what she wanted.

"I have no desire to get in your way Rachnera. However, if you wish for your…Honey to be in a more willing state of mind, might I suggest you loosen your hold on his head. I know he has a fetish for girls of your….measurements, but I'm sure he would appreciate it if you let him up for some air".

Sighing with mock resignation, and ensuring that she still had a firm grip on her quary, Rachnera loosened her grip just enough to allow her male housemate to free his head from his heavy, but remarkably soft prison.

"Sorry about that Honey. Wasn't my intent to smother you til you blacked out. Hopefully I can make it up to you by fuc…".

"CEASE THIS UNSEEMLY BEHAVIOR".

Wincing at the unexpected volume of their equestrian housemate, both black armored liminals, as well as their human host, turned their attention towards the undeniable sight of a flustered centaur.

"While I admit that I find the pair of you to be…well matched, I must demand that you act in a more discreet manner. You many conduct yourselves however you wish behind closed doors, preferably ones with sound proof walls, but in the public living area, I ask that you retain some decency".

Though her tirade managed to at least chide her male housemate, who to be honest hadn't exactly intended for his earlier actions to lead to the potential loss of his virginity, Centorea managed to cause a rather different answer from her fellow multi limbed female.

"Whats a matter horseflesh? Jealous? Its not my fault your chosen lover would be imprisoned if he dared to take you for a ride. So instead of poking those soon to be sagging tits of yours where they don't belong, I suggest you take out your frustrations on the male who's been suffering from a set of blue balls ever since he got to see just how much better liminal women are to human ones".

Shocked by the arachnid's rather insulting retort, though she had to confess that she could see some truth in her words, and seeing that Centorea was about to explode into another rant, Miia decided to abandon her previously held silence in favor of clearing up her confusion.

"Whats gotten into you Spidey"?

Her question earning a giggle from the multi eyed woman, the red haired laima found her own expression getting a bit heated as Rachnera answered her question in a rather lewd fashion.

"Nothing yet. Though considering the size of Honey's package, I'm more than eager to change that once we're free from you lot. Though I suppose if you asked me realllllly nicely, I might be persuaded to give you a turn once I've been sated".

Sporting a healthy blush at Rachnera's offer, though she couldn't tell if it was because the offer was being made in public, or because she got a sense that the offer might have been genuine, Miia was prevented from commenting further thanks to the sudden interruption of a frowning mermaid.

"Forgive me Ms. Rachnee, but are you feeling alright? While you have always made clear your desire to advance your relationship with Sir Xeno, we have never before heard you act in a manner as aggressive as this. Though I suppose if that's what it takes to seduce today's modern man, I will adopt a similar persona in order to ensure that I too get a chance to enjoy having their ships docked in my port".

Sensing that he had allowed this conversation to continue long enough, Kimihito managed to barely regain his composure as he proceeded to regain control of the situation before it got out of hand.

Handing each of his inhuman houseguests their beverages, though Xeno had to use his tail to grab his given that his current position prevented him from using his hands, the black haired human managed to look at his multi eyed houseguest with a look that was an equal mix of both concern and more than a little sternness.

"Mero's right Rachnera. While I confess that you have always been rather….open about pursuing a more intimate relationship with Xeno, you've always managed to limit yourself to just flirting, or the odd 'accidental' mishap".

Rather than snap in threatening irritation at her human host, the lavender haired spider woman merely took a long sip from her beverage before shooting him a smile.

"And all of that has been building to the moment where I can do away with half measures. Capturing a man like Honey, who is not only willing to do whatever it takes to protect those close to him, but also accepts us for who and what we are, is well worth the time it takes to wear him down. And since I haven't heard him utter a word in protest, and have felt the very real evidence that he likes whats about to happen, I think we safely say that I have full consent to ride him as much as horsey wishes you would ride her".

Ignoring the flushed expressions of embarrassment that had come over both her host and her female housemates, the red faced arachnid turned her attention to the object of her affections.

"Not to worry Honey. For the first hour, we'll just take it nice and slow. But once that hour's up, I think I would very much like to see how long you..can…last….before…..your…..pelvis…brkssss".

Slurring the last part before collapsing to the ground, the last think the multi eyed beauty saw before she lost consciousness was the concerned look of her would be lover.

…..

 **FINALLLLY. After all this time, FINALLY finished up to Volume 6 of the Manga. And that means next chapter will be the beginning of the MEET THE MOTHER ARC XD. Super excited to start that, however, it will take a while to write since I'm currently not feeling the same inspiration that caused me to swiftly write this chapter XD.**

 **So hopefully you can all wait til that happens XD.**

 **Anyway, bit of a recap of what happened.**

 **Got some perspective from the one girl in the Kurusu household who has been there from the beginning, but hasn't exactly made her presence felt (partly attributed to the fact that I feel rather uncomfortable writing romance scenes between a grown man and a girl who looks like a child). Think I did a good job of providing a more in deph look into Papi's thoughts and feelings, since the show/manga show that Papi is a good person, just a tad simple. But simple does NOT mean stupid.**

 **As for the Human girl, dislike her, dislike her a lot. And had LOADS of fun writing the interaction between her and the character modelled after everyones favorite acid blooded alien XD.**

 **As for Rachnera and her reaction…believe its plausible due to a variety of factors. Xeno is like her, when he's bad ass he tends to appeal to the animalistic side of his romantic partners, she knows that she has Momma Xeno's approval, she's had evidence that Xeno IS attracted to her, AND she's easily intoxicated by caffeine (think the smell would get to her as well).**

 **Sorry if I teased you all with the possibility of a XXX scene, but the time has not come for that ;) Might have a lime scene in the near future, but no promises.**

 **And to clarify the CONFIRMED pairings of this story:**

 **Xeno: Rachnera, Tio, Zombina.**

 **Kimihito: Papi, Suu, Centorea Manako,**

 **Smith and Polt will be going with Xeno, just ironing out the details on how this is. It is my intention to have Lala go with Kimihitio, but I confess that I am toying with the idea of having her paired with Leafia/Kii (I.e. the girl who can grow things). Would be an interesting dynamic. Draco will probably end up with Xeno, but still up in at this pont.**

 **As for Mero and Miia, well, Miia's romantic issues will be covered in the next chapter once her Mother makes an appearance. And as for Mero, thinking of having her remain in the love triangle for now, before having Kimihito perform a heroism that makes him her sole love. Can't have all the big chested girls go to Xeno after all XD.**

 **Anyways, you know my terms.**

 **REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY/KEEP ME INSPIRED. Flamers and grammar Nazis will be ignored/deleted**

 **Til next time.**


End file.
